Spiders and Magic: New Families
by Masterob
Summary: Set a year after the Dystopian Future, months after the Capcom arrival and five years before The Sinister Six, the Marvel Heroes now live in Equestria, ready to start new lives with the Elements. See more Peter and Twilight, some Johnny and Rainbow Dash, Logan and Fluttershy among others, plus appearances from Marvel in Equestria.
1. Staying in Equestria

_In the world of Equestria, the one common known fact is that Friendship is Magic. Ponies live in Harmony because of this very bit of magic. The Princess of friendship itself is none other than a young pony named Twilight Sparkle. She along with her friends; Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, better known as The Elements of Harmony, spread that message of love, happiness and friendship across their world._

 _But the Magic of Friendship isn't just a thing in Equestria, Twilight would find out that those from other worlds can exhibit that trait. Those include her husband Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man. Though born in the Marvel world, he has shown that he too knows the value of friendship._

 _Peter had been summoned to Equestria 5 years ago, as the ponies needed a hero to help them with a problem that would soon spread to the multiverse. There he has befriended the Elements of Harmony, and formed a romantic relationship with Twilight Sparkle, even eventually marrying her and having a young daughter, Mayday Parker-Sparkle. He has befriended other ponies as well, such as the local mail deliverer Derpy Hooves, a cello player named Octavia, a human-loving pony named Lyra, an flying specialist named Spitfire, and even the little sisters of some of the Elements, Apple Bloom, who adopted Peter as a Big Brother, Sweetie Belle, who developed a crush on Peter, and Scootaloo, who just thinks Peter is really cool._

 _He also made two other friends that are really close to him. First would be Trixie Lulamoon, a stage magician who had went through some trouble in her life after her shows failed, but thanks to Peter has found what she wanted and needed, a loving family. Trixie now lives with Peter, his wife, their daughter Mayday and their dragon friend Spike. Then there's Princess Luna, who like Twilight, had fallen in love with Peter, though failed to act on her emotions. Regardless the two are still close and she would still do anything for Peter and his family. She loves all of them, as they were among the first to really show her true friendship._

 _Peter had made a lot of friends in his first few months in Equestria, even preparing him to save the two worlds from destruction. It was after he had saved the Multiverse that he had proposed to Twilight and married months later, their daughter being born soon afterward._

 _After that, Peter had to save the world again, this time in a future timeline that he had went to when he tried out time travel. Luckily he had help from some friends, including the Future version of Sweetie Belle as they worked together to save Equestria and get Peter back home. It was a lot for Peter though, the once happy world now in destruction, feeling like he couldn't help anypony. It was also there where he made the mistake of getting intimate with Future Sweetie Belle, a mistake he hasn't fully forgiven himself over, even though Twilight had forgiven him for those actions. Despite all that, Future Sweetie Belle is still considered his friend, the two do care for each other, and luckily Peter was able to go back home._

 _Peter eventually would have to face another multiverse threat when his home world of Marvel clashed with a rival world known as Capcom. This brought warriors from three worlds._

 _Of the Marvel world, Peter had reunited with some friends of his; Johnny Storm, known as The Human Torch, Logan, known as Wolverine, Bobby Drake, known as Iceman, Remy Lebeau, known as Gambit, Laura Kinney, known as X-23, Wade Wilson, known as Deadpool and Janet Van Dyne, known as Wasp._

 _Other allies from the Marvel world were present, such as members of the Avengers; Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor and The Hulk. Members of the Capcom world assisted, such as Ryu, Chun Li, Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Dante and Nathan Spencer. With the exception of Chun Li, the Capcom warriors originally had little trust for the Marvel heroes, though that eventually started to change little by little. Even Future Sweetie Belle had joined to help, traveling back in time to fight with her friends._

 _It was during this that Peter's life changed more, including taking in a colt named Rumble who needed somepony to look after him for a little while. Others such as Future Sweetie Belle got to reunite with her sister Rarity and even befriend her younger self, and Trixie helped out a pony by the name of Lightning Dust, teaching her the value of friendship, thus gaining a new ally for Peter._

 _After saving the worlds, Peter's friends decided to stay a bit, wanting to spend time with their friend after spending so many years away from him, each of them falling in love with friends of Peter and Twilight._

 _Johnny Storm fell in love with Rainbow Dash, Logan fell in love with Fluttershy, Deadpool with Pinkie Pie, Bobby with Rarity, Remy with Applejack and Janet with Spike. Laura also stayed behind due to her sisterly bond with Fluttershy._

 _The Capcom Warriors themselves took time to really get to know the ponies of Equestria, with Ryu getting close with Sunset Shimmer to the point of hinted romance. Chris Redfield found a friend in Rarity, Dante found one in Applejack, even Spencer befriended Twilight. Chun Li also became close to Peter, even admitting a crush she had on the hero._

 _Marvel and Capcom finally finished their rivalry when they once again battled, with Peter winning for his world. Other warriors from other worlds came to see the battle, Namco warriors such as Jin Kazama and Yuri Lowell, the Sega hero Sonic the Hedgehog, the Enix hero Cloud Strife, even members of the Justice League, such as Superman._

 _So many new friendships had been formed due to that, such as Twilight befriending a fellow magic lover from the Namco world, Rita Mordio and Peter getting to meet Superman, the favorite hero of himself and Sunset Shimmer._

 _Things looked so good that Peter didn't want it to change, he wanted to have his friends live in Equestria with him, which they fully intended to. He wanted Rumble to stay permenantly, which Rumble was willing to do. Future Sweetie wished to stay with Rarity, and not have to return to her timeline._

 _Though it looked like things were gonna change, and his friends would eventually have to go home, Rumble would have to go and live elsewhere, and Future Sweetie would have to go back. But the question is...what if they didn't?_

Let's return to where it looked to end, but with a little twist, the heroes get to stay...

Everypony were gathered at the center of Ponyville, about to say their good-byes. Rumble had already left with Flitter and Cloudchaser, Future Sweetie had gone to the future and the Heroes said their good-byes.

"Take care everyone, I'm gonna miss you," Peter said, sadness evident in his tone of voice. To see his friends have to make their farewell was a lot for the hero, especially in the years he's come to appreciate friendship for what it is, plus the fact that he finally got the heroes to see him as a friend.

Johnny waved bye, "See ya Pete, take care of your friends and family. You got a good wife and a great daughter, I'll take some relief in knowing you have a happy family."

Peter weakly smiled, "Yeah, I do."

The heroes went to the portal and turned around for one final good-bye. However before they could go through, the portal was zapped with some magic and suddenly vanished. This gained some confusion from the Marvel heroes and several of the ponies.

"Um was that supposed to happen?" Johnny asked, looking to the others. His allies themselves were all stunned and turned back to the ponies, expecting some answers.

"What happened to the portal?" Logan asked. "Did time run out?"

Celestia looked confused herself and turned to where the magic came from. She noticed that there was still some magic radiating off Twilight's horn, indicating she had cast a spell of some sort.

"Twilight Sparkle? What did you do?" Celestia asked in surprise.

Twilight looked to Celestia with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stand here and do nothing! I had to do it Princess Celestia!"

"You just destroyed the portal Twilight, that was their only way home," Celestia said with a hint of unhappiness in her voice.

"That's the point, they don't want to go back and we don't want them to leave," Twilight said and looked to the heroes. "By destroying that portal, they can stay in Equestria as well."

"Did I hear that right?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"If you heard what I did...probably," Remy said.

This got the full attention of everypony around, looks like there is no good-bye just yet. Though they wondered what would happen now with Twilight, especially seeing the look of disapproval from Princess Celestia.

"Twilight, I told you that them staying can cause an imbalance, this could endanger the multiverse!" Celestia stated somewhat angrily.

Twilight felt some concern, knowing she may have upset her teacher and princess, but she knew she had to do something. "I'll figure something out, but unfortunately I am not gonna chance not seeing them anymore, I am gonna find the right spell to make sure they can live here, to truly become ponies like us."

Peter looked surprised at Twilight, then thought to himself, "Ponies like us? Is she gonna cast that same spell?"

Celestia wanted to argue but she could tell Twilight was insistant on this. "It's risky Twilight, you might not find anything."

"Maybe, maybe not, I won't know until I try Princess," Twilight looked to her mentor with a pleading look. "But they're definitely worth it. Friendship is Magic, and I believe that can help us here. Do you really want to keep Peter away from his friends? Keep us away from our friends? Do you really wanna spate true love?"

Luna, who had been standing right beside Celestia, took those words to it's full value. She doesn't wanna see Twilight's friends go through the same loneliness she did, finding a chance for love, only for it to be taken away is a horrible feeling.

Celestia looked to the heroes, then to Peter, and back to Twilight and her friends, all of them having a hopeful look on their faces. Realizing that Twilight has a point, also not wanting to disappoint anypony, she decided to give this idea a chance.

"You're right Twilight...they do deserve to stay here if they wish," Celestia said.

Twilight beamed a happy smile and turned to the heroes, "You hear that, you don't have to go home, you can stay in Equestria!"

Johnny immediately ran over to Twilight, feeling a rush of excitement flowing through him, "You're serious about this right? We can live in this world!? We don't have to go back home!?"

"I want to be sure myself!" Rainbow Dash said, flying over. "Johnny doesn't have to leave!? None of them have to leave!?"

"No, he won't, I'm gonna make sure of that. I promise you Johnny, you're gonna live in Equestria...if you really want to," Twilight said.

Johnny scoffed, "Duh, of course I do!"

"Then you will Johnny, you and all your friends," Twilight said.

Johnny's smile widened quite a bit as he pulled Twilight in for a hug strong, "You're the best Twi! You're so awesome!" Johnny turned to the other heroes, "Everyone! Come over and hug Twilight!"

"Wait what?" Twilight asked, then felt all of the heroes running in to hug her, with the exceptions of Logan and Laura, each one thanking her to their fullest extent, very grateful for what she's doing for them. "Oh my, talk about the magic of friendship."

Peter had relieved smile, "That's so great to see. But wow, never thought Johnny would start a group hug."

Twilight continued to smile nervously through the strong hugs, though wasn't opposed to the affection she felt from heroes. "It's no big deal everyone." She pulled away from the hugs, "But thanks, I'm glad I could help."

Johnny nodded and then turned to Rainbow Dash, who herself looked to be feeling a lot of happy emotions. Johnny started to nuzzle her, "I get to stay with you Dash...isn't that great?"

Rainbow Dash couldn't hold it, all she could realize right now is that she's gonna get her happy ending. She jumped to hug Johnny, knocking him as well as herself over in the process and started kissing him, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes.

"Oh Johnny...you have no idea how happy I am..." Rainbow said and kept kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too Dashie," Johnny said and returned her kisses.

The other heroes followed suit to their loved ones. Fluttershy rushed to Logan's forelegs, feeling so teary from knowing she can still be with the one she loves. Rarity rushed over to kiss Bobby, not wanting to let go. Pinkie rushed to nuzzle Deadpool, hopefully they can start something special. Remy rushed over to Applejack and gave her a nice kiss. Janet also rushed in to give Spike a little affection.

Laura walked over to Limestone with an awkward smile, "So...I guess I'm staying."

"Good...I didn't want you to leave..." Limestone said.

The two had a slight blush as they looked at each other, having a rare happy face as they nuzzled one another. Though that went down when Laura noticed Peter approach her.

"What is it Parker? Me and Limestone are having a moment," Laura said.

Peter grinned, "I knew you liked me Laura..."

Laura took a moment to register that, then remembered her little teary outburst earlier about missing Peter. Laura blushed angrily at the realization that she may have made a fool of herself, "I don't...I just got a little emotional! Blame the others!"

Peter nuzzled Laura a bit, "It's alright Laura, we're all friends here."

Laura looked around nervously, several ponies just watching, some with adoring smiles, others looking to be holding back a laugh.

"Come on Parker, this is embarrassing," Laura said while nervously looking around.

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of, I don't think any less of you. You're still a tough mare in my eyes, I just hope it means we can be closer as friends," Peter said as he continued to nuzzle her.

Laura blushed angrily and quickly stepped away from Peter. "That's enough! Seriously, I don't like you _that_ much Parker."

"So you admit you do like me at least a little," Peter teased.

Laura furrowed her brow, snarling a bit, "Don't push it Parker." She quickly turned and walked away, not wanting to be in such an awkward situation any longer.

"I guess that was a little much," Peter said while rubbing his head and then turned to Limestone. "That didn't upset you did it?"

"Not really, I know you don't like her that way, plus it was kinda funny. Anyway I should go get her," Limestone said and ran off.

Twilight nuzzled against Peter, "I think it was sweet, she's almost like a young foal at times, she just needs a little love and affection. Maybe you can help with that Peter."

Peter nodded, "Guess so...also Twilight." Peter grabbed Twilight and pulled her in for a deep kiss, causing her to melt a little from the pleasure. After breaking the kiss he looked to her with the affectionate gaze that she's always loved about him, "That's for being the greatest wife ever, thanks for helping my allies, I can never repay you for that."

"You don't have to Peter, being married to you is reward enough, I'll do anything to make you happy," Twilight said and nuzzled him a little. "Besides they deserve this, they're good friends and they are so nice to mine. I hope this gives me more of a chance to get to know them."

Pinkie caught everypony's attention, "You know what this calls for right...?" Suddenly at Sugarcube Corner, "PARTY TIME!"

There was a huge party at Sugarcube Corner, a lot of ponies from town came to join the fun and welcome the heroes to Equestria as permanent residents. As usual for Pinkie Pie parties, it was very wild and everypony had fun.

It was also a chance for the heroes to spend more time with their loved ones, dancing with them or having some snacks.

Rainbow Dash and Johnny were sitting together at a table, the two eating some cake.

"This is awesome, I can't believe you're actually gonna stay with us, for good," Rainbow said.

"Yeah, it's what I always wanted, ever since I fell in love with you," Johnny said.

Rainbow giggled a bit, then looked concerned, "What about your family back home? Aren't you gonna miss them?"

Johnny nodded as he looked to the side, "I will, kinda wish they could come too...maybe one day." Johnny looked to Rainbow Dash. "But right now all I want is you, I never loved anyone like I loved you Rainbow Dash, sappy as that sounds it's also the truth."

"I don't care if you get sappy Johnny, just be honest with me," Rainbow encouraged.

Johnny nodded, "Alright then...time to be honest with you." Johnny got off his chair and got down on one knee as he grabbed her hoof, "Dashie, will you marry me?"

Rainbow Dash gasped, did Johnny actually propose to her? They talked about marriage quite a bit, but to finally get asked the question was amazing.

"Johnny...are you serious about this?" Rainbow asked.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, I am. I was so nervous when I thought I would have to be separated from you today, thanks to Twilight I have a chance at happiness, and I'm gonna make the most of it. Since you're the main reason I wanna stay in this world I'm not gonna waste any time, I want you to be my wife and I want to set a date. I just need an answer, will you marry me?"

Rainbow did her best to keep her tears from flowing, she was so happy right now but she wanted to keep her cool. She took a breath and looked Johnny in the eyes, "Yeah...let's go for it."

Johnny jumped to his hooves in excitement, "Yes! Awesome! I love you babe!" Johnny pulled Dash in for a kiss, then got on a table. "Yo everypony! I need your attention!"

The party stopped a moment as the ponies looked to Johnny.

"I just asked Rainbow Dash to marry me...and she said 'Yes'!" Johnny pulled Dash onto the table with him. "Me and Dashie are getting married!"

The ponies cheered and clapped for that, happy for the new soon to be wed couple. Peter approached the with the biggest smile, "Congrats two you! We're so happy to hear this!"

Twilight trotted over as well, "This is gonna be great, to see one of my friends get married, I'll do everything I can to help make your wedding special."

"It's fine Twi, you already did a lot for me today, I'm sure you don't need the headache of planning our wedding" Johnny said.

Twilight shook her head, "Don't be silly, you're my friend and I wanna help you. It would make me happy to do so."

"Same here, anything you need, I'll be happy to help," Peter said.

Johnny and Peter did a hoof-bump to each other. Rainbow held her hoof out for Twilight, to which the princess lightly tapped Rainbow's hoof.

"Wow, seriously?" Rainbow said.

Twilight did a sheepish laugh as she rubbed her head.

Mayday rushed over to Johnny and Rainbow, "So if you two get married, does that mean you'll also have a baby together?"

"That's the plan," Johnny said confidently.

"That's so cool, I can't wait to see why baby you two have," Mayday thought a moment. "Wait, how do you two have babies anyway?"

Johnny, Rainbow Dash, Peter and Twilight all blushed at the sound of that question. Soon all nearby ponies were blushing, except Deadpool.

"Well for starters kid, you need a boy and a girl, then those two proceed to have-" Deadpool's lecture was interrupted when Peter punched him out of Sugarcube Corner and into the Atmosphere.

Johnny looked up at the hole, then looked to Peter, "So...how long before he comes back down?"

Peter shrugged, "I honestly don't care, let's just continue this party."

The ponies did not object, they kept going like nothing happened, though Mayday was curious as to what Deadpool was gonna say.

Also at Sugarcube Corner, Laura is enjoying a piece of cake, sitting next to Lightning Dust, who has some cake of her own.

"It's great that you're gonna stay, it would mean a lot to Fluttershy and Limestone after all," Lightning Dust said.

"Yeah, kinda starting to like this place, it's not as annoying as I thought it was," Laura admitted.

"True, so is Logan gonna live with Fluttershy then?" Lightning asked.

"Probably, he practically lives there anyway. Soon it will be the four of us, you, me, Fluttershy and Logan," Laura said.

Lightning turned to Laura, a thought nagging in her mind. "You really think Fluttershy and Logan like having me around? Truth be told I have thought about leaving eventually."

"Huh? What for?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, I just don't think I fit in that well, that's all," Lightning said.

Laura glared at Lightning Dust, "Don't even think about leaving, I will drag you back by your tail if you pull any crap like that!"

Lightning Dust looked taken back by that, though maybe she shouldn't be surprised. She and Laura have gotten closer these last few months. "Coming from you, that's one of the nicest things you could say, still I can't help but feel...a little out of place."

"You shouldn't, me and Fluttershy like having you around. You're like how Trixie is to Parker, except less annoying," Laura said.

"Who? Trixie or Peter?" Lightning asked.

"Both, one thinks he's funny and the other thinks she's talented, they really are the perfect brother-sister combo," Laura said.

Lightning Dust shook her head, "Come on, that's not the only reason."

"Fine, whatever you say," Laura said, then turned to Lightning, a pleading look in her eyes. "Seriously, please don't move away, you make me feel less lonely. Even with Fluttershy around, it's not the same without you."

Lightning almost felt a tear come to her eye, instead of answering Laura with just words, she answered with a close and affectionate hug. "I won't, I promise."

Laura returned the hug, feeling relieved at knowing that Lightning Dust really did love her and her family.

Later at the Parker-Sparkle home, Janet was seen exploring her new room.

"So I seriously get to stay here? Like for real?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, you're gonna be dating Spike after all, you two are already really close. I definitely think you should stay here," Peter said.

Janet hugged Peter for his kindness, "Thanks Peter, I hope this could bring us closer as well, you're like the little brother I've always wanted. I'm so happy that I have a chance to have a real family soon."

"Glad to know, I'm glad you're able to find true happiness again," Peter said, returning her hug.

"Tell me about it," Janet said, breaking the hug. "Spike's such a sweet little guy, very confident too."

"You help him feel confident, I know Twilight helps me feel that way," Peter said.

"Guys like you and Spike need girls like me and Twilight, and it helps that you're guys who can be sensitive yet assertive. Who else but you can have the strength you do, yet be so sensitive and gentle with the one you love."

Peter smiled sheepishly, "I'm just being myself."

"And that's what a girl wants in a guy," Janet said. "You're a cool guy Peter, a real sweetheart. I would envy Twilight, but I have Spike, instead I can at least relate to her."

"You're making me blush," Peter said, turning his head away a moment. He looked back to the Avenger, "Still, glad to have you around. love you Jan."

"You too webhead," Janet said, rubbing his mane.

Downstairs Twilight is nuzzling Logan, "I'm gonna miss having you live here, but I know you'll be happy with Fluttershy."

"Same here, you and Trixie make fer good company, even Parker from time to time," Logan said and hugged her a bit. "Take care of things."

"I will, bye Logan," Twilight said.

Logan nodded and made his way to Fluttershy's cottage, ready to start his life with her. Though seeing Johnny propose to Rainbow Dash made Logan realize what he too needs to do.

Back with Twilight, she's seen sighing, looking a little sad. "I just wish Rumble was still here, I'll go see him soon though." Twilight went inside, just about ready to go to bed.

Back in Rainbow Dash's home, she had gotten in bed, laying her head on the pillow while thinking everything over. Johnny got in right next to her, bringing her in for a hug. "Another good reason to stay in Equestria, to be with you every night."

Rainbow Dash blushed a little, "You really are sappy, not that I mind." Rainbow Dash nuzzled close to Johnny. "I need to be honest though Johnny, I'm kinda worried."

Johnny looked confused, "About what?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but, I'm worried about getting married," Rainbow Dash said.

Johnny looked a bit concerned. "You're worried about that? Do you wanna change plans? We don't have to get married if you're not ready."

"It's not that, I do want to marry you, I just feel nervous about it for some reason," Rainbow Dash said.

"That's normal, I think. I mean I'm a little nervous too," Johnny admitted.

Rainbow Dash looked surprised, "You are?"

"Of course, I've never been one for long relationships in the past, now I'm actually gonna get married, I'm so happy yet so nervous," Johnny said.

Rainbow Dash laid her head on Johnny's chest, "Guess we both have something to overcome."

"Yeah," Johnny said, rubbing her mane a little. "But I'm sure we can handle it."

"Of course, we've handled worse right? How many times have we saved the world? Or worlds better said," Rainbow Dash stated.

"Somehow this seems like a bigger obstacle, but I like a good challenge," Johnny said.

"Yeah...a challenge," Rainbow Dash had a confident grin. "Now I'm also feeling excited."

"Same here," Johnny said. "I know we can pull this off."

Rainbow Dash moved up a little to kiss Johnny. "Love ya Torch."

"You two Dashie," Johnny said, giving a kiss of his own before laying down to sleep, with his mare by his side.


	2. Feeling at Home Part I

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack had made her way back home along with Remy. She felt great relief in knowing that she's gonna have a pony to love and keep her company. She also knows her family will be more than happy to have Remy around.

"Hey Remy, I'm really glad yer staying, but ah gotta know, is it something you want?" Applejack asked. "Do you really want to live with us? You don't feel like this was too sudden do ya?"

Remy shook his head, "No way, I was hoping there'd be a way for me to stay in Equestria for good, looks like I'll get that chance."

"Ah know mah family will be happy to have you here as well," Applejack said.

Remy looked relieved, "I'm glad, I promise to be the best Apple I can be."

"I'm sure you will be," Applejack said as she nuzzled Remy. "Love ya Remy."

"You too my sweet Applejack," Remy said, bringing Applejack in closer. During this they heard the sound of a filly snickering. "That you Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom appeared at the window, "Howdy there."

"Apple Bloom, shouldn't you be in bed?" Applejack asked.

"Just wanted to check up on ya," Apple Bloom said. "Remy's gonna be living with us right? Fer good I mean, no going back to his world right?"

"Yeah, of course, Remy's gonna live on the farm with us," Applejack said.

"Good, another big brother to have around, just like Big Mac and Peter," Apple Bloom said.

"You make a great little sister Apple Bloom, you're really nice and sweet" Remy said with a smirk. "But you should get to bed, it's kinda late."

"Ah will, but question...when are ya gonna marry mah sister?" Apple Bloom asked.

Remy's face turned red, as red as an apple for that matter, "Um...well..."

"Hopefully soon, ah mean Johnny did ask Rainbow Dash to marry him, so you should probably do the same, especially if yer gonna live with us. You do love mah sister don't you?" Apple Bloom asked, leaning in closer.

"Of course I do," Remy said, nodding quickly.

"Then she should have that chance to be happy, you can give her that chance, can't you Remy?" Apple Bloom said, looking at Remy with big, adorable eyes.

Remy started to feel very nervous. He truly loved Applejack but talk of a wedding wasn't easy for him.

Applejack took notice of how worried Remy looked, then turned to her little sister, "Apple Bloom, go to bed already, and stop asking questions."

"Alright fine, still I hope you two get married, then you can have lots of children, and I'll be their Auntie Apple Bloom. Anyway goodnight." With that, the young filly hopped off and went to her room.

"She's still a pain, thought she'd grow out of that already, she ain't that little no more," Applejack said, then turned to Remy. "You alright Sugarcube? That wasn't too awkward, was it?"

Remy shook his head, "Not too much, just a little surprised."

"Anyway don't worry about the marrying stuff, with you living here we might as well already be married," Applejack joked.

Remy chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I'm already happy being with you, that's all that matters right?"

Applejack looked curious, "Say, why do you like me though? Is it really the whole country thing?"

"More than that," Remy said. "At first it was because I believed you to be a pretty mare, and I really loved your accent, though I do have to admit that was mostly because of my previous girl, Rogue. Sorry to compare you to her but-"

"It's fine, be honest," Applejack said.

"Thanks," Remy said. "That's actually the main reason I really fell in love with you, I love your honesty, I love the fact that you always go by your element. You're a great mare who loves her family, a family of honest hard-working ponies. That's something I never had the chance to experience, having been not the most honest person in my life. There was a time I used my powers and skills for my own benefit and I'm ashamed of it. Being with you has given me a second chance, and I intend to make the most of it."

Applejack felt a relieved smile on her face as she nuzzled her coltfriend, "I'm glad ah could help with that, I'm always here fer you Remy."

"Same here Applejack, I love you very much," Remy said, the two standing there nuzzling, not noticing that Apple Bloom was still watching over them.

"Yer a great guy Remy, thanks for being with mah sister," she said as she quietly went to her room.

The next day on the farm, Remy was about to grab a cart, ready to get to work. He's gonna have to get used to this now if he's gonna live with the family, but it's worth it for him. He doesn't mind a little hard work, it lets him spend even more time with Applejack and her family.

Speaking of family, Apple Bloom had trotted over to greet her sister's coltfriend. "Howdy there Remy."

Remy turned to her with a nod, "Hey little Apple Bloom, you're looking extra adorable today."

Apple Bloom giggled and blushed, "Yer quite a charmer. Anyway I'm sorry if ah made you feel too weird last night."

"Don't worry about it, I know you're just excited. Kinda flattered honestly, not many people like Remy all that much, but being around such friendly ponies is a nice change I would say," Remy said.

"Still, I really hope you marry mah sister, I want to see you as part of our family. Ah mean you're already like a big brother, but seeing you and Applejack making it official, with the rest of the Apple Family watching, that'd be something special," Apple Bloom said.

Remy sighed a bit, "I want to, honestly. I'm just nervous, like what if me staying was a mistake? I'm not a hero like Peter is, I'm just some guy who had powers and didn't use them for the right reasons."

"Yer using them fer good now ain't ya?" Apple Bloom said. "Besides yer not the only pony to have had trouble, look at Trixie. She wasn't always nice, now she's like Peter's big sister."

"I guess," Remy said. "But why do you like me for your sister?"

Apple Bloom shrugged, "I don't know really, ah just do. Personally ah think yer a very nice guy and I like being around you."

"What about Big Macintosh? He ok with me being with his little sister?" Remy asked. "He don't say much about it, but that gets me a little more worried."

"He likes ya, he ain't much fer talking, but he lets his actions speak fer him. If he didn't like ya, he'd let you know, even if he didn't say it," Apple Bloom said.

"Still, kinda like to know for sure," Remy said.

Apple Bloom spotted Big Macintosh nearby, "There he is, I'll go ask him!"

Remy looked worried, "Wait, not yet, I-"

"Big Mac! Get here a moment please!" Apple Bloom called out.

Remy sighed, feeling even more nervous now. "Thanks Apple Bloom."

"No problem," Apple Bloom said, either unaware of his annoyance, or just being playful.

Big Macintosh approached the two, "Yeah?"

"Do you think Remy's a nice guy?" Apple Bloom asked.

Big Mac nodded, "Eeyup."

"Do you think hes good fer Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked.

Big Mac again nodded, "Eeyup."

"Wouldn't it be great if they got married?" Apple Bloom asked.

Big Mac didn't answer right away, instead just looking at Remy, making him a bit nervous. After a few moments, he broke his silence. "That's up to them when they're ready."

Remy let out a huge sigh of relief, then looked a bit surprised, "Wait, you wouldn't mind if I ever asked Applejack to marry me?"

"Don't see why not, you've proven to be a great guy, seems like the only thing preventing you from asking mah sister is your own hesitance. Applejack don't get close to a lot of ponies, especially not to be their marefriend. The fact that she likes you that way says a lot about who you are," Big Mac said.

"But like I said before, I wasn't always a great guy," Remy said.

"That's in the past, you haven't done anything bad recently, you have a second chance and you're making good use of it. Stop worrying about this stuff," Big Mac said.

Remy was very surprised, he didn't expect to hear Big Mac talk this much. But as he knew, when Big Mac talked it was usually great words of wisdom. "Thanks for that, you're a great guy Big Macintosh."

Big Mac nodded, "No trouble. Now lets hurry, lot of work to be done today."

"Sure thing," Remy said, grabbing the cart. "Come on, let's get to this."

Remy trotted to the field, feeling extra confident about his relationship with Applejack. He knows what he has to do now.

Later on, Applejack was pulling a whole wagon of apples to the barn, the last of it for the day. Applejack wiped some sweat off her head after setting it down, "Whoo, nothing like a hard day's work."

She noticed Remy approaching, though he looked a little tired from his apple bucking, "Yeah...hard work...totally great."

Applejack went to help Remy with the apples, "You ok there? Don't overwork yerself."

Remy took a breath and wiped his head. "Been doing this for weeks, I should be used to it by now."

Applejack fanned him a little with her hat. "Hey yer doing better than when you first started. It takes time so don't worry too much, I'm just glad yer helping," Applejack bit her lip a little as she put her hat back on her head. "Though ah hope this work ain't giving you second thoughts about staying in Equestria."

Remy shook his head, "As long as I get to be with you, then I have no regrets." Remy then fell over a bit, kneeling down a little.

Applejack quickly approached him out of concern, "You ok there Remy? You look out of it."

"Sorry, I intentionally fell but not in the way I wanted to," Remy said.

Applejack scratched her head, "Now why would you intentionally fall down?"

Remy grabbed her hoof, "Because I need to be on my knee as I ask you this mon cherrie."

Applejack looked surprised, she felt very nervous and excited for what Remy looked to be doing. "Remy? What is this?"

"Applejack, your sister was right about what she said, you deserve to be happy, and I'm the guy who can give you that happiness. Also those words of motication from you're brother helped quite a bit as well. The work here is hard but your love makes everything worth it, you have given me a lot and I wish to return your affection." Remy looked up at her. "Will you marry me?"

Applejack gasped, she couldn't believe this was already happening. "Remy, oh my, ah..." Applejack stopped a bit to regain her composure and offered a smile. "Of course...I'll marry yah!"

Remy did a chuckle of success, "You serious? You really will marry me?"

Applejack hugged Remy, "Dang straight I'll marry ya!"

Remy threw his hoof up, "Alright! Remy finally gonna be an Apple Family pony!"

"Let's go tell mah family, we got big preparations to make!" Applejack said.

"Of course, only the best for you!" Remy said and kissed Applejack.

Applejack broke off and chuckled, "Probably should take a bath first, gonna be weird telling mah family if we're all sweaty."

"I'm up for a bath," Remy playfully lifted her chin. "Care to join me?"

Applejack's eyes widened as she blushed, then had a sly grin. "Remy the point of the bath is to get clean, not even more dirty." She leaned in to whisper, "Let's save that fer bed."

Now it's Remy's turn to blush, he feels even luckier now. "Come on, let's get to it then."

Later on the rest of the Apple Family found out about the engagement, needless to say there was a mini party in the Apple Family home. Apple Bloom was happy that not only did Remy go through with asking, she was also happy that he was gonna be her brother-in-law, Big Mac also happy that his sister has a good stallion for herself, Granny Smith also feeling tears of happiness, getting a new grandson.

Aunt May also heard the big surprise, she felt so happy for Remy and Applejack, now seeing more love and happiness around.

"What type of wedding is it gonna be?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We'll work out the details later," Applejack said.

"This is so great! Ah can't wait to tell mah friends!" Apple Bloom said.

"You can tell them tomorrow, let's get ready fer dinner, then fer bed," Applejack said.

"Alright then, but wow! Remy's gonna be in our family! That's so amazing!" Apple Bloom said.

"Little surprised you're so happy, you like me that much?" Remy asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Yer a great guy to be around, I'm glad I can really call you family Remy," Apple Bloom said, then trotted over to hug the hero.

Remy returned the hug, feeling a sense of happiness and family. He could only wonder how the rest of the Apples from all over Equestria would react. But he at least had this family, that's all that mattered to him.

The next day Apple Bloom had made her way over to The Carousel Boutique, being greeted by Sweetie Belle at the door.

"Oh, hi Apple Bloom, what brings you here?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Guess what! Remy asked mah sister to marry him, and she said 'Yes'!" Apple Bloom partially shouted.

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened, "Wow really! That's so great! I can't believe Rainbow Dash AND Applejack are gonna be married."

"What's this about Applejack getting married?" Sweetie Belle heard. She turned around and saw Bobby. "Remy asked her to marry him?"

"Yeah, he did," Apple Bloom answered. "They're gonna get married soon."

"Wow, didn't think Remy would go for it so soon, I mean we're living here but I thought he'd be too nervous to ask," Bobby admitted.

"Well ah helped a little," Apple Bloom said, rubbing her chest proudly.

Sweetie Belle grinned at Bobby, "You have some catching up to do, how long before you ask my sister to marry her."

Bobby glared at the young filly, "Don't you start, I'll ask her soon, I just need to wait for the right moment."

"How about right now? Seriously it's been two days since the portals closed for good, you're obviously not going back so why not just ask my sister and make it official?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't wanna ask her just because the portals closed, that wouldn't seem very romantic. That's like saying 'I'm stuck here, might as well marry her', or something like that," Bobby said.

"You're not stuck here, you wanted to stay, now that you're staying, just asked my sister to marry you," Sweetie Belle said.

"I will...later," Bobby said.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, "Right, later."

"I'll ask Rarity soon, just give me some time!" Bobby said.

"Ask me what?" Rarity said from nearby, causing Bobby to jump a little.

"Hey, Rarity! Didn't expect to see you there," Bobby said with a nervous laugh.

Rarity looked unsurely at her coltfriend, but brushed it off for the moment. "What did you want to ask me?"

Bobby almost felt a nervous sweat form, "Um...I wanted to ask if..."

Rarity looked even more curious, "If what dear?"

Bobby could hear the snickering from Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, especially the young unicorn filly, he knows she's enjoying this.

"I wanted to ask if...you'd like to go someplace with me or something? Just us two?" Bobby asked.

Rarity blinked for a few seconds before nodding with a reassuring smile, "Of course dear, I don't know why you were so nervous, we're already coltfriend and marefriend after all."

"Right, of course, silly me, hehe," Bobby said, still with his nervous smile, much to Rarity's confusion.

"Sometimes you remind me of Peter, you're both a bit silly in your own ways, but I find it charming," Rarity said.

Bobby groaned a little but put on another smile. "Anyway where would you like to go?"

"Oh, I get to choose?" Rarity asked. "That's thoughtful, though I don't have a good idea where to pick."

"How about the spa?" Sweetie Belle suggested, "I'm sure Bobby won't mind a trip to the spa."

Bobby glared slightly at Sweetie Belle, but was met with a bratty smile from the young filly.

"The spa!? Oh that sounds lovely, would you mind Bobby?" Rarity asked.

Bobby wanted to back out, he wasn't too interested in going to a spa, but he did want to make Rarity happy. Though there was also the fact that Sweetie Belle would get her own satisfaction from this. Still, his want for Rarity to be happy won out, but he made a note to get back at Sweetie Belle for this.

"Alright Rarity, if that's what you want, then I'd love to go" Bobby said.

"Marvelous, I'll go get ready then," Rarity said, running off to prepare.

Once she was gone, Bobby gave Sweetie Belle an intense glare, "I hope you know that I'll get you for this."

"Oh please, we both know I'm too cute for you to stay mad," Sweetie Belle teased.

Bobby continued to glare at the young filly, "We'll see about that."

As Bobby walked off, Sweetie Belle turned to Apple Bloom with a smug grin. "This will be fun."

"Wow, you really are enjoying this," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, though I really do hope to see Bobby marry my sister, I think he's great for her. I really want him to be my big brother," Sweetie Belle said.

"Big brothers are great to have, with Remy asking mah sister to marry him, now ah have three," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, and with Johnny marrying Rainbow Dash, that means a big brother for Scootaloo. Finally we have big sisters and big brothers," Sweetie Belle said.

"Right, anyway ah need to get going, gotta tell Scootaloo about Remy and mah sister," Apple Bloom said.

"Ooh, let me come too! I wanna see her reaction," Sweetie Belle said.

"Let's go then!" Apple Bloom encouraged, the two fillies then rushing to find their friend.

Later with Rarity and Bobby, the two were enjoying a nice trip to the spa. Bobby felt a little weird at first but Rarity assured him that it's normal for a stallion to enjoy a trip to the spa, that even Peter has joined her. That reason wasn't enough for Bobby however, while he cares for Peter, he doesn't exactly consider him to be the most masculine of guys, despite how many females like him.

"Do you feel relaxed yet Bobby?" Rarity asked as one of the Spa ponies, Lotus Blossom was giving her a nice massage on her back.

"Yeah, it isn't too bad," Bobby said as Aloe also gave him a massage, though she found herself to be quite cold, unsure how that's possible when the room is supposed to be somewhat heated.

"I usually do this with Fluttershy but she's with Logan right now. Those two make such a nice couple. Granted Logan isn't exactly the most gentle stallions to be around sometimes, he's at least really soft with Fluttershy," Rarity said.

"Logan's always been like that, he acts all tough but when it comes to certain others he can be like Peter. It just takes certain others to make him feel like that, Fluttershy happens to be one of them," Bobby said.

"Still, I wish he would smile a little more often, being around that bad attitude isn't exactly thrilling," Rarity said.

"Eh, you'll get used to it," Bobby said.

"There are days I do this with Applejack as well, but she's almost always busy at her farm, I wish she'd learn to relax once in a while," Rarity said.

"Remy can handle that part, his calm nature might rub off on her," Bobby said.

"You'd be surprised how much one can run off on the other, thanks to Peter, Twilight has been much more fun to be around. Also thanks to Twilight, Peter has learned to manage his emotions better," Rarity said.

"Good for him, those two make quite the couple," Bobby said.

"Yes, they do, it's lovely to see," Rarity said.

Later on the two were sitting in a hot tub, Rarity laying back and enjoying the soothing water.

"Ah that's so nice..." Rarity said and turned to Bobby. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Bobby just sat there, not sure what to think. "Guess so...barely feel it though."

"That's right, you can't really get hot...or cold for that matter," Rarity said.

"Same with Johnny, but at least I get to spend time with you," Bobby said as he pulled her in for a side hug.

Rarity awed at that and returned the hug, "That's all I care about."

Bobby looked curious, "Though I'm still curious, why me? I'm not the most sophisticated guy."

"I don't care about that stuff, at least not anymore. I've tried it before and it never worked out for me. So far you have proven to be a much better coltfriend, and I'm glad you're staying. I want to always be with you Bobby," Rarity said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, same here. I feel so lucky, I can't believe I got such a beautiful girl to be my girlfriend," Bobby rubbed her face. "I mean seriously, you can have any guy you want. I'm so grateful I'm you choose me." Bobby kissed her a little, "I'll do everything to make your choice worth it."

Rarity blushed at Bobby's affection. Despite his ice powers, he did a great job of making her feel warm, even the water in the tub couldn't match up to the warmness she felt from her coltfriend.

"Oh Bobby, I love you," Rarity said.

"I love you too Rarity," Bobby said and hugged her really close to him, pressing his forehead against hers. "The moment I knew I could stay in this world was the happiest, because it meant I can be with you."

Rarity giggled, "You're quite romantic."

"Wow really?" Bobby asked. "Didn't think I could pull it off so well, you really make me feel happy Rarity. Right now, all I want to do is to spend the rest of my life with you..."

"Bobby, if you want to do that, you just have to ask one question, I'm sure you'll like the answer," Rarity said.

Bobby looked a little surprised, "Oh really? You mean that!"

"Of course, I'm sure Sweetie Belle would like that as well," Rarity said with a smirk.

Bobby's eyes widened, "Wait, you knew about that?"

"I overheard you two, and just so you know Bobby, I won't think it any less romantic for you to ask just because you're staying for good. I'm quite sure you want this, I know I do," Rarity said.

Bobby chuckled nervously, "Alright then, later on I'll-"

"Why later? I'm right here," Rarity said.

Bobby looked around, "Here? Don't you want anything a little more romantic? You deserve that much after all."

"Bobby, all I care about is you being honest with me, I don't care where it is really. Besides I do like this place, I come here often, so in a way I'll have another memory to share," Rarity said.

"Alright, here it goes," Bobby knelt down, though it was a little hard to do in the water and he held her hoof. "Rarity, will you marry me?"

Rarity smiled at she rubbed his face, "Yes Bobby, I will."

Bobby leapt out the water in joy, "Alright! I'm getting married!"

He could hear the Spa Twins clapping and cheering for him. After doing a victory wave, he went back into the tub, but then slipped on the edge and fell into the water, causing a huge splash. He popped his head out the water and saw that he got Rarity's mane wet, and she didn't look too happy.

"Hehe...sorry about that," Bobby said with a sheepish smile.

Rarity shrugged, "It's fine darling, you are my fiancé after all."

Bobby engaged Rarity in a kiss after hearing that. He was gonna have a great wedding.

Later that day, the two had returned to the Carousel Boutique, they had a lot of preparing to do for their wedding. Not too long later, Sweetie Belle herself had returned after spending some time with her friends.

"Hey Rarity! Bobby! So, did anything interesting happen while I was with my friends?" Sweetie Belle asked with mock curiosity.

"You could say that," Bobby said with a confident grin.

Rarity giggled, "You'll be happy to know Bobby asked me to marry him, and you'll be even happier to know that I said 'yes'," Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle blinked in surprise a bit, then formed a large grin on her face. "Seriously!? You two are getting married!?"

Rarity nodded, "Yes, we sure are Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle couldn't contain her excitement, she immediately jumped to hug her soon-to-be brother-in-law. "I'm so happy! You're gonna be my big brother!"

Bobby chuckled nervously before returning the hug. "I'm so happy myself, you're gonna be a great little sister, despite you being a pain."

"It's only out of love," Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity giggled, "Aw, how sweet, I'm glad you two are gonna get along, it's important to me that the two ponies I love the most love each other just as much."

Sweetie Belle kept her hug on Bobby a little longer, the hero having no problems with it. He already loved his little sister, just like he loved Rarity.


	3. Feeling at Home Part II

The next day in Ponyville, Sweetie Belle had just told her friends about Bobby and Rarity, the other fillies congratulating Sweetie Belle on her sister's happiness.

"Now all of us have superhero brothers, so exciting!" Apple Bloom said.

"You have the most though," Scootaloo said. "You have Peter and Remy, I just have Johnny and Sweetie Belle just has Bobby."

"Hey I have no complaints," Sweetie Belle said. "Besides Peter is important to all three of us, he's not just Apple Bloom's."

"Exactly, Peter loves us all the same, we just have extra ponies to love us now," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle noticed somepony approaching nearby, a huge blush coming onto her face. "Speaking of ponies to love..."

Apple Bloom noticed Rumble flying over, then glared a bit at Sweetie Belle, "Hey, don't get any funny ideas Sweetie Belle, remember Rumble is mah coltfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. I'm just saying he's a pony that's easy to love," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble landed near the three fillies with a big cheerful smile on his face, "Hey girls, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just discussing the upcoming weddings, not only has Johnny asked Rainbow Dash, now Remy and Bobby asked Applejack and Rarity," Apple Bloom said.

"Oh wow, that's so cool, all that's left is Logan I think, and Spike," Rumble said.

"Don't forget Pinkie Pie," Scootaloo added.

"Right, though her coltfriend is kinda...weird," Apple Bloom said.

"Still, as long as they love each other," Rumble said, then noticed something in the distance. "Hey, here comes that mare that's kinda like Logan."

"Huh?" Apple Bloom said, then turned to see Laura making her way over with Lightning Dust. "Oh right! Hey Laura!"

Laura noticed the foals and groaned, "Oh no, not them."

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked.

"They're so annoying! Especially Sweetie Belle!" Laura complained.

"Come on, you're overreacting, I know they're always really excited and stuff but they're not that annoying," Lightning insisted.

Apple Bloom trotted over to the two mares, "Howdy, good to see you both."

"Same to you kid," Lightning said, then nudged Laura a little. "Come on, say 'hello'."

Laura groaned and waved, "Hello Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo, and...ugh, Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, "Like you're any better to be around."

Laura growled a little at the young Unicorn, then noticed Rumble nearby. "Oh, you're that Rumble kid right? Didn't you go to live somewhere else or something?"

"I did, I moved to Cloudsdale. I'm just here for a little bit, I wanted to see my friends, especially Apple Bloom," Rumble said.

"Why Apple Bloom?" Laura asked, then remembered. "That's right, you're dating."

"Aw, he misses her. Do you like where you live now though?" Lightning asked.

"It's not bad, since it's basically right above Ponyville I don't feel that far, plus I'm learning some cool new flight tricks," Rumble said.

"Best place to learn after all," Lightning said.

"So anyway since the other heroes are getting married to the elements, what about your family, is Fluttershy gonna get married to Logan?" Rumble asked.

"Hopefully, that'd be awesome," Lightning said.

"Maybe, I mean I want Fluttershy to at least be happy, Logan I don't care as much about though" Laura said.

"Come on Laura, don't be like that," Lightning said. "You know you care about Logan, isn't he like your father?"

"Barely. Still though, I'm not sure when that old man's gonna ask her," Laura said.

"Maybe y'all can help move things along," Apple Bloom suggested. "Ah did with Remy and Applejack."

"And I did with Bobby and Rarity," Sweetie Belle said.

"Well it's easier with you two, you're cute little fillies. Me and Laura don't have that, I'd rather not annoy Logan," Lightning Dust said.

"Logan's fine, it's Fluttershy I don't wanna annoy, she may be usually sweet and quiet, but she can be really tough when she wants to be," Laura said.

"Still, gotta try at least," Apple Bloom insisted.

"Yeah, I think Logan and Fluttershy would make an awesome couple," Scootaloo said.

"I think he's also a bit concerned," Laura said. "I mean Logan is one of the toughest Superheroes, he's got such a harsh attitude. Fluttershy is a bit more delicate, and has a more caring attitude."

"But that's what makes it work," Apple Bloom said. "Fluttershy helps Logan be a little more gentle, while Logan helps Fluttershy be a little more aggressive. It's been working so far, Logan should just make it official."

"We'll try to convince him, anyway me and Laura need to get going, we promised Fluttershy we would get some groceries," Lightning said.

"Yeah, seriously let's get going, I don't wanna waste any more time," Laura said.

"Chill Laura, it's not like there's any rush," Lightning said.

"You're telling me to chill, that there's no rush?" Laura asked. "Wow Fluttershy really got you under control."

"Hey same could apply to you as well Laura," Lightning reminded.

"Hard as that is to believe," Sweetie Belle said softly.

Laura glared at the young Unicorn, having slightly heard what she said. "Wanna try repeating that?"

Sweetie Belle backed up a little, "I'm fine, you two should get going, I'm sure Fluttershy is waiting." Laura continued to glare at the young filly, causing her run behind Rumble for safety. "Don't let her near me!"

Rumble freaked out a bit, "Wait! What!?"

Laura chuckled a bit sinisterly, "Really? That kid? You're better off hiding behind Mayday, at least she would try to look tough."

"Hey!" Rumble shouted. "I can so protect Sweetie Belle from you!"

"You really think you can?" Laura asked, showing off her claws, making the colt feel extra nervous. Truth be told, he really didn't wanna challenge Laura."

Before anything could happen, Lightning appeared in front of Laura, somewhat glaring at her friend. "Don't start a fight with Rumble, you know he can't beat you. Let's just get going."

Laura shrugged it off, "Fine Dust, whatever you say." She walked past the foals with Lightning Dust following, waving to the young ponies.

"We'll see you around, hopefully me and Laura can convince Logan to ask Fluttershy about marrying him," Lightning said.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo waved good-bye, though Sweetie Belle barely acknowledged them. Rumble just stood there in worry and shock, he had nearly challenged the clone of Wolverine to a fight. There's no way he could have beaten her, she's way stronger. Lightning Dust emphasized that point well, he can't beat her.

Apple Bloom approached Rumble sympathetically, "Hey, you alright? Come on, don't worry too much about Laura."

"It's not just Laura, it's what Lightning Dust said," Rumble stated.

"What? About you not being able to beat her?" Apple Bloom asked. "Nopony expects you to beat her, that's like expecting Sweetie Belle to be better at magic than Princess Luna. Don't let it worry ya."

Rumble nodded, though still felt unsure about himself. "Right, sure thing Apple Bloom."

"Now come on, tell us about yer time in Cloudsdale," Apple Bloom said, leading her coltfriend away along with her friends.

Meanwhile with Logan, he was trotting through the park. He was supposed to be getting some food for Fluttershy's pets, but he couldn't help but start thinking about his future in Equestria, as well as his future with Fluttershy. He should ask her to marry him, but he really doesn't know how to go about it. He wants it to be special, because Fluttershy was special. He still doesn't know how a sweet filly like her could love a guy like him, an aged hero who doesn't always do the nicest things.

As he's walking he hears Peter's voice. "To think the three of you are gonna be married soon."

He then heard Twilight's voice. "I'm so glad it's to my friends, I know they're really excited."

Logan followed the sounds of their voices until he saw them standing under a nearby tree. Peter and Twilight were talking with Johnny, Remy and Bobby.

"I'll be honest, kinda nervous about it though," Remy said.

"That's to be expected," Twilight said. "Marriage is a big deal, if you ever need any help, Peter and I will be there for you."

"I appreciate that, I'm sure they do as well," Johnny said.

"Not just being married, same if any of you decide to have kids," Peter said.

"Me and Applejack aren't thinking about that just yet," Remy said.

"Same with me and Rarity, kinda nervous about being a dad," Bobby admitted.

"Me and Dash already wants kids honestly," Johnny admitted. "Seeing how much fun you have with Mayday, I'm ready to be the cool dad to my own foals."

"Being a father isn't easy Johnny, just letting you know now," Peter warned.

"Appreciate that, but I feel confident about it," Johnny said.

"So anyway that's three, how long before the others propose?" Twilight asked.

"When they're ready," Peter said. "I'm quite eager for that myself, I really hope Logan proposes to Fluttershy soon."

"Why Logan? Personally I think Spike and Janet are next, especially the way they're always so lovey with each other," Johnny said.

"I'm sure Spike will ask Janet, but I really think Logan should ask Fluttershy soon, they'll be so happy together, I can feel it," Peter said.

"Honestly," Bobby started saying, "I can't see Logan doing that, he's the type of guy who's too hesitant to reveal their feelings, it'll be a while before he considers it."

"Give him some credit," Peter said. "Logan finally has a chance for a more peaceful life, what better way to start than proposing to a girl I know he loves and obviously loves him. Logan needs this honestly, and so does Fluttershy."

Logan had looked a bit surprised, then again he knows Peter is usually a nice guy and likes to see the good qualities of others.

"I think Logan's a great guy too, he'll make a good husband for Fluttershy," Twilight said.

"Probably, anyway I need to get back to the Boutique, I told Rarity I'd help her set her clothes for display," Bobby said.

"Same here, I gotta go see if Applejack needs my help with something," Remy said.

"Rainbow Dash and I are gonna race, come by later if you wanna see something awesome," Johnny said with a confident grin.

With that, the three stallions left, leaving Peter alone with Twilight.

"We should get home soon, if your friends and my friends are getting married, I'm gonna need to start preparing the weddings," Twilight said.

"Maybe we should wait a bit, I mean who knows how long before the others propose, this way you'll be able to handle everything at once," Peter said.

"Better to do this sooner, besides I already have some details on the wedding Johnny and Rainbow Dash are gonna be having. I was thinking of having The Wonderbolts there, I'm sure Rainbow Dash would appreciate that, plus I wanna see if I can re-open that portal to your world," Twilight said.

"Huh? What was the purpose of destroying it if you're just gonna open it again?" Peter asked.

"Maybe I can bring Johnny's family over, the way I see it Peter the two worlds shouldn't be separated like this, a permanent portal between the worlds would be great so that no one has to say good-bye forever," Twilight said.

"What if it causes an imbalance like Celestia said?" Peter asked.

"You let me worry about that, I'll talk to Sunset Shimmer and work something out," Twilight said.

"But Twilight," Peter started saying. "You don't know what could happen. This world's magic is very delicate, and keeping portals like this open can really affect that magic. I'm glad the others are staying, but don't take any chances with this portal. They know that they might never see their world again, they were prepared for that, you don't need to do this for them."

Twilight sighed a little, "Still, I wanna at least find a way for Johnny's family to see, I think it would make him happy."

"He's happy just being here with Rainbow Dash," Peter said.

Twilight shrugged, "I guess you're right, besides I still need to find a spell to keep him bound here without causing an imbalance."

"Get home then, I still need to pick up some snacks for Mayday, she's been running low," Peter said.

"You're such a good father," Twilight said, kissing Peter's cheek, getting a blush from the hero.

As Twilight trotted off, Peter also started to get to where he needed to go, but heard someone calling out to him.

"Hey, Parker."

Peter turned and saw Logan coming from nearby, "Hey Logan, what brings you out here?"

"Thinking about stuff, such as what it's gonna be like living in this world, what I'll be doing here, but more importantly, my future with Fluttershy," Logan said.

"Oh, are you gonna ask her to marry you?" Peter asked.

"I want to, I really do. The problem is that I don't know if that's the right thing to do," Logan said.

"Huh? How is it not the right thing?" Peter asked. "You love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm just worried though, I mean I'm not exactly the greatest example of the perfect guy," Logan said.

"Don't I know that feeling," Peter said.

"Parker don't kid yerself. Twilight is lucky to have you, yer a great guy who always puts others before himself and has no trouble doing the right thing. You know what type of guy I was, I didn't exactly use my powers for the same justice you did," Logan said.

"I know you had a complicated past, but that's behind you. Besides you're not alone, look at Luna," Peter said. "Even I made mistakes."

"Still, I have some pretty bad enemies, I'm worried they might find their way to this world, I don't wanna risk putting Flutteshy in danger like that," Logan said.

"You can't let that stop you. If I let something like that stop me, I never would have married Twilight," Peter said. "I really doubt anyone you made enemies with will appear in this world, but even if that does happen, you got us to help you."

Logan sighed, "Even besides that, what about Laura?"

"What about her? I'm sure she wouldn't mind you marrying Fluttershy, she loves her after all. You even got Lightning Dust there to help you, she can be like Trixie is to us," Peter said. "Go for it Logan, make Fluttershy happy. I believe you can make a great husband to her, don't doubt yourself."

Logan stared for a moment before chuckling a bit. "Amazing how even you can sound wise at times Parker, I guess yer right. I'm probably worrying over nothing."

"I know that feeling as well, go for it, let me know her answer, though I'm quite confident she'll say 'yes'," Peter said.

"Sure hope so," Logan said. "Thanks Parker, see you around."

With that, Logan trotted away, leaving Peter satisfied. "Another one down, to think I'm no longer gonna be the only hero married to a pony. At least I'll be the first."

Peter trotted off as well, hoping to find what he needed.

With Fluttershy, she is seen feeding her animals with Laura's help. Laura seemed much more eager to help Fluttershy than usual, even having a happy cheery face.

"You seem really happy today Laura," Fluttershy said.

"I get to stay in Equestria and live with you, especially after I thought I was gonna leave a few days ago, how can I not be happy?" Laura said.

"Aw, you're the sweetest mare Laura," Fluttershy said and kissed her cheek.

"Only for you 'Shy," Laura said and nuzzled Fluttershy a bit.

Lightning hugged Laura from the side, "Me too?"

Laura grinned to her friend and returned the hug, "Yeah, you too."

Fluttershy found this to be too cute, the only thing that would make this better would be if Logan was here, though had gone to the store to buy some food for Fluttershy's pets. This moment was interrupted when Fluttershy heard her animals calling to her, specifically her chickens.

"Oh right, we're not done yet, now let's see I just need some...oh, Logan's not back yet with the food, I don't know how long before he-"

"I'm here!" she heard Logan call out. He had approached the gate with the food and tossed it over, jumping over right afterwards. "That's a heavy bag, how'd you carry this stuff before?"

"Applejack or Rainbow Dash would help me sometimes, as well as Peter. Though now I have you and two other strong mares to help me, and I really appreciate that," Fluttershy said.

"Glad to help darling, now let's feed these chickens," Logan said.

"Me and Dust can handle that, you two can go inside, I'm sure you wanna be alone for a bit," Laura said while shifting her eyebrows.

Logan groaned, "Do you enjoy doing this Laura?"

Laura shrugged, "Sometimes, but seriously spend a little time with your favorite mare old man, let me and Dust handle this."

Logan groaned a little, Laura was definitely acting like a daughter, or rather an annoying little sister, whatever suits this situation.

"Fine, I wanna talk to Fluttershy about something anyway," Logan said and went inside with a curious Fluttershy following.

Dust leaned in next to Laura, "Think he's gonna propose?"

"Tch, he better, he's already living here, and Fluttershy deserves that happiness," Laura said.

Inside Logan sat on the couch and gestured Fluttershy to do so as well, "This isn't easy for me to say, I'm a little embarrassed about this but I think it needs to be discussed."

"Embarrassed? About what?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was something that made me a little nervous, though thanks to Parker I think I finally worked up the nerve to talk about this with you," Logan said.

"Talk about what? Tell me what's on your mind," Fluttershy said, getting more and more curious.

Logan took a deep breath and then looked Fluttershy in the eye. "I wanna talk, about us and our future."

Fluttershy looked a little surprised, "Our...future?"

Logan nodded, taking her hoof in his. "You mean a lot to me Fluttershy, and you mean a lot to Laura. You're probably the only one to really bring a smile to her face, and although she barely sees me as a father, in a way I can't help but feel happy fer Laura. I feel like it's my fault that she's had a rough life, maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but the point is that I'm just happy that you were able to help us both. Thanks to you, she at least tolerates me, and thanks to you I can feel like I'm able to live here with no regrets."

Fluttershy nodded, "I'm happy to help too, at least I can do something."

"You are what a guy needs, a girl who can understand," Logan said. "That's why Parker is able to have a good marriage, he has a girl that's been able to help him deal with all he crap he's gone through, and you help me with mine. I need a girl like you in my life, and I want to be the guy you need, I want to be there fer you and take are of you."

Fluttershy felt herself blushing, is Logan planning something right now? Is she gonna have what Twilight has and what her friends are going to have?"

"Fluttershy, I'm a little nervous asking, but I feel confident too," Logan got off the couch and on his knee as he held her hoof. "Will you marry me?"

Fluttershy gasped as she looked into Logan's eyes. The scowl and serious look that he normally had on his face was replaced by a genuine and hopeful smile.

"Oh Logan, of course I'll marry you," Fluttershy said.

For the first time in a while, Logan felt real happiness, his usual bad attitude replaced by a sense of happiness. Fluttershy was his girl and he was her guy.

"You just made me the happiest guy in the world!" Logan said, and turned to the door. "You girls hear what you wanted to hear?"

"How'd he know we were listening!?" Lightning asked from the other side.

"Honestly I'm not surprised," Laura had replied.

Logan chuckled a bit, "Those girls, it's like having teenage daughters."

"In a way," Fluttershy agreed, then nuzzled Logan. "I love you."

"You too darling," Logan replied.


	4. Feeling at Home Part III

A day later at Sugarcube Corner, Logan had let Peter and Twilight know about his proposal to Fluttershy. As expected, Twilight was very happy for the older hero.

"That's so wonderful, you and Fluttershy would make such an adorable married couple!" Twilight said.

"How did Laura and Lightning Dust take it, are they excited as well?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, considering they made it pretty obvious they wanted me to propose," Logan said.

"Wow, and you were worried Laura didn't want you to marry Fluttershy," Peter teased.

"I'm pretty sure she's more happy fer Fluttershy, but I don't mind, I care about Fluttershy's happiness as well," Logan said.

"Anyway it looks like I have another wedding to help get ready," Twilight said. "This is so exciting, all that's left now is Pinkie Pie."

"What about Spike? Logan asked. "Is he gonna ask Janet?"

Twilight shrugged, "I don't know, he might be too nervous. Besides it's gonna be a bit weird seeing him get married. He is my little brother after all."

"I imagine it was heard fer yer big brother to see you get married," Logan said.

"Yeah, didn't help that he barely liked Peter," Twilight said.

Peter chuckled nervously, "Yeah we didn't get along too well, but things are cool with us now, sorta."

"At least our daughters get along," Twilight said.

"That's a plus," Peter said. "Flurry Heart is a cute filly, not sure why she was born an Alicorn while Mayday wasn't, but I guess it doesn't matter much."

"Still, we're so happy for you Logan, I know you'll be great for Fluttershy," Twilight said.

"I hope I can be, she's a great mare, I won't give her anything less than perfect if I can help it," Logan said.

"You got this Logan, and if there's any trouble, we're all here for you," Peter reassured.

"Yeah, nopony's alone in this," Twilight said.

Moments later, Spike had come into the bakery, looking around a bit until he saw Peter and Twilight. "There you are, Twilight I just got a letter from Celestia, something about making sure you're still trying to find a way to make sure the heroes stay here without an imbalance."

Twilight's eyes widened a bit, "Oh right, I was so excited for the upcoming weddings that I forgot to talk with Celestia about my progress!" Twilight turned to Peter quickly, "I need to get back home, mind bringing my snack back with you when Pinkie Pie brings it out?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Peter said with a smirk.

"You're so sweet," Twilight said and quickly kissed Peter. "Love you, see you later."

Twilight quickly rushed out the Bakery as Spike sat near the two stallions. "So, what's new with you Logan?"

"Gonna marry Fluttershy soon," Logan said with a small grin.

"Whoa! You actually proposed? Janet thought you'd be too hesitant," Spike said.

Logan shrugged it off, "I was, a little. Thankfully Parker here managed to convince me."

"Hey, no trouble Logan," Peter said.

Logan turned to Spike, "How about you? Are you gonna ask Janet?"

"Me? Ask Janet?" Spike asked. "I'd like to, but would she even wanna?"

"What makes you think she won't?" Peter asked.

"Wasn't she married already? She wasn't too happy with how it ended," Spike said.

Logan waved it off, "Don't worry about it, from what I've seen, I think she really does love you. She hasn't looked at another guy like she looked at you in a while, because she can easily see you're not like him."

"Still, what if she still feels hurt deep down? What if she starts to wonder if I truly love her?" Spike asked.

"Then go talk to her about it," Logan said. "This way you'll know fer sure."

"Logan's right," Peter said. "I really don't know what happened with her last marriage, but I've seen how happy you made her, though honestly I can't say if she's ready. But sometimes you gotta take the chance, otherwise you won't know."

Spike sighed and nodded, "Right, I'll take a chance."

As Spike walked off, Peter turned to Logan with a satisfied grin. "That's another down, hopefully."

"Still got one more though," Logan said. "Not too sure about it though, Pinkie's a great gal, but the guy she choose."

"Well, he can't be that bad," Peter said.

Suddenly Deadpool was seen flying through the door of Sugarcube Corner, crashing against the table Logan and Peter were sitting at, much to their surprise.

"What the hell!?" Logan shouted, looking surprised at the ninja.

Deadpool shook his head a little, then looked up at the other two heroes.

"Sup guys?" Deadpool asked.

"Dude! What happened!?" Peter asked.

"Saw your wife a moment ago, I told her she looked like she was gaining a little weight, then she blasted me with her magic," Deadpool explained.

Peter just glared at the ninja, "Why would you tell my wife she looks like she's gaining weight? You don't say stuff like that, it's rude!"

"Wait, is she pregnant? Didn't you two want another kid?" Logan asked.

"No, she isn't pregnant. I mean I want another kid, and so does she, but we just want to be ready," Peter said.

"Um, I wasn't talking about the weight on her belly, I was talking about her flank, your wife has a huge flank!" Deadpool shouted. Moments later, Deadpool was punched through the roof towards the atmosphere. "Not again!"

Logan looked up in surprise, then looked to Peter, who looked very agitated. "Wow, he really knows how to get on yer nerves."

"He's probably the only guy that can," Peter angrily grumbled.

Logan patted his shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it, in a weird way, that's probably how he shows affection, irritating as it can be."

"True, still, what a pain," Peter said.

A few minutes later, Pinkie Pie is seen sorting some cakes and other sweets. She can't wait til she's done working, she wants to try them all. The Cakes have told her not to eat sweets on the job, otherwise she might get a little carried away. No sweets to sell and a bad stomachache.

As she sorted, Deadpool came crashing through the ceiling and onto the table, looking out of it.

Pinkie checked on him, "Wade, you alright?"

"I'm fine...probably should stop annoying Sparkle-Butt and her dorky husband but it's too much fun to resist," Deadpool said.

"Oh...just be a little more careful next time, Mr. Cake is getting a little tired of fixing the roof," Pinkie said.

"Noted...oh by the way, will you marry me?" Deadpool asked.

Pinkie blinked a bit then had a huge smile on her face, "YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" She picked up Deadpool and hugged him as she spun around, "This calls for an Engagement Party!"

"Sweet! Then there's the wedding party too!" Deadpool said.

Pinkie gasped, "It's like we think so much alike!"

"That's what I was thinking!" Deadpool shouted.

The two leapt around in happiness, preparing for their eventual wedding, though their happiness was interrupted when they heard a mare shouting outside. "Oh not again!"

Pinkie nervously chuckled, "Sounds like Mrs. Cake is home."

Later at the Golden Oaks Library, Spike was seen pacing in his room, figuring out what to say.

"Gotta figure this out, Janet's gonna be home soon, how do I get her to marry me?" Spike tapped his chin. "Should I just ask or make it special? I mean I want it to be special but what I can I do?"

While he paced, he didn't realize that Janet was making her way towards the room, the mare feeling ready to just lay down. As she got closer, she could hear Spike talking a bit. "Huh? Is that Spike? Is he talking with someone?"

In the room, Spike continued to walk around, trying to figure out how to marry his marefriend, "I want it to be special, for her."

As he walked around, Janet came into the room, looking towards the young dragon. Spike didn't notice, he just continued pacing, trying to figure this out.

"Man, really should have asked Peter...or Johnny, maybe they can give me some tips. How do I just go about it asking Janet to marry me? Should I just say it up front? Like Janet, will yo-"

Spike's practice was interrupted when he heard Janet say the phrase, "Will you marry me?" Spike turned around and saw Janet standing there.

"Janet? What are you...what's going..." Spike was confused.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, but I believe that's what you were gonna ask me, is that right?" Janet asked.

Spike gulped and nodded, "Yeah, it was...I wanted to ask you to marry me."

Janet rubbed his face, "Good, because I wanted to say 'Yes, I will marry you Spike'."

Spike looked astounded and excited, "You mean it!? You wanna marry me!?"

"Duh, that's why I wanted to stay in Equestria, I'm ready to marry you Spike," Janet said.

Spike hugged Janet hard, "I'm so happy to hear that! Thank you Janet!" A moment later Spike had a realization. "Wait, you really sure you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Janet asked.

"Because...you know, your last husband," Spike said, twiddling his claws.

"What about him?" Janet asked.

"You were so unhappy, how do you know I won't make you like that someday?" Spike asked, looking up at Janet with a concerned pair of eyes.

"Spike," Janet said, rubbing his head. "To be honest, I don't know if you would. Somehow though, I can't see you doing that."

"But why? I mean I am a dragon, and dragons aren't known for being friendly. I'm just surprised you're not scared of getting hurt again," Spike said.

"Of course I'm scared," Janet replied. "And I know you're a dragon, but you obviously aren't like the others. You love living with the ponies, and I know you had a choice to live with the other dragons. Besides when I look at you, I can't see you ever wanting to hurt anyone. You care so much about others. To be honest, my last husband at times was way to engrossed in his work, even when we were 'happy' together, I still felt like I wasn't getting that much out of our marriage, he seemed to put his work first before anyone else, including me. I can't see you doing that because you already put a lot of focus on keeping me happy than whatever your hobbies might be."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I'd rather spend time with you than read my comics, and I love my comics. But I'd give them up for you, totally honest about that," Spike said.

"I know, though I won't ask you to do that. I'm glad you have a nice hobby, plus it's kind of adorable how much you like those comics, and I kinda like them myself, they look nice," Janet said.

"You have great taste," Spike said. "Still, I'm really grateful for you Janet, thanks for giving a guy like me a chance, to know that I'll be married to you, it's just so exciting. I want only to make you happy forever Janet."

Janet brought Spike in for a hug, "Oh Spike, I love you so much."

The two then kissed, a nice loving kiss that they loved and cherished. Spike is finally at ease, knowing that he does make Janet happy, and promises to make sure she stays happy.

Days had passed since each hero was engaged to be married. It didn't take long for others to hear about this, from the Princesses, to the Wonderbolts, and other ponies of Equestria. The Elements were getting married, to the heroes of Spider-Mane's world. Princess Cadance was obviously the most happiest to hear that, being the Princess of Love, she's glad to know Twilight's friends will all be married.

Princess Celestia did feel some concern, not knowing that this could mean for Equestria, but she decided to wait and see what would happen. Princess Luna felt happy for all of them, though it did remind her of her lonliness. Seeing all this marriage further made her wish she could have let Peter know her feelings sooner. She really needs to move on, hard as that may be.

Among those who found out, this also included the Spirit of Chaos, Discord.

"My, how incredible. So not only did the heroes manage to stay, they're all gonna be married to the Elements of Harmony," Discord tapped his chin a bit. "This may cause some problems though, I had everything planned out for Peter, it was all gonna go so well. With his friends staying, I'll have to make some quick adjustments, difficult as that may be. Things may get even more difficult if Twilight decides to bring the other heroes as well." Suddenly Discord had an idea, "Wait, if Twilight decides to do that, maybe I can too. Oh this might be even more fun than I thought, I'll have to make some plans, but ultimately it will turn out incredibly!"

With that, Discord flew off to prepare his plans, hoping to have something great.


	5. Maintaining Balance

It's been a little over a week since the heroes had asked their loved ones to marry them. There were many who were happy for the Heroes and The Elements. One pony, however, had some uncertainties about this.

Princess Celestia was standing at the Balcony of her castle, over looking the lands of Ponyville as far as she could see. Deep down she is very worried about the future of Equestria, not knowing what could happen.

Due to Twilight destroying the portals, the heroes are stuck with no way home for the time being. While it's something they didn't mind, in fact they seemed to be much happier about staying than leaving, there are still several consequences to her actions.

Due to them staying, there is the chance of an imbalance between the multiverse, especially Equestria and the Marvel world. Peter being in Equestria didn't cause many problems since the spell that brought him over was a very specific spell that allowed him to be bound to Equestria with no consequnces. Of course that meant he could never go home, but due to the happiness he found in Equestria, that was no trouble for him.

Later on both Peter's Aunt May and Black Cat were also brought to Equestria, though the two of them didn't cause too much trouble, especially with the magic used in the portal they took. Now they're just as a part of Equestria as Peter and the Elements.

Now with these other heroes, the imbalance could be much more dangerous. They came over due to a weakness between the dimensions, so portals created through both science and magic were possible so they could access Equestria, though even that was a temporary thing.

Celestia did her best to make sure other worlds couldn't affect Equestria, trying her hardest to shield the worlds away. She even hoped the accelerated time could help out as well, though somehow it's been negated recently, through means she has yet to figure out.

She doesn't mind the heroes, she actually likes them, they seem nice. But she also knows that them being here could cause more harm than good, but she can only hope Twilight can figure out a way to make this work.

If she can't she may have to take some action, either finding a way to send the heroes back herself, or even punishing Twilight herself, which she really doesn't wanna do, but she can't allow stuff like this either, Twilight must learn the consequences of foolish actions.

As she stood there, she heard another pony call out to her, "Sister?"

Celestia turned around to see Princess Luna making her way over. "Oh, Luna. What brings you here? I thought you'd be resting."

"I've gotten my rest, though am a bit concerned for you. It seems lately you've been unsure of things, you lack your usual confidence and faith that I and many others have grown used to," Luna said.

Celestia turned back to look across the balcony, "I feel some concern regarding the other heroes that have come to live in our world."

"Is this about the Balance you mentioned?" Luna asked. "How can them living in this world affect it's balance?"

"They were never really meant to exist here. Peter exists due to a spell that was specific to him. May Parker and Felicia Hardy's existence was made due to a special magic from the portals they've taken. These heroes came through portals made from their own resources, the balance of this world's Harmony can be greatly affected, especially if they themselves are incapable of such Harmony," Celestia said.

"I doubt such few heroes coming to live here will cause that much of an imbalance, besides Twilight Sparkle has this under control does she not?" Luna asked.

Celestia shook her head, "I still feel like she made a mistake. When they first started coming to this world, something already felt off. The portals were never meant to exist and some things were starting to go out of line. Had they returned through their own portals then everything would have gone back to normal, but because they stayed, the harmony can very well be negatively affected."

"I think you're just worrying too much, I think this could be something great. Peter finally has other heroes to help him. These heroes that have known him for years, I think they can work well with him," Luna said.

Celestia turned to face Luna, "What's your opinion of them? Do you believe they can preserve the magical harmony of this world?"

"My opinion of them?" Luna asked. "Quite honestly, other than Logan, I don't know them well enough. Though I will admit I'm not too fond of Johnny Storm's brash attitude, I do see that they seem to care for Peter and they also care much for Twilight, especially considering what she's done for them. But they have that potential to follow the Harmony of this world, I'm sure they will if it means they can live peacefully here."

"I hope you're right, and I really hope I am worrying over nothing," Celestia said, turning aside. "If they can't follow Harmony, and if their existence does cause an imbalance in the worlds, I may have no choice but to somehow send them away."

Luna's eyes widened, "Sister, would you really separate Twilight's friends from their loved ones? Over the sake of 'balance'? How much of an imbalance can such few ponies cause?"

"We don't know that, but I can't take a chance Luna, I have a duty to protect Equestria," Celestia said.

Luna looked curiously at Celestia, "I've been meaning to tell you sister, but I get the feeling something's changed about you during the thousand years I was away."

"Huh?" Celestia said. "Nothing's changed, I've always been concerned for Equestia. You've seen the dangers we've had to face, have you not?"

"Yes, but you were always much calmer, has me not being here really affected you that much?" Luna asked.

Celestia turned away, "I don't have any more to say right now. I will give Peter's allies a chance, they do deserve that much."

Luna sighed quite loudly, "If you say so."

As Luna walked away, Celestia again began to wonder to herself. "Am I worrying over nothing? I just can't shake this feeling of unease though. These heroes are not meant to be here, but I still would hate to send them away, I just can't do that to the Elements, especially not now." Celestia sighed a bit angrily. "Twilight Sparkle, why did you allow your emotions to cloud your judgement? In doing so you could have raised false hope."

Luna trotted through the halls of the castle, thinking over the things that her sister had said. She's worried that Celestia might be worrying over nothing about the imbalance. Equestrian magic is very delicate, but she sees no reason such heroes can't be trusted with them. At the very least Peter should have it under control.

Luna has questioned Celestia a bit lately, one thing that's been of annoyance is Celestia's insistence that Luna stay at the castle more often. While there is worry about the Nightmare inside of Luna, she doesn't care to be stuck in the castle all that much just because some ponies might not like the Nightmare.

As she walked, she passed by Sunset Shimmer, who was looking over a list, quite intently.

"Hello there Sunset Shimmer," Luna said, getting the mare's attention.

"Oh, Princess Luna, mind if I ask you a quick question?" Sunset asked.

Luna looked curious, "Who me? Um sure I guess, what's on your mind?"

"Me and Twilight were talking a while ago, she's still trying to figure out how to keep the heroes in Equestria without disrupting the balance and all that, but she suggested another idea that I found pretty interesting," Sunset said.

"What idea might that be?" Luna asked.

"She wants to make a portal that will connect both this world and the Marvel world, she figured this would be easier so now the heroes from the other world can travel here as well, and the other heroes don't have to be separated forever," Sunset said.

Luna looked surprised upon hearing this, "If she makes a portal back to that world, when what was the point of destroying the portal in the first place?"

"This portal would be permanent, unlike the last one. She only destroyed that one to make sure the heroes stayed. If she can make another one, this time one that will stay open, then things will work out better," Sunset said.

Luna still looked a bit confused, "I don't really get that reasoning."

"I'm not too sure what she's getting at myself, you would have to go ask her, but this is just an idea she talked about with me," Sunset said.

"Do you agree with this idea?" Luna asked.

Sunset looked aside a bit, "Um, in a way. Twilight is mostly interested in reconnecting with the Marvel world, my interests are reconnecting with the Capcom world."

"The Capcom world?" Luna asked. "Getting my sister to agree to the Marvel world would be one thing, but don't get your hopes up for the Capcom world, even I don't think that would be a good idea."

"It can't be that bad, besides I kinda wanna see my friends from there again," Sunset said.

"I can't promise that would happen, either portal to either world. I'll go speak with Twilight, but I do advise that both of you forget about this idea of creating these portals, Celestia barely likes what Twilight did before, I don't think she'll like this idea any better," Luna said.

Sunset sighed, "Figured as much, I'll go talk to her soon myself."

As Sunset left, Luna herself started to wonder. "Reconnecting with Peter's world? Twilight Sparkle, you continue to amaze me."

Back in Ponyville, Twilight is looking over some notes she's made lately regarding ways to connect Equestria with the Marvel world. It's proving to be a little more difficult than finding the right spell to bound the other heroes to Equestria, she doesn't even know if one exists.

"I gotta figure something out, I took a huge chance destroying that original portal, if I can't find a reasonable solution, who knows how mad Celestia might be," Twilight said.

Twilight continued looking over her notes, examining each detail carefully. This magic had to be done well, otherwise it could cause some damage to both worlds.

"I gotta get together later with Sunset Shimmer, I can't do this alone," Twilight said.

"Can't do what alone?" she heard, surprising her a bit. She turned around and saw Trixie.

"Trixie, please don't startle me like that," Twilight said, a little annoyed.

"Sorry about that, I came here because Peter wanted me to check on you, he said you've been really busy lately," Trixie said.

"That's really sweet of him, but I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure some things out," Twilight said.

"Does it have to do with keeping the other heroes here?" Trixie asked.

"Of course, my goal is to eventually create a permanent portal between our worlds," Twilight said.

"A permanent portal huh?" Trixie said, not too amazed. "So you destroy one portal just to make another?"

"That portal was gonna close anyway, I just destroyed it so the heroes didn't leave," Twilight said.

"Now you wanna open another though?" Trixie asked.

"This one is permanent, hence why it's a _Permanent Portal_ ," Twilight emphasized. "It won't close so the heroes can come and go as they please."

"If you thought you could make a portal, then why destroy that other one? I'm not getting you Twilight," Trixie said.

"When I destroyed that portal, my only goal at the time was just to prevent the heroes from leaving, that's all," Twilight explained. "It's just that overtime as I tried thinking of a way to keep them here, then I wondered why should they only be in this world? Why can't they be with their friends in the Marvel world? Why did the portal have to temporary? Eventually I realized that it didn't need to be temporary, I could make another portal that won't ever close!"

"Alright, and how confident are you that this is even gonna work?" Trixie asked.

Twilight suddenly looked unsure, "Um, I'll admit, not too confident, but it's worth a try at least. Even if I can't find anything, at least I made sure that Logan and the others are going to remain in this world."

"Twilight, you usually plan things out better than this, it just seems like you're making plans as you go, that's something I expect from Peter, not you," Trixie said.

"Hey I didn't realize they actually HAD to go back, I thought it was optional for them," Twilight said. "I did what I needed to do for my friends, and I'll figure something out. Besides this idea of opening portals is something Sunset Shimmer wants as well."

"Sunset Shimmer? Wait she came up with the idea?" Trixie asked.

"Not exactly, I thought about it for a bit, I asked Sunset Shimmer about it since she's interested in other words and she encouraged me to continue that idea. Otherwise I probably would have just stuck with keeping our hero friends here, but she managed to convince me," Twilight said.

"Isn't this whole portal thing one of the reasons she and Princess Celestia didn't get along so well?" Trixie asked.

Twilight was about to argue that statement, though she had a hard time coming up with a good response. "Um, well it worked out in the end didn't it?"

Trixie shook her head a bit, then remembered something. "Does Peter know about this? Did he encourage this idea as well?"

Twilight looked aside a bit, "Um, well he knows but..."

"He said it was a bad idea right?" Trixie asked.

"No, not exactly, he just doesn't think it's a good idea," Twilight said.

Trixie gave a blank stare at Twilight, "That's pretty much the same thing."

Twilight tried to think of a response quickly, "No, he just doesn't encourage the idea, but he didn't say not to do it."

"Twilight," Trixie said, looking straight into her eyes. "Please don't play around with this. What you did for Peter's friends from his world, it was really nice. They're so happy, and so are your friends. You were lucky that Celestia was ok with this, but if you keep pushing your luck, it's gonna lead to more problems. I'll leave this up to you, but I suggest that you just make sure Peter's friends could stay without it causing an imbalance, there's no real reason for our world to connect with Peter's."

Twilight looked down in sadness, she doesn't want to admit it, but Trixie has a point, as did Peter when she mentioned it to him. Still, she feels like she has to do something. "I just feel bad, I know they were prepared to leave their families and friends, but I still don't feel right closing them off for good."

"It's hard I'm sure, but like you said, they were ready to stay here permanently, and they have a chance to have families of their own. All of them are engaged to be married, that's their first step to their new life in this world," Trixie insisted.

"I guess, but what do I tell Sunset Shimmer? She was looking forward to opening the portal to Peter's world and the Capcom world," Twilight said.

"Capcom!?" Trixie asked. "Didn't that world cause trouble for our world and Peter's? Why bring any of them back? All they care about is showing off their skills and strength! It's like a Rainbow Dash type world! Do you want more of Rainbow Dash!?"

"They're not so bad, a few of them are nice, besides I think they can be our friends too," Twilight said.

Trixie shook her head in disagreement, "Please don't bring them back Twilight, it's not worth it."

With that, Trixie trotted off leaving Twilight to her own thoughts. She went back to the notes she was making, looking through everything she made regarding both keeping the heroes here and opening the portals.

"Even if this imbalance thing might be minimal, I still need to find a way. Unfortunately I don't think there's a spell to make just anypony bound to this world, there's nothing specific for them," Twilight said, still trying to figure this out. "This is terrible, if I can't find something, Celestia would be angry. And since the heroes being here weakened the dimensional rifts, even by a little bit, it would still be enough for Celestia to make a temporary portal and send the heroes out of this world, I can't let that happen to them."

Twilight continued to work hard on finding a way to keep the heroes here. Unfortunately she might have to go against the advice of both Peter and Trixie, and that would be to create a portal that will stay open between the two worlds. Difficult as it may be, it could be her only hope.

The following day, Twilight and Peter traveled to Celestia's castle, both having been requested an appearance by Celestia herself.

On the train ride there, Twilight was busy wondering what Celestia coudl have wanted with her, while Peter looked to be nodding off.

"Why do we always have to leave early? I can never get used to that," Peter complained. After yawning a bit and trying his best to stay awake, he realized that Twilight had barely said anything. Usually she would scold him for saying something like that, but she didn't seem to do so. "Um, Twilight? Are you ok? Normally you'd get a little bit annoyed."

Twilight snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh sorry Peter, I was thinking about something else, um...what were you saying?"

Peter looked concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"No not really, I was just wondering what Celestia wanted, I hope she's not mad still about me destroying that portal," Twilight said.

"Celestia wouldn't be mad this long, you didn't do anything that bad. You had the best interests in mind, I'm sure she would understand," Peter said.

"I know, but still, she seemed really unhappy lately, and I feel like it's getting worse," Twilight said.

"You're worrying too much. Wow it's like Celestia's the only one these days that can still get you all worried. You've doen way more good for this world for Celestia to be this mad over a little mistake she probably thinks you made. But Logan and the others are really happy, and that happiness will lead to Harmony and thus making this world's magic stronger...at least I think it does."

Twilight smiled a bit at her husband's kindess and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You're the best Peter, I love you."

Peter blushed a little, "I'd do anything to see your cute smile, the only thing cuter than your angry face."

Twilight glared a little, "Peter..."

"There it is!" Peter said, then kissed her muzzle. "You're so adorable right now Twilight."

Twilight turned away with an angry blush, "Peter...come on now."

Peter nuzzled his face against hers, "You know you love me Twilight."

"And that's the only thing keeping me from blasting you into the sky," Twilight warned.

Peter didn't respond to that, he just pulled her in for a hug, giving Twilight some much needed relief and happiness. She hopes the feeling can last all the way to the castle.

A bit later the two finally arrived in Canterlot where Sunset Shimmer was waiting at the train station.

"Good, you're both here, a bit earlier than expected," Sunset said.

"See, we're too early," Peter complained.

"Be quiet," Twilight said to her husband, then focused her attention on Sunset. "I guess we are, that's no problem right?"

"I think I've known you long enough to expect you to be early, anyway let's get going, the Princesses are waiting," Sunset said.

The two followed Sunset through the castle, leading towards the room that both Celestia and Luna were waiting.

"Peter, Twilight, you both made it," Celestia said.

"Yes, we came as quickly as we could," Twilight said while bowing a bit.

Peter also bowed to the Princesses, though noticed that Luna looked off. "Hey Luna, you look kinda tired."

"I am just about ready for bed, but Celestia wanted to discuss something, and I myself was curious," Luna said.

"I take it this is about the heroes living in Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Celestia confirmed. "It's been a little over a week, I need to know how far you've come in your progress."

Twilight felt a bit nervous, truthfully she hasn't been too successful in finding a proper spell, nothing even that close. "Um, I'm getting there Celestia, I'm just trying to figure certain things out."

"Twilight, need I remind you how big of a risk you took when you destroyed those portals and kept these heroes sealed in this world?" Celestia said.

"I know it was, but I'm doing everything I can to make this right," Twilight insisted.

"She really is trying Princess," Peter reassured. "She hasn't really gotten much sleep because of it, that and her trying to help our friends figure out the weddings."

"I'm sure Princess Cadance can assist you with that," Luna said. "Though when will they be married? Will they happen all at once or separately?"

"I'm not sure, that's up to them," Peter said.

"I've also been helping Twilight a bit with this problem," Sunset said.

"Yes, I'm confident me and Sunset Shimmer will come up with something, it might take a few months though, but even if it takes longer, it shouldn't be that bad, right?" Twilight asked.

Celestia looked even more displeased however, "I am not liking this Twilight Sparkle,making a rash decision that could endanger this world."

"With all due respect Celestia ,what's the worst that can happen!?" Twilight nearly shouted.

"Twilight, lower your tone," Luna warned.

Twilight cringed a little and muttered out a soft, "I'm sorry."

Celestia furrowed her brow, "I'm trying to be lenient Twilight, I'm trying to let your figure this out, but if you can't, I might have to take action of my own."

Twilight's eyes widened in worry, "Please Celestia, I'm doing that I can!"

"Go easy on her Princess," Peter pleaded. "She's doing this for Friendship after all."

Celestia sighed. "I respect that, but that isn't enough. I'm sorry Twilight, but if you can't give me more solid reasoning-"

"I have an idea though!" Twilight interrupted, getting Celestia's attention.

"What idea?"

Twilight gulped, she knows Peter was against this idea, and Trixie also let her concerns be known, but she had no more choice.

"I can open a new portal, a more permanent one that will link our world with Peter's!" Twilight said.

Peter sighed heavily, as did Luna. Sunset also looked concerned, having herself been told by Luna that this could be a bad idea.

"So instead of a temporary portal that would eventually close but at least maintain some balance between the worlds, you want to make a new portal to link the worlds but risk more imbalance, is that what you're saying?" Celestia asked.

"There's a chance the portal could work without the imbalance!" Twilight said. "It would take a lot of magic but I think all of us could pull it off, especially if we had help from the Marvel world, be it Dr. Strange's magic or even Mr. Fantastic's science!"

Celestia's expression was still on the negative side, in fact she looks even more displeased. "That won't work Twilight, there's a reason our worlds are separated."

"It _can_ work! I can still open another portal, it's gonna take a while but I'm sure I can make a portal that will stay open forever, as opposed to a portal that will only be temporary and available once every while!" Twilight insisted.

Celestia looked towards Sunset Shimmer, "Was this your idea?"

Sunset shook her head, "No, but I did encourage it. I hoped to also open a portal to the Capcom world as well."

"Capcom?" Peter asked. "What for?"

"To see my friends again," Sunset explained.

Celestia stomped her hoof, "This is getting a little extreme. But I will at least allow Twilight to make an attempt at connecting with Peter's world."

This surprised everypony in the room.

"Wait, really!? You'll allow it!?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, if you can show that this portal can stay open forever, without the imbalance, then I will allow it," Celestia said.

Twilight looked relieved, "Oh thank you Princess Celestia, I won't let you down!"

"However," Celestia continued. "If you can't keep it open permanently, or it starts to cause trouble...Then the heroes must go back, and this time I don't want you destroying the portal before they leave. Is that understood Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight's happy expression turned into one of fear and worry. She only has one chance to make this work, otherwise the heroes are gonna be sent back. "But...they're all engaged to be married."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do this if I don't have to, but I have a world to think about. I will give you the time you need, but that's all I will give you," Celestia warned.

Twilight nodded in sadness, "Yes, Princess Celestia."

"You and Peter may leave, I have other things to attend to," Celestia said, turning away. "Do not disappoint me Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight nodded, "I won't, I promise."

With that, Twilight started to leave. Peter also turned to leave, looking back to Celestia with some concern.

"I hope you bear no harsh feelings toward me Peter, I don't want to keep you from your allies, but I have a responsibility to this world, I'm sure you would understand," Celestia said.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Soon Peter left as well, with Celestia turning away, trying to hide her sadness. "I hope I wasn't too hard on Twilight, I don't want tp put her in this position, but I have little choice."

"Sister, even if the portal doesn't work, I do hope you at least reconsider sending the heroes back, this could have more impact than you expect," Luna said.

"Those heroes can't cause that much of an imbalance after all," Sunset insisted.

"Sunset, you should know more than anypony what something like this can cause, the last thing we need is another situation similar to what happened five years ago, considering it recently almost happened again," Celestia said.

"This time we could have easier access to The Avengers though, they'll be able to help," Sunset insisted.

Luna looked unsure, "The Avengers? I don't think we necessarily need them, we have Peter and his allies, plus The Elements of Harmony."

"Still, can't hurt can it?" Sunset asked.

Celestia looked ahead in the distance, "I hope Twilight does know what she's doing."

Not too far away, Discord was floating over the castle, with a grin on his face. "So Twilight Sparkle does indeed want the other heroes to come, and it looks like Sunset Shimmer wants to make another portal. Marvel and Capcom, more worlds to have fun with. This should be very interesting."

With that, he snapped his fingers, teleporting away for the time being.


	6. Favorite Filly

Days later in the Parker-Sparkle home, Mayday had just woken up from her nap. Feeling a bit hungry she went down toward the kitchen, though noticed there were guests in the house.

Twilight was downstairs talking with the superheroes, leaving Mayday a little curious on what they're possibly discussing. She trotted over to listen in on their conversation, hearing about the weddings.

She knew her aunts were gonna get married soon, the idea made her a bit excited. Now she feels like all of her dad's friends are gonna truley be family. She hasn't really gotten to know any of them too well, expect Logan, maybe Janet and somewhat Johnny. But so far she seems to like all of them in some ways.

Logan's closer to her, having lived in her home for a few months. Granted he eventually started spending his time with Fluttershy, he was still around often enough. Plus he was always kind with her, despite his tough attitude. If she got lucky, she could see a smile from him, he looks better when he smiles, at least that's what she believes.

Johnny she sees very frequently. While he normally spends his time either dating Rainbow Dash, talking with Peter or playfully annoying Twilight, to which she would then chase him, she's had moments to somewhat talk with him. He would always have something nice to say about her, he makes a point to compliment her and just be friendly.

Janet she's gotten to know a little better lately. Turns out Janet's pretty smart with science, which interests Mayday greatly. Most of her powers were developed through scientific inventions, including her ability to shrink. Janet doesn't spend a lot of time with Mayday, but the times she is around the young filly, she like Logan and Johnny, is very friendly.

Remy she doesn't talk to much, but she likes how cool he acts. He always makes her Auntie Applejack smile. She at least sees him during the Apple Family activities, since her dad is an Honorary Member. Bobby she barely talks to, but he seems nice. Deadpool seems to annoy her parents, but he makes her laugh.

Twilight was writing a few things down on her notes, "Alright, I think I got most of what is needed, but there's still quite a bit I must get. I gotta make sure there's enough flowers, the invites go out, the parties being planned, I'll have to talk with Pinkie and Vinyl about the last one."

"Don't overwork yourself Twilight," Johnny said.

"Yeah, your friends say you have a habit of getting a tad bit carried away," Remy said.

Twilight scoffed, "I don't get carried away that much, my friends tend to exaggerate."

"Peter said the same thing too," Johnny said.

"Oh, he's just being silly, you know how silly he is," Twilight said.

Johnny gave a stern glare, "Seriously, don't get overworked, make sure you have plenty of help. You've already done more than enough for us."

"Yeah, we're forever grateful fer you," Logan said.

Twilight blushed a little, "Aw, thanks, you're all too nice. Anyway I gotta go out and grab some more stuff, I'll be right-" As Twilight turned around, she saw Mayday standing there. "Oh, Mayday, you're awake?"

Mayday nodded, "Yeah, I was gonna say something, but you were talking and I didn't wanna interrupt."

"Aw, so sweet," Twilight said, rubbing her mane. "Me and Peter raised such a well mannered girl."

"I'm sure you had more to do with that than Parker did though," Logan said.

Twilight giggled, "Come on, Peter deserves some credit after all. He is a great father to Mayday."

Logan shrugged it off, "Can't argue that."

"Um...anyway I'm kinda hungry, can I eat something?" Mayday asked.

"Oh, I'll prepare your food right now," Twilight said, then turned to the others. "Let me feed her first, then I'll help all of you."

"Actually, maybe we can handle this part," Johnny said.

"Huh?" Twilight asked. "Handle what?"

"Let us feed and watch over Mayday for a while, that way we'll know what to do when all of us become parents, I'm sure Janet could use the practice," Johnny said, gesturing to her growing stomach.

Twilight tapped her chin, "I guess that could be nice, Peter isn't here right now, he's off doing some tasks of his own with Trixie, but are you all sure you wanna watch over Mayday?"

"I don't mind, she's an adorable little filly, who wouldn't want to take care of such a sweet little girl?" Johnny asked, getting a blush from Mayday.

"Uncle Johnny, you're making my face turn red," Mayday said.

Johnny chuckled, "Yeah I have that charm with girls, almost as impressive as your dad's."

"My dad makes a lot of girls' face turn red, does that mean he thinks they're all cute too?" Mayday asked.

Johnny chuckled a bit at how naive she was, "Not exactly kiddo."

"Well ok, but can one of you please feed me? I'm hungry," Mayday said.

Johnny turned to Twilight, "We got this, go do what you gotta do."

Twilight nodded, "Alright, there's food in the fridge, as long as it's no sweets."

"Right, no sweets, now off you go, and take your time, if you need to stop and relax for a while then by all means do so," Johnny said.

Twilight smiled at the hero, "Thanks Johnny, you're such a nice friend to have." She leaned down to kiss Mayday's head, "Be a good girl for your Uncles and Aunt, ok?"

"Yes mommy," Mayday replied.

Twilight then left the home, leaving Mayday with the other heroes.

"I'll get the food," Johnny said.

"I'll get her plates," Remy said.

Janet pulled the chair out, "Come on May, take a seat."

Mayday trotted to the chair, then was picked up by Logan to be placed easily and comfortably on top, "There you go little darlin'."

Mayday giggled, "Thanks Uncle Logan, you too Auntie Janet."

Remy placed her plate down, "Don't forget your Uncle Remy."

Mayday giggled, "Yeah, you too Uncle Remy."

Johnny looked around the fridge, "So...anything you want May?"

"There should be something left over, right there," Mayday said, pointing to the dish.

"Got it," Johnny said and pulled it out. He brought it over as he heated it a little, then put some of the food on her plate. "That good?"

"A little more..." Mayday said as Johnny continued to put the food, "Little more...stop. Perfect, thanks Uncle Johnny."

"Sure thing kiddo," Johnny said, then turned to Bobby and Deadpool. "Aren't you two gonna do something?"

"Well I was gonna do something with Rarity later on, but somehow I got stuck with this," Bobby complained.

"Yeah, isn't it enough I already watch over two kids usually?" Deadpool asked.

"Please, I bet Pinkie Pie pays a lot more attention to the Cakes than you do. Do you even know their names?" Johnny asked.

Logan groaned, "You know if you two don't wanna help, you can leave."

"Yeah, honestly I can probably take care of Mayday all by myself," Johnny said.

"Don't kid yerself Storm, you ain't the most responsible guy," Logan said, much to Johnny's irritation.

"I am so responsible," Johnny complained.

Remy turned to Bobby, "Still, if you wanna leave then go ahead, we won't stop you."

"No way, then Rarity's gonna find out and be mad because I didn't wanna watch over her best friend's daughter, also Peter and Twilight might think I don't like Mayday," Bobby said.

Mayday furrowed her brow a bit, Bobby doesn't seem to be very nice, at least from what she sees.

Remy turned to Deadpool, "What about you?"

Deadpool shrugged, "Well I'm not really doing anything so why not?"

"Anyway Bobby, maybe you can at least get a drink for Mayday," Johnny said.

Bobby shrugged, "Fine." He went to the fridge and grabbed the chocolate milk inside. "I'm guessing you want some of this?"

"Oh, that looks yummy!" Mayday said. Bobby went to grab a cup but Mayday called out to him, "Not that one! The other one!"

Bobby looked confused, "Which one? There's a few of them!"

"The one on your left!" Bobby went to grab but Mayday corrected herself, "I'm sorry I mean right!"

Bobby looked annoyed but grabbed the cup he thinks she wants. "This one kid?"

"Yeah, that one," Mayday said.

Bobby trotted over and started pouring the milk in the cup. "This good?"

"A little more," Mayday said.

Bobby kept pouring as Mayday continued to observe, wanting to make sure it was a good amount.

"Ok...stop!" Mayday said, Bobby stopping immediatley. Mayday looked inside, "Oh, that's a little too much."

Bobby groaned, "What do you mean too much?"

"Can you get rid of some? Just like a sip of it," Mayday said.

"Seriously kid?" Bobby complained.

"Bobby just get rid of a sip, it's not hard," Logan said.

Bobby groaned and poured some milk back, "There, better?"

"I said a sip, now there's only a little bit," Mayday said.

"That was a sip kid!" Bobby said.

"More like half the cup," Mayday said.

Bobby poured a little bit and showed it to her, "Better?"

"Um...a little bit, I guess that's alright, thanks," Mayday said, grabbing the cup and taking some sips.

Bobby shook his head, "Whatver kid, what now though?"

Johnny glared at Bobby a moment then turned to Mayday, "What else do your parents do?"

Mayday tapped her chin, "Sometimes I take a bath, I really don't want to right now but if I don't my parents won't be happy, so I guess just prepare a bath for me if you don't mind."

"On it," Johnny turned to Logan and Janet, "Think you can help me a little? Logan you used to live here and Janet currently does, you might know what she likes."

Bobby had a realization, "Wait why couldn't they have just given her the drink then!?"

"Because Johnny asked you to do it, he probably didn't think you'd make such a big deal out of it," Janet said.

"Nevermind it, let's just get May to her bath," Logan said.

"The rest of you can clean up a little, and maybe keep everything else tidy for Twilight, she's really uptight about that stuff," Janet said.

"We got it," Remy said.

Johnny grabbed Mayday off her chair and placed her on his back, "Let's go little May."

As Johnny took Mayday to the bathroom along with Logan and Janet, the other heroes started to fix up a little. Remy cleaned the dishes, Bobby cleaned up the crumbs, and Deadpool went to the fridge to eat everything inside, much to Remy's annoyance.

"Deadpool! What are you doing!?" Remy asked.

Deadpool looked to Remy with his mask half up as he was eating the food. "Nothing..." He said to the best of his ability since his mouth was full.

Bobby finished cleaning up before speaking, "That kid's a bit weird."

Remy glared, "How!? Just because she's a little specific on what she wants?"

"It's just how she asks or how she wants things, it's just kinda weird," Bobby said.

"She just likes her food a certain way, it ain't a bad thing," Remy said.

"Not saying that it's bad, just kind of annoying," Bobby said.

"You're making too big a deal out of this, keep in mind her parents are a bit odd themselves, of course she would probably take after them, but it ain't so bad. It's actually kinda cute," Remy said.

Bobby shrugged, "Whatever you say Remy."

"Look, just go see if they need help bathing her," Remy suggested.

"Oh sure, lets see her odd quirks on that," Bobby said, trotting upstairs to the bathroom.

Remy shook his head shamefully, "He's got quite a bit to learn it seems."

Upstairs, Johnny, Logan and Janet had Mayday's bath ready.

"Alright kid, ready to bathe?" Johnny asked.

Mayday nodded and started climbing into the tub with Johnny helping her. Once inside Mayday splashed a bit to check the water. "Um, can you make it a little warmer?

"Sure," Johnny said and placed his hoof in the water, heating it up a bit.

Mayday liked this sudden feeling of warmness, much faster than using the hot water. "Alright that's good."

"Your uncle's got handy powers doesn't he?" Johnny said in a show-off type voice.

Mayday giggled a bit, "You're funny."

Janet made her way out of the bathroom, "I'll go make sure everything else is clean for Twilight."

"Same here," Logan said, leaving the room. "Keep an eye on her, make sure she gets clean."

"Will do," Johnny said as Logan left. The hero then turned back to the young filly in the tub. "You heard the old man, get yourself all cleaned up," Johnny instructed.

Mayday did a playful glare, "Don't call him an old man, he's not that old."

"Oh Mayday," Johnny said, rubbing her head. "Sweet, cute, adorable, naive little Mayday."

"You really think I'm adorable Uncle Johnny? I thought you would be too cool to say something like that," Mayday said.

"Hey I may be cool, but I know cute girls when I see them, and you're an adorable little girl, I'm not embarrassed to admit that," Johnny said.

Mayday blushed at Johnny's words, "You're really nice, I'm glad you're gonna live in our world and marry Auntie Rainbow Dash."

"Same here, I have your mommy to thank for that," Johnny said.

As Mayday rubbed her mane, she had to wonder. "Hey, how long were you and my daddy friends?"

Johnny scratched his head, try to recall everything into a good answer. "Well we met when we were still teenagers, we weren't friends yet, he was just being taught by my sister's husband about science."

"Wow, that's cool," Mayday said.

"Yeah, I thought he was kinda nerdy, even after I found out he was a Superhero. Me and your dad were kinda rivals," Johnny said.

"Rivals? Like your world and that other world?" Mayday asked.

Johnny nodded, "Something like that, anyway I always wanted to be better than your dad at just about anything. I used to get so competitive, I think I got on his nerves at times."

"Auntie Rainbow Dash gets on my daddy's nerves like that too, is that why you're in love with her?" Mayday asked.

Johnny chuckled at her naive nature, "No of course not...well maybe a little."

Mayday giggled at his joke, "Anyway how did you become friends after that?"

"Um...we didn't really get too close as friends until after I came to this world, see when your daddy originally came to this world, we weren't talking that much, we weren't that close," Johnny looked away almost shamefully. "Then when I heard he was gone, I felt really sad. I felt even sadder when he came back and I missed him, then Doctor Strange told me I might never see him again."

Mayday pitied Johnny, she doesn't like seeing him sad. "You're friends now right?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, we are. That's why you're my niece, because your daddy has really become like a brother to me."

"Aw, that's so nice, now you're like a part of our family, similar to Auntie Luna," Mayday said.

"Auntie Luna huh?" Johnny said while grabbing some shampoo.

"Wait, can you use the other one? I like the smell of that one better," Mayday said.

"Sure thing kid," Johnny said, grabbing the other shampoo and applying it on her. "So do you like Luna?" Johnny asked as he started washing her mane.

"Yeah, she's my God mother, or God auntie, so she takes care of me like a mom would," Mayday said.

"That's cute, so how close is she with your parents?" Johnny asked.

"Um, she was friends with my mommy before daddy came to this world, then all of them became really best friends, sometimes she comes over for family stuff," Mayday said.

"Does Celestia come as well? Or just Luna?" Johnny asked.

"Just Auntie Luna, Princess Celestia is very busy, though she comes by sometimes to talk with my mommy," Mayday said.

"Is she nice?" Johnny asked.

"Very nice," Mayday said, then dunked under briefly to wet her mane and popped right back up. "How's my hair, does it look clean?"

"Very clean, you look even more adorable now," Johnny said while fluffing her hair a bit.

Mayday giggled a bit as she blushed, "You keep making my face turn red."

"Well you keep being adorable," Johnny said and leaned in to kiss her muzzle.

"Am I really that adorable?" Mayday asked.

"Of course, you have such pretty eyes for one, and your mane's really cute," Johnny said, rubbing her head again. "And thanks to this shampoo, it's really clean."

"Yeah, and it smells so pretty," Mayday said.

Johnny grabbed Mayday and pulled her out of the tub, "Well I think you're just about clean, let me just grab you a towel and-"

As Johnny reached for a towel, Mayday called out. "Grab the other one, it feels nicer."

Johnny nodded, "Anything for you little May." Johnny grabbed the towel and used it to dry Mayday. "Now you're all nice and clean."

"Thanks Uncle Johnny," Mayday said as Johnny dried her.

Johnny smiled down at her, then noticed somepony behind him. "You coming in?"

Mayday looked over, "Um, did you wanna help get me clean too?"

Bobby just looked to Mayday, the little filly he had already labeled as being odd. Though considering it looks like she's done, he really doesn't have to do much here. "You look like you got this Johnny."

Johnny continued to dry Mayday while somewhat glaring, "Right." Johnny put the towel away once he was sure Mayday was fully dry. "Anyway anything else your parents do?"

"I like to play with Uncle Spike, but he's not here right now I don't think," Mayday said.

"Yeah, I didn't see him at all," Johnny said, and then turned to Bobby. "You wouldn't know where Spike is would you?"

"Last I saw him, he was on his way to Rarity's," Bobby said, then groaned a little. "Why is he still so eager to do favors for her? I'm her fiance, I should be the one tending to her a lot."

Mayday giggled, "You're jealous."

Bobby glared a little at Mayday, "You're one to talk, I still remember how much you clinged to that colt with the goofy looking mane."

"Hey Rumble's mane is cool!" Mayday said.

Bobby scoffed, "Kid, you're the daughter the nerdiest Superhero, I don't think you know that much about being 'cool'."

Mayday huffed angrily, "Don't say that about my daddy!"

"Aw, you look so cute when you're mad," Bobby teased in a baby-talk tone.

Mayday gritted her teeth, glaring at the ice-powered hero, "I won't look so cute when I'm kicking your butt!"

"Yeah, you will, because you trying to kick my butt is gonna look even more cute," Bobby said.

"Oh you!" Mayday said, about to trot forward, but Johnny stopped her.

"Don't let him annoy you May," Johnny said, then looked to Bobby. "Probably shouldn't annoy her too much, I get the feeling she could develop a pretty bad temper."

"Whatever you say," Bobby said, then showed off a little smirk to Mayday. "Keep looking adorable kid." Mayday turned away in a huff as Bobby trotted back downstairs, still maintaining his smirk. "Maybe this isn't too boring after all."

Back upstairs, Mayday is still huffing with annoyance. "That Bobby, thinking he's all cool because he's made out of ice."

"Well ice is cool," Johnny pointed out. One glare from Mayday caused Johnny to step back a little. "Wow, you almost remind me of your mother with that glare. That's the glare that even Spider-Man wouldn't mess with...sometimes."

Mayday shook it off, "If Uncle Spike isn't here I guess I can play with somepony else."

"How about your uncle Remy? I'm sure he'd like to play with you a bit," Johnny said.

"Ok," Mayday said and followed Johnny downstairs.

Later in the day, Twilight is seen walking home along with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack.

"Thanks fer all of yer help Twi," Applejack said.

"Yes, thanks to you I'm sure we're all gonna have such wonderful weddings," Fluttershy said.

"Anything for my friends, to think that in months time all of us will be able to say that we're married," Twilight said.

"To superheroes at that, it's gonna be awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Speaking of them, think they're doing a good job watching over yer daughter?" Applejack asked.

"They did seem eager, especially Johnny," Twilight said.

"I'm not surprised, we have been talking about having kids of our own," Rainbow Dash said.

"Ain't it a little too early to discuss that? You ain't married yet," Applejack said.

"We're gonna get married, honestly the first moment I go into heat we're gonna go for a kid," Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't rush into it, while I love being Mayday's mother it can be a lot of work," Twilight said.

"I can handle it," Rainbow Dash said. "I'm just that awesome, with an equally awesome husband to be."

"Easy Rainbow Dash, don't get too carried away," Fluttershy said, then focused on Twilight. "I know it can be hard being a mother, the closest I have to a child is Laura, though she's more like my sister."

"I'm glad Laura cares so much for you though, she's really grown a strong bond with you," Twilight said.

"Yes, she's very sweet and kind once you really get to know her, even if she hardly lets anypony get close enough to see for themselves," Fluttershy said.

"I think she's still adjusting to certain things, something you and Lighning Dust have done a great job with," Twilight said.

"Yes, I just wish that she could bond more with Logan, they really need it," Fluttershy said.

"I think it can happen, I'm sure deep down she really just wants to know he truly loves her like a father would," Twilight said.

Within moments, the four had arrrived at Twilight's home.

"I wonder how Mayday's doing, I hope she wasn't too much for them," Twilight said as she opened the door. Fortunatley she truly didn't have much reason to worry. Mayday was seen learning a card game from Remy, Johnny and the others were even tidying up a bit.

"I'm back!" Twilight announced.

"Hi mommy!" Mayday greeted, getting up to hug her mother. "Did you finish what you were doing?"

"Sure did, how was it with your daddy's friends?" Twilight asked.

"Fun, they're really nice. They fed me, then uncle Johnny gave me a bath, also Uncle Remy was teaching me some fun card tricks," Mayday said.

"That's nice of them," Twilight said, then looked to the others. "Thanks for watching over her, it means a lot."

"No problem Twilight," Logan said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, you're daughter's so cool to be around," Johnny said.

"I like being around them mommy," Mayday said, then glared a bit at Bobby. "Even if one of them is a bit of a pain."

"You know you like me, you and your cute angry face," Bobby teased.

Mayday rolled her eyes, "You're so annoying."

"Mayday be nice," Twilight said, then looked to the other heroes. "Thanks for watching over her for me."

"No problem Twilight, it's been a real pleasure honestly," Johnny said.

"Mayday say 'bye' to your uncles," Twilight said.

Mayday waved bye to each of them as they left, though two of them in particular got her attention.

"Bye Mayday, I love you," Johnny said with a kiss to her head.

"Thanks Uncle Johnny," Mayday said with a blush as Johnny walked out the door.

Bobby walked over to her and stared directly into her eyes, getting her curious and somewhat annoyed.

"What? What is it?" Mayday asked, showing her annoyance.

Bobby then messed up her mane and kissed her muzzle, "I bet you're gonna be a cute and adorable little dork."

Mayday huffed in anger again, "Bobby!"

Bobby giggled as he walked out, though not before turning to Twilight. "By the way, she can be a little...odd."

"So are you!" Mayday shouted.

"Mayday..." Twilight said in a warning tone, then turned to Bobby. "How odd?"

"She's really picky," Bobby said.

"Oh that, yeah I guess, probably gets it from me, I know Peter could care less about certain things," Twilight said.

"Anyway, see you later," Bobby said, walking off.

Mayday groaned, "What a pain, I don't want him watching over me anymore, but I do want Uncle Johnny coming by more often."

"I'm sure he'd like that kiddo," Rainbow Dash said. "Me and Johnny can watch over you, maybe you can come to our home, we'll help you learn to fly like us."

Mayday's eyes lit up, "Oh wow! I'd love that!"

"Well anyway girls, I gotta get busy with some other things, I'll see you all later," Twilight said.

The others waved bye as they left, leaving Twilight alone with Mayday.

"So...when are they all gonna get married?" Mayday asked.

"Soon, now I'm sure you ate, but did you make sure to bathe as well?" Twilight asked.

Mayday nodded, "Yes mommy."

"Good, now I need to finish some stuff up, your Auntie Janet's still here, she can keep you company," Twilight said.

"That's great, I like spending time with her, she's funny to be around," Mayday said.

"She loves being around you too, it's great that you two get along so well since she'll be marrying your uncle Spike," Twilight said.

Mayday then wondered, "Will I ever get married?"

Twilight looked surprised at that question, though with all this talk about weddings, she can't be too surprised. "When you find somepony you truly love."

"When will that be?" Mayday asked.

"You'll find out when you're older," Twilight said, trotting towards the kitchen with Mayday following.

Elsewhere Peter and Trixie are making their way home when Johnny and Rainbow Dash flew past him. The two had noticed the pair and went to them.

"Yo Peter! Trixie! You all done with your stuff?" Johnny asked.

"Almost, we just wanted to pass by home to check on Mayday, make sure she's fed and bathed," Peter said.

"You don't need to worry about that, I took care of it," Johnny said.

Peter looked curious, "You did?"

Trixie looked even more curious, "Yeah, you actually watched over Mayday?"

"Sure did, me and the other heroes watched over Mayday, she's so adorable," Johnny said.

Peter looked a bit surprised, but relieved, "Well thanks for that. I still wanna check up on her, but I appreciate you doing that favor for me and Twilight."

"Good to know we can rely on all of you," Trixie said.

"Hey it's no trouble," Johnny said. "Well, we'll let you get to what you're doing, see you around Peter."

"Yeah, you too Trixie," Rainbow Dash said.

Peter waved, "See you around Johnny, you too Rainbow Dash."

As the two left, Trixie turned to Peter. "What do you make of this?"

"I'm quite happy honestly. Mayday means everything to me, the fact my Superhero allies can take such good care of her leaves me feeling at peace," Peter said. "Now I know they'll help me and Twilight keep her safe."

"Of course I'll be helping with that," Trixie said.

"I know you will, you're my best friend after all," Peter said.

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Don't get too sappy with me Peter. Anyway with Johnny Storm around, you'll have a much more suitable best friend, one who might actually find humor in those jokes of yours, if you can call them that."

"Don't be jealous Trixie, Johnny could never take your place, you're right there with Twilight, Mayday and Aunt May when it comes to the mares I love the most," Peter said.

Trixie turned away to hide her blush, "That's fine I guess." Of course Trixie was more pleased to hear that than she lets on, but for now she's pretty satisfied.


	7. Being a True Family

One month has passed since the heroes were now living in Equestria, and soon were ready to be married. Each one has adjusted quite well to their new home so far, having little trouble.

The only of the heroes that seemed to have trouble is Logan, but not because of Fluttershy, it was because of his difficulty in bonding with Laura. Since she is his clone, Logan in a way sees her as his daughter.

Laura, however, barely sees Logan as her father, still feeling some resentment towards the hero.

Fluttershy could sense this, and each day she becomes a little more worried. She wants a nice happy family, but knowing that Laura still has these negative feelings toward Logan didn't make things easier.

Lightning Dust could also sense this, finding the situation to be a bit awkward. She likes being with Laura, and Logan, but she can feel how bad it is when she's with both of them. She really wants them to be at peace.

Logan and Laura try at times, mainly for Fluttershy. Despite everything, they both have that common interest of loving Fluttershy. Neither of them would do anything to upset her, so even Laura is willing to put up with Logan, even if Logan can never make the best use of it.

Other than that, Laura can't really stand being near Logan and avoids it if she can. Logan wants to be near her, but he feels so awkward when he is, and then feels terrible when he thinks about how hard of a life she's had because he didn't know she existed.

One day Fluttershy and Laura decided to go shopping for a bit, with Laura wanting to keep Fluttershy company. As they walked, they passed by Sugarcube Corner where Twilight and Janet were talking.

Twilight noticed the two passing by, "Fluttershy! Laura! Over here!"

Laura groaned, "We're not going over there are we?"

"Of course we are," Fluttershy said. Laura groaned a bit, to which Fluttershy glared. "Come on Laura, remember Twilight's the one who allowed you to stay in this world, thus you get to stay with me, be grateful."

Laura sighed, knowing Fluttershy was right. "Ok 'Shy."

Fluttershy nodded and approached the other two mares. "Hello Twilight, and you Janet."

"Sup Fluttershy," Janet said, stuffing some food in her mouth. "Man this is so tasty."

"Easy on the food Janet," Twilight said, then turned to Fluttershy. "How are things with you?"

"Just fine, me and Laura were just shopping for some food," Fluttershy explained.

"For you or your pets?" Twilight asked.

"A little of both, Logan does have quite an appetite though," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, Peter does too, and from the looks of things, now so does Janet," Twilight said, just staring at the hero in front of her.

Janet continued to eat, then noticed the stares, "What?"

Fluttershy waved it off, "Anyway me and Laura should get going, we don't wanna intrude any further."

"Oh you're not intruding, Janet and I were talking about going to the Crystal Empire though," Twilight said. "I figured she could get to know my brother and his family some more since she'll soon be part of ours."

"That sounds fun, The Crystal Empire is such a nice place," Fluttershy said.

"I always found it kinda boring," Laura bluntly stated, much to Fluttershy's annoyance.

"Be nice Laura, it's great that they're going to see their family," Fluttershy said. "Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are really nice ponies after all, and their daughter is just the cutest thing."

"Whatever you say 'Shy," Laura said, shrugging it off.

Janet chuckled a bit, "Wow, maybe you could use a trip to the Crystal Empire, feel the love of that place and let it fill you with joy."

Laura stared pitifully a bit, "That sounded so weird."

"But it also sounds like a great idea!" Twilight said. "Fluttershy, maybe you and your family could come as well, I think it would be a great trip for all of you."

Fluttershy's eyes widened with excitement, "That sounds like a great idea!"

Laura's eyes, however, widened in shock, "Um, I'm pretty sure Janet was joking."

"Joking or not, I think we could use a trip to the Crystal Empire," Fluttershy said. "It might help more than you realize."

"I still don't think I want to go all the way to that place," Laura said. "It's too shiny."

"Don't be so silly," Fluttershy said. "If you go, I'll make a nice dinner for you when we get back."

"...Dessert too?" Laura asked.

"Yes, dessert too," Fluttershy said.

Laura still looked unsure, but decided to go with it. "Alright, fine."

Fluttershy looked excited at hearing that, "That's great," Fluttershy turned to Twilight. "When will you be going?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'll send Peter to get you when it's time," Twilight said.

"Sounds great, I'll see you then, by Twilight," Fluttershy turned to Janet. "See you tomorr-" Fluttershy stopped a moment when she saw Janet licking the crumbs off the plate.

The Avenger noticed Fluttershy just staring, so she waved a bit. "Um, see ya."

Fluttershy walked off with Laura, not saying another word while Twilight glared a bit at Janet. "You've been really hungry lately, what's with that?"

"I have reasons," Janet said.

Twilight had an idea on what was happening, but didn't want to say anything just yet. " Anyway Let's get home. I'm sure Peter and Spike are waiting."

The two mares got up and made their way home, preparing for the trip to the Crystal Empire, as did Fluttershy's family.

The following day, Twilight was at the Train Station with Janet, Trixie, Spike and Mayday. The young filly was standing near her mother, looking around a bit.

"You seem eager for the train to show up," Twilight said.

"I'm not waiting for the train, I'm waiting for daddy, I'm worried he'll miss the train," Mayday said.

"That won't be a problem," Spike said. "Your dad can run faster than this train, I'm pretty sure Logan can as well."

"Besides we have time, your daddy should be here soon," Twilight said.

"More like right now," Peter said, walking over with his cheerful grin alongside Fluttershy's family.

"Good morning Fluttershy, you too Logan, Laura, Lightning Dust," Twilight greeted.

"Hello to you as well Twilight," Fluttershy said, then felt a hug from Mayday.

"Hi Auntie Fluttershy," the young filly greeted.

"Oh, hello to you as well," Fluttershy said, returning the hug. "Such an adorable little filly."

Mayday turned to Logan, "Hi Uncle Logan, it's nice to see you."

Logan waved a bit, "You too kid."

"I bet Uncle Logan wants a hug too," Fluttershy said.

Logan looked unsure, "Hold on, I-"

"Ok," Mayday said and went to hug Logan. "You're so cuddly to hug."

This was a bit embarrassing for Logan, it didnt help that he could hear the others giggling. He gently started pushing Mayday back. "Alright kid, that's enough now."

Mayday looked up at Logan with big, sad eyes, "Don't you love me Uncle Logan?"

Logan's face turned red as the giggles continued. He did love her, and embarrassing as this was, he wouldn't dare tell her otherwise. "Of course I do. You know that."

Mayday immediately began to smile, "Good, because I love you too." Again she began to hug Logan, much to his minor annoyance. He didn't mind the hug, he just didn't care for the giggles.

Twilight was the first to speak up, "Sorry Logan, it really is sweet that Mayday loves you, and I'm glad you love her."

"Yeah Logan, we don't think any less of you, in fact it's great that you can have you cute and cuddly moments," Peter joked, though jumped back the moment Logan brought out his claws.

"Easy Logan," Fluttershy said, calming Logan's temper.

"Sorry," Logan said, putting away his claws. "It's no big deal anyway, I do like the kid." He looked down to her. "Yer dad's a great guy and all, but try not to develop his sense of humor. Be more like your mom."

"Ok Uncle Logan," Mayday said, much to Peter's annoyance.

"Hey, my jokes are funny!" Peter insisted.

Trixie gave a look of disbelief, "In what world!?"

Peter grumbled a bit, then noticed the train coming. "Oh good, it's here."

The train stopped and the ponies boarded on. As they did, Mayday trotted over to Laura.

"Uncle Logan's like your dad right? That's what I heard at least. What's he like anyway, as a daddy? Is he fun?" Mayday asked.

"Loads of fun, it's totally awesome having Logan as a dad," Laura said a bit sarcastically.

"Wow, sounds great!" Mayday said, not really understanding the sarcasm. "Of course I love my daddy very much, but I bet Uncle Logan would be a great dad too."

"You're not missing much Mayday," Laura said, walking over to take her seat.

Mayday looked confused, then turned to Lightning Dust, "Why does she seem unhappy?"

"She's always like that, don't worry about it," Lightning Dust said, sitting next to Laura.

Mayday looked confused, but went with what Lightning Dust said and didn't think much about it. She went to sit next to her parents as the train made it's way to The Crystal Empire.

Not too long later, the group arrived at their stop, making their way to the Castle at the center of the Empire. Of course along the way, Spike had gotten the attention of the Crystal Ponies, much to Janet's annoyance.

They arrived at the castle where Cadance had greeted them. "Twilight, Peter, you're here!" Cadance brought the two in for a hug, then looked around. "Where's my favorite niece?"

"Here Auntie Cadance," Mayday said, getting her attention.

"Oh Mayday!" Cadance said, picking up the young filly, "I missed you a lot!"

"Same here, um where's Uncle Shining?" Mayday asked.

"I'm over here!" Shining Armor said from inside the castle. "Come in everypony!"

As the ponies made their way in, Cadance noticed Fluttershy. "Oh Fluttershy, you're here as well, that's great!"

"I hope you don't mind that Twilight invited me and my family to come," Fluttershy said.

"Of course I don't, the more the merrier," Cadance said.

Logan passed by Cadance on his way in, "You got a nice castle."

"Thanks Logan, so I hear you and Fluttershy are gonna get married soon, that's so exciting," Cadance said.

"Still trying to make plans, but yeah, me and Fluttershy are gonna make it official between us," Logan said.

"I can't wait to see your wedding, and the other weddings too," Cadance said.

Laura passed by, barely caring. "Yeah, yeah, all those sappy weddings."

Lightning trotted over to her while nervously chuckling, "Don't mind her, it was a long train ride."

Fluttershy sighed in annoyance, "Laura..."

As everyone got settled inside, another guest came to greet them, "Hi everyone!"

Peter turned and smiled at who he saw, "Flurry Heart!" He trotted over to hug her. "You look so adorable!"

Flurry Heart giggled as she returned the hug, "Thanks Uncle Peter."

Peter kissed her head and placed her down as he gestured to Mayday, "Look who else is here."

Flurry Heart beamed a big smile, "Mayday! You came too!" She then rushed over to hug her cousin. "I'm so happy to see you."

Mayday chuckled nervously and awkwardly returned the hug, "You too Flurry."

Flurry Heart gestured for Mayday to follow, "Come on! Let's go play together!"

Mayday turned to her parents, "Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok," Twilight said. "Have fun."

Mayday then followed Flurry to another room while the others went to take seats.

"Have any of you decided when you want to have your wedding?" Shining Armor asked.

"Not yet, we're all still deciding," Logan replied.

"Preparing for weddings can be tough, I know from experience," Cadance said.

"But don't worry, me and Cadance will help however way we can," Shining Armor said.

"So will Peter and myself," Twilight insisted. "You're not alone on this Logan."

"Seems kinda hard to figure out six weddings though," Lightning Dust said. "Then again I really don't know anything about weddings."

"Weddings can be a lot of work to plan, but they always turn out so well in the end," Trixie said. "I still remember Peter and Twilight's wedding well."

"Me too, it was wonderful, wasn't it Shining Armor?" Cadance asked.

"I guess," Shining Armor said, much to Cadance's annoyance.

"Big brother..." Twilight said. "Don't act like you still don't like Peter."

"We don't need another moody pony," Janet said, glancing quickly to Laura, though the other mare paid little mind to that.

"It's fine, it's his way of saying he likes me, it's a charm I have," Peter said.

"No kidding," Logan stated. "Still I have to be honest, kinda wish I was there fer your wedding. I even wish I could have been there fer the birth of yer daughter."

"Yeah, thinking about it I kinda wish a lot of the other heroes could been there for both," Peter said. "I mean I still felt a lot of support from all of Twilight's friends, as well as Trixie, but it would have been cool to have the others there."

"Hey at least you're here now," Twilight said. "You can be a great Uncle to Mayday, she already likes you a lot."

Laura turned to Lightning Dust, "Hey, did you go to their wedding?"

"No, I wasn't invited," Lightning Dust said. "Besides I didn't like Twilight or her friends at the time."

"I don't blame you, I wouldn't have gone either," Laura said.

"Laura..." Fluttershy said, getting a little annoyed at having to constantly remind her. "Be nice."

"So Laura, what will you be doing to help with the wedding, Logan is your father to my understanding," Cadance said.

"He's barely my father, I was just cloned from him, it's not like he actually raised me or anything," Laura said.

"Laura, I didn't know about you," Logan said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already," Laura said. "Still sucks that I had to spend my whole life going through what I did."

"I know it wasn't easy fer you, and I promise that I never would have left you alone like that if I knew," Logan said.

"Right, you wouldn't have I'm sure," Laura muttered, an awkward silence following afterwards.

"Um, what matters is that you can be there for each other now," Twilight said. "Each of us have made mistakes right?"

"I can agree with that," Peter said.

"When we make those mistakes, we have others to forgive those mistakes, because that's what love and friendship is," Twilight said, hoping to get through to Laura.

There was still any reaction. Laura just sat there not really caring and Logan had a look of hopelessness on his face.

"Laura," Fluttershy said, getting the mare's attention. "The point is that I'm sure Logan wants to be there for you now, isn't that what matters?"

"Probably, though I'm sure once you two start having kids I'll just be forgotten about again, no need to get my hopes up," Laura said.

"Don't stay that, we'll love you and our children equally," Fluttershy reassured.

"Yeah, tell her Logan," Janet said. "Let her know you care."

Logan sighed, not really sure what do to now. He wants Laura to know he cares but he is not good at expressing his emotions. Twilight could somewhat sense Logan's worry, so she spoke up for him, "Maybe Logan can do something to prove that he cares, I mean he's a really nice guy so I think you two can easily get along."

Laura shook her head, "It doesn't matter, it's not like I need to be accepted as Logan's daughter or whatever, I'm fine with the support I have from Fluttershy and Lightning Dust."

"But Laura-" Fluttershy said, though Laura had gotten up.

"Forget it, this is a waste of time. I know this place is powered by love, but even this magic won't work, just stop trying, it's no use anyway," Laura said and trotted off. "Don't bother me right now."

Fluttershy's ears dropped in sadness. "This isn't going so well."

"Maybe she's right though," Logan said. "She's too hurt, and I don't blame her."

"But she needs to know you love her," Fluttershy said. "I'm sure she loves you, she's just having trouble with it."

"Yeah, she is your daughter," Peter said. "She does take after you quite a bit when it comes to emotions and stuff."

"Yeah, maybe she doesn't know how to express how she feels," Twilight said.

Logan also stood up, walking to another room, "I gotta figure things out."

Cadance felt terrible for this, as a Princess of Love, she feels like there's more she should be able to do. "This isn't easy it seems, I can barely sense the love in them, but I do know it's there."

"They both love Fluttershy, so they're capable of loving after all," Lightning Dust said.

"True, if it weren't for me, I don't think they'd even be in the same room," Fluttershy admitted. "But I know Logan really wants to be a father to Laura, and I can feel that Laura wants Logan to be her dad, she just can't admit it."

Spike turned to Cadance, "Can't you use your magic to bring out their love?"

"That won't work so easy with them, they have to figure this out on their own," Cadance said.

Lightning Dust turned to Fluttershy, "We gotta do something soon. Logan's gonna be married to you soon, and since he's Laura's father, that's gonna technically make Laura your daughter."

"That's right, but wouldn't that be weird?" Spike asked. "Aren't you two nearly the same age? Imagine if she starts calling you her mother."

"I wouldn't mind if she did, that's up to her though," Fluttershy said. "Still Lightning Dust has a point, the best thing to do for my new husband and daughter would be to help them realize how much they care for each other. Logan needs express his feelings better and Laura needs to know how much Logan cares for her."

"That's not gonna be easy though," Peter said. "It could take a while, Laura's had a rough time with this after all."

"It might take a while, but whether it's a few days, or a few months, even longer than that, I won't stop until I reach that goal," Fluttershy said, showing some determination in her voice.

"That's the right attitude Fluttershy," Peter said. "I know you can do it."

"And I'll help," Lightning said. "You need me after all."

"Of course, thanks Lightning Dust," Fluttershy said.

After a few seconds of silence, Janet held her stomach, "I'm really hungry, when are we eating?"

"Janet what's with you? It's like your always hungry," Peter said.

"Guess I should just admit it, I think I'm pregnant," Janet said bluntly.

Cadance looked surprised, then suddenly very happy. "Janet! That's so great!"

Spike's eyes also widened, "Wait! Pregnant!? Janet!?"

"Just as I suspected," Twilight said. "Janet, I think you're gonna have a baby soon."

"Wow," Peter said. "Didn't expect to hear that."

Cadance stood up, "Come with me, I'll help you know for sure."

"Though I still say she's eating too much," Trixie said.

"Oh be quiet Trixie," Janet said.

As Cadance led Janet away, Lightning Dust also stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to Laura, or try to. She did say she didn't wanna be bothered, but I gotta try."

Once Lightning Dust left, Fluttershy got up. "I'll go talk to my fiancé, I'll fix this."

Fluttershy also left, leaving the rest still at the table, Spike is still very surprised at what he heard.

"I'm...I'm gonna be a dad!?" Spike said.

"We don't know that yet, but it is possible," Trixie said.

Twilight looked a bit unhappy, "Still, that means you and Janet have been getting very intimate, when did this happen Spike?"

Spike blushed a little, "Twilight! I'm not gonna tell you any of that!"

"So you two _did_ do that type of stuff!" Twilight said, much to Spike's embarrassment.

"Easy Twilight, he's not a little kid anymore, he's around the same age you and Peter were when you two had your own child," Cadance reminded.

"Still..." Twilight said. "Weird to think about."

"I wonder if she got pregnant before she was suppose to go back through that portal though?" Peter wondered. "If she was and she went home, then she would have had to raise that child by herself."

Spike looked surprised, and a bit relieved, "Good thing Twilight kept Janet in Equestria then, I would hate it that happened. I would never see my own child."

Twilight also seemed to realize how big that was, "Now I'm really happy I destroyed that portal, I never would have known my niece or nephew."

"Speaking of which Twiley," Shining Armor said. "You're still working on a way to keep things balanced right? Have you made any progress?"

"A little," Twilight said. "The problem is that it might either work well, or not at all, so I'm taking a huge chance here. I really need to make sure I have all the help I can get, that may include Cadance."

"That's fine, I mean if Janet is pregnant, then I wanna make sure she, Spike and their child can live happily in this world," Shining Armor said.

Twilight nodded, then felt worried once she remembered what Celestia said. If she can't figure out the portals, then the heroes have to return home. What would that mean for Spike and Janet's child?

In another room, Laura is laying on the couch, trying to relax a bit. This whole thing with Logan was really annoying and honestly, she didn't care all that much about whether or not she or Logan got along. She just wants to be with Fluttershy, that's all she cares about.

As she laid down, she heard Mayday and Flurry Heart playing nearby. The two were playing with Flurry's toys, and running around the area, doing some playful growling.

As they passed by Laura, Flurry Heart turned to her and offered her one of her toys. "Wanna play with us?"

Laura shook her head, "No."

"Aw, are you sure?" Flurry asked. "It's fun, you can chase us around if you'd like."

"I said no kid, now go away!" Laura shouted.

Flurry started to look sad, almost on the verge of tears much to Mayday's annoyance. She's not gonna allow anypony to be mean to her cousin, not even Logan's daughter. The little filly bravely approached the older mare. "She's just being nice! Don't tell her to go away!"

"I really don't care, I told her I don't want to be bothered," Laura said.

"You still didn't have to yell at her like that, suppose Uncle Logan finds out, he and Auntie Fluttershy will be mad!" Mayday said.

Laura glared slightly, "I don't give a crap. Now both of you, run off now!"

Flurry Heart turned away, "Let's go, she's not being nice."

"I'm not gonna let her say that, my daddy wouldn't let somepony say bad things about their family," Mayday said and focused on Laura. "Now say sorry to my cousin!"

Laura looked Mayday right in the eyes, "Try and make me, little brat."

Laura got off the couch and looked down at Mayday, trying to intimidate the filly. Mayday wouldn't back down, even if she was a little scared at the moment.

Flurry was also worried, this mare wasn't really nice, in fact she kinda scared her. She can't believe her cousin would be so brave, even if her dad is a strong Superhero.

"What's wrong? Don't have what it takes?" Laura asked.

Mayday just glared, trying to put on a brave face, but she couldn't help but tremble a bit. Part of her was starting to regret this, but before this could continue, Lightning Dust arrived in the area.

"Laura! What are you doing!?"

Laura turned to her friend, "Teaching these kids some manners."

Lightning shook her head and focused on Flurry, "Let me talk to her, go with Mayday to another room."

Flurry Heart nodded, "Thank you so much." She quickly grabbed Mayday and dragged her off.

Mayday also felt some relief and turned to Lightning as she left, "Thanks Miss Lightning."

As the two went to another room, Flurry wiped her head. "Wow, that mare was mean." She turned her attention to Mayday. "You were so brave! I can't believe she didn't scare you!"

Mayday nervously chuckled, "Yeah, totally not scared." In fact she was very scared, she knows Laura's much stronger and she had no chance. She might have been the daughter of Spider-Mane and Princess Twilight, but she didn't have any spider powers or alicorn magic.

She definitely doesn't feel like she could be a superhero, she doesn't wanna go through that again, despite the constant praises her cousin was giving her.

Back with Laura and Lightning Dust, the Pegasus mare looked pretty unhappy at her friend.

"So are you gonna tell me why you were trying to start a fight with a four year old filly?" Lightning asked.

"Hey nothing was gonna happen, she was too scared to do anything," Laura said.

Lightning shook her head, "That was really stupid Laura, suppose Fluttershy or Logan saw that? Suppose Peter or Twilight did? They'll be furious! Fluttershy has said that Peter is very protective of his daughter, and I'm sure neither of us wanna see Peter when he's mad!"

"I'm not afraid of Parker, if he wants to challenge me then I'll take him, I just want to teach these fillies not to piss me off, that's all," Laura said.

Lightning groaned, "Anyway I came to talk to you about Logan, FLuttershy really wants you two to get closer."

"Ugh, this again? What's the big deal?" Laura asked. "I did just fine without him for most of my life."

"Did you really? Laura it would mean a lot to Fluttershy if you tried. Logan cares about you, I'm sure you care about him too, you don't need to be afraid of your emotions," Lightning Dust said.

"I said I'm fine, stop annoying me with this whole father-daughter thing, I don't need Logan as my father," Laura said.

"But Laura-" Lightning tried pleading, but was interrupted.

"Dust...I love you, you're my best friend, but even you could get on my bad side," Laura warned. "I don't want to deal with this nonsense anymore, alright?"

Lightning Dust started to look a bit sad, "I just want you to be happy, that's all."

Laura felt some pity for Lightning Dust, but her stubborn attitude wouldn't go away, "Well, like I said, I'm fine, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Now let me lay down, I don't want to be bothered."

Laura went back to the couch and laid back, trying to rest. Lightning Dust sighed, this wasn't what she wanted to accomplish.

Back with Logan, he was staring out the window, looking at the Crystal Empire. It seems like a really nice place at least. He couldn't help but feel a bit envious if he should happen to see some of the families together and happy. But he knows how things are by now, he feels that he could only blame himself.

"Logan?" Fluttershy said, getting Logan's attention.

"Hey darling, something wrong?" Logan asked.

Fluttershy sat next to him, resting her head against him, "I just wanted to be with you."

Logan pulled Fluttershy close, she always felt so soft and cuddly, and he would always treat her tenderly. He's rarely soft, but with Fluttershy he never fails to give her the proper affection.

"Fluttershy, do you really think I can still be a father to Laura?" Logan asked.

Fluttershy nodded, "Of course. You love her like one don't you?"

"I do, but I don't think she'll grow to love me like a daughter would, I can see the hurt in her eyes, and can't help but feel angry that I couldn't be there for her when she needed me," Logan said, gritting his teeth a little. "I look at Parker and his daughter, a large part of me wishes me and Laura could be like that, seeing those two as close as they are."

Fluttershy wrapped her forelegs around Logan, "I think she wants that too. Because when I look at her, I can tell she loves you and wants you as her father. She just can't get past that hurt, the pain she felt because she didn't know you sooner. She loves you, she's just to afraid of her own emotions to realize that."

Logan turned away, feeling some anger rise up. "Even so, there's no way I can do anything! I'm just so damn worthless as a father, I can't even help my own daughter! This is why I barely even consider myself a hero, I can't even help those closest to me!"

"Logan that's enough!" Fluttershy shouted. "Don't say stuff like that, you're a great stallion, one I fell in love with. Do you know why I love you? Because despite you having that tough attitude, you're kind and gentle underneath, and I think you could be a great father. I really want us to have kids some day, are you telling me you can't be a good father to our children!?"

"I don't know," Logan said. "I want to be, I just don't know how. There's some things even I can't do."

"That's why I'm here, I want to help you," Fluttershy said. "When Peter first came to this world he thought he couldn't do anything, he thought he wasa failure of a hero, but thanks to Twilight he gained the confidence to not always get past all that, but become a better stallion and a great father to Mayday. I'm sure at one point Peter felt he wouldn't have made a good father, but you said it yourself a moment ago, he's a great father, and I agree with that. You're gonna be a great father to our kids, and one to Laura," She turned his attention to her. "Because I'll be there to help you. Because I love you Logan."

Logan looked almost surprised, it amazes him how his usually timid fiancé could be so bold on occasion. He loved that about her though, she may be shy but she can be much tougher than she lets on, especially when it comes to those she loves.

"Fluttershy..." Logan then gave her an affectionate kiss. "I don't know what I'd do without ya."

Fluttershy nuzzled against his face, "You don't have to worry about that."

Logan felt a little at peace, he still worried about his relationship with Laura, but he felt a little better thanks to Fluttershy being there for him. For her sake, he would do his best.

Later on it was almost time for everypony to leave, though as they were about to, Janet had said something pretty big.

"Well everyone, turns out that I actually am pregnant! I was totally right!" Janet shouted, then pulled Spike into a hug as she continued to talk to everypony. "Me and Spike are having a baby!"

"That's so adorable," Fluttershy said. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you two," Peter said.

"Still say you eat way too much, it's only been a month," Trixie said.

Janet groaned, "Whatever Lulamoon, fact is I was right."

The others continued to offer their congratulations, aside from Laura who didn't seem to care all that much.

Mayday looked pretty amazed, "Um does that mean that I'm getting a new cousin?"

"That's right Mayday," Peter said. "Now you'll have more cousins."

Flurry Heart seemed very excited, "That's so great! That's another cousin to play with!"

"It also means a lot of work, being pregnant isn't easy, I know from experience," Twilight reminded.

"Same, but don't worry, we'll help you anyway we can," Cadance said.

"Sounds awesome, can't wait to be a mom," Janet said, then turned to Spike. "Hey you haven't said much about this."

"I'm just so surprised..." Spike said. "I mean I feel happy but at the same time, I'm kinda worried."

"I get that feeling," Peter said. "Don't worry, I'll help you with that part."

"Yeah, can't believe you're gonna have a kid Spike, I'm sure mom and dad will be happy to know all of us are now parents, or gonna be parents," Shining Armor said.

"Yeah...still I'm very excited," Spike turned to Janet and took her hoof. "And don't worry, I'll be by your side every second, I promise to be a great father to our child."

"I know you will," Janet said and kissed Spike. "You're just that sweet." She turned to the door, "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna brag about this to the entire Empire."

"Janet..." Spike said. "Don't make any of them jealous."

"Aw, but it sounds so fun," Janet said.

Twilight shook her head, "Behave Janet, anyway we should all get going."

Flurry Heart hugged Mayday good-bye. "Thanks again for being so brave, I hope you come by really soon, or maybe I can go see you."

Mayday nodded, "Sure thing Flurry."

Laura made her way out the door, "Let's just go."

Fluttershy sighed and turned to Shining Armor and Cadance, "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's no big deal," Cadance said. "I'm sure she's really nice deep down."

"Just try to help her with that," Shining Armor said.

"I will, thanks," Fluttershy said.

Soon all of them had left and gone back on the train. As they sat on the train, Mayday hugged Peter closely, occasionally glancing at Laura, still a little unsure about being around her. She felt safer when she felt her father bring the hug in closer.

Laura was just sitting down, looking a bit bored, then felt a hug from Lightning Dust. Laura appreciated that and somewhat returned the hug.

Spike was rubbing Janet's stomach, already trying to talk to his child. Janet rubbed Spike's head, happy to see him so eager to be a dad.

Logan also sat down, looking towards Peter and Mayday, seeing how much his daughter loved the hug she received. He also noticed how already affectionate Spike is with his yet to be born child. He then looked to Laura, still hoping that someday he could get through to her and be the dad she needs.

Fluttershy nuzzled against Logan as she spoke softly to him, "You'll get there, because I'm here to help you."

Logan brought Fluttershy in for a side hug, once again feeling the softness of her body against his. As long as he had Fluttershy, he had some hope he could be a good father, not only to Laura, but to whatever kids he and Fluttershy will have.


	8. Increase of Happiness

A couple months have passed by, all ponies still working on various wedding preparations. Twilight divided her attention between all her friends, hoping to meet their needs for what they want.

Johnny and Rainbow want a wedding of 'awesomeness', despite Twilight not really knowing how to respond to that or give them what they want. Johnny also hopes his family can be there, though Twilight is still working on how to keep the heroes in Equestria so having his family around could be pushing it.

Remy and Applejack want a country style party for their wedding, with all the Apples being there. Twilight wondered how many ponies that meant though, the Apple Family is huge.

Rarity and Bobby want something out of a fairy tale, Rarity wants to have that princess type wedding and Bobby wants to be her knightly prince for that. Twilight wishes that Rarity wouldn't read so many romance novels, or rather not expect things from them.

Pinkie and Deadpool want a fun wedding, that was like a big party. That's all they say, no details, much to Twilight's annoyance.

Logan and Fluttershy just want something nice and simple, they don't care how big it is, just that as long as they had what they needed. Twilight found them easier to work with, thus making better progress.

Spike and Janet also proved to be a little easier to work with, especially with them knowing how much Twilight is working, knowing that she is trying to balance the needs of all her friends. Janet does hope the wedding happens soon, especially since she's already pregnant with hers and Spike's child.

Even Pinkie Pie's friend Cheese Sandwich offered to help with the wedding stuff. This seemed surprising considering Cheese himself had a crush on Pinkie, but he also values her as a good friend and wants to help make her wedding great, as well as the weddings of the others. For the first time, Deadpool actually liked Cheese, a little.

While Cadance helps out quite a bit with the preparations and Cheese does his share of work, Twilight is working the hardest on it. Given her talents for organization she is able to keep track of everything and keep note of every detail for the weddings. Though even she is having trouble preparing six weddings at once, the weddings don't even have set dates.

Peter is worried for Twilight, he doesn't want her over-working herself like she has a tendency to do, not only with the weddings but with the spells regarding the portals and even making changes to their home so it can allow room for more ponies.

Peter has offered to keep tabs on the home extension at the very least, and that is at least almost done. Soon their home will expand and allow much needed room for all the ponies, including the bedrooms. One bedroom for Peter and Twilight, one for Trixie, one for Spike and Janet, one for Aunt May, one for Mayday and one for their next child for when they decide they want one.

It wouldn't be long before the modifications start, and with some of the finest workers attending to it, it wouldn't take too long for it to be done. Peter finally gets to have all his family living together at once, at least his immediate family.

In the Parker-Sparkle home one day, Twilight is sitting on her bed looking at all notes she's made for the several weddings, trying to work through them and make sure everything is accounted for.

Peter went into the room to check up on Twilight. Once he saw all the notes he started to worry a bit, knowing that Twilight was likely overworking herself again.

"Need some help honey?" Peter offered.

Twilight looked away from her notes and noticed Peter standing there with his usual friendly smile. "Oh Peter, um sure, I don't mind your help."

Peter nodded and trotted over, "So any major progress from any of the weddings?"

"Not too much, none of them have a set date, plus we need to get everything else done including the outfits, it's gonna be really busy," Twilight said.

"Yeah, seems like it. Man so many weddings happening at once, it would be easier to have them all in one place at the same time," Peter said.

Twilight shrugged, "Maybe, but then it might make it less special for them. Besides they all want something different. I think Applejack would like to have a country style wedding, Rainbow Dash might want it in Cloudsdale, so it's still something we're trying to figure out, and hopefully it won't take too long to do so."

Peter sat next to her and kissed her head, "It's a lot of work, I remember how much work preparing for our wedding was. But it was worth it in the end, we had a great wedding and I'm forever grateful to be with you."

Twilight blushed at Peter's kind words, "Oh Peter, I feel so lucky to have you. That makes me that much more excited for the weddings, because I know all my friends are gonna experience this same happiness."

Peter and Twilight shared a nice kiss, one that soon turned into a make-out session with Twilight laying back on the bed as Peter crawled over her, keeping the kiss intact. Twilight used her magic to move the notes away from the bed and set them neatly on a table. Looks like she'll be busy with something else for a bit.

Even The Crusaders have been discussing the weddings at their Tree House.

"So it's been a couple of months, think the weddings will happen soon?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I hope so, Rarity's so eager to marry Bobby, but she's also so nervous about it," Sweetie Belle said.

"Of course she'd be nervous, it's a wedding, mah sister's nervous too," Apple Bloom said.

"Rainbow Dash doesn't seem so nervous, but I'm not around her as much so I don't know," Scootaloo said.

"To think, our sisters are marrying Superheroes, never thought I'd see that," Apple Bloom said.

"Same, but Johnny's so awesome, he's been acting like a cool big brother, showing me some awesome tricks," Scootaloo said.

"Bobby's nice, and fun to tease, I love his reaction," Sweetie Belle said.

"Remy's a great worker, and an even greater big brother. He's just as kind as Big Mac and Peter, and I'm so happy to be around him," Apple Bloom said. She then started to blush, "Sometimes this talk of wedding makes me think of Rumble, and how much ah hope we'll have a nice wedding."

"Kind of early to think about that isn't it?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's just fer fun," Apple Bloom said.

"Anyway, how long before they all have kids do you think?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I mean Spike and Janet are already having a foal after all."

"Rainbow Dash really wants to be a mom soon," Scootaloo said. "So she's probably gonna be next."

"Applejack said she wants to wait til she's ready," Apple Bloom said.

"Rarity also wants to be sure, she's nervous about being a mom but she does want to have foals eventually," Sweetie Belle said.

"Logan already has Laura right now, and it looks like she's enough to deal with right now, so he and Fluttershy might wait," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, and Pinkie Pie might wait too, she has twins she helps look over, even though they're getting pretty big so I think she'll go for a kid soon," Scootaloo said.

"But what about Peter? I heard he wants another baby, think he and Twilight will have one soon?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Apple Bloom shrugged, "Probably, it'll be nice to see Mayday as a big sister. Though since Janet lives there and is gonna have a baby, Mayday is gonna have some practice after all."

The Crusaders each nodded in agreement, then continued to talk more about the upcoming weddings, and how much it will eventually change things.

Later on the heroes all sat together at a hillside near Sweet Apple Acres, taking a small break from preparing the weddings.

"Hey Peter, why didn't you tell us how much work a wedding was?" Bobby asked.

"All weddings are a lot of work Bobby, maybe it's harder to tell from outside but there's a lot of planning that goes into making these weddings," Peter said.

"Yeah I remember the headache Reed and Sue went through when they wanted to get married," Johnny said.

"Exactly, do any of you even know when you're gonna get married?" Peter asked.

The answer he got was all of them saying "No."

"Some of us haven't even picked a place yet," Johnny said.

"Actually, Pinkie wants us to get married at her rock farm," Deadpool said.

Remy looked curious, "That dull place? With nothing around but a bunch of rocks?"

"Hey how did Pinkie's family react when they found out you two were getting married?" Bobby asked.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mom! Dad! Maud! Marble! Limestone! Guess what, I'm getting married!" Pinkie said to her family._

 _Limestone looked a bit surprised, as did Marble, though she let out a smile. Maud just stood there, her usual expression, though as far as Pinkie was concerned, she looked super excited. The parents also seemed excited to know that one of their daughters found a mate._

 _"That's great dear, who is this lucky fellow? Is it that Cheese colt I've heard about?" her mother asked._

 _"No, not Cheese, though he is gonna help with the wedding," Pinkie said._

 _"Then who is this fellow thou art gonna be wed to then?" her father asked._

 _"He's right over there!" Pinkie said, pointing to Deadpool._

 _"Sup Pies! I'm gonna be part of your family soon! Just call me Deadpool Pie!" Deadpool said with a smile, though hard to see under his ninja mask._

 _The family just stood there in shock, except Maud, who just stared._

 _End Flashback_

"Well, Marble really didn't say anything, makes sense though, she doesn't say anything other than 'mmhmm', bet that was her first word," Deadpool chuckled a bit. "Anyway, Maud also didn't say much, she just stood there, but I'm sure she's cool with it, Pinkie said so at least. Limestone hated it, but what doesn't she hate? It's like each of her sisters were born with one type of emotion."

"What about her parents?" Peter asked.

"They told me to go to the choosing stone, it told me I wasn't worthy of marrying Pinkie Pie," Deadpool said.

"Oh, so what happened then?" Bobby asked.

 _Another Flashback_

 _An explosion was seen where the choosing stone had been, thanks to Deadpool. The Pie parents looking on in shock as the siblings each reacted differently with Limestone yelling at Deadpool, Marble hiding behind Pinkie and Maud just watching._

 _"Stupid stone, trying to separate me and Pinkie. No stone will tell me what to ship and what not to ship!" Deadpool shouted._

 _End Flashback._

The heroes exchanged some unsure glances and looked back to Deadpool, who just sat there.

"Anyway...what about the rest of you? Did you meet the families of those you're going to marry?" Peter asked.

Bobby thought a moment about his answer.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce you to my fiance, Bobby," Rarity said, gesturing to the nervous X-Man._

 _"Hello Mr. and Mrs...wait what is your family name anyway?" Bobby asked._

 _Before Rarity could answer, her father approached him, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to meet the stallion my daughter's gonna marry. She's a great mare after all, and I would know, because I raised her myself."_

 _Her mother stepped in, "We raised her dear, and you're right, she is special, she's our first born child after all, we love her very much."_

 _"Yeah, very successful too, I hate to brag but I do love boasting the fact that she's my daughter to other ponies, I'm sure Sweetie Belle's gonna be something special too, I just know it," her father said._

 _"Yeah she is, Sweetie Belle is a nice filly, a little energetic but I like being around her, she already treats me like an older brother," Bobby said._

 _"Sounds like you and Sweetie Belle are already getting along, isn't that great dear?" Rarity's father asked._

 _Her mother nodded and focused on Bobby, "You're a superhero too right? Friends with Spider-Mane?"_

 _Bobby nodded, "Yeah, he's a good friend of mine."_

 _"Nice to know, looks like my daughter really knows how to pick them," her mother said._

 _"Thank you mother, I'm glad you and daddy like my fiancé, he means a lot to me after all," Rarity said._

 _"Right, anyway come to the kitchen, we'll talk more there son," her father said, surprising Bobby with the use of the word 'son'. That meant a great deal to Bobby after all._

 _End Flashback_

"Rarity's parents are pretty relaxed and nothing like her, in fact I couldn't even tell at first those were her parents," Bobby said.

"Sounds like they like you," Peter said.

"Pretty much, in fact her dad's already calling me 'son', and her mom's really cool as well. They're not a lot like her but that's fine, they're still decent ponies," Bobby said.

"So if they're not like Rarity, how'd she end up so snooty like?" Janet asked.

"Rarity isn't snooty, she's a little classy but not snooty," Peter said. "She's one of the nicest ponies I know, she does represent Generosity after all."

"True, if she were snooty she never would have dated me," Bobby said. "But my guess is that her classy attitude is just to make herself look more professional."

Peter nodded and turned to Remy, "What about you? How did the Apple Family react? Did you have a chance to tell any of them?"

 _Flashback_

 _Braeburn had come by Sweet Apple Acres to go see Applejack, mainly since she mentioned something big that was happening and she wanted Braeburn to be the first cousin to know._

 _"So what's going on Applejack?" Braeburn asked._

 _Applejack looked to him with a big smile, "Ah want you to know that I'm getting married soon, to Remy."_

 _Braeburn looked surprised, but then it turned into excitement, "Hoo Wee! Y'all finally making it official, I'm so proud of y'all!"_

 _Braeburn pulled Applejack into a hug, which she returned._

 _"Thanks Braeburn, ah just hope the rest of the family is just as excited, Remy is still a bit self-conscious about marrying me," Applejack said._

 _"What for? He's a great guy, and I'm very proud of the both of you!" Braeburn said._

 _"He's just nervous, probably because he knows he'll be compared to Peter, he wants to prove himself just as worthy," Applejack said._

 _"I'll go talk to him, probably needs some more guidance," Braeburn said._

 _End Flashback_

"Since Braeburn was the first to know, he offered for the wedding to happen in Appaloosa," Remy then sighed. "But if I have to go there and listen to him shout that town's name a bunch of times I am going to lose my temper."

"Considering how close he is with Applejack, I suggest you start trying to get close to him," Peter said.

Remy shrugged, "Guess so...anyway the other Apple that knows for sure is Babs Seed, mainly because Apple Bloom sent a note to her about it."

"Think she'll be excited?" Bobby asked.

"Knowing Apple Bloom, she probably made it so it sounded really exciting, this wedding is almost as important to her because she gets to see her sister at her happiest, I just gotta make sure I don't let her down," Remy said.

"You'll be fine, stop doubting yourself," Janet said.

"Well anyway, at least you have one place for the wedding," Peter said, "In APPALOOSA!"

Peter started laughing about it, with Bobby and Johnny joining in a little. Remy just groaned and shook his head, though received an assuring pat on the shoulder from Logan.

"Don't worry too much about the location, just focus on the fact that yer gonna have a nice girl to spend your life with," Logan said.

Remy nodded, "Thanks Logan...speaking of which, what are you and Fluttershy gonna do for your wedding? Does her family know?"

 _Flashback_

 _Fluttershy had taken Logan to see her family in another part of Equestria._

 _"Mom, dad, meet my fiance Logan," Fluttershy said as Logan stepped forward._

 _"Nice to meet ya, you two have a great daughter I'll tell you that much," Logan said._

 _Her mother nodded and offered a friendly smile, "It's great to see you as well, I can't believe my little Fluttershy is getting married, it seems like only yesterday she was just a filly. I remember when I used to hold her, when she first learned how to fly, even those rainy nights where I would hold her close while she drank her hot coco."_

 _Her mother started to feel a little sentimental, some tears even coming from her eyes to know her daughter had grown so much. Her husband stepped forward to comfort his wife._

 _"They have to grow up sometime dear, Fluttershy is always gonna be our daughter, but soon she's gonna be a wife, something we're gonna have to accept." He turned his attention to Logan. "Sorry, we get a little emotional when it comes to our daughter, but we're both very happy for her and proud of how great of a pony she turned out to be."_

 _Logan nodded, "It's fine, understandable too. I promise I'll take good care of yer daughter, she's really special to me after all."_

 _Fluttershy's mother wiped her tears, "I'm sure you will, like my husband said, don't let these tears fool you, I am very happy for the both of you. Fluttershy has told us a lot about you, how you're so tough around other ponies, but you're so soft and gentle for our dear daughter, she needs a stallion like that in her life."_

 _Fluttershy nuzzled Logan, "He is tough, and sensitive, I'm happy to have him, soon he'll be part of our family."_

 _"Oh, speaking of family, guess who else is here," her father said._

 _Fluttershy's eyes widened, "Don't tell me."_

 _Soon her brother Zephyr Breeze came into view, "Flutter Brutter! Good to see you!" He pulled her into a hug, "It's been too long, you should come by more often, I miss my big sister."_

 _Logan's eyes widened at the sight of her brother. He looked so...odd to him._

 _"Fluttershy? This is your brother!?" Logan asked._

 _Zephry went to Logan and shook his hoof, "Great to meet you, my name is Zephry Breeze, Fluttershy's favorite little brother."_

 _"Um, you're my only little brother," Fluttershy said._

 _Zephry chuckled, "Oh Flutters, you always were funny." With that he messed up her mane a little, much to her annoyance. Zephyr then focused back on Logan, "Anyway it's great to meet you, guess we'll be in-laws soon, just in time too."_

 _"How so?" Logan asked._

 _"Your mane," Zephry said, ruffling Logan's hair, "It needs a LOT of work."_

 _Logan just looked to be in shock, Fluttershy felt really embarrassed and her parents just stood there a bit nervously. Logan had no idea her brother was like this, now he knows why she never really mentions him._

 _End Flashback_

"So they were ok with it, so was her brother," Logan said.

Peter chuckled, "You met her brother?"

Logan glumly nodded, "Didn't realize he was so weird, could have warned me Parker."

Peter shrugged, "Sometimes the surprise is the most fun part."

Logan groaned but went back to the other part of Remy's question, "Anyway as for the wedding, we're going with something simple. Maybe get married in a garden, surrounded by her animal friends, she'd like that."

"Aw, how cute," Janet said.

"So Janet, you met with Twilight's parents right? What were they like?" Bobby asked.

 _Flashback_

 _In Canterlot, Spike was introducing Janet to Twilight's parents._

 _"Mom, dad, I'm getting married to Janet_ _."_

 _Janet stepped forward, "Yeah, me and Spike are getting married soon. Looks like I'll be part of your family."_

 _"That's so great to hear," Twilight Velvet said. "It's nice to know all my children are gonna be married, they all grew up so fast."_

 _Night Light nodded, "Yeah, it still amazes me that Shining Armor got married to such a great princess and had a lovely daughter, who apparently turned out to be an alicorn."_

 _"Not to mention our little Twilight who married Peter, who's such a great stallion in his own right. I can't believe my daughter married a superhero, my favorite one nonetheless, and had a beautiful daughter of her own," Velvet said._

 _Janet looked surprised at what Twilight's mother had just said about Peter, but shrugged it off._

 _Night Light looked to Janet, "So tell us about yourself, you're Peter's world correct? You're also a superhero?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm known as The Wasp," Janet said._

 _"Oh, another bug type hero, so exciting," Velvet said._

 _"Come on, tell us more about yourself," Night Light said._

 _End Flashback_

"Their parents are cool, bit dorky but I guess that's where Twilight gets it from," Janet said.

"So the parents know, and Shining Armor also knows right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, he, Cadance and Flurry Heart are all happy about it at least," Janet said.

"What about your wedding? What will you be doing?" Remy asked.

Janet shrugged, "Still not sure, though considering Spike is part of Twilight's family, she can probably get us something in Canterlot Castle, though I don't want it to be too fancy, getting all these snooty Canterlot ponies at our wedding."

"Twilight says she can get all of you something at the castle, though I'm guessing you all share Janet's feelings on that matter," Peter said.

"Hey Rarity would be cool with it, it make her feel like a princess," Bobby said.

"Dashie and I considered something in Cloudsdale, surrounded by her family," Johnny said.

"Did you meet her family?" Logan asked.

 _Flashback_

 _"Listen Johnny, before you meet my parents, I have something I need to let you know about first," Rainbow Dash said as she and Johnny flew to her parents' house._

 _"Hm? What is it?" Johnny asked._

 _"They can be a little...overly excited about things," Rainbow Dash said._

 _"Overly excited? Like how?" Johnny asked._

 _"You'll see," Rainbow Dash said landed in the front yard. She knocked on the door and it was answered by a mare._

 _"Rainbow Dash!" her mother pulled her in for a hug. "My little baby! You don't come by enough!"_

 _"Moooom," Rainbow Dash whined and pulled away. "Stop treating me like a foal."_

 _"I'm sorry dear," her mom said, then turned to Johnny. "Oh, who's this handsome young stallion?"_

 _Johnny chuckled nervously, "Hi Mrs. Rainbow Dash's mom, I'm Johnny Storm."_

 _"He's my fiancé," Rainbow Dash said, then turned to Johnny. "Get ready."_

 _Johnny looked confused, "Ready for-"_

 _"MY RAINBOW DASH IS GETTING MARRIED!?" her mother shouted, then called into the home. "Honey! Our daughter has a fiancé!"_

 _"Fiance!?" a stallion said. He rushed to the door and got a good look at the surprised Johnny. "Is this the guy?"_

 _Johnny nervously nodded, "Yes Mr. Rainbow Dash's dad...I'm Johnny Storm, I'm marrying your daughter...if that's ok with you."_

 _"He's a Superhero, friend of Spider-Mane," Rainbow Dash said. "He's a really nice guy who cares a lot about others."_

 _"Yes, I try my best," Johnny said._

 _Rainbow Dash's father let out a reassuring laugh, "I'm sure you do, come on in! Let's talk!"_

 _Suddenly Johnny saw that Rainbow Dash's mother had taken a picture, "Rainbow Dash's fiancé's first time coming to our home! I'm so happy!"_

 _Johnny turned to Rainbow Dash and said softly, "You weren't kidding about them being overexcited at times." Rainbow Dash groaned a bit, trying to hide her blushing face, then felt Johnny nuzzle her. "Not that I mind, makes me feel less nervous."_

 _Rainbow Dash felt some relief and went inside with Johnny._

 _End Flashback_

"They were so proud of Rainbow Dash, and luckily they seem to like me. She probably thinks her parents are totally embarrassing, but I love how much they care for her and how much they support everything she does," Johnny said.

"I met them once, they really are nice," Peter said.

"I just hope that I can live up to their expectations and be the 'Best Fiancé Ever' as they would put it," Johnny said.

"Anyway it seems like most of you have locations, you just need dates," Peter said.

"The sooner the stuff is ready, the sooner the dates can be set," Logan said.

"Twilight has that under control, if anything you all can be married within two months," Peter said.

"Two months!? Awesome, I'll go tell Dash, we got preparations to make," Johnny said.

"Easy Johnny, I have to double check with Twilight, wanna make sure. Once I'm sure I can let you all know," Peter said.

"Sure thing Pete," Johnny said, then realized something. "Wait, does that mean we're all gonna get married around the same time?"

Peter shrugged, "My guess is that you can all have your weddings in the same week. One day can be for Johnny, the next day for Remy, and so on."

"I'm cool with that," Johnny said.

"Same here, that sounds awesome," Bobby said.

The others also agreed on that idea, they will have their weddings in the span of one week.

"Great, I'll let Twilight know, then we can work on making your weddings the best they can be," Peter said.

The heroes nodded and left one by one, with only Janet staying around.

"Hey Pete, thanks for helping us out through this."

"No problem, I'm happy you all could find someone to love, plus it looks like you and Spike are gonna be the first among all of them to enjoy the thrills of parenthood," Peter said, gesturing to Janet's stomach, which started to show some signs of pregnancy.

"I'm actually a little nervous, I hope me and Spike can do a good job raising this child," Janet said.

"Hey, me and Twilight are there for you if you need help," Peter reassured.

Janet smiled and hugged Peter, "You're the best Peter, hero to all."

"It's not about being a hero, it's about being your friend and your family," Peter said. "All the ponies here are family, we'll all look out for you. But I know you can do it, and Spike can do it too. He loves you and you'll both do a great job raising that foal."

"Looks like this is the best place to look when you wanna find the perfect partner for you, never thought I'd be marrying a dragon though," Janet said and rubbed her stomach, "Let alone carrying a child of one."

"I never thought I'd marry a pony, or even a princess, things are strange sometimes," Peter said.

"Given our lifestyle I'd say that's an understatement," Janet said.

"Yeah, totally," Peter said and gestured her to follow. "Let's get home, I'm sure Twilight and Spike are waiting."

Janet nodded and followed her roommate, and soon to be brother-in-law back to their home.


	9. Weddings Part I-Johnny and Rainbow Dash

Within the next few days, it had been decided that all the weddings would take place in two months like Peter said. They will all take place in the span of a week, first wedding being Johnny Storm and Rainbow Dash in Cloudsdale.

During that time Twilight continued looking at the spells or portals to keep their friends in Ponyville, though luckily she had help from Luna, Cadance and Sunset Shimmer, though the latter helped mainly since she wanted to find a way to also have access to the Capcom world.

In addition to the spell, Twilight hoped to have some other nice surprises for the Marvel Heroes, surprises she would be glad to show them during the weddings.

The two months passed by, the wedding days had begun. Ponies had gathered at Cloudsdale, a cloud walking spell being given to all of the guests courtesy of Twilight, Luna and Cadance. Obviously the Pegasus Ponies were able to walk with no problem, and fortunately some parts of the ground were accessible to all pony types.

Johnny is preparing in his room, waiting for the big moment to happen. He's maybe one hour away from being the happiest stallion in the world, yet despite his normally relaxed nature, he himself is worried about getting married.

"Can't believe this is gonna happen, I'm about to get married. To think that I finally found a girl to settle down with. Seems like only Rainbow Dash can make me feel this way." During this Johnny heard a knock on his door, "Come in!"

Twilight made her way into the room, "Hey Johnny, how are you feeling?"

"Considering I'm about to get married to a really hot mare and my life is about to change big time, I'm ok," Johnny replied, though still somewhat nervous.

"I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I was gonna marry Peter, especially when you consider that we also had a child around the same time. But once you're standing before the pony you're gonna marry, and you look into their eyes, knowing they'll always be there for you and you know you wanna be there for them, it makes the feeling so much better," Twilight said as she looked off, staring at nothing in particular.

Johnny just smiled, basically just going along with what Twilight is saying, "Um anyway is there a reason you came by? Or were you just checking up on me?"

"It has to do with you being able to stay permanently in Equestria, it took a while but I think I figured everything out," Twilight said. "Even if it took around five months, and it's still a little off but I think I have an idea on what to do."

"Oh, that's great, I knew you could do it Twi, you're awesome," Johnny said with an encouraging grin.

Twilight giggled, "You're too sweet, anyway this one took a while and a lot of magic, but I managed to pull it off. I got some wedding guests for you," Twilight said and pointed to the door. Emerging were the rest of the Fantastic Four; Reed Richards, Susan Storm and Ben Grimm.

Johnny just stared in surprise and disbelief. Standing before him were the ones he didn't think he'd see again. "It's my family!" Johnny then excitedly approached them. "Reed! Sue! Ben! You're all here!"

"Thank Twilight, she was able to bring us back from the Marvel world one more time, and it wasn't easy either," Reed said.

"Yeah, luckily Dr. Strange was able to help as well," Twilight said. "Hopefully this won't be the last time. I finally got a portal working, if I can maintain the balance then I should be able to link the two worlds permanently."

Susan approached Johnny with a look of pride, "I'm glad they could do it though, my baby brother is about to get married."

Johnny blushed, "Come on Sue, I'm not a baby anymore."

Susan patted his face. "Johnny, I know you're all grown up, and I know you're about to do something big, but no matter what you're still my little brother, and I'm always gonna be your big sister."

Johnny chuckled nervously, "Way to be sappy sis..." Johnny pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy you're here though, now the wedding feels complete."

"I'm happy to be here Johnny," Susan said, returning the hug. "I'm so proud of you, I still can't believe you're gonna be married."

Twilight could barely hold back her tears, such a touching moment. Considering how close she is with her big brother Shining Armor, she can appreciate another brother-sister moment, and she's glad to know she helped make this happen.

Reed approached Twilight and got her attention, "Um I hope you don't mind but me and Susan also brought our son Franklin, we figured he'd wanna see his uncle get married as well."

"That's fine with me, though where is he?" Twilight asked.

"He's with Peter and your daughter. It was kinda cute, my son seemed to like Mayday almost right away," Reed said.

"Aw, how sweet, I guess Mayday just has Peter's charm. Anyway we should get to our seats, the wedding's gonna start," Twilight said.

"Right, lead the way," Reed said and called to Susan. "Let's hurry honey, the wedding's gonna start."

Johnny immediately felt nervous, "Wedding's gonna start, oh wow, I'm about to be married. Um does anyone else feel hot right now?"

Susan looked confused, "Johnny, you can't get hot remember? Are you feeling nervous?"

Johnny scoffed, "Come on sis, what makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Because your fire powers are acting up," Susan said, pointing to the flames on his suit, much to his annoyance. Luckily his suit was charmed so it could handle his fire powers.

"Good thing my best friend's married to a powerful magical pony," Johnny said while trying to control his flame on state.

Reed approached Johnny, "Johnny, I can tell you're feeling nervous, but trust me once you see Rainbow Dash make her way down the aisle, I promise all that will go away, now come on, you need to get to your spot."

Johnny nodded and gulped, "Lead the way Reed."

Johnny walked with his family and Twilight to the wedding area where all the ponies had gathered. Johnny stood at the alter beside his Best Stallion Peter, waiting for Rainbow Dash to come down the aisle.

Johnny looked around the area, a lot of ponies had turned up for this. He saw a lot of Pegasus Ponies, most who seemed to know Rainbow Dash, such as Blossomforth and Bulk Biceps. He also saw her parents, both of them in tears and proud of their daughter. He also noticed another Rainbow Mane pony, then remembered Rainbow Dash mentioning having a relative named Rainbow Blaze, he figured that was him. He looked around and saw what looked like a Griffon off in the distance, he wondered if that was Gilda, a friend Rainbow Dash mentioned having. He noticed his family also taking their seats nearby, Ben having a little more trouble than the others due to his big size.

"You feeling ok bud?" Peter asked.

"I could be better," Johnny said, then to his surprise saw some Wonderbolts make their way over. "Huh, didn't think they'd show up."

"Of course, it's a pretty big wedding. Keep in mind you're pretty well liked in Equestria too, it makes sense they'd wanna come see your wedding," Peter said.

"Good point...man what's taking so long, I can't handle the tension," Johnny said.

"Johnny, relax, you'll do fine," Peter encouraged. "Just remember that you're gonna be happy with your mare, just think about how much you love Rainbow Dash and what this means for both of you."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, you're right, thanks bro."

Scootaloo, who was also stood at the alter as Rainbow Dash's Bridesmaid, gave her own comment. "Johnny you'll be fine, Rainbow Dash likes you a lot after all."

Johnny felt a little more relaxed, getting some approval from the filly who looks up to his eventual wife.

Soon the wedding music started to play as Mayday made her way down the aisle, throwing some flowers as Rainbow Dash walked down. She could hear her parents crying tears of joy, though she wishes they weren't so loud and bringing attention to themselves. She also noticed the rest of The Fantastic Four and smiled a them, getting a friendly wave.

Johnny gulped as Rainbow Dash arrived before him, wearing a nice wedding dress, with some rainbow designs on them. The dress was girly, a little weird for a pony as tough as Rainbow Dash, but she made it work. Besides he liked seeing her in a dress and showing her more feminine side.

"Wow Dashie, you look...you look so beautiful," Johnny said.

"Not so bad yourself," Rainbow said with a flirty wink.

Mayday went to take a seat near her mom as Celestia approached and spoke to the others, "We are gathered today for the wedding of Rainbow Dash and Johnny Storm."

Celestia continued on with her speech as Johnny waited patiently yet nervously for the big moment. Rainbow Dash herself was a bit nervous but did a better job at hiding it than Johnny.

"Do you, Johnny Storm, take Rainbow Dash to be your wife?" Celestia asked.

Johnny snapped out of his worry and looked to Rainbow Dash with a nod, "Yeah, I do."

Celestia turned to Rainbow, "Do you, Rainbow Dash, take Johnny Storm to be your husband?"

Rainbow Dash nodded and grinned, "Totally."

Celestia nodded, "Then I now pronounce you both, husband and wife."

Johnny pulled Rainbow Dash in for a big deep kiss, one which Rainbow Dash graciously returned as the ponies applauded. Peter watched on in approval, happy seeing his fellow hero married. Scootaloo wiped away a tear and clapped in approval herself. The rest of the Fantastic Four also showed their happiness, especially Susan who could stop her tears.

Rainbow Dash's parents took the moment to shout out, "BEST WEDDING EVER! GO RAINBOW DASH!"

Rainbow Dash looked a little annoyed, though Johnny stroked her mane to reassure her. "You're parents are so nice."

That seemed to relieve Rainbow Dash as she resumed her kiss with Johnny.

After the wedding, all the ponies gathered to congratulate the duo.

"That was such a nice wedding, I'm so happy for you two," Cadance said.

"You're so lucky Rainbow Dash," Blossomforth said.

"You two are a great match for each other," Cloudchaser said.

Rainbow's mother Windy pulled Johnny in for a hug, "Thanks for making my daughter so happy!"

"It's fine Mrs. Whistles, I'm just hope I can continue being the stallion she needs," Johnny said.

"Dearie, you're married to my daughter, call me 'mom'," Windy said.

Johnny had a nervous chuckle, then felt some odd relief. "Mom? Alright, if that's what you want."

Bow also brought Johnny for a hug, "Just remember son, if you need help, you know where to find us."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, thanks...dad?"

"Now you're getting it," Bow said, ruffling Johnny's hair a bit.

"Easy with my husband dad," Rainbow joked. "But he is gonna be the best guy for me ever, I'm that confident about it."

Susan then got Rainbow Dash's attention, "Welcome to the family Rainbow Dash, please take good care of my brother."

"Thanks, I'll be there for Johnny, or rather we'll be there for each other," Rainbow said.

"I'm happy to hear that Rainbow Dash, and I'm sure you and Johnny will have a wonderful marriage," Susan said.

"Same here," Rainbow said, then noticed Spitfire approach. "Hey Spitfire, great to see you."

"Same here, you had a really nice wedding there Rainbow Dash, you got yourself a good stallion."

"Thanks Spitfire, I'm honored you came to my wedding," Rainbow said.

"Honor's all mine, besides I like the idea of being there for all my fellow Wonderbolts, that includes you Rainbow Dash," Spitfire said.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm not one yet, not officially."

"That's gonna change, we finally have an open spot for you, and one for Johnny as well if he's interested," Spitfire said.

"Me too?" Johnny asked. "Sounds awesome, though if I get a suit I'm gonna need one that works with my powers."

"Just ask Twilight to help with that," Rainbow Dash said, then turned to Spitfire. "But thanks, I'm so happy! I'm married _and_ in The Wonderbolts!"

Windy and Bow looked even more excited to hear this, their daughter finally realized her dream.

"Oh Rainbow Dash! We're so proud of you!" Windy said.

"Maybe next you'll be an Alicorn Princess! The best one ever I might add!" Bow shouted.

Rainbow Dash nervously chuckled, "Maybe not that just yet, though that would be kinda cool. Anyway me and Johnny need to go talk somewhere a moment."

As Rainbow Dash left, Reed approached Spitfire, "So you're Spitfire, I've heard a lot about you from Johnny. You are very athletic and you also serve as a type of guard for Equestria?"

"Yeah, we do shows and we protect this world, alongside Spider-Mane. It's a shame he didn't want to be a Wonderbolt but I understand his decision," Spitfire said.

"Peter never felt like he fit in sometimes, especially when he wanted to join our group, The Fantastic Four, though his over eagerness caused some problems," Reed said.

"Truth be told, I worry for Rainbow Dash on that aspect. She really looks up to us, I just hope she doesn't try too hard to impress us when she joins, she's a great flyer, probably better than me, but she also has a tendency to show off," Spitfire said.

"My advice, try to be patient, and guide her, if you make her feel like one of the group from the start then maybe she won't worry too much," Reed said.

"Sounds good, thanks Mr. Richards," Spitfire said.

"Technically it's 'Dr. Richards', but you can just call me Reed, no need for formalities," Reed said.

"No problem," Spitfire said. "Now what can you tell me about this group from your world, 'The Avengers'? Peter's told me about them and after seeing them in action myself, I'm a little curious about what they can do."

At the wedding party, Peter looked on, feeling some pride and happiness for his friends. "I love weddings, those two are gonna be so happy together."

Twilight stood by him with a nod, "Yeah, it's a Wonderful thing, plus it looks like Rainbow Dash is finally a Wonderbolt."

"I'm glad, Rainbow Dash deserves it more than anypony I know," Peter said.

Twilight nodded, "This just makes this an even bigger moment for her."

Peter looked around, "Looks like everypony's partying hard, and there's still some more weddings to go."

"It's gonna be a busy but happy week," Twilight said with a confident smile.


	10. Weddings Part II-Logan and Fluttershy

The next day came, it was time for Logan and Fluttershy's wedding, the guests gathered at a quiet little garden around Ponyville, with all the animals nearby, waiting for the occasion.

The other guests arrived, though a little unsure about being near so many animals, they were assured they were all tame and wouldn't cause much of a mess. Fluttershy's parents and brother were also seen in the crowd, her brother occasionally winking at Rainbow Dash, much to Johnny's irritation.

Logan was preparing nearby, trying to ease the discomfort he felt. He was happy that he could marry Fluttershy, but he was also worried about being a good enough husband to her. This is something that has bothered Logan for months, despite everypony trying to ease his worries, he continued to feel unsure about everything.

As he readied himself, Twilight had come into the room. "Logan?"

Logan turned and gestured for Twilight to enter the room, "Hey Twi, need something?"

"I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you weren't too worried about the wedding," Twilight said.

"I wish I could say I wasn't, truth be told I'm still very unsure about all of this," Logan admitted.

"Logan, I thought you would have a little more confidence than that," Twilight said.

Logan nodded, "I know, and maybe I should, but I guess I'll always have those doubts about myself no matter how hard I try."

Twilight approached Logan and pulled him into a hug, "You'll be fine Logan, I have confidence in you. Fluttershy loves you very much and I'm so happy that she has somepony like you to love her."

Logan felt a little relieved and returned Twilight's hug. "Yer a great friend to have Twilight, Parker's lucky to have you as his wife."

Twilight offered a friendly smile, "Oh, by the way, I created a portal for your friends from the X-Men, they're gonna be at the wedding."

Logan looked surprised, "Wow, more portals huh? Is this idea of yers actually working?"

"Looks like it, soon the worlds will be properly linked and you'll be able to live in Equestria forever," Twilight said.

"That's good to hear," Logan said with a small smile.

Twilight gestured Logan towards the alter, "Your big moment's coming, get ready."

Logan nodded and left the room, feeling a bit more confident about everything.

Logan made his way to the alter and waited alongside his Best Stallion Peter and across from the Bridesmaid Laura, who looked really unhappy.

"Why am I wearing this stupid dress?" Laura asked.

"Because it's a wedding, besides you look great in a dress, it's actually kinda cute," Peter said.

Laura glared at the hero, "Don't call me cute.

"Aw, but you are-" Peter stopped talking the moment Laura brought her claws out.

"Smart boy," Laura said, her claws going back.

Logan groaned and shook his head a little, though it wasn't really the little moment between Laura and Peter that got him a little annoyed, he was still concerned about the wedding.

"Feeling alright Logan?" Peter asked with a cheery smile.

"Bit nervous but I'll be fine. Besides yer wife gave me a little encouragement," Logan said.

"That's nice of her. All you have to remember is that you and Fluttershy love each other very much, that's all you need in a wedding," Peter said. "But I'm sure you knew that."

Logan nodded as the wedding music played. Mayday once again threw the petals to the ground, many finding her to look very adorable while doing so. She sat down next to her mother, waiting for Fluttershy to get to the Alter.

Fluttershy then walked down the aisle, and stood before Logan, her dress having a nature look to it.

"Yer so beautiful Fluttershy," Logan said, stroking her mane a bit.

"And you look very handsome," Fluttershy stated.

Celestia went towards the alter and spoke, "We are gathered here for the wedding of Fluttershy and Logan."

As Celestia spoke, Logan looked to the crowd and noticed that as Twilight said, the X-Men had attended the wedding. He could see Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Rogue and others. Fluttershy had also looked to the crowd, seeing how happy her parents looked, as well as her little brother, who seemed to be drying his eyes. Lightning Dust was also watching closely, happy to see two of her friends be married.

"Do you, Logan, take Fluttershy to be your wife?" Celestia asked, getting both of their attention.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Do you, Fluttershy, take Logan to be your husband?" Celestia asked.

Fluttershy nodded, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Celestia said.

The two wasted no time in going for their kiss, showing off their big wedding moment in front of a pleased crowd.

"I'm so happy for you big sister!" Zephyr Breeze shouted.

"Yeah! Go Logan! You too Fluttershy!" Lightning Dust cheered.

Mayday clapped for her Uncle Logan as well, glad to see two more ponies married.

Later on Fluttershy and Logan are talking to all their friends about the wedding.

"Glad you two finally went for it," Laura said.

"You're both so lucky, I know Logan will be a great husband, and Fluttershy will be a great wife," Lightning Dust said.

"I'm just happy to have somepony like Logan in my life, I still can't believe I'm married," Fluttershy said as she nuzzled Logan.

"Same here darling," Logan said and nuzzled back.

Before long, Cyclops had made his way over. "Congrats Logan, you got yourself a good wife."

"Thanks Scott, glad you and the others could make it," Logan said.

"I wasn't gonna miss the chance, I wanted to see the very mare who could get you in a fancy suit," Cyclops said with a small chuckle.

Logan did a brief mock laugh, trying to hide his annoyance. "Real funny Scott."

Cyclops looked over to Laura, "I hope you're keeping yourself behaved."

"What's it to you anyway?" Laura asked in a brash tone.

"Laura, be nice," Fluttershy said and turned to Cyclops. "She's still working on some anger issues, but I appreciate you coming by."

"Pleasure's all mine Miss Fluttershy, take good care of Logan, he's always been one of our best X-Men," Cyclops said.

"Well he is the best in the world at what he does," Fluttershy said, then looked seductively at Logan. "That includes being my lover...in more ways than one."

Cyclops, Laura and Lightning all blushed at that statement, though Logan felt some pride.

"Yer right about that darling, I'll be more than happy to prove it again to you real soon," Logan said.

Lightning looked to Cyclops, "So can I see the other X-Men?"

"Sounds good," Cyclops said quickly, understanding her desire to leave, as well as his own. Laura also quickly followed, not wanting to be around for that type of talk, at least not from a pony she considers like a mom, or from Logan either.

Logan looked on with a satisfied smile, "Looks like we freaked them out a little."

Fluttershy shrugged, "Maybe it was a bit awkward, but it's my honest feelings."

"Hey, fer what it's worth, yer the best at it too," Logan said.

Fluttershy giggled, "Probably should be careful, my parents are nearby after all."

"Yeah," Logan said, then walked with Fluttershy to the rest of the guests.

Later on as the party got started, Laura and Lightning Dust were seen at a table, both enjoying some food.

"So, now they're married," Lightning Dust said.

"Yeah, Fluttershy's so happy, I love seeing her smile," Laura said.

"She's got an adorable smile, but how are you feeling? About Logan too?" Lightning asked. "Are you happy for him as well?"

"I really don't care," Laura said. "I mean I'll admit that they love each other and he's probably good for her, but that's all."

Lightning Dust looked saddened, "I think you really should give this a chance Laura. He cares about you whether you want to admit it or not, and I think he's a really nice guy."

Laura shook her head, "I really don't like talking about this Dust."

"Laura..." Lightning tried pleading.

"Forget it, alright!" Laura said. "I'm happy for Fluttershy, that's all. She's the only parent that I need, I don't need anyone else for that."

Lightning Dust lowered her ears, "I'm sorry, I'm just...I really want you to be happy."

Laura felt some pity for her best friend, then turned to her with a sympathetic stare. "Dust, I know you're just worried for me. I love you for that, but this isn't something I want to discuss. I hope you understand that."

Lightning Dust nodded, "I love you too Laura, hopefully I can be there for you as well."

Laura then brought Lightning Dust in for a hug, which the Pegasus affectionately returned. Despite what she said, Laura did have to admit to herself, she partially wishes to be closer to Logan, but that's not as easy as she would like it to be.

As the party went on, Peter looked to see Logan and Fluttershy having a nice dance, "I'm so happy for Logan."

"Fluttershy too, she looks so beautiful in a wedding dress, and Logan is very handsome," Twilight said.

"Not more than me right?" Peter asked, getting a chuckle from Twilight.

"Don't worry, you're still the most handsome to me," Twilight said, kissing Peter on the cheek.

Peter blushed at that, then looked to Laura and Lightning, both of them trying to avoid Zephyr Breeze, who was offering them a chance for him to work on their manes. "Looks like Fluttershy is gonna have some weird family moments of her own, between Logan probably having to bond with Zephyr Breeze and Laura technically being Fluttershy's daughter now."

"Laura doesn't consider herself Logan's daughter though, ironically she probably would consider Fluttershy a mother, even if Fluttershy's only a few years older," Twilight said.

"What does that make Lightning Dust?" Peter asked.

Twilight shrugged, "I don't know, the Trixie of the family?"

Peter tapped his chin and nodded, "Guess so."

Twilight sighed happily, "I can't wait for the other weddings."

"Same, let's hope they're just as great as the last two were," Peter said, feeling a little confident about that.


	11. Weddings Part III-Remy and Applejack

At Appaloosa, Remy was waiting in his room, thinking about the big moment ahead. He was about to marry Applejack, that moment he prepared for was coming closer and closer. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Peter entered the room, "Hey Remy, it's almost time, you gotta get to the alter."

Remy nodded and stood up. "Peter, how did you handle the pre-wedding stuff? How did you relax?"

"Honestly I didn't feel too relaxed until after me and Twilight were pronounced husband and wife, though my advice is for you to remember how much you love Applejack and know how much she loves you," Peter said.

Remy wiped some sweat off his head, "I just wish it could be easier, but I'll do my best."

"We're here for you, me, my family and friends, plus the Apples. I mean Apple Bloom likes you a lot and she's really close to Applejack. That must mean something right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, she helps make this much easier, Big Macintosh too," Remy said. "All the guests are here too?"

"Sure are, including the ones from our world, they're still in Equestria," Peter said. "Anyway hurry and get going, my daughter's ready to throw the flowers and Apple Bloom's also at the Alter."

Remy nodded, "Sure thing Peter."

Remy made his way towards the Alter, trying his best to focus and not be worried. As he got there he looked to the crowd and could see several of the Apple Family members, like Braeburn and Apple Fritter, plus some of the younger cousins, like Babs Seed, Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth. He saw what looked to be some Buffalo as well, a little confused by that but Applejack did mention Appaloosa having some neighbors.

He also saw Big Macintosh sitting near Granny Smith, he looked to be doing his best to hold back some tears. Remy found it odd to see a stallion that big showing a more sensitive side, though he knows that Big Mac is pretty soft when it comes to family. He can't blame him, he knows how much the Apples care for one another, and it reminded him even more how lucky he was to have a mare like Applejack.

Also to his surprise, he saw some of his fellow X-Men in the audience, many still here including others such as Shadowcat, Beast, Nightcrawler, even the Professor. Twilight really made sure all of them could come and stay. He made a note to thank Twilight later on for that.

He did find it weird to see Rogue there, she and him used to date yet she's perfectly fine at the wedding. He became a little more surprised when he saw her wave, making Remy feel even more awkward. He shyly waved back, then noticed her giggling a bit. Remy groaned, figuring she's also there to just entertain herself.

"Hey, Remy, you feeling nervous still?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm a little better, thanks for asking Apple Bloom," Remy said.

"I'm really excited, I'm gonna see mah sister get married, and ah get to be by her side!" Apple Bloom said.

Remy nodded nervously, then turned to Peter standing beside him. "Also, how bad was the wait for you?"

"Is it really bad? Or are you just really excited? The mare you love coming down that aisle, a mare who's about to be your wife and you two will be happy together for a long time, I bet you're more excited than worried honestly," Peter said.

Remy smiled a little, "Guess you're right. I just want her here now, to make her as happy as I can."

Soon the wedding music played, Mayday doing the same thing she did for the other weddings, tossing the flower petals. Applejack made her way down the aisle, her wedding dress having a more country vibe to it, plus she lacked her usual hat.

"You look beautiful Applejack," Remy said.

"Thanks, you look pretty nice yerself," Applejack said.

Celestia approached and did the same thing as yesterday. "We are gathered for the wedding of Applejack and Remy Lebeau."

As Celestia continued on, Remy looked around a bit a the rest of the Apple Family. He still felt a bit unsure about whether he was worthy enough for Applejack, though he had the blessings of her friends and several of her family members, plus Peter, who himself is an Honorary Apple, had assured him he's worthy of being in the family.

Applejack also felt a bit nervous, hearing Celestia make her usual speech. She at least changes it a little so that it's not the same as the other weddings, including mentioning some things about the Apples and how great they are as ponies.

"Do you, Remy Lebeau, take Applejack as your wife?" Celestia asked, getting both their attention.

Remy nodded, "Oui, I do."

"Do you, Applejack, take Remy Leabeau as your husband?" Celestia asked.

Applejack nodded, "Ah do."

"Good, then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Celestia said.

Remy and Applejack engaged in a big kiss, the ponies around applauding and several of the Apple Family whooing. Apple Bloom had tears in her eyes, the moment they were pronounced as married really meant a great deal to her as well. Big Mac and Granny Smith also heavily vocalized their happiness, which surprised some ponies to hear Big Mac speak as loudly as he did.

After the wedding, Remy and Applejack were surrounded by their friends and family.

"Welcome to the Apple Family Remy! I'm proud to call you mah cousin!" Braeburn said.

"That was such a beautiful wedding," Apple Fritter said.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you more often, good to have you around," Babs said.

Granny Smith approached Remy, "Yer now mah grandson, ah know you'll be a good stallion fer mah granddaughter."

"Thanks Granny Smith, I'll do the Apple Family proud," Remy said. He then heard somepony call out to him.

"Howdy Remy!" he turned and saw Rogue making her way over.

"Huh? Rogue? What brings you here?" Remy asked a bit nervously.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend? Or an old girlfriend?" Rogue asked.

Remy blushed, feeling a bit annoyed. "Seriously? I'm married now."

"Ah know, ah just saw the wedding," Rogue said. "Still, I'm happy for you. Ah know things didn't work between us, but I hope we can still be friends."

Remy turned to Applejack, "Um, what's your opinion cher?"

"She seems nice," Applejack said. "So long as there really is no feelings between you two then ah don't see why not."

"It's not like we'll be super close best friends, but still a good friend to have," Rogue said. "Besides I'm starting to have my eye on a few handsome stallions in this world." She turned to Big Mac, "You got anypony?"

Big Mac blushed a bit and turned away. "Uh...nope."

"Seriously? You gonna date my brother-in-law?" Remy asked.

Rogue giggled, "Hey I'm just curious. Relax Remy. Anyway ah gotta get going, be a good husband to yer wife."

Remy nodded, "That will be no trouble at all."

Applejack placed her hoof around Remy, "Ah know it won't, now let's have a good old fashioned Apple Family party!"

"With the whole family?" Remy asked.

"You know it, let's get the others, we're celebrating big time!" Applejack shouted.

"Won't argue with that," Remy said as the party went underway.

As the party continued, Apple Bloom watched as her sister danced with Remy, both enjoying themselves. She looked next to her and saw Rumble standing nearby, he had just gotten there, probably to ask her to dance.

"Hope yer good at dancing," Apple Bloom said.

"I'll try my best," Rumble insisted.

The two leaned in and shared a nice kiss with each other, Apple Bloom already imagining the day she and Rumble get married to each other.

Peter watched from nearby, another smile on his face, "It's great to see my friends happy, Remy is part of a great family."

"Yeah, he is," Twilight said. "I'm glad all my, or rather, all our friends are getting together."

"Your friends, my friends, our friends, all the same in the end," Peter said.

Twilight noticed Apple Bloom and Rumble together, "I bet Apple Bloom can't wait til she gets married, especially to Rumble."

Peter looked over as well, "Yeah, would be a little weird for me to see, she is like my little sister, and Rumble is like my little brother...wow that came out weird."

Twilight looked curious, "Little brother? I thought he was like our son?"

Peter shrugged, "That too, though we're not really his parents anymore, not that I don't consider him family."

Twilight wasn't sure what to make of that, she just shrugged it off. "Anyway let's do a little dancing, we'll clean up later and prepare for the next wedding."

Peter nodded and went to dance with his wife, to the best of their ability, before later on cleaning up a big mess so the ponies can prepare for the next day.


	12. Weddings Part IV-Bobby and Rarity

The next day in Canterlot, the ponies had gathered to prepare for the wedding there. Rarity and Bobby were gonna be wed in the same room that both the couples of Shining Armor and Cadance, as well as Peter and Twilight had been married.

Rarity was in her room preparing. She was so excited about getting married but also just as nervous, hoping everything goes well. She kept checking the mirror to make sure her face looked nice, wanting to look her best for the wedding. Though she knows her fiancé cared more about Rarity for who she was rather than how attractive she was. That surprised her greatly, that she found a stallion who didn't only care for her looks, but she knows that means that he truly loves her.

"My big day, the moment I've been waiting for, the moment I've waited so long for, and with a wonderful stallion I might add," Rarity said.

Rarity heard a knock on her door, "Come in."

Twilight entered the room, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous, but I guess that's normal," Rarity said.

Twilight looked at Rarity's dress, "You look beautiful Rarity, Bobby's gonna be a lucky guy."

"I feel lucky that I'm about to marry him, such a nice and caring stallion," Rarity said. "He's the ideal one for me Twilight, a pony who loves me for me. I could be something less and not as pretty, but I feel like he would still treat me like a Goddess."

"That's how I feel with Peter, I don't even need to be an Alicorn for him to treat me like a Princess. Anyway he's already at the Alter, time for you to make your way as well," Twilight said.

"I will, Sweetie Belle's there too right?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, all that's left is for you two to get married, but speaking of Sweetie Belle, there's a little surprise for you. Somepony wanted to see you get married," Twilight said.

"Really? Who?" Rarity asked.

Twilight gestured to a new guest, none other than her sister, or rather her sister of a different world, Future Sweetie Belle.

"Congrats Rarity, I'm so happy for you," Future Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity looked so surprised and so happy to see her sister of the future, "Oh, Sweetie Belle! You're here!" She then felt curious. "Wait, how _did_ you get here?"

"I still have the time machine Rarity, it wasn't a one-way trip," Future Sweetie Belle said playfully.

"Oh, right, silly me," Rarity said with a giggle, then hugged Future Sweetie Belle. "I'm happy you're here, now my whole family can see my big day."

Future Sweetie Belle returned the hug, "I'm happy to be here Rarity, I love you."

Twilight smiled at the sight of the two sisters and how much this meant to both of them, for one to have everypony she cared about present at the wedding and for the other to see things she thought she'd never have the chance to see.

At the alter Bobby stood there alongside Peter and near Sweetie Belle, almost nervous but doing his best to stay cool about it, helps that he literally has powers like that. He looked around to see all the ponies that had come, all their friends and family, plus ponies that Rarity knows, such has her friend and fellow seamstress Coco Pommel. He also saw his fellow X-Men in the audience, smiling to himself knowing that he could look extra cool in front of his old teammates.

"Hey, Bobby," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah Sweetie Belle?" Bobby replied.

"Um, I just want you to know that...I'm so happy for you, and I know you'll be a great husband for my sister. Also that while I like to tease you, I do it because I love you, and I love the fact that you're gonna be married to my sister," Sweetie Belle said.

Bobby turned away a moment, hoping to prevent any tears. Sappy as that was, he felt so happy to hear that. He turned back to Sweetie Belle, "I love you too, like I love your sister."

Peter found this moment really cute, Bobby is getting along quite well with his fiancé's little sister. Sweetie Belle is really cute, when she's not being too flirty with Peter. Well he finds it cute but a little awkward too.

The wedding music started to play, Mayday doing her usual job of throwing the petals around as Rarity made her way to the Alter, standing by Sweetie Belle.

"You look like a princess," Bobby said.

"Thank you my prince," Rarity said.

Celestia went to her usual spot, "We are gathered here for the wedding of Rarity and Bobby Drake."

Celestia went about her speech, which started to be tiresome for some of the ponies in the audience since most of them had attended the previous two weddings. While it wasn't exactly the same since this time Celestia spoke a little of Rarity's talents, it did take a while but Rarity and Bobby didn't care. They just gazed affectionately at each other, waiting for the question to make it official.

"Do you, Bobby Drake, take Rarity to be your wife?" Celestia asked.

Bobby nodded, "I do."

"Do you, Rarity, take Bobby Drake to be your husband?" Celestia asked.

Rarity nodded a bit more eagerly, "Yes, I do."

"Good, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Celestia said.

Bobby prepared to kiss Rarity, but she rushed in and gave a strong kiss of her own, to which Bobby quickly returned.

The ponies all applauded the two as they held their kiss. Rarity felt like the most important mare in the world, having finally gotten a great husband. Both current and Future Sweetie Belle seemed so happy for their sister, wishing they could have that moment.

Afterwards all the ponies gathered around the newlywed couple and offered their congratulations.

"That was such a beautiful wedding Rarity, you and Bobby look so cute as a couple," Coco said.

"Thanks Coco darling, it's what I always wanted," Rarity said.

Jean had approached Bobby, "So, our little goofball finally got married."

Bobby groaned, "Seriously? I'm not that little anymore Jean."

"I know, and I'm happy for you Bobby, we all are. It's nice to see you mature so much and marry such a Beautiful wife," Jean said.

"Yeah, she is beautiful, and so nice too. She's one of the most generous ponies you'll meet, and I'm glad I'm lucky enough to be married to her," Bobby said.

"I'm glad too darling," Rarity said, nuzzling him. "You make me very happy."

"Glad it worked out for you Rarity," Bobby said. "I wanted to make sure this day was great for you, I know how much you wanted a beautiful wedding."

"And it was, and I'm glad it was with you. I mean can you believe this Bobby? We're finally married," Rarity said.

"Feels like a dream, I have myself the greatest wife in the world," Bobby said.

Sweetie Belle hugged Bobby from the side, "Don't forget your little sister-in-law."

Bobby hugged her as well, "Of course not, I love you both."

"We love you too," the two sisters said and each kissed Bobby on his cheeks.

Future Sweetie looked on with a smile, her family had grown, she was just so happy to see it happen, wondering if she could ever get that happiness.

She then felt some confliction within her. Would she really get married? To who? She looked over to Peter, who was talking with his wife Twilight. Future Sweetie Belle knows she can never have him, even if she still loves him. She wouldn't mind being in a herd with Peter since she also cares a lot about Twilight, though knows that's not likely to happen.

She also started to remember her own timeline and everything the ponies are going through there, she can't exactly leave them behind. She has others there that care about her too, including the Pinkie Pie of her world, plus one other that nopony else aside from Pinkie knows about, one she was too afraid to talk about the last time she came. Again she looked to Peter with a blush, knowing full well the other reason she wished they were married to each other.

She so much wants to be around for all of this, to be with Peter, to be with her family, but her time needs her. But it's not the only thing that needs her. Now she really wishes Peter could be with her, not just for her, but the foal that she loves.

Peter, oblivious to Future Sweetie Belle, once again watched with some happiness, "Now Bobby is married, this truly is amazing."

"I'm glad that Rarity has somepony, she looks so happy," Twilight said.

"So does Bobby, now he's gonna be like a big brother too," Peter said.

Twilight nodded, "I'm sure Sweetie Belle is happy, just look at her."

Peter smiled at the sight of Sweetie Belle nuzzling against her brother-in-law, then noticed the other Sweetie Belle, who had turned away from him with a blush on her face. Peter could only imagine how she might be feeling, probably some mixed emotions.

Twilight noticed the other Sweetie Belle and had some thoughts of her own, "I feel kinda bad for that Sweetie Belle, I mean I'm sure she has feelings for you."

Peter shrugged, "Yeah, it's so weird, I never considered myself a ladies man. Why does she like me anyway? I just thought it was a crush that would pass."

Twilight looked to the side, knowing she may regret what she's gonna say, "Well, you did kinda, you know...do it with her, it probably made her love you more."

Peter cringed a little, "My biggest regret, well not my biggest but it's way up there."

Twilight knows full well his biggest regrets and understands why what happened with him and Sweetie Belle isn't higher on that, "Sorry for bringing that up, I know it bothers you, I just hope you know I still love you either way."

Peter nodded and kissed Twilight, "I love you too."

Twilight returned the nod, "Well let's not worry too much, we can talk with her later, I feel like she could use more guidance from us. For now let's just enjoy the rest of the wedding day, we've had a few so far."

"We're almost done, I'm sure the others are just as excited," Peter said.

"Each wedding was just as beautiful as the last, I'm sure the other three with be just as sweet," Twilight said.


	13. Weddings Part V-Deadpool and Pinkie Pie

Soon came time for Pinkie Pie's wedding at the rock farm. Granted her family hoped to use the 'Choosing Stone' to sway Pinkie's decision by finding another pony, she was content on marrying Deadpool. Plus Deadpool already expressed his opinion on the 'Choosing Stone'.

They even asked Cheese if he wanted to take a chance, but Cheese cares more about Pinkie's happiness than his own, getting some respect from Deadpool, promising to find the other party pony a mare soon.

The place was carefully organized to fit a lot of ponies on the farm, especially considering that Limestone didn't want them messing anything up. She was also very vocal about the ponies going anywhere near the farm's Boulder.

"This place looks extremely dull," Trixie said, looking around. "I don't really care for it."

"It's not that bad," Mayday said. "I heard it's really pretty during Hearth's Warming."

"Still, don't like it much," Trixie said.

Pinkie was in her room getting her dress on, with the assistance of her sisters.

"Oh man I can't wait, in an hour I'm gonna be married! Funny I always thought Maud would get married first, she's obviously the prettiest out of all of us," Pinkie said.

"Seriously can't believe you're marrying that guy Pinkie, he's so weird. I know you're random yourself but he's just out of it!" Limestone said.

"Aw don't be like that, Deadpool is a very sweet guy once you get to know him," Pinkie said.

"I still think you could have done better, but it's your choice," Limestone said with a shrug.

"We should give him a chance," Maud insisted.

"See, even Maud agrees," Pinkie said.

Limestone turned to Marble, "What about you? Think this guy is good for Pinkie?"

Marble nervously glanced between her two sisters, the happy and hopeful face of Pinkie, to the angry and serious face of Limestone. Marble hid behind her mane, not really wanting to give an answer.

"Marble it's just the four of us, you can be honest you know," Limestone said.

Marble looked back at her sisters, this time Limestone attempted to give a more reassuring face, though she still maintained some seriousness to her.

"...I guess..." Marble muttered out.

"You guess? Come on how about a better answer than that, I mean seriously-"

"Enough!" Maud said, a little louder than normal. Limestone turned to see that Maud expressionless demeanor hasn't really changed, but her slight difference in tone has. "It isn't important what we think, we need to trust Pinkie Pie's judgement, she's smarter than we realize."

Limestone sighed and nodded, "If you say so." Limestone looked to Pinkie, "Look, we'll still be there for you no matter what, we're four parts of a whole pie, we'll never abandon you."

Pinkie had some teary eyes and hugged her sisters close, "I love you all! You're my favorite, and only, sisters in all of Equestria!"

Limestone did a nervous chuckle though looked a bit annoyed, Marble had a small blush though managed a smile, and Maud just looked on, though showed some signs of a smile as well. Within moments the three other sisters slowly returned Pinkie's hug.

The moment was interrupted when Twilight knocked on her door, "Pinkie, it's gonna be time soon, get ready."

Pinkie nodded, "Wow, sooner than I thought." She broke away from her sisters, "Let's make this a great wedding!"

Later on the guests were seen waiting with Deadpool standing at the alter, next to Peter, who is once again the Best Stallion. Deadpool had a suit but still wore his ninja mask. Maud was also there as a Bridesmaid for Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks for being there for me Spidey, I know I'm not the most popular guy among everyone else, but it's cool of you to take this role," Deadpool said.

"I do what I can to help, just promise me you'll be a good husband for Pinkie, all of Twilight's friends mean a lot to me after all," Peter said.

"Hey, I might be a random guy who loves annoying the crap out of others, but Pinkie means more to me than anything in the world, even I wouldn't be stupid enough to mess that up," Deadpool said.

"I'm glad you at least take that seriously," Peter said. "But if you ever need help...any help at all, come see me or Twilight."

"She did help me already with something," Deadpool said.

Peter rubbed his head, "Really? What?"

"You'll see," Deadpool said. At that moment the wedding music played, Mayday their flower girl duties. "By the way, your daughter's so freaking adorable!" He turned to Maud. "Isn't she adorable!?"

"Yes, she is," Maud said.

Pinkie walked down the Aisle, looking very pretty in her dress, despite some of it's unusual party designs. It's Pinkie after all, Deadpool loved that about her.

As they stood together, Celestia did her usual job.

"We are gathered here for the wedding of Pinkie Pie and...Deadpool," Celestia said, finding the name so weird.

"What do you expect, it's PinkiePool!" Deadpool said.

Celestia sighed and started to speak. She would do her usual speech, though once again changed for this wedding. Pinkie Pie looked super excited but Deadpool looked a little bored. He just wanted the speech to end so he could be married already.

Celestia finished up, "Do you, Deadpool, take Pinkie Pie to be your wife?"

Deadpool scoffed, "Duh, that's why I proposed to her."

Celestia rolled her eyes and turned to Pinkie, "Do you, Pink-"

"Yes! I absolutely do! Make us husband and wife!" Pinkie said excitedly, not even giving Celestia a chance to finish.

Celestia sighed a little but continued on, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Pinkie went for a kiss but realized, "Oh, your mask, I can't kiss you with your mask on."

"Why did you even have it on though?" Peter asked.

"Because I have a surprise, remember what I said about Twilight?" Deadpool asked.

Deadpool took his mask off and revealed a surprised. His normally scarred up face was now normal, he looked like a regular stallion, a handsome one as far as Pinkie's concerned.

"Whoa..." Peter said. "Twilight did that?"

"Yeah, I asked her if there's a way to fix my face for Pinkie, I want the best for Pinkie," Deadpool said.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that, I liked you the way you were already," Pinkie said.

"I know, but I didn't think it was fair for a girl, who has such a pretty face, charming personality and a really round ass to marry a guy who, according to most people, isn't as handsome as you should expect," Deadpool said.

"Aw...you're too sweet, now kiss me!" Pinkie demanded.

She and Deadpool engaged in a very passionate kiss, further signifying their marriage. Everypony else seemed happy for the two, somewhat.

Later on Pinkie and Deadpool were talking with the wedding guests, explaining their happiness over the wedding.

"I know, all you mares wish you could have me now, too late!" Deadpool taunted.

Pinkie hugged Deadpool, "Yup, he's all mine!"

"At least he looks a bit better now," Limestone said.

"He's very handsome now," Maud said.

"Mmhmm," Marble said.

Deadpool noticed Pinkie's parents nearby, "Hey! Mom! Dad! Over here!"

Hearing that made her parents shudder a bit, they're still not too keen on who their daughter married but they would give it a chance.

"I think they like you!" Pinkie said.

"What's not to like?" Deadpool said. "I'm just that awesome." He looked around and saw something surprising. "Man everypony's here, including the funs ones! I see Cheese Sandwich, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, and-" Deadpool let out a loud gasp. "Cable! He came! He actually came!" Deadpool rushed to his 'friend'. "Cable!"

Pinkie looked surprised, "Wow, it's nice that Deadpool had a friend who came."

"Actually," Pinkie heard Logan say. "He only came because he thought this was a joke, he didn't actually expect to see an actual wedding."

"Oh...well Deadpool's happy, that's all that matters right?" Pinkie nervously said.

Logan shrugged, "I guess."

Later on everypony began to party, during this Laura had stood near Limestone.

"So...you think we'll have a future together?" Limestone asked.

"Probably," Laura said. "Not easy since you live on this farm and I live in Ponyville. I'm not ready to leave Fluttershy, I still need her."

"Whatever happens will happen, but I do care about you, just so you know," Limestone said.

Laura smiled a bit, "Thanks..." The two leaned in for quick kiss, then decided to join the others in the party.

Peter seemed happy with everything happening so far, "All these weddings, all of them so beautiful, even the one today, that's surprising."

"What matters is that they truly love each other, I find it very sweet," Twilight said.

Peter noticed Laura and Limestone, "So how long before those two get together like this?"

Twilight raised her eyebrow, "I'm not sure, can't really tell with those two."

Peter looked toward Spike and Janet, "One more wedding, think they're ready?"

"I hope so," Twilight said. "I'm nervous for Spike, but I need to be confident in him as well."

"Well both help him," Peter said.

The guests cleaned up later and prepared for the final wedding that would happen the next day.


	14. Weddings Part VI-Janet and Spike

Finally came Spike's wedding, everyone made their way to the Crystal Empire, as the town watched one of it's greatest heroes prepare for marriage. The best part of this for Janet was hearing all the cries of the crystal mares, because it lets her know she got herself a great guy to be with.

Everyone gathered in the castle of The Crystal Empire, awaiting the final superhero wedding. All the guests waited for the bride and groom.

Spike is seen in his room, checking how he looks in his suit, though feeling a nervous sweat. "Come on Spike, you got this." He heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Twilight entered the room, "Hey Spike, ready for your big day?"

Spike wiped some sweat off his head, "I could feel a little calmer but I think I'm ready."

Twilight approached Spike, offering a sympathetic and reassuring smile, "Spike, you're a very mature young dragon, I know you can handle this much better than you're letting on. Show that confidence you always have, I know you can be a great husband to Janet."

Spike felt some ease, though still maintained some uncertainty, "You'll be there if I need you though right?"

"You have always been there for me Spike, you're my Number 1 assistant after all, and my little brother," Twilight said.

"Yeah, and you're an awesome big sister, thanks Twilight, and thanks for your blessing on this. I know you didn't like Janet too much at first but I'm glad you've given her a chance," Spike said.

"I trust your judgement, besides she's not all bad, she does care about Peter at least, and I've seen how much she cares about you," Twilight said.

Spike gave his big sister figure a nice strong hug, "I love you Twilight, I promise to always be there for you too."

Twilight returned the hug, "Oh Spike..."

Later on at the Alter, Spike had arrived and stood there alongside his Best Mare Twilight. Peter actually sat on the side for once, though he was fine with it. He knew Twilight would be better for the best mare than himself.

Spike then looked around and saw that a lot of ponies had arrived for the wedding, and much to his surprise he saw some of the Avengers. Captain America was there, though dressed in a more formal attire. Tony Stark was also nearby, dressed in his suit, looking really fancy. Thor had also come alongside Bruce Banner, in a suit of his own. Also there was Hawkeye, though like Cap was not wearing his superhero suit. A couple other ponies were with them, though Spike didn't recognize either of them.

Cadance was also in the crowd with Shining Armor and their daughter Flurry Heart. Cadance seemed so proud of Spike while Shining Armor looked to be in tears. He was never good at weddings.

Standing as the Bridesmaid was another Avenger, Carol Denvers, known as Miss Marvel. Spike waved to her a bit shyly, which she returned.

"You look handsome by the way, Janet's gonna be so happy," Carol said.

"I hope I can keep making her happy," Spike said.

"Just have confidence," Carol said, then turned to Twilight. "Thanks for helping me get to this world by the way, I didn't think it would be possible."

"If we're lucky, this won't be the only time," Twilight said. "We'll talk later.

Soon the music played, once again Mayday was the Flower Filly as Janet walked down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress, which somewhat hid the fact that she was pregnant.

Celestia again took her spot to wed them, "We are gathered for the wedding Spike the Dragon and Janet Van Dyne."

As Celestia went on, Spike noticed more of the Crystal mares somewhat saddened at the fact that he would no longer be available. He pitied them but he was happy to marry Janet, who herself once again took pleasure in knowing she herself a great husband.

Twilight looked to be almost in tears, she still can't believe that her little brother is about to be married. He and his fiancé look so happy, and knowing that Janet is pregnant and expecting a child makes this even more exciting to Twilight. Though as she watched on, she focused on her mentor Celestia. Twilight found it a bit weird knowing that Celestia, who was against the idea of the heroes staying in this world, was the one that was getting them married. But she also knows that if this plan of hers doesn't work, this same mare who did their weddings, could also send them away. That worried Twilight, she had to have confidence that she could help these heroes.

"Do you, Spike the Dragon, take Janet Van Dyne to be your wife?" Celestia asked.

"Sure do," Spike said.

"And do you, Janet Van Dyne, take Spike the Dragon to be your husband?" Celestia asked.

"Damn straight I do," Janet said, much to the annoyance of Celestia, Twilight, Luna, Cadance and several of the ponies attending.

Peter, Johnny and Bobby each chuckled at that little moment, though they were hushed by their wives, or Trixie for Peter. Though not long after that, Rainbow Dash started giggling, much to Rarity's annoyance.

Even The Avengers looked a little surprised but they should know by now that Janet can be a bit wild with her emotions.

Celestia continued on, "Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Celestia then looked surprised at seeing Janet immediately kiss Spike. "That was the fastest reaction."

Janet broke the kiss and looked Spike in the eyes, "You're all mine Spike, I love you so much."

"Yeah, I love-" Spike didn't get to finish as Janet once again pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Wow she's really passionate about that kiss," Johnny said with a small chuckle.

Rarity sighed a bit, but still had her smile. "I'm so proud of you Spike. You've grown up so well."

Janet and Spike left the wedding area and went to see all their friends. They were greeted by all the ponies around, congratulating them on the wedding.

"That was such a nice wedding Spike, we're so happy for you," Cadance said.

"Yeah, way to go little guy," Shining Armor said.

Spike held Janet close, "I know, I feel so lucky to have Janet."

"She's so pretty Uncle Spike, I hope I can be that pretty someday," Flurry Heart said.

Janet giggled and ruffled Flurry's mane, "I think you're already prettier than me."

Cadance examined her a little, "So, about your foal, did you pick out a name?"

"Not yet, we don't even know if it's gonna be a colt or a filly," Janet said.

"I am curious though," Peter said. "Will it be a pony or a dragon?"

Twilight tapped her chin, "Good point, I don't think we've ever seen a pony/dragon hybrid before, what form would it take?"

Janet shrugged, "Don't know, and I really don't care. I'll still love my baby, hybrid or not."

"Our kids are already gonna be hybrids though," Remy said. "Myself, along with mes amis may be ponies but we were all born humans."

Johnny had a realization, "That's right, forgot about that part. Even Mayday is technically part human...isn't she?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, Mayday is part human, and not just because she was conceived while Peter and I were humans, but because Peter himself still has human traits despite being a pony now."

"Even when I'm in my human form I have pony traits," Peter said. "I'm always gonna be both pony and human, though Twilight has a little bit of both as well."

"What about any kids me and Dashie will have?" Johnny asked.

"Your kids will be part human since you still have human traits," Twilight said. "But they will have pony forms."

"Speaking of having kids," Johnny said and turned to Rainbow Dash. "Wanna go on our Honeymoon?"

Rainbow giggled, "You know I can't get pregnant until my heat cycle, that's still a couple weeks away."

"Oh...but we're still gonna have sex though right?" Johnny asked, earning a blush from the ponies nearby.

"Sex? What's that?" Mayday asked.

"Is it fun?" Flurry asked.

Johnny didn't have to look at the others to know they weren't happy, he can feel their angry glares. He really needed a distraction at this point, to get far away from the awkward moment, luckily for him, that distraction came in the form of a certain ninja.

"It's like I wanted to tell you a few months ago kid," Deadpool said. "Sex is how-"

As the others went to teach Deadpool a 'lesson' about when not to say certain things, Johnny took this time to fly off, far away from the couple as possible.

Janet chuckled at the sight, then saw The Avengers make their way forward.

"Congratulations Janet, I'm sure you're very happy," Cap said with a proud smile.

"I sure am Steve, Spike here is a pretty awesome dragon," Janet said.

Cap looked to Spike, "I remember the first time I saw you Spike, you used to be a lot bigger."

Spike chuckled, "Yeah, those are some unique memories."

Janet had a realization, "Oh right, you met with Cap and the others before, when you first went to our world. I remember Cap and Tony talking about seeing some giant dragon, I just realized now they meant you."

"I'm surprised they remembered me, I figured the only thing on their mind was Peter dating Twilight," Spike said.

"Hey I still find that pretty funny, I mean I haven't seen the kid for so long, he comes back one say and says he's dating a horse, weird way to meet up with someone again," Stark said, earning a few glares, "What? It's true."

Carol stepped forward, "Sorry about that, you know how Tony is, he loves to run his mouth."

"People love me for that," Stark said.

Carol shook her head disapprovingly, "Anyway not the point." She looked to Spike, "I'm sure you'll be a good husband to Janet, just try to give her attention, that's all she wants."

"Thanks Ms. Marvel, I'll do my best," Spike said.

"You can just call me Carol."

"Right, anyway thanks for coming, it's nice seeing you all again," Spike looked at the two unfamiliar ponies. "Though I don't think I know you two."

One pony stepped forward, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the King of Wakanda and The Black Panther, T'Challa."

The other one stepped forward, "And I'm Ant Man, but outside the suit you can call me-"

"Ant Man!?" Spike shouted and grabbed Ant Man by his shirt. "Who invited you!?"

"Spike, what are you doing!?" Cap asked, a little concerned for his teammate.

Ant Man looked worried at the sight of the angry dragon, "Hey I just came with Cap and the others, Princess Twilight said it would be ok!"

This situation got the attention of nearby ponies, including Peter and Twilight.

"Hey what's going on over there!?" Peter asked, making his way over.

Spike brought Ant Man closer to his face. "I swear if you come here to upset Janet in any way, I am going to-"

Ant Man quickly shrunk down out of Spike's view. Spike looked around to find him before being tossed away.

"Spike!" Janet shouted, then shrunk down herself to find Ant Man. "What was that for!?"

"He was gonna attack me! I had to, WHOA!" Ant Man jumped back to avoid a fire blast that came from far back. He grew to avoid any more fire but noticed Spike march angrily towards him.

"Don't think you can get away from me, I'm gonna-"

"Spike wait!" Janet shouted as she too grew back to normal size. "Stay there a moment."

Spike looked at her curiously, but decided to respect his newlywed wife's wishes and backed away Ant Man.

Janet approached Ant Man, "So you're the new Ant Man now?"

Spike scratched his head, "New? Wait that's not the same one?"

Janet shook her head and turned to Spike, "No, it's not, this one's different, I know because I've met him before." She turned back to Ant Man, "You didn't steal the suit this time did you?"

The new Ant Man shook his head, "No, it was passed down to me."

Spike looked curious, "Um, what's going on?"

"This isn't the Ant Man that used to be with Janet Spike, this is a different one," Cap said.

The new Ant Man grumbled a bit as he straightened his suit, "Name's Scott Lang, I'm the second Ant Man."

Spike felt completely embarrassed by this little event. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I completely mistook you for somepony else!"

Scott sighed, he didn't care for Spike grabbing him like that but he does understand the situation pretty well. "It's cool I guess, probably should have introduced my name first. I know what happened before so I could understand why you got worried for Janet."

Spike nodded, "Yeah, after what she told me, I couldn't help myself. I promised Janet I wouldn't let her feel any more hurt."

"That makes you a good husband," Scott said and looked to Janet. "He cares about you at least, right?"

Janet nodded, "I feel lucky to have him."

Peter approached the group, "Everything ok here?"

"We're fine Peter, just a misunderstanding," Janet said.

"Good," Peter said and turned to Scott and T'Challa, "Hope you two have enjoyed your stay so far."

"Well it's an interesting one so far," Scott said with a chuckle. "I just wish my daughter was here right now, I'll have to tell her about this when I get back home."

"We're just happy to see Ms. Van Dyne happily married," T'Challa said.

"Yeah, she's gonna be my roommate now since Spike is my wife's brother," Peter said.

Janet hugged Peter by the side, "Sure am, gonna be one big happy family."

Scott scratched his head, "Wait, isn't she a pony? What are their parents a pony and a dragon?"

Peter shook his head, "Spike was adopted by Twilight's family, well he was technically raised by Celestia for a while before going to live with Twilight as her little brother."

"Let's start heading back, I wanna spend a little alone time with Spike," Janet said and turned to The Avengers. "When are you guys going back?"

"Soon, once before the portal closes. You can go on and spend some time with your husband though," Cap said.

Janet nodded, "Sure thing." She looked to Spike, "Come on."

Spike nodded and went to follow Janet as Cap sighed, "I hope things turn out for the better."

Peter nodded, "They will, anyway I'm going back to Twilight, enjoy yourselves."

As Peter left, Hawkeye looked around, "So what do we do now?"

Before Cap could answer he noticed Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot make their way over with Celestia and Luna.

"Captain America, we're happy to see you," Spitfire said.

"What can I do for you Miss?" Cap asked.

"It's not just me, but also the two Princesses here," Spitfire said, gesturing to Celestia and Luna.

"Ah, Celestia, it's great to see you again," Cap said with a smile.

Celestia nodded as she approached Cap, "Captain, myself, along with my sister and The Wonderbolts would like to speak with you on an important manner."

"We would also like the presence of your allies in The Avengers," Luna said.

Cap looked to Tony, who simply offered a shrug. Cap turned back to Celestia and Luna, "Sounds interesting, what about though?"

"A possible alliance between two worlds," Celestia answered, despite feeling unsure about this. Before she would elaborate she gestured for them to follow her. "Let's talk elsewhere."

Cap looked to his teammates and gestured them to follow him, curious to what The Princesses and The Wonderbolts want.

During the party, Sunset Shimmer watched as Spike danced with Janet. She started to feel a bit envious of the two, wishing she could have happiness like that. Peter passed by and noticed how sad Sunset looked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about how happy these couples look, and I find myself wishing I could have that happiness for myself soon. Can I ever find somepony to love like that."

Peter looked sympathetically at Sunset, then offered a friendly smile. "Don't worry about it, because I'm...sure you can...find that happiness."

Sunset blushed a little, realizing Peter's clever pun. "Did...was that-?"

"You made it kinda obvious, but I think it's cute," Peter said. "He's a pretty cool dude when he's not being super competitive, maybe you'll both find happiness together."

Sunset turned away blushing, "Peter...I..."

Peter briefly hugged her, "Just remember, you still have friends here who care a lot about you."

Sunset nodded and went on her way as Twilight approached Peter. "Looks like love can spread across many worlds."

"Don't I know that," Peter said as he kissed Twilight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Peter," Twilight said, returning the kiss.


	15. True Love Happiness

The weddings were all great, each pony felt great happiness. Now there were more Superhero Couples in Equestria, more really happy ponies.

Soon came time for their Honeymoons, each of them having one in a different part of Equestria, each of them having a great time and enjoying each other and their happiness they shared.

In Ponyville, Peter and Twilight rested in their bed, cuddled against each other. Right now they just wanted to be in each other's embrace. Seeing the weddings made them appreciate their love for each other that much more.

"Can you believe all the weddings that have happened Peter?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing, to know our friends are so lucky and fortunate," Peter said.

"Imagine their families too, the wonderful kids they would have," Twilight said.

"We already have a wonderful kid, they're gonna have to do a lot to catch up to Mayday," Peter boasted.

Twilight chuckled, "Easy Peter, let's not make a competition out of this...but you're right, we do have a wonderful daughter."

"Yeah, hopefully soon we'll be able to have another child...when's your heat cycle?" Peter asked.

"Easy Peter, I want us to plan for the next child carefully. We have a lot going on, between raising Mayday, making room for your Aunt to live here, making sure there's room for Janet and her baby, plus a lot of other things I need to finish up, including the portals and the maintaining of balance. If I'm gonna be a mother I wanna have time for this," Twilight said.

Peter nodded, "I can agree with that..." He flipped over so he was on top of her, "But I still wanna have some fun, don't you?"

Twilight giggled, "Peter, you're acting like Johnny right now."

"Despite his stupid comment he did make one good point, you don't need to be in heat for us to have sex right?" Peter asked.

Twilight blushed at Peter's bluntness, "Peter, you're so...wow, that was a bold thing to say, not that I'm against it."

Peter blushed a little at that. "Yeah, must be from being near Johnny. Still I love being that close to you, it makes me feel amazing." He then began to kiss her, causing a blush from his wife. He broke away with a smile. "You look so beautiful, you'll always have something no other girl has."

"Oh Peter, that means the world coming from you," Twilight said. "Each wedding this week reminds me of why I'm so happy to be married to you."

"Same here," Peter said, stroking her mane. "Being your husband is the greatest gift I could get, and making you happy each day is my greatest pleasure."

"Peter..." Twilight said, bringing in Peter for another kiss. Eventually Peter gave her pleasure she so desired from him.

The two continued to show their love and commitment to one another through the night, though outside Trixie didn't seem too thrilled. Trixie decided to leave the home for the time being, she usually has a good idea on when they stop. She made sure to grab Mayday, not wanting to leave her to the sounds of the Parker-Sparkle love making, also not wanting to explain to the young filly what her parents are doing.

"They're way too into each other," Trixie complained.

Off with Johnny and Rainbow Dash, the two had a nice and relaxing day at Rainbow Falls. The two had a nice little race around the area, they had some nice food, they even started making their plans for the future. They knew they wanted a foal, and were ready for the responsibility that came with it.

At the end of the day, the two were in their room, getting ready for bed. Rainbow Dash had climbed into bed and laid back against a pillow, taking a big breath. "Man what a day, and it's only the first part of our Honeymoon."

"Yeah, it is," Johnny said. "But it's fun at least, you're an awesome pony to be around. Now I have you as my wife, awesome for me."

"Me too, this is the most exciting experience for me. I got married, and I got into The Wonderbolts. I'm glad you're in too, I wanna fly with you each day," Rainbow Dash said.

"We'll always be able to do that, Wonderbolts or not," Johnny said.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash then wondered. "So, you don't mind my parents right?"

Johnny looked confused, "Huh? Of course not, why wouldn't I?"

"You've seen how overexcited they get right?" Rainbow said. "I just hope it's not too annoying for you."

"Your parents are really nice Dashie, don't worry so much," Johnny said.

Rainbow Dash felt relieved, "I knew you were the guy for me Johnny." She then laid back on the bed. "Man, gonna be hard to sleep with this much excitement."

As Rainbow rested her eyes a moment, she felt somepony climb over her. She looked up and saw Johnny looking down with a grin. "Then let's do one last activity, maybe that will tire you out."

Rainbow Dash blushed then grinned, "I might have more than enough energy to handle you right now, but I'll let you go first. Better hope I do feel tired when you're done, because when it's my turn, you're really gonna feel it."

"I look forward to that," Johnny said as he kissed Rainbow Dash, feeling her up and getting them both ready.

Rainbow looked into it but something nagged at her a bit. She broke off the kiss to ask Johnny a serious question, "Hey...you and I are gonna make good parents right?"

Johnny looked at her a little confused, "Huh? Of course, what makes you think we won't?"

"I don't know, just worried I guess. Being a parent is a big job, I've seen how much work Peter and Twilight put into raising their daughter, I hope you and I can pull off that type of role," Rainbow said.

"I think we can do it Dashie, though if you don't think you're ready to be a mother then we can wait on that," Johnny said.

Rainbow shook her head, "No, I want to be a mother, but I'm still a little nervous."

"We got time Dash, let's not worry right now. Let's just enjoy our moment together," Johnny said and kissed Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow decided to relax herself and let Johnny give her the pleasure she desired. As tough as she is, she doesn't mind being submissive to Johnny, so long as she gets her chance to be the dominant one. Johnny takes such good care of her during their sessions, he makes her feel like a mare, and at times Rainbow Dash does need to have that feeling. She's as tough as they come but as a mare, even she has her emotions, ones she doesn't like having to experience normally. Johnny gets her through it though and still helps her feel just as tough afterwards. Only during these moments does Rainbow Dash show her vulnerability, because she feels confident enough to do so. Only Johnny deserves this side of her after all.

Remy and Applejack enjoyed their time in Appaloosa, Braeburn played a great host, though also annoying for Remy's liking, taking them to several spots in the town. They had a nice meal and got to see an interesting dance show.

Remy had a chance to meet some extra Apple family members, and the Buffalo tribe nearby town. Remy also got to see the orchids as well, Applejack showing off a tree she and her friends had brought to town at one point.

That night the two laid in their bed, a little tired from all the touring.

"I'll admit, Braeburn is a very nice host at least," Remy said.

"He's eccentric, but ah love that about him. He's always been so nice to me, and he really cares about others," Applejack said.

"That's all that matters then," Remy said and kissed Applejack. "I'm just happy to be your husband right now."

"I'm happy mahself, yer the best Remy and ah love yah," Applejack said.

Remy rubbed her stomach, "So...how long before we start growing our own little Apple?"

"Mah heat's pretty soon actually, though you sure yer ready fer that?" Applejack asked. "If ah get pregnant, ah can't work the orchids, that means you along with Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh have to do most of the work, and ah know how hard it can be fer you."

"I'm fully aware, though if you don't think we should have a child just yet then let me know. I'm not gonna take this lightly," Remy said.

"Good, we'll talk more about it later," Applejack said.

Remy cuddled against his wife, "Funny, before I married you I felt so nervous about being worthy as an Apple. But now that we're married, I kinda feel excited. I have the chance to really prove how great of a husband I can be for you," Remy said.

"Ah know you will, I'm glad yer mah husband Remy. Not only do you make me happy, you're also so nice to mah family, especially Apple Bloom. She means so much to me, it makes me happy to see you two bonding," Applejack said.

"Yeah, I really love her as a little sister. She helps me feel confident because she believes in me. No matter what, I'll be just as good of a brother to her," Remy said.

"Love ya Sugarcube," Applejack said, then kissed Remy.

"I love you too," Remy said, then positioned over her. "And I want to prove it through my actions."

Applejack blushed a bit, "Wow, daring huh? This is one of the best parts of marriage after all."

"I guess, only because it's with you," Remy said, kissing her some more. "Time to prove my love for you."

Applejack nodded and returned his kisses, ready for so much more. To be with the one she loves makes this so great for her. Perhaps this does show her that they're ready for kids.

Off with Bobby and Rarity, the two had enjoyed their stay in the city. They went to several attractions, including seeing a show that Rarity had wanted to see for some time. Bobby didn't enjoy it too much, though his desire to be a good husband for Rarity enabled him to suck it up and deal with it. Rarity did make sure to show her appreciation, constantly staying cuddled next to him, which made it worth it for Bobby.

They even went to see some fellow seamstresses, including Coco Pommel. They also had a chance to see Babs Seed. Rarity insisted that she come by Ponyville again sometime soon.

By the end of the day, Rarity is resting in her bed, reading a nice book. Bobby came to bed afterwards, careful enough not to disturb her as she read. Bobby still cuddled next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you Rares."

Rarity blushed and gave Bobby a nice kiss, "And I love you Bobby."

Bobby rested his head on her shoulder, "Nice book, pretty long though."

"I like a nice long read, Twilight's not the only one after all," Rarity said.

"Smart, Beautiful and Kind, looks like if anyone has the perfect wife it's me," Bobby boasted.

Rarity giggled, "I'm not perfect Bobby, nopony is, but I do appreciate your kind comment."

"Well I think you're perfect enough for me, more than I expected to have," Bobby said.

"You're too sweet Bobby," Rarity said and put the book aside. "Right now you deserve my attention more than some silly book."

"You sure, you seemed to be having fun, I didn't wanna interrupt you," Bobby said.

"That's kind of you, don't worry it's no trouble, I want you right now," Rarity said.

The two proceeded to make out on the bed, Bobby crawling over Rarity, really getting into it. Bobby stopped a moment to rub her face, "So, seeing that Babs filly got me thinking, do you wanna have kids?"

Rarity looked to the side a moment, "Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. I still have a lot I wanna do as far as Fashion goes, I wanna make sure we'll have enough and be ready for when we do have a foal."

Bobby nuzzled into her cheek, giving her a reassuring kiss. "Makes sense, we'll wait til you're ready alright? So when we do have a child, they will have the most successful mother in the world."

Rarity giggled a bit, mainly since Bobby spoke next to her cheek, "Oh Bobby, you're so supportive. This is why I married you, ever since we met you've been nothing but kind to me, I knew you'd be the perfect stallion for me."

Bobby chuckled, "It's my turn to say that I'm not perfect, but I'll do my best. I'll be there for you and our child when we have one."

"Oh Bobby, you're so kind and sensitive, I'll never get why others say you're immature," Rarity said.

"I'm used to it. Maybe I am a little, I'm not gonna claim to be well mannered. But I try for you at least," Bobby said.

"Don't be afraid to be a little playful, I do find that charming about you," Rarity said.

"That can go for you, I love how professional you are, but sometimes you just gotta have fun," Bobby said.

Rarity giggled, "That sounds like something Sweetie Belle would say."

"Heh, that filly. Pain in the flank but I love her as a sister," Bobby said.

"She loves you too," Rarity said. "Anyway, enough talk, show you're love for me."

The two continued to make out, their passion going much higher. Within minutes, Bobby and Rarity felt the best pleasure a couple can have, Bobby relishing in her soft body, wanting to feel each part of her. He's happy he got such a beautiful and lovely mare as his wife, this felt like a dream for Bobby. Rarity herself loves how gentle Bobby is, this is a perfect moment for her.

Off with Logan and Fluttershy, the two enjoyed their time together, taking a few nature walks. Logan seemed to enjoy himself, but he cared more about spending time with Fluttershy. They were able to see several of Equestria's exotic creatures, including the Breezies. Fluttershy found them cute, but Logan found them a bit weird looking, though he wouldn't tell her that.

The two went to their room later, Fluttershy feeling really tired.

"What a day, do you think Laura and Lightning Dust are doing alright?" Logan asked.

"I'm sure they are, hopefully they're not causing trouble," Logan said.

"Come on Logan, you know them better than that," Fluttershy said. "They're probably just enjoying time together, they really care a lot for each other after all."

"Yeah, kinda glad they do," Logan said.

Fluttershy laid on her bed, letting out a happy sigh. "This is fun." Logan looked to her, admiring how beautiful she looked. She was so soft and cuddly looking, every time he saw her he had that desire to always wanna protect her. Fluttershy noticed his stare and giggled. "Are you just gonna stand there Logan?"

Logan blushed a bit and rubbed his head, "Um...not really."

"Come join me then," Fluttershy said, getting a blush from Logan.

"Sure thing darling," Logan said, getting in bed with her, cuddling next to his wife. Her fur was so smooth to feel and her mane was so soft and puffy.

Fluttershy turned to face Logan, the two sharing a nice kiss with each other.

"Promise me you'll always be there for me Logan," Fluttershy said.

Logan nodded, "Of course, I'll always be by your side."

"Good, I will do the same," Fluttershy said.

The two kissed again, this time Logan placed her gently on her back as he continued. He wanted to be there for her, to always be by her side. He would promise to always protect her, no matter what happened.

For Pinkie and Deadpool...it was just one big party all day.

"This is so fun!" Pinkie shouted as she hopped up and down. "Such an awesome party."

"We really know how to do this!" Deadpool said. "This is gonna last all week!"

"All week! No silly, this fun will last WAY longer than that, because being married means fun forever!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah!" Deadpool shouted, then turned to Pinkie. "We're gonna have some _fun_ after this right?"

"Duh," Pinkie said.

"Good...wait you know what _fun_ I'm talking about right?" Deadpool asked.

Pinkie giggled, "So silly. Anyway question, how would you feel if Maud stayed with us for a few days."

"Maud?" Deadpool asked. "I don't see why not."

"That's great, I've been thinking about having her live close by, so if we ever have kids, she can be a close Aunt to them," Pinkie said.

"I have no problems with that, but when are we gonna have kids?" Deadpool asked.

Pinkie tapped her chin, "Not sure, but we'll figure it out."

"What about your other sisters?" Deadpool asked. "Kinda weird that you don't talk about them very much, only Maud. For a while I thought she was your only sister."

"Um, I'm not that close with Marble or Limestone. I love them very much but me and Maud are super close so, that's why," Pinkie said.

Deadpool nodded, "Well I like her myself, she's the only one who didn't seem to complain about me. Well neither did Marble but she's probably too shy to do so."

"She's a bit more understanding, probably another reason we get along so well," Pinkie said.

Deadpool sat down a moment, "Kinda tired, wanna get to bed for our _fun_?"

"Why the bed?" Pinkie asked and laid on the floor. "I'm fine right here."

Deadpool looked at her and shrugged, "Fine by me."

The two proceeded with their fun, hoping to have more fun for a long while.

Finally with Janet and Spike, the two were enjoying a nice relaxing day at Canterlot. There was only so much Janet could so since she was pregnant, but luckily she had a nice and noble dragon to help her out.

By the day's end, the two were in their room at Canterlot Castle. For Spike, it helps knowing the Princess.

"Man today was fun," Janet said.

"Everyday will be fun for us, I promise that," Spike stated.

Janet went to Spike and started to hug and kiss him, "You're the best." She rubbed her stomach, "Only a few more months, I'm actually pretty excited."

"Same here, once we get home we gotta make sure enough room is made for our child," Spike said and laid back. "Can't believe I'm gonna be a father."

Janet leant down so she could kiss Spike, "It's gonna be great."

"I'm kinda worried, how do I be a father?" Spike asked.

"You'll know, I have confidence in you," Janet said. "But Peter's there too, he'll help."

"Yeah, maybe Shining Armor can help too," Spike said.

Janet nodded, "I'm sure he can. But I know we can make great parents Spike, I love you very much."

The two kissed more, Spike stroking her mane while they were making out. Afterwards Spike rubbed her face, "So what do we do tomorrow?"

"Before we talk about tomorrow, how about one more activity tonight?" Janet said with a grin.

Spike blushed at that, "Um, isn't that gonna be hard since you're...you know."

"Not really, besides I know plenty of ways to make you happy," Janet said, turning around to show off her rear. "Besides I know you want this."

Spike looked at her rear in awe, "Um...that sounds nice."

"Figured you'd say that," Janet said as she turned back to face him. "Let's have some fun."

Spike nodded and let Janet provide him with happiness. It was still a very pleasurable experience for him.

The weeks passed by, everyone was back in Ponyville, getting a good start on enjoying their marriage life. Since then a lot of the couples took the opportunity to observe Peter and Twilight, hoping to get some extra notes on how to be good husbands and wives, and also good parents.

Twilight suggested that all the couples come to the library to have a little discussion, to see how well they're doing thus far. So one evening everypony had gathered, though Trixie had left with Mayday, figuring the couples needed extra privacy. Mayday went to go play with The Cake Twins while Trixie went to go see Laura and Lightning Dust.

"So, how has everypony been lately?" Twilight asked. There was a collective sound of the ponies stating they feel fine, to which Twilight nodded, "Alrighty then, now you've all been married for about...6 weeks, anything big you wanna discuss? Any questions?"

Deadpool raised his hoof, "Have you always been this much of a nerd?"

Twilight did a face hoof, "Any questions relating to marriage?"

Deadpool raised his hoof again, "Do you have a list of good sexual positions?"

This time everypony in the room face hoofed and glared at the ninja.

"Anypony else?" Twilight asked, hoping that anypony could ask a better question.

Bobby raised his hoof, "How does Peter make you feel special?"

Twilight thought a moment, "For one he always knows the nicest things to say to me, he's very supportive and he really proves that he loves me. Peter treats me like I'm a treasure and the only mare in the world."

Bobby looked to Rarity, "I do that for you, right?"

"All the time, I do worry though, sometimes I feel like you're still a bit insecure about being my husband," Rarity said.

"In a way...I somewhat am," Bobby admitted.

"Whatever for darling?" Rarity asked. "You've done such a great job."

"Considering the ponies you're friends with, those upper class types, I just feel a little...regular sometimes," Bobby said.

"But I've told you many times before that I don't care if you're upper class or not darling. I like you for you. I've tried dating upper class, it never works out. I even dated a prince, horrible mistake I should say. You worked out because you're more humble compared to them," Rarity said.

Johnny scoffed, "Bobby? Humble? He shows off almost as much as I do, didn't the X-Men dislike him for that?"

"Hey! That's not for you to know!" Bobby said defensively.

Twilight turned to Logan, "Is that true?"

Logan shrugged, "He had some trouble at one point, I don't know the details since I wasn't always in the X-Men."

"Same here," Remy said. "Bobby was in the X-Men before myself and Logan, he was a founding member."

"Yeah, me along with Jean, Cyclops, Beast and Storm, and I was the annoying one of the group," Bobby lamented.

Rarity took his hoof, "I don't find you annoying, I mean sure you do have moments where you're a tiny bit arrogant but you're just as sweet. It's part of who you are and I like you for that, please don't feel so insecure."

Twilight spoke up, "Bobby, I can understand how Rarity feels now. I have to tell Peter several times he's good enough for me, that he doesn't exactly need to be royalty, just that he loves me like I love him."

"She's right Bobby," Peter said. "Guys like you and me need girls like Rarity and Twilight, they can help us feel less useless."

Bobby looked over to Rarity, who offered him a sympathetic smile, "I do feel lucky that I got to marry her, and in a way all I care about is keeping my wife happy."

"You do, and you'll continue to do so, I love you," Rarity said and kissed Bobby.

Twilight awed at that and looked around, "Anypony else?"

Remy raised his hoof, "I do need to ask Peter, when you first met Twilight's family, did you feel out of place?"

Peter nodded, "Somewhat, at least around her brother and Princess Cadance. Seems like Twilight was part of an important family, so I felt I had to prove myself a lot."

"Dude what do you have to prove, you're Spider-Mane," Bobby said.

"Keep in mind Bobby, Twilight's family didn't know I was Spider-Mane at first, besides I wanted them to like me outside of being a hero. Eventually Shining Armor and Cadance found out before we told her parents, but even then it didn't seem like enough for me," Peter said.

Twilight turned to Remy, "Do you feel out of place among Applejack's family?"

"Sometimes, not as much as before, I do feel a little more confident, though not that much," Remy said. "They treat me nice and all but there are times I wonder if I can live up to being an Apple. They're a pretty honest bunch, and those of you who know me know that I wasn't always the most honest fellow."

"That's in the past Remy," Peter said. "It's not who you are now, and right now you're a great guy."

"Remember Remy, even Trixie has made mistakes in the past, and now she lives with us as part of a loving family," Twilight said. "So you deserve that same opportunity."

"Maybe you can talk to Trixie about it if you ever need to, she may seem unfriendly but deep down she's very sweet and caring," Peter said.

Remy nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Janet raised her hoof, "Can you give me and Spike some tips on being parents? Like is there anything else we should be doing?"

"No, you two are handling it well, but as for being a parent, sometimes you just gotta know what to do yourself. It'll come to you, just make sure you love your child," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash raised her hoof, "This is similar to Bobby's question, how do you make Peter feel special Twilight?"

Twilight turned to Peter, "Would you like to answer that?"

"Gladly," Peter brought Twilight close to him. "She makes me feel special just knowing that I'm married to her."

Twilight blushed, "You're the sweetest thing Peter." Twilight pulled Peter in for a hug. "See how special Peter makes me feel Bobby? I'm sure you can do that for Rarity, you seem to do a good job so far."

Bobby nodded, "I should hope so."

Rarity rubbed his face, "Oh you do darling."

The two shared a nice kiss before Twilight spoke, "Any other questions?"

Deadpool raised his hoof, "Is it a bad idea to piss off members of your wife's family?"

Twilight just glared at Deadpool, "Obviously."

"Oh...so I probably shouldn't have pissed off Limestone then right?" Deadpool asked.

Twilight just looked at him with shock and confusion, "Of course not! Besides out of all of Pinkie's sisters, why do something to upset Limestone!?"

"What did you even do?" Logan asked.

"You know that Boulder she keeps telling us not to touch?" Deadpool asked.

"...What about it?" Logan asked.

"I touched it..." Deadpool said, earning an awkward silence from the others.

"In all fairness, that's all he did, I don't know why she got so mad," Pinkie said.

Fluttershy got their attention, "If you upset Limestone, that might also upset Laura, they are pretty close after all."

"Have they done each other yet?" Deadpool asked a bit too eagerly.

Suddenly he was punched through the roof of the Library and fell through the roof of Sugarcube Corner.

"Again!?" Mr. Cake shouted.

"In all fairness you should be used to this by now," Deadpool retorted.

Back at the Treebrary, Twilight rubbed the sides of her head in annoyance, "Sometimes that guy"

"He's not so bad though," Pinkie said. "He just likes having too much fun."

Twilight shook her head. "Anyway anything else?"

Johnny raised his hoof, "Yeah...describe how fun it is being a parent."

Peter spoke up, "It's great bro, to have something that little look up to you, to know you are it's protector, to have something that small to love and to love you back, it's amazing bro."

"Yes, being a mother is so rewarding, it's a feeling I would never trade away," Twilight said.

"Good," Johnny said and turned to Rainbow Dash. "Makes it all the more exciting."

Rainbow rubbed her stomach, "Totally does."

Everypony in the room looked on in surprise. It seems like Rainbow Dash just announced incredible.

"Wait...Rainbow Dash, are you...you know..." Twilight asked, unable to get the words out.

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, just found out yesterday, me and Johnny are having a baby."

Johnny placed his foreleg around Rainbow Dash, "We're gonna be parents."

Twilight looked so surprised to hear that but that surprise turned to happiness. "Oh wow! I can't believe it! Rainbow Dash! You're going to be a mother!"

Peter also looked surprised but happy, "Johnny! You're gonna be a dad!"

Johnny and Rainbow Dash smiled, "We know."

The others gathered around to congratulate the two. Everypony was excited to know that Rainbow Dash was expecting a child.

Among this Applejack whispered to Remy, "So much fer our announcement."

"Let Johnny and Rainbow Dash have this moment, you can tell them about your little Apple later," Remy said.

Applejack rubbed her stomach, "You mean our little Apple."

Remy nodded, "Right, our little Apple."

"Besides, we still have other ponies to tell," Applejack reminded.

Later on the two made their way back to the Apple farm where Apple Bloom wad still outside, it looks like she had been working a little on the farm.

Applejack gestured for Apple Bloom to go inside, "Come on Apple Bloom, it's late."

"Alright then," Apple Bloom said and walked in with Applejack and Remy following inside. "How was it at Twilight's?"

"Fine, got to talk a bit, we also found out that Rainbow Dash is pregnant," Applejack said.

Apple Bloom stopped and turned around excitedly, "Really!? She's gonna have a baby!?"

"Yeah, she and Johnny are really happy," Remy said.

"That's so amazing, they're gonna the first of the new couples to have a baby...or rather the second since Janet's also having a baby," Apple Bloom said.

"Actually there's another as well," Applejack said.

"Really? Which one?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Tell you what, go get the rest of the family and then I'll share a little surprise with ya," Applejack said.

Apple Bloom grinned and nodded, "Ok sis."

Later on Apple Bloom had gathered Big Macintosh, Granny Smith and Aunt May.

"So what's the surprise?" Apple Bloom asked, the others also curious.

"Well let's just say that our little Apple tree is growing another apple," Applejack said and pointed to her stomach. "It will be ready in probably eleven months."

Apple Bloom took a moment to figure out what that meant, though once she did, she had a big grin on her face, "You mean...yer gonna have a baby!?"

Applejack nodded, "Sure am, yer gonna be an aunt."

Apple Bloom started hopping around in excitement, "I can't believe I'm gonna be an Aunt! This is so exciting!"

"That means I'm gonna be a great grandmother," Granny Smith, then had a realization. "Somehow ah feel so old."

"Hey you got more spunk than most mares in town, you ain't that old," Remy said.

Granny Smith chuckled, "Like I've been saying, Applejack picked a good one."

Aunt May approached Applejack, "Congratulations dear, I'm sure this makes you very happy. But it's also a big responsibility."

"Don't worry Aunt May, me and Remy will be ready...though ah could use a few pointers here and there," Applejack said.

"I'll be glad to help," Aunt May said.

Big Mac was even more speechless than usual. His little sister's gonna have a baby, he still remembers when she was a baby herself. She's really grown up, he's very proud of her and happy that Remy's gonna be there for her. He made a self promise to be a good uncle to Applejack's child.

Elsewhere Discord is still making his plans. Seeing that the heroes are permanently staying in Equestria, that means he has to come up with a way to make his plan work with these extra heroes around.

"Hm, perhaps I should get some more to join my plans, question is who would be willing to do so?" Discord said, scratching his chin a bit. "There's a lot to pick from, though the more powerful ones aren't too likely to listen to me. Unless I can still make good use of them."Discord searched through the Marvel world on his crystal ball. He specifically looked for anyone who had at one point rivaled the heroes already living in Equestria."I might see a few that could work, though I still wonder if even that would be enough. Peter has regularly battled multiple enemies at once, even if I manage to weaken him I still have the other heroes to worry about. The problem is that weakening all of them with what I have now won't be so easy, especially if they truly use the magic of friendship, that combined with their powers will be too much for us. I'll need to do extra careful planning, but I still have time to figure everything out." Discord sighed, "Wish I could use other worlds, though making portals there might be difficult without Twilight doing so first. Really would like to access that one world I know of with the powerful warriors throughout space. Time will tell I guess."

Discord continued to search for anything that could help his plan, even if it takes a long while.


	16. Portal Progress

The next day at Sugarcube Corner, Applejack let her friends know about her pregnancy, garnering a surprise from the Mane 6 and their hero husbands.

"So Applejack and Rainbow Dash are both pregnant!?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Wow, that's so surprising," Fluttershy said.

"That means you'll both have your babies around the same time," Twilight said happily.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, maybe we can set up an early play date." She giggled a bit then turned to Rainbow Dash, "That sound good to you?"

Rainbow Dash glared a bit, "Sounds fine...Applejack."

Peter looked at her curiously, "Something wrong Rainbow Dash?"

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just funny how she got pregnant around the same time I did," Rainbow Dash glared at Applejack, "Are you trying to compete with me Applejack!?"

Applejack looked confused, "Uh no...it just happened. Your heat and mine happened around to be around the same time."

"So you've been planning this whole time? You knew I planned on getting pregnant! Are you trying to be better than me!?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack scratched her head, "No, me and Remy decided we wanted to have a child. We talked about it and now, I'm pregnant."

Rainbow crossed her forelegs, "Well it doesn't matter, I'm gonna give birth first!"

Applejack glared half eyed, "It ain't a competition Rainbow Dash, ah ain't gonna rush fer my foal to be born first, that's just silly."

"Besides, I'm gonna give birth before either of you," Janet teased, pointing to her growing belly.

Spike groaned, "Please don't make it worse Janet."

Peter groaned at this, is there anything Rainbow Dash doesn't find competitive? Honestly this is just ridiculous. They should just be happy for each other, it's great to see them become mothers.

"Let's not discuss this right now, point is that the both of you are about to take on something very important," Twilight said.

"We know Twilight, me and Remy won't take this lightly," Applejack said.

"Neither will me and Johnny, we'll handle this just fine," Rainbow said a bit more confidently.

"I'm sure you will, but just know that we're all here for you if you need us," Twilight said.

"Do your parents know Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded a bit glumly, "Yeah, I told them before I told any of you. As expected they got really excited."

"They're already saying 'Greatest Grandfoal of All Time'," Johnny said with a small chuckle. "They're so happy."

"Oh wait, that reminds me, do the Wonderbolts know as well?" Peter asked.

Before Johnny could answer, Rainbow Dash spoke first. "Yeah, I let Spitfire know. Me and Johnny have time for a few shows before that though, then I'm gonna take a break."

Johnny looked a little confused by what Rainbow Dash said, "Um wait-"

"I still can't believe you're finally a Wonderbolt, when's the first show you're gonna do?" Pinkie asked, unintentionally interrupting Johnny.

"In about 5 days, they have a race in Canterlot, though Spitfire mentioned something else she has to do there, something important," Rainbow said.

"Funny, Celestia said the same thing to me, about needing my help with something," Twilight said.

"Anyway speaking of The Wonderbolts, me and Johnny need to get going, Spitfire has some practice set for us," Rainbow said and flew off with Johnny following.

Peter turned to Twilight, "What would Celestia want with you, and what does it have to do with The Wonderbolts?"

Twilight shrugged, "Not sure, I guess I'll find out soon."

Meanwhile with Rainbow and Johnny, they're making their way to Wonderbolts HQ, but Johnny looked to be bothered by something.

"Dash, do you like being in the Wonderbolts?"

Rainbow looked curious, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"That nickname they gave you, remember?" Johnny asked.

Rainbow knew what he meant. A couple of weeks prior, Rainbow Dash on her first day had made a bad impression when she accidentally crashed into a garbage can. Since then the Wonderbolts nicknamed her 'Rainbow Crash', similar to what ponies called her in flight school. It upset Rainbow Dash but she wasn't gonna let it get to her.

"Don't worry about it Johnny, I just have to do well and soon they'll forget all about 'Rainbow Crash'," Rainbow said.

Johnny looked concerned, "Alright, if you say so...still why would they even call you that? Not very professional, especially with Spitfire doing the same thing."

"They're just messing with the new pony, that's all," Rainbow said. Truth be told she herself wasn't sure, she's just saying what she wants to believe. She's wanted to be in the Wonderbolts her whole life, she's not gonna let some name calling ruin it for her.

Johnny doesn't care too much about being a Wonderbolt though, and he definitely doesn't care for the disrespect they give his wife. If this continues he's gonna do something about it, and they won't like it one bit.

"Also, you didn't tell Spitfire you were pregnant, why would you say otherwise?" Johnny asked.

"I don't want anypony knowing just yet, I finally became a Wonderbolt, besides it's only a few weeks, when I start to show then I'll take a break. Besides this way it's like my baby can fly with The Wonderbolts, it just seems so cool," Rainbow Dash said.

"Just be careful Dashie, I'll be here for you," Johnny said.

They arrived at the Academy moments later and changed into their Wonderbolts attire, Johnny's was specially designed to have his Fantastic Four Insignia.

Spitfire came into the room moments later, "Torch, Crash, good to see you both."

Rainbow cringed a little at the 'Crash' name but shook it off, "Hello Captain Spitfire, we're not late are we?"

"No, you're a bit early, we're gonna head over to practice soon, this race at Canterlot is just a warm up for what's to come, I want both of you ready for it," Spitfire said.

"We can handle that, right Johnny?" Rainbow said.

"Sure thing, Rainbow _Dash_ , it shouldn't be a problem," Johnny said, really emphasizing the Dash part of her name.

Rainbow knew what he was doing, though it made things a bit awkward, "Anyway let's get going, race you to the field."

Johnny nodded and flew out with Rainbow Dash, leaving Spitfire a bit confused.

"What was that about? Eh, probably nothing," Spitfire said and followed after them.

The days passed by, The Wonderbolts were gathered at Canterlot, ready to do their show.

As the Parker-Sparkle family made their way to where the show was, Sunset Shimmer had approached them, "Glad I caught you two, Princess Celestia needs to see you Twilight, she says it's very important."

Twilight looked curious but then remembered, "Oh yeah, I do remember Princess Celestia saying she needed to speak with me."

"You can come too Peter, she said it'll eventually involve you as well," Sunset said.

Peter looked to Trixie, "Would you be able to watch over Mayday a bit?"

"Of course, it's no trouble watching over my favorite filly," Trixie said.

"If you're watching foals, mind watching this one here?" Sunset said, gesturing to Flurry Heart, who was standing a little far off to look at the large crowd.

"Wow, The Wonderbolts are so popular!" Flurry said.

"I don't mind," Trixie said. "Flurry Heart! Come this way please!"

"Yeah, come see Mayday!" Sunset said.

"Mayday!" Flurry said, then turned to see her cousin nearby. "Mayday!" She trotted over to give her cousin a strong hug. "I missed you!"

"It hasn't been that long Flurry," Mayday said with a nervous laugh.

"I still missed you, I love my cousin after all," Flurry said.

Twilight awed at the two, "They're so close, Flurry needs to come by more often, it's great for Mayday after all."

"I'm not sure if she likes the attention though," Peter said, noticing how awkward his daughter felt.

"Family is important," Twilight said. "Plus it'd be nice if Mayday had friends, from what Mrs. Cake tells me, she doesn't play with The Cake Twins much when she's there, and that it's sometimes hard for them to get her attention."

"She's just being herself, don't force it too much, it won't work," Peter insisted.

"Still..." Twilight said.

"Anyway we'll talk later, I know you don't want to keep Celestia waiting," Peter said.

Twilight nodded, "Right, certainly don't."

Let's hurry though, I don't wanna miss Rainbow Dash," Peter said.

"Spitfire's there as well, the show won't start without her so we have time," Sunset said.

"Oh good," Peter said. He noticed Logan, Fluttershy, Laura and Lightning Dust approaching. "Hey, me and Twilight need to go somewhere with Sunset Shimmer, we'll be back in time for the show."

"That's fine, we'll let the others know," Logan said as he and his family went to take their seats.

"Let's go," Sunset said, leading the couple as Trixie also went to take her seat along with Mayday and Flurry Heart. Soon more ponies started to come, eagerly awaiting for the show to begin.

At the seating area, Mayday eagerly waited for the show to start with Trixie sitting beside her. The other heroes were nearby, waiting for the show. Flurry Heart sat close to Mayday, really close since being near Laura made her a little unhappy.

"It's that mean mare," Flurry said, whispering to Mayday. "I'm not sure if I wanna be too close to her."

"Don't worry about Laura," Mayday said. "Auntie Fluttershy's there, she'll keep her behaved."

Flurry nodded, keeping close to Mayday. Remy noticed this and chuckled a bit.

"That's cute, ain't it Applejack?" Remy asked, getting Applejack's attention.

"Sure is, I hope our baby is just as close with Mayday and any kid the others will have," Applejack said.

"Including the baby that Rainbow Dash is having?" Remy said.

"Of course...even if Rainbow Dash is gonna be a pain about who gives birth first," Applejack said.

"I'm just waiting for this baby to be born, I wanna be a daddy already," Remy said.

"And ah wanna be a momma, which will happen soon, can't wait," Applejack said, rubbing her belly.

Also arriving nearby were Rainbow Dash's parents, Windy and Bow along with Scootaloo.

"Did the show start yet!?" Windy asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah! We don't wanna miss our little Rainbow Dash!" Bow asked, looking around.

Scootaloo trotted over to Logan, "The show didn't start right? I don't think they'll be happy if they were late."

"No the how hasn't started yet, it'll start soon though," Logan answered.

Windy sighed in relief. "Good, we're really excited, seeing our daughter and her husband flying together, it's so amazing to know!"

"Yeah! My little girl is gonna wow everypony, soon she'll be the new Wonderbolts Captain!" Bow boasted.

"Yeah, the Greatest Captain of All Time!" Windy shouted.

"That's right dear! The Greatest!" Bow shouted.

Scootaloo turned to Logan, "Very supportive aren't they? Kinda wish I had parents like that."

"Rainbow Dash is lucky to have supportive parents," Logan looked briefly to Laura. "Too bad I couldn't be that type of parent."

Scootaloo also looked to Laura, who seemed to be annoyed by Rainbow Dash's parents. "Maybe it's not too late?"

"No, it's definitely too late, besides if I started acting like that now, it might make her not like me more," Logan said. "Plus the others will find it weird."

Scootaloo giggled at the thought of Logan cheering that loudly, then turned back to Dash's parents, who looked to be really excited for the show, even if it hadn't started yet.

Peter, Twilight and Sunset arrived at the castle within minutes, Celestia had been waiting there with Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and Spitfire.

"Whoa, big gathering. What's the occasion?" Peter asked.

"It has to do with your world Peter," Celestia said and turned to Twilight. "Have you found any more progress on linking our world with Peter's?"

"I have everything set, I just need the right amount of magic," Twilight said.

"Good, hopefully this can become beneficial," Celestia said.

Peter looked surprised, "Wow, you really want to link to my world again? Any particular reason?"

"Yes, it has to do with that superhero group from your world, The Avengers," Celestia said.

Peter looked curious, "The Avengers? What about them?"

Spitfire spoke up, "Thing is Peter, we're all curious and interested in them. They're pretty similar to what we do in The Wonderbolts after all."

"Huh? How so? They don't fly around and do fancy tricks..." Peter stopped talking a moment to tap his chin, "Maybe Iron Man does a bit but he's just showing off."

"It goes beyond that Peter, we want them to help protect Equestria," Celestia said.

Peter found that quite interesting, "You need their help? Why though? This world doesn't have that much danger, and it's nothing me and the heroes here can't handle."

"We once thought there was nothing to worry about, but recent dangers on our world have made us reconsider a lot," Celestia said.

"That is true," Luna added. "None of us could have predicted certain things, including the circumstances that led to your arrival Peter."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "She has a point on that Peter, since you came here there has been other forms of danger that we haven't encountered."

Peter started to feel glum, "So...it's my fault things are like this?"

Twilight realized her poor choice of words and quickly went to correct herself, "No! No! Absolutely not, it was just weird timing. Besides the way I see it it's the other way around, the danger started BEFORE you arrived, and you being here made things easier for us!"

Luna also spoke up in his honor, "Peter surely you realize how much you mean to us correct? You've done so much for us to consider you a problem to our world."

"Totally, in fact your world amazes us, that's why we want The Avengers. Plus them being around will make your life easier," Spitfire said.

"That's true Peter, that's another reason why," Celestia said. "You work so hard to keep our world safe, it's not fair for you to continue that burden, especially when you can do so much more beyond that."

"You're very intelligent, you should put that to good use," Cadance said. "You did want to work in science didn't you?"

Peter looked unsure about this, while not worrying about being a hero could be a relief, deep down it's not something he wants to just let go of. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't mind helping out. I like protecting others and I don't want to burden The Avengers with my problems. I am a Knight and a Prince after all, it is my duty to protect Equestria, so don't feel like you have to do this for me."

"There is much more to that Peter, I promise you that," Celestia said. "I just believe there's a lot both sides can do for one another."

"Trust us Peter, The Avengers themselves have expressed interest in helping our world," Luna said.

Peter crossed his forelegs, "So what would The Avengers do if they were in our world? Just random things for you?"

"In addition to protecting our world, I feel there is a lot each member can offer," Celestia said.

"Tony Stark's genius can help us with a lot of technology, it can benefit all the ponies in Equestria," Cadance said.

"Same with Dr. Banner, his scientific mind with our resources can have a big role," Sunset said.

Peter found the last two statements a bit interesting. He didn't think Celestia would want technology from his world in Equestria, she never seemed to like it before.

"I guess Stark and Banner could be of help," Peter said.

"I personally believe that Captain America can be a real big benefit, he can train all of the Guards in my castle, I think it will work out greatly," Celestia said.

Shining Armor looked upset at that last one, "Hey, what about me? I'm Captain of the Guard after all!"

"You're a great one too, but keep in mind you are also Prince of The Crystal Empire, so you won't be as active with the guards as I would like," Celestia said.

"Perhaps you and the Captain can work together on that on occasion, I'm sure you can give him some tips of your own," Luna pointed out.

"That's a great idea, you should consider that big brother," Twilight suggested.

Shining shrugged, "Guess it could work out, he seems like a decent guy."

"Cap's a great guy to be around, he was kinda like my mentor, along with Tony Stark," Peter said.

Sunset nodded, "Exactly, anyone who helped Peter be as great as he is can help anyone.

Peter rubbed his head, "Come on, am I really that great? There's a reason Captain America and Iron Man are as big as they are."

"Even Captain America himself believes in you Peter," Celestia said. "He did speak very fondly of you when I met with him, he believes you can be the best out of all of them."

Peter blushed a bit, "I appreciate these compliments but let's get back to the topic at hoof, besides I'm feeling a little weird now."

"Well maybe if you stop doubting yourself we won't make you feel this way," Twilight said. "I won't allow anypony to think any less of you, that includes yourself. As you can see you have others that feel the same way."

Peter nodded, "Fine, anyway if you wanna bring The Avengers over then why not? It would be nice to see them again. I'd like to show Tony Stark some of my newer inventions, I could use his input.

"Very well, now Twilight I believe there's a way I can help you create a permanent gateway to the Marvel world," Celestia said.

"So, you're just as interested in helping me?" Twilight asked. Months ago Celestia seemed against this, she feels relieved that her mentor seems to have changed her mind.

"Yes, but we'll place is so that it can only be accessible in my castle and Tony Stark's building," Celestia said.

"Sounds safe then, but one question...does this include other worlds? Like Capcom?" Peter asked.

Sunset's ears perked, she herself wants an answer to that question. She would love more than anything to see Ryu again.

Celestia shook her head, "No, for now it's Marvel only, I can't open a portal to Capcom right now." That was not what Sunset wanted to hear.

"Hopefully we can open a portal in the future, but for now it's best to work with The Marvel world," Twilight said.

"Do we really need that other world? They caused their share of problems too," Shining said.

Twilight looked at her brother with disapproval, "Shining Armor, their world might rival Peter's but I think that can be put aside eventually. Ryu looks like he can be reasonable."

"What if they can't? What if they continue to challenge the Marvel world? In fact what's to stop them from offering our world a challenge?" Shining asked.

"Capcom vs. Equestria?" Peter asked. "That would be something."

"Hey I'd love to challenge them myself," Spitfire said.

"Nopony is challenging anypony, we will worry about the Capcom world later, but for now let's stay on topic with Marvel," Celestia said.

Spitfire checked the time, "If we're gonna do this we need to hurry, the show's gonna start soon. They won't start without me, but that means we'll keep the other ponies waiting."

Celestia nodded, "It won't be done now, we don't have any resources, but when Twilight returns home she can gather them, we can try again tomorrow."

"How much do the Avengers themselves know about this?" Peter asked.

"They know we're gonna make a portal, we told them that weeks ago," Celestia said.

"Weeks? Wait that reminds me, I remember time moving differently between worlds yet lately it seems like it hasn't," Peter said. "Shouldn't it be months for them? Even years?"

"Actually, from what I've seen, time no longer moves differently, we believe it may have had to do with Capcom themselves," Celestia said.

Sunset nodded, "True, you see Peter, when you went back to your world after the first time you came here, you remember that four years passed by there despite it only being three months here. One year after you returned to Equestria after saving the multiverse, Capcom opened another portal. When the portals to this world was created using technology from both the Marvel world and the Capcom world, instead of it opening maybe a month after you had gotten back, something happened so that the portal didn't open until that same amount of time passed in this world. It's almost like things fast forwarded, but we didn't feel it, so Capcom essentially fast forwarded time here five months to match the other two worlds. Not to mention you messing with time travel that one time may have attributed to this as well. So now all the worlds, at least those three move with the same time flow."

Peter nodded a bit, "Makes sense to me."

Spitfire looked confused, "Not to me, what did you even say?"

Sunset sighed, "Capcom caused our worlds to sync in time and space, so it moves as one. Before a day here was two weeks in Peter's world, now a day here is the same not only in Peter's world, but also in the Capcom world."

"Oh...could have just said it like that without the science mumbo jumbo," Spitfire said with some attitude.

Sunset shook it off and turned back to Peter, "So there you have it Peter, our worlds have synced, so making a portal should be much easier than myself and the Princesses thought."

"Wait, if Capcom is connected to my world, then it won't take long to open a portal there right?" Peter asked.

"Hopefully not," Sunset said.

Shining looked at Sunset curiously, "What's with your curiosity for Capcom? Any reason?"

"I think they're nice," Sunset said. "Even if nopony else realizes it."

"They can be nice if they want to be, I'm sure we'll get along just fine soon," Peter said.

Sunset nodded in agreement, "Anyway let's figure this out tomorrow, I think all the Elements should be here with Peter's friends."

Peter tapped his chin, "Just realized something, if me and my allies form a team similar to The Avengers, what should our name be? It has to be something cool..."

"The Heroes of Harmony?" Sunset suggested.

"Maybe... I'll try asking them," Peter said.

Spitfire made her way toward the door, "Anyway I'm off, got a show to do."

Peter gestured to Twilight, "Come on, let's go take our seats."

Twilight nodded and followed Peter to where they needed to go.

Though this conversation didn't go unnoticed by a certain Draconequess.

"Getting closer to opening the portals, first to Peter's world, then to that world of strong fighters. I hate having to rely on Twilight but it can't be helped, though maybe I'll assist them in any way I could, at least without getting their attention. Still, that's only two of the worlds, the more they open, the more I can do this on my own," Discord then looked into his Crystal Ball. "I especially want to try this world. Strong space warriors, and more than one Universe to pick from. I'll stick with this one here, I sense something very special after all from ones with the really spikey hair and that unique transformation of theirs."

The Wonderbolt show eventually happened and it turned out great, Rainbow Dash did some of the best flying out of the whole group, it was very impressive.

After the show, Rainbow was greeted by her friends and parents, all showing various signs of support.

"That was so great Rainbow Dash, you're very talented" Fluttershy said.

"Oui, some real fine flying if I say so myself," Remy said.

"You're so awesome Dash, you proved you belong with them," Lightning said.

"You're the best flyer there is!" Scootaloo shouted.

Peter hugged Rainbow Dash bit, "I'm proud of you Rainbow Dash, you're the best."

Rainbow returned the hug, "Thanks Pete."

Johnny also went to Rainbow Dash and gave her a nice kiss, "We did great out there babe, but you were the real top flyer, I love you."

"Love you too Johnny," Rainbow said, returning the kiss.

"That was some great flying!" Bow shouted.

"Absolutely! I'm so proud of you Rainbow Dash!" Windy shouted.

Soon both cheered really loudly, "Greatest Flyer of All Time! Go Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash blushed in embarrassment, "Mom, dad, you're being embarrassing."

Windy giggled a bit, "I'm sorry dear, guess I can't help it."

Bow patted Johnny on the back, "You did great out there too."

Johnny nodded, "Thank you sir."

Windy brought Johnny in for a hug, "You're so talented yourself, we're proud of you too."

Johnny seemed really happy to hear that, "Thanks ma'am."

"I told you not to be so formal," Windy said.

"Sorry Windy, thanks for being so supportive of me and Rainbow Dash," he whispered a bit. "She really needs it right now, she won't say anything but she's nervous about being a Wonderbolt."

Windy nodded, "Of course."

The other Wonderbolts passed by, getting Rainbow's attention.

"Great work Crash, you too Torch! Now let's get going, we have some planning to do for next time!" Spitfire said as she walked off with the others.

"Try not too take too long Crash," Fleetfoot said as she giggled a bit.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "My name's not 'Crash'."

Johnny glared at the group, "That stupid nickname is really annoying."

Windy looked concerned, "Rainbow Dash honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I gotta go, hurry up Johnny," Rainbow Dash said, flying towards The Wonderbolts.

Johnny turned back to Windy, "Like I said, she really needs support." He then flew towards Rainbow Dash, leaving the others a bit worried.

"What's going on? Why did Rainbow Dash get called 'Crash'? She didn't crash, do they seriously think that's her name?" Laura asked.

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, it's just that when she was a filly she used to get called 'Rainbow Crash', it really bothered her. I don't know why Spitfire calls her that, but it may have to do with something Johnny asked me about the first day they got back from Wonderbolts HQ."

Peter turned to Fluttershy, "What happened?"

"Johnny told me Rainbow Dash looked hurt after a Wonderbolt called her 'Rainbow Crash'. Johnny found it weird because Rainbow Dash is so confident and wouldn't let a mean name affect her, but that nickname brought back some bad childhood memories for Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy explained.

"What happened?" Remy asked.

"She used to mess up some flight routines to the point where she was teased and laughed at, being called 'Rainbow Crash', even the teacher found it amusing," Fluttershy said.

"Seriously? That's just the lowest thing," Peter complained.

"Anyway she got called that a lot, so even mentioning the name really upsets her," Fluttershy said.

Windy looked upset at hearing that, "I do remember her looking sad after coming home. She didn't say much but I could tell something was upsetting her."

Bow looked really unhappy, "Is that how Wonderbolts treat their new members? I don't like my daughter working so hard to get somewhere to be with those she admires just for them to make her feel lousy about herself. My Rainbow Dash is so much more talented than any of them, everypony watching could agree!"

"Just do as Johnny suggested," Twilight said. "Give Rainbow Dash as much support as you can. Make her feel confident."

"Of course, I won't let my daughter feel down," Bow said.

"Me neither," Windy said.

Lightning Dust turned to Fluttershy. "Didn't you also get teased in Flight school? With that 'Fluttershy can hardly fly' stuff?"

Deadpool chuckled, "That's kinda funny" The others then glared at him a moment. "What?"

"Ignoring Deadpool...it sounds like the nickname itself doesn't bother Rainbow Dash, just the memory, and how much it probably hurts her pride to have her heroes call her that," Peter said. "I know if Iron Man or Cap teased me the same way those jerks in school did I would feel like crap, or more so than usual."

"I can tell Johnny's upset by this too, he loves Rainbow Dash and he hates the idea of anypony insulting her like that," Twilight said.

"Don't forget she's pregnant, her emotions might be a little...different," Rarity reminded.

Windy's eyes widened, "That's right, she might have a short temper on certain things. I know from experience after all."

Peter got their attention, "Tomorrow I'm gonna meet up with Spitfire to discuss certain things, maybe there I can address this whole 'Rainbow Crash' situation, see if I can do anything to help her."

"That would be great Peter, it would make her job in the Wonderbolts much easier," Fluttershy said.

"Then that's settled, me and Peter will set things straight, for now let's go home, me and Peter have a busy day tomorrow," Twilight said.

Lightning shook her head, "I can't believe the Wonderbolts could be that mean, I heard rumors but to see Rainbow Dash get disrespected, she doesn't deserve that."

Logan patted her shoulder, "No one does, hopefully Parker and Twilight straighten this crap out, or them Wonderbolts are gonna deal with me." With a _snikt_ , Logan revealed the claws on his other hoof, "They damn sure won't like it one bit."

With that, all the ponies left for Ponyville.


	17. Linking the Portals

The next day, Peter and Twilight returned to Canterlot, where all the Princesses have gathered, along with Sunset Shimmer and The Wonderbolts; Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot.

"Man, I can't believe we're gonna meet The Avengers again, that's so cool," Fleetfoot said.

"How will this even work though? What makes them one of us?" Soarin asked.

"We'll assist them whenever there's a problem with Equestria, when we're doing our shows we can get their help on that too, maybe Iron Man can make some cool technology for us," Spitfire said.

"They don't seem like the type to perform though," Soarin pointed out.

"Just let me worry about it, ok Soarin?" Spitfire said.

"Uh, right boss," Soarin said.

Peter walked over to greet them, getting their attention.

"Hey Peter, good to see you. Ready to meet your old heroes again?" Spitfire asked.

"They're really Spider-Mane's heroes?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Yeah, Peter said when he became a hero, his role models were Captain America and Iron Man, kinda like how some Pegasus Ponies who want to join the Wonderbolts look up to us," Spitfire said.

"Speaking of Rainbow Dash, do all of you value her as a member of The Wonderbolts?" Peter asked.

Peter had Spitfire's attention on that, "Huh? Of course we do, she's a very talented flyer."

"Just asking, because we heard that stuff about you calling her 'Crash' so it sounded like she wasn't doing so well," Peter said.

"Oh that? We're just messing around, all of us have nicknames, right Clipper," Spitfire said, looking to Soarin.

"Yeah, we do," Soarin said. "It's our thing."

"Still, it sounds kinda rude, I don't think she cares much for it, especially since she's pregnant so she's gonna be really sensitive to certain things," Peter said.

"Huh? She's pregnant? Since when?" Spitfire asked.

Peter looked surprised, "Uh didn't she tell you? She said you were ok with it and that you would let her do a few shows."

"She never told me anything! She can't fly with us if she's pregnant, it's not safe!" Spitfire complained.

Peter felt a bit foolish, like he let out a big secret. "Oh...so you weren't aware huh? That's...a bit um..."

"Peter, think for a moment, you really expect me to let Rainbow Dash fly if she's pregnant? She needs to take it easy and our routine isn't suited for that type of stuff," Spitfire said.

Peter shrugged. "I guess she was just worried, I mean she did just become a Wonderbolt so..."

"I have no problems with her getting pregnant, it's great that she's gonna be a mother, but she can't fly with us, I wouldn't feel right letting her do so," Spitfire said.

Peter nervously rubbed his head, "So...she's not out of The Wonderbolts is she?"

"Once she has her foal she can come back, I'm not gonna remove her from the Wonderbolts just because she got pregnant, I mean she did recently get married so I expected this could happen. I can find somepony to replace her if I need to, but for now it's better if she stays at home, maybe Johnny too if he wants to take care of her," Spitfire said.

Peter nodded, "Alright then...though I imagine Rainbow Dash is gonna be pretty mad once she finds out."

"Hey you didn't know it was a secret, sounds like she tricked all of us," Spitfire said.

"Yeah, guess she did, but go easy on her please, like I said she's pregnant and might be a bit emotional," Peter said.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her professionally, anyway we better get ready, the portal is gonna open soon," Spitfire said.

Peter looked over to Twilight, Sunset and the Princesses, they seemed to be going over a few spells.

"Alright, with this spell the portal should stay open, I just need Dr. Strange to be ready on his end as well," Twilight said.

"I shall contact him," Celestia said and used some magic to speak telepathically. "Doctor, are you ready?"

"I certainly am," Dr. Strange said, waiting in Tony Stark's building alongside The Avengers. "Activate when ready."

Celestia nodded and turned to the others, "Come on, it's time."

At that moment, Celestia, Luna, Sunset, Cadance and Twilight all charged up their magic and started activating the Portal. On the other end, Dr. Strange is also using his magic, doing his best to sync with the mares.

Peter just watched eagerly, wondering if the mares and Dr. Strange would be able to pull this off. Seems like a lot of work though.

The portal eventually started to open, slowly but it was opening little by little. Peter could see a few glimpses of his Marvel allies, such as Tony Stark, just waiting to see this portal open.

"It's working, just a little more!" Sunset said, maintaining the spell.

Dr. Strange started to struggle a bit, despite his enhanced skills in magic, even he was having trouble trying to match the power of four alicorns and a highly gifted unicorn.

"Come on, we almost have this!" Twilight said, struggling to keep the spell going.

Dr. Strange struggled a bit, "Almost there..."

Despite their effort, the portal did not open and all the magic users stopped a moment to regain their composure.

"There isn't enough magic it seems," Luna said.

"But the five of you alone should be able to pull this off," Peter said.

"It needs to be even on both worlds," Twilight said. "While Dr. Strange is very talented, even he is gonna have trouble matching our magic."

"Ladies, are you there?" the voice of Dr. Strange said.

"Yes, we're here. Unfortunately we ran into some trouble with the portal," Celestia said.

"Seems like it, I guess even on my own I can't match your level of magic, but there is some hope. Thor believes he can provide extra assistance, and perhaps there's another way to even things out," Dr. Strange said.

"We're open to suggestions," Celestia said.

"From what I can sense, the four Princesses alone can open the portal, so Sunset Shimmer doesn't need to help you, but perhaps she can help Thor and myself," Dr. Strange said.

"Good idea, let's try opening the portal again, when the hole is big enough, Sunset Shimmer can go through and help on the other side," Twilight suggested.

"Precisely, she has enough magic to help myself and Thor, now let us try again," Dr. Strange said.

The magic uses all started again, attempting to open the portal, this time with Thor assisting. After a few moments, the portal again started to open, enough for both worlds to see into the other side. During this, Sunset Shimmer quickly jumped across the portals and assisted Dr. Strange and Thor, using her magic to strengthen the efforts on the Marvel side.

"Almost...have it!" Twilight said, struggling to maintain the portal.

Dr. Strange grunted a bit, "Just a little more!"

Nearby Discord had shown up, though stayed out of sight from the others. "Good, I'm just in time. Time for me to work my magic." He then put a little of his own magic into opening the portal between the two worlds.

Within moments, the portal had successfully opened, Marvel Earth and Equestria had been successfully linked together, a portal that would be permanent.

"We did it!" Twilight said with glee. In her happiness, she rushed over to Peter and hopped around with him, "We pulled it off Peter! We got the worlds connected!"

"This is too awesome!" Peter shouted. "You're so amazing Twilight, you and the Princesses!"

Discord playfully huffed, "No one notices Discord it seems, oh well." With a smirk he flew off.

Peter and Twilight hopped around together in each other's hooves as The Avengers started walking through the portal. First through was Captain America, who looked around Canterlot castle.

"Feels nice to be back here, looks like I'm gonna be here more often," he said before reverting to a pony form.

Next through was Tony Stark, "Wonder where I can make a lab? I'd really like a chance to use this world's technology." He too then reverted into his pony form.

Thor was next, "Never thought I'd be a protector to a world of ponies, but stranger things have happened to me." He too reverted into a pony.

Soon others like Bruce Banner, Carol, Black Panther, Hawkeye and Ant Man all stepped through the portal, looking around a bit before reverting into Pony forms.

Celestia approached The Avengers, "It's great to see you all again, as you know I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria."

"Co-ruler? I thought you were the only one?" Ant Man said.

"I watch over the lands during the day, my sister watches during the night," Celestia said, gesturing to Luna.

"I am Princess Luna, as my sister says I guard during the night."

Cap nodded, "That's right, Peter told us a lot about you years ago."

Cadance stepped forward, "And I'm sure you remember me, but I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Princess Cadance, I rule over The Crystal Empire alongside my husband Shining Armor. I am also Twilight's sister-in-law."

"You're the Princess that's into love right?" Stark asked.

"Yes, I am, nice to see you again," Cadance said.

"Speaking of love, where are the others?" Carol asked.

"They're fine, enjoying married life. Gambit is gonna be a father soon, as is Johnny Storm," Cadance said.

"Well that didn't take long, though those are two guys who are gonna need a lot of help being parents," Stark said.

Cadance frowned at that, "I think they can do it, they love their wives, and they'll have help from their friends."

"Speaking of friends, where's Peter?" Stark asked.

Cadance pointed to Peter and Twilight jumping in glee, "They're really happy for you."

Cap chuckled at seeing Peter and Twilight leap around, though Stark found it weird. The rest of The Avengers looked away awkwardly.

"Hey Peter! Having fun over there?" Stark asked.

Peter and Twilight stopped and looked to The Avengers. Feeling a huge blush come to their faces, they quickly let each other go and stood in a professional position, acting like nothing happened.

"Hello Captain, it's great to see you again," Twilight said.

"Same here, I'm glad you're gonna be around more often Cap," Peter said.

"I'm happy to be here, it's nice to be among more friendly folks," Cap said.

"Yeah, ever since that weird incident years ago, people didn't seem to trust us very much," Stark said.

Peter looked confused, "Huh? Why not?"

"Being mind controlled to doing the deeds we did really hurt our stance as protectors," Cap said.

"But like you said, you were controlled. Anything you did can't be your fault," Twilight said.

"Still, the fact that we could get controlled speaks a lot, even S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury started to lose faith in us," Cap said.

"So this offer to come here was a nice refreshing change for us," Stark said.

"So did we make a good call or what?" Spitfire said, approaching Cap and Stark. "Hey guys, you remember me right?"

"Yeah, Um Spitfire was it?" Stark asked.

"Yeah, I'm Captain of The Wonderbolts," Spitfire said.

"A fellow Captain, good to meet you," Cap said.

Shining Armor got their attention, "I'm a Captain as well, Captain of Celestia's Royal Guard."

Cap saluted Shining Armor, "Good to see you again."

Twilight groaned, "Please don't make a big deal out of this big brother."

"I'm not, I'm just saying that I'm a Captain too," Shining Armor said.

"Yeah, anyway so now that you're here, let's start making some arrangements, since the portal is opened between the two worlds, you can still live in yours and come here when you want to," Spitfire said.

"Thanks, not that I really need to be back in my home world, if anything I can move here and live somewhere in Equestria," Cap said.

"I can help you with that," Celestia said. "We can get your belongings here and I can give you a room in my castle if you wish."

"That would be nice, thank you Princess Celestia," Cap said and kissed her hoof. "I'll do my best to protect your Kingdom."

Celestia blushed a little at Cap's actions, "That's very kind of you, now let us get going."

Cadance noticed Celestia's blush, suddenly she felt her own grin coming on. "Looks like Auntie Celestia may find her special somepony soon."

Peter chuckled a little, "That Cap, he's a decent guy at least, gotta respect that."

"Yes he is," Twilight said, then hugged Peter close. "Just like you."

Peter blushed some more, "Come on Twi, you know how awkward I feel when I'm flustered."

"I know, I just like making you feel happy though," Twilight said with a slight giggle, earning a sigh from her husband. Twilight then gave him a nice kiss, making Peter feel joy, the smile on his face showing that.

"I feel so lucky when I'm around you," Peter said and pulled Twilight in for a deeper kiss, holding her close to him and rubbing all around her. It was a nice moment for them, they were lost in their bliss and it felt like just the two of them, not only in the whole room, but rather the whole world. It seemed perfect for them, Peter just wanted to be with Twilight a little longer, but something, or somepony put an end to that.

"Hey quit making out with my sister will you!" Shining Armor shouted, causing the two to quickly pull away from each other, each slightly glaring at Shining Armor.

Cadance herself glared her her husband for that outburst, "Shining Armor! They're a married couple!"

"She's still my little sister, it's so weird to see somepony kiss her the way he was," Shining Armor said.

Cadance sighed, "You're too stubborn sometimes."

"Seriously big brother, Peter is my husband, he has a right to kiss me after all, it's part of the job after all," Twilight said.

"Not to mention since we have a daughter, I've obviously done more than just kiss Twilight," Peter said almost bluntly, much to the surprise of everypony in the room.

"Wow, that kid's really grown bold," Stark said.

"He sure is," Spitfire said with a grin.

Shining Armor glared intensely at Peter for that comment, to which Peter immediately regretted.

"Oh...Yeah, that's not good," Peter said, backing away slowly, then swinging away on his webbing.

Shining Armor huffed, "So annoying." He noticed his little sister's glare. "What?"

"I wish you got along better with Peter, suppose my foal and yours start acting like this?" Twilight asked.

"Huh? What are you saying? Our kids get along just fine," Shining Armor said. "You've seen how much Flurry Heart loves Mayday."

Twilight sighed, then looked at him with more saddened eyes. "I just wish you and Peter were closer. It's been five years, I thought you would have liked him by now. You and Peter are both very important to me, it just upsets me to see my big brother not get along well with my husband."

Shining Armor felt a degree of guilt. One thing he hates is seeing his little sister so upset, especially if he's the reason she's so upset.

"I'm sorry Twiley, it's still hard for me to see my baby sister as a wife and mother," Shining Armor said.

"I'm not a baby anymore Shining Armor, I'm a fully grown mare, you really need to accept that," Twilight said.

Shining Armor nodded, "I know, and despite everything I'm happy to know you're married and have such a great daughter that I'm proud to call my niece, it's just so awkward for me sometimes to know that Peter...does those things with you."

"Hey I feel similar with you and Cadance sometimes," Twilight said, then called to her foalsitter. "Not that I don't like you though, you know that right?"

"Of course, don't worry I understand your feelings," Cadance said.

Shining Armor patted her shoulder, "But you're right, I should be used to this by now, I'm sorry Twiley."

Shining Armor then pulled Twilight in for a brother-sister hug. Something about this brought some joy to The Avengers, especially Cap.

"That's what I like to see, that's something I wanna protect in this world, the love that exists here," Cap said.

"We'll do just that too, The Avengers shall assemble in Equestria," Stark said.

The rest of The Avengers approached Cap, each giving their own approval.

"Right, well I suggest we all find a way to get comfortable here, The Avengers are here to stay," Cap said.

Stark started tapping his chin, "I wonder if I'll be able to expand my business here?"

"If you need anypony to help you with that, you can ask Twilight's friend Rarity, she has a growing business of her own and can help you expand to here," Cadance said.

Stark nodded, "Right, Rarity, I think I remember her, she's a unicorn with purple hair, fake accent and looks like a marshmallow." The others glared at Stark for that description. "Come on, take a joke! Man how did Peter last in this world?"

"Simple, he tells jokes even if nopony understands them, the frustration alone is what gets a laugh out of him," Twilight explained.

Cap chuckled, "Sounds like something Peter would do."

Peter appeared near the entrance, "Somepony call for me?"

"Oh, you're back already?" Cap asked.

"Shining Armor doesn't stay mad for long, especially with his wife and sister around, plus I know deep down he likes me. Isn't that right, Big Brother-in-law Best Friend Forever?" Peter playfully said.

Shining Armor groaned, "Seriously, your jokes, they're awful!"

Ant Man himself shook his head, "Man that kid and his sense of humor, with a girl as well-mannered as his wife it's amazing how much they love each other." He turned to Luna, "You're a princess yourself, could you fall in love with someone that childish?"

Luna looked away, hoping to hide her blush, "Things can happen."

Luckily for her, Ant Man didn't notice her blush, or her discomfort. "I guess, I'm happy for Peter though, nice guy, plus his jokes are pretty funny, you just need a sense of humor to get them."

Luna nodded, "Yeah, he is a nice pony to be around, childish as he can be, it's also kinda cute."

Ant Man turned to Luna, "I don't think I've formally introduced myself," he held his hoof out, "I'm Ant Man as you know, but you can call me Scott."

Luna shook his hoof, "As you know I am Princess Luna, Guardian of the Night."

"Guardian of the Night? I've met Guardians of the Galaxy, but of the night? That's new, but interesting," Scott said.

Luna looked amazed at hearing that. "Guardians of a whole Galaxy? They must be powerful Gods I presume."

"Nope, just a talking raccoon, a walking tree, a big brute, a beautiful lady, and some guy from Earth who likes junk," Scott said.

Luna took a moment to register what he said, "Wow, impressive. Your world has such fascinating things."

"I'm sure Peter's told you about them, I can tell you a bit more if you'd like, I might stay around this castle for a bit, gotta get used to this pony form, it's actually not as easy as I thought it would be," Scott said, walking in place a bit.

"Even Peter had trouble when he first came here, I myself had trouble adjusting to a human form," Luna said.

"Yeah, guess so," Scott said.

Peter looked around, "So are you all still gonna live on Earth or are you gonna find a place to live in Equestria?"

"We're still working that out, I might stay in my place a little longer and come here when needed," Stark said. "Though if I can see that Rarity friend of yours, I might be able to get a business started here."

"After I get all my stuff, I'm going to move here to the castle," Cap said.

"Sounds great, happy to have you all here," Peter said with glee.

A few moments later, Johnny and Rainbow Dash are seen walking into the room.

"Whoa, you actually got that portal opened?" Johnny asked.

"Sure did," Peter said. "Thanks to the efforts of The Princesses, Dr. Strange, Thor and Sunset Shimmer...wait where is she? I didn't see her come back."

"She said something about figuring out the Capcom Portal," Scott said.

Peter groaned, "That mare and her affection for that world."

Rainbow Dash noticed the rest of The Avengers, "It's still kinda sweet that you got the superheroes here!"

"Is my family among you all?" Johnny asked.

Cap shook his head, "No, but they can come anytime, the portal's gonna stay opened."

"Dude that's awesome!" Johnny said. "Really want to see my sister again, and Franklin. He liked it here last time, he especially liked being around Mayday. She can have a new friend."

"A new friend for Mayday?" Twilight asked. "That's great, it'd be great for her to have more friends."

"If she wants more," Peter added.

"Also your family can see us in The Wonderbolts, especially considering they're gonna be working alongside The Avengers," Rainbow said.

"Actually Rainbow Dash, I need to speak with you on something," Spitfire said.

Rainbow whispered to Johnny, "See? She remembers my name, I told you that nickname wouldn't last." She trotted over to Spitfire, "Yeah?"

"Not here, you and Johnny come with me, it's a private matter," Spitfire said and trotted off with her teammates.

Rainbow turned to Johnny, "What do you suppose she wants?"

Johnny shrugged, "Not sure, maybe she has something special planned for you? Maybe you'll be promoted?"

"Ha, I knew I wowed them good, come on Johnny," Rainbow said, urging her husband to follow her.

Peter sighed, he knew what they would be talking about. He could only hope Rainbow Dash will take it well. He noticed Celestia nearby, who looked a little uncertain about something. He then approached the Sun Princess, "So, it looks like the portal's opened."

"Yeah, it is," Celestia said.

Peter looked curious, "You're ok with that right? I mean I know you were resistant and all but-"

"It's fine, at first I was worried, that changed when I did the weddings. Your Hero allies, they looked so happy with Twilight's friends, then hearing about the fact that Rainbow Dash and Applejack are pregnant, plus seeing Spike so excited at being a father, I knew I had to put that aside for their happiness. Plus the other Heroes look like they're great to be around, so I figured it couldn't hurt," Celestia said.

"What about the technology? You said yourself you're worried about what it can bring," Peter said.

"I'll leave that to you, I don't mind if Mr. Stark wants to invent some things, but try to make sure it's limited," Celestia said.

Peter nodded, "Right, I will, I promise."

A few rooms down, all the Wonderbolts had gathered, Soarin and Fleetfoot urged Johnny to come sit near them while Spitfire talked with Rainbow Dash.

"So what's going on Spitfire?" Rainbow asked.

Spitfire looked Rainbow Dash right in the eyes, "It's come to my attention that you're currently pregnant Rainbow Dash."

Suddenly Rainbow Dash felt really concerned, she was hoping Spitfire wouldn't find out just yet. "Oh...is that so..." Rainbow let out a nervous chuckle, though it did little to calm her from Spitfire's glare.

Johnny himself looked concerned, he figured Spitfire wouldn't be happy to hear that, and right now it's showing.

"I'd like to know why you kept this from me, you shouldn't be flying around if you're pregnant, you have to take it easy and our routines don't allow for that," Spitfire said.

"Sorry, I was gonna tell you, but I wanted to do a few shows first, it's only been a couple of weeks, I'm not showing yet," Rainbow said.

Spitfire shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you can't fly if you're pregnant, so as of right now-"

"Wait, you're not gonna kick me out are you!?" Rainbow said in a panic. She grabbed onto Spitfire's shoulders, some tears coming to her eyes, "Please, I worked so hard for this! I can't lose it all now!"

"Relax, I'm not kicking you out," Spitfire said, removing Rainbow's hooves from her shoulders. "I'm just sending you on a vacation. After you have your foal you can come back and fly with us, but until then you have to stay home."

Rainbow looked upset still, "But...I want to fly with you all, can't I do one more show? My dream just started, I don't want it to end already..."

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but like I said, you can fly with us again, you've waited this long, one more year isn't gonna hurt," Spitfire said.

Rainbow reluctantly nodded and lowered her head, "I guess..."

Spitfire lifted Rainbow up by her chin, "I'm not mad that you got pregnant, I'm really happy for you. You're gonna be a mother, and your child will be proud to have parents like you and Johnny who are such great ponies. You're one of the best flyers I've seen Rainbow Dash, I'm glad you're a Wonderbolt, I wish you had gotten in sooner."

Rainbow felt some relief, but it still didn't make things much better. "Thanks Spitfire, I guess I'll just head home then. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's fine, don't worry about it alright? Just get home and take care of your foal. Who knows, maybe it will be a Pegasus who will become a Wonderbolt one day as well?" Spitfire said.

Rainbow nodded and smiled a bit honestly, "Alright..."

Spitfire turned to Johnny, "You can continue to do shows with us, but if you ever decide you wanna stay home and take care of Rainbow Dash, you are free to do so, just let us know."

Johnny nodded, "Sure thing."

Spitfire turned to Rainbow Dash with a more serious stare, "Just don't do something like this again though newbie, I'll let it slide this once but if you do something like this again, I won't be as easy as I am now."

Rainbow nodded, "Yes ma'am," she turned to Johnny. "Let's go."

Johnny turned to Spitfire, "Um, how did you find out anyway?"

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't really matter," Spitfire said.

Johnny sighed, "Guess not." He also left, leaving Spitfire feeling a bit sorry.

"I do pity her a bit though, but she's tough, she'll be fine," Spitfire said.

Later at the train station, Stark is talking with Peter and Twilight about the plans for The Avengers while Johnny and Rainbow Dash are just standing there, Rainbow Dash looking very upset.

"It's only a year, you'll be too busy worrying about the baby," Johnny said.

"It's fine Johnny, really, no big deal," Rainbow Dash said, hoping to ease Johnny's concerns. Johnny brought Rainbow Dash in for a side hug and kissed her cheek, earning a blush from his wife. "Come on Johnny, there's ponies nearby."

"Don't worry, these two over here did the same thing, in front of Twilight's older brother," Stark called out, causing some embarrassment for Twilight and Peter.

"Seriously Stark!? Come on!" Peter complained.

"Hey nothing wrong with you loving your wife, you should be proud Peter," Stark said.

"Yeah Peter, you're not the only one who can show great affection for their wife, in fact you officially have competition now," Johnny boasted.

"That so? Well we'll see about that," Peter said with a grin.

Twilight shook her head, "Peter don't encourage them, romance shouldn't be a competition, and neither should having the best foal...Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash did a smug glare to Twilight, "Hey I still think Applejack was showing off."

"Just be happy for her, she's happy for you. If she wanted to show-off she would have announced her own pregnancy the night you announced yours," Twilight said.

"Speaking of which, what did Spitfire have to say about you getting pregnant?" Peter asked.

Rainbow Dash cringed a bit, to which Peter noticed. He knew what she might say. "She told me that...I had to stay home until my foal is born, and that's she's not mad, just that I don't try anything like that again."

"Well that's not so bad right? One more year to think up some awesome routines for The Wonderbolts," Peter said with a nervous smile. Rainbow Dash turned away from Peter, not wanting to talk to talk more.

Johnny looked curiously at Peter, "Hey, how did you know that's what Spitfire wanted to talk about?"

Peter started to sweat nervously, "Um...lucky guess?"

Rainbow Dash glared at Peter, "Wait, did you tell her!?"

"I'm sorry, you told me that you told her so I figured she already knew!" Peter insisted.

Rainbow Dash groaned, she wants to be mad at Peter, but she knows that wouldn't be fair. It didn't stop Peter from feeling some guilt and sadness. Johnny noticed this and quickly spoke up, "Peter didn't know, can't blame him. I'm sure he wouldn't have told Spitfire if he knew this could happen."

"Sure, whatever you say Johnny," Rainbow Dash said, feeling annoyed. "Let's just move on from this ok?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, sure thing."

Johnny became worried, he didn't want Rainbow Dash to be mad at Peter, he didn't mean to cause any trouble after all.

Elsewhere with Discord, he was already trying to see if he could make more portals from where he was. "Hm...there still doesn't seem to be enough power. At least not yet. I'll need to wait a bit longer it seems, though with Sunset Shimmer hoping to open more portals, that should weaken things a little more. I should be careful, I don't want to risk an imbalance myself, can't have _too_ much chaos." Discord grinned, "Seeing more portals open should work well, plus it brings me one step closer to seeing that other world, and seeing up close the power of those Saiyans."

Later upon arriving at Ponyville, Peter and Twilight took Tony Stark to the Carousel Boutique while Johnny and Rainbow Dash flew off.

"You really think your friend Rarity can help with me starting my business here?" Stark asked.

"Of course, she knows the right ponies who can help, just trust us Mr. Stark," Twilight said.

"I have no reason not to, best we head on over," Stark said.

The two arrived at the Boutique minutes later and were greeted by Rarity at the door.

"Peter, Twilight, good to see you both and..." Rarity got a good look at Tony Stark, "Oh, Mr. Stark, what a pleasant surprise."

"Good day Ms. Rarity, nice to meet you," Stark said.

"Oh you needn't be so formal, you can simply address me as Rarity."

Stark nodded, "Alright, but only if you agree to refer to me as Tony."

"Sure thing, how may I be of assistance?" Rarity asked.

"I'm looking to start expand my business to Equestria, Peter and Twilight told me you might be able to help," Stark said.

"Oh but I can my dear, come on in and we'll get started," Rarity said.

"Sure thing," Stark said and turned to Peter and Twilight. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem, we'll leave you two alone to discuss business," Twilight said.

"Also, don't forget she's married, so don't flirt with her," Peter warned.

"I'll try not to," Stark joked and chuckled a bit, much to Peter's annoyance.

"You're so immature sometimes," Peter said and walked off with Twilight.

Back with Rainbow Dash, she had finally gotten home with Johnny and went directly to her bed, along with Johnny, who laid back and let out a huge sigh.

"Can't believe these worlds are linked, I can go see my world and my family whenever I want, not that I don't love it here since I have family here as well," Johnny turned to Rainbow Dash. "What do you make of this? Would you like to come to my world sometime soon? Maybe spend some time in my old home? I'm sure you'd like it." Rainbow Dash didn't say anything, she just turned over and let out a saddened sigh. "Dashie? You ok there babe?" Johnny asked and crawled over to her. Rainbow Dash looked pretty down, Johnny could even see a tear in her eye. He hates seeing Rainbow Dash like this, especially considering that's his wife who's unhappy, and he won't let the mare he loves be unhappy. "Dashie, come on cheer up, it's only a year," Johnny said.

"Johnny, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be sad but..." Rainbow wiped her face of her tears, "I just became a Wonderbolt and now..."

"You still are, you're just taking a break for a year. I know you just started but Spitfire herself says you're a great flyer, I'm sure they'll be happy once you're back," Johnny reassured. Rainbow Dash looked up at Johnny, he has a very caring smile, one that is not usually seen. It's a little different from his confident smile. Rainbow Dash loves how they can be so comfortable around each other, and be able to show off their true feelings. "Come on Dashie, you look like you need a nice hug, I'm the stallion to give it to you," Johnny said, holding his forelegs out.

Rainbow Dash wasted little time, she wanted to be in the embrace of her husband. Johnny knows that as tough as she is, even she needs to feel loved at times.

He pulled her in for a close hug, her head against his chest as he rubbed her mane. Rainbow Dash still felt the tears flow from her eyes, yet she felt so warm. That may have to do with Johnny's powers, he did occasionally use them to make Rainbow Dash feel warm and comfortable.

Despite everything, Rainbow Dash could barely hold her tears in, she let out some of her sadness in the comfort of her husband, resting her face against his chest, her tears disappearing on contact with Johnny's chest. All Johnny could do is rub her mane and remind her that she's loved.

"Don't feel ashamed to cry Dashie, I know how much this means to you," Johnny reassured. "I'm here for you, I always will be. I did promise your parents after all, I don't want to let them down either."

Rainbow Dash smiled and wiped her eyes, "You're too awesome Johnny. Thanks for that, I love you."

"Love you too Dashie," Johnny said, still rubbing her mane.

Rainbow wiped herself again, "I really shouldn't be acting like this, not a good message to send to our foal." Rainbow rubbed her stomach, "I want our foal to handle this better than I could."

"Don't worry, when the time comes we'll teach our foal how to be awesome, but for now you need to relax while I take care of you alright?" Johnny said.

Rainbow nodded and sat back, "Just don't pamper me too much, I still wanna do somethings for myself if I can, I have my pride you know."

"I know, but I probably won't be able to help it. I just wanna be there for you and take care of you, you're just that adorable to me," Johnny said with a grin.

Rainbow blushed, "Come on, I'm not adorable, I worked hard to not be adorable."

"You did a lousy job then," Johnny joked, then got a pillow thrown at him.

"Oh be quiet," Rainbow Dash complained.

Johnny waved it off, "Fine, I won't talk about how adorable you are, I won't mention your adorable eyes, your adorable muzzle, your adorable mane, your adorable wings and your very adorable butt."

Rainbow Dash blushed madly at the last part, "You are just asking for it Torch."

"You know there's only one way to make me stop talking," Johnny said with a grin.

Rainbow knew what he meant, she was happy to do so though. She crawled over to him and started kissing him, laying him down against the bed as she crawled on top of him.

Johnny rubbed her all around, especially the very adorable part of her. During the kissing, Rainbow broke off a bit, "Thanks for caring about me by the way, and thanks for helping me feel better about everything."

"Anytime babe, I'll do anything to make you happy," Johnny said.

Rainbow gave him a giddy smile, "I know you will." She resumed kissing him, eventually pulling the covers over them, expecting Johnny to do what he said, to make her happy. To Johnny, nothing is more Fantastic right now, than his marriage to the mare he loves.


	18. Family Growth-New Baby Born

The months went by, lots of things were changing a lot in Equestria. The Avengers had gotten set well, Captain America moving all his personal belongings to Equestria, even getting a room in Princess Celestia's castle.

Tony Stark had his business set in Equestria, getting a nice building in the city, spending a majority of his time there to make sure things were running smoothly. Thanks to Rarity, he also had a new assistant in Coco Pommel. While this form of business was not in her expertise, she vowed to do well and make Tony Stark and Rarity proud.

Scott Lang also found a place to live in Ponyville, hoping to star a new life there. Granted he would leave from time to time to go see his daughter, he was happy in Equestria. His only wish was to be able to have his daughter with him, but he would still be a good father to her whenever possible.

The rest of The Avengers remained in their homes, Thor not wanting to leave his responsibilities in Asgard and Black Panther having to maintain his role as king. Both would come to Equestria when needed but they had their own responsibilities.

Banner and Carol also stayed behind in their world, but were ready to come to Equestria when needed, though Carol appeared by more often to see Janet, helping her out during her pregnancy.

Sunset Shimmer was hoping to open the portal to the Capcom world, though she still had some trouble. She couldn't figure it out on her own, even with Twilight and Dr. Strange also assisting her. Sunset Shimmer was determined to see Ryu again.

"I'm almost there, I won't give up," Sunset said.

Even Discord himself had been busy lately, trying to open the portal to The Dragon World, though that wasn't going as easy as he would have liked. He did look in enough to learn of certain things, such as the Saiyans there.

"Soon Goku, I will see how strong your Super Saiyan form is," Discord said.

Eventually the Parker-Sparkle home had expanded to the point where Aunt May was able to move in, making the family much bigger.

Speaking of bigger families, Janet was nearing her child's birth, she could not wait to see what baby she and Spike were gonna have. Applejack and Rainbow Dash themselves have really started showing in their pregnancy, and as such have not been able to do any physical activities, much to their dismay.

Rainbow Dash could no longer do any flight routines, she had to stay in bed while Johnny took care of her. Deep down in bothered her a little to have somepony else take care of her, but she knew she had no choice. Unfortunately it really affected her mood, causing major mood swings which was a big pain for Johnny.

Applejack also had to stay in bed, though was a little more calm despite occasional mood swings of her own. Remy had to handle the farm work alongside Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh. Luckily some friends had stopped by occasionally to help out, making things much easier.

The rest of The Fantastic Four also came by to see Johnny. Susan was so happy to hear that Rainbow Dash was pregnant, knowing that she'll soon be an aunt. Of course she offered to help Johnny any way she could, having some experience being a mother herself.

They also had the chance to meet up with Rainbow Dash's parents, the two families getting along well and discussing the marriage between Johnny and Rainbow Dash, as well as their soon to be born child. Susan was very curious as to what her nephew or niece would be like while Rainbow Dash's parents were already insisting it was gonna be the greatest grandchild ever.

Reed and Susan had also brought over Franklin to play with Mayday, though one concern Twilight had was that Mayday hardly really focused any attention to the young boy. Like with The Cake Twins, Mayday seemed to be more focused on her own thing rather than really playing with other colts. It worried her to see her daughter so similar to her and possibly growing up without a proper friendship like she did. Peter insisted it was fine, but Twilight wasn't satisfied, she wants better for her daughter.

One day, the Apples were fortunate enough to have help from the some of Parker-Sparkle family, mainly Peter and Spike. Rumble was also there, spending some time with Apple Bloom and helping her buck the trees.

"Thanks for helping us out mon ami Peter, things have slowed down a bit due to Applejack's pregnancy," Remy said, kicking the apples out of a tree.

"Anything for a friend, or an Apple brother in this situation," Peter said with his usual smile as he kicked a tree, knocking the apples down.

While Remy was happy that Peter was here, he also worried about Peter's strength and what it can do to the tree. "Though be careful with your strength, you don't wanna knock the whole tree over, Applejack won't like that, and with her mood swings lately-"

"Relax, Remy," Peter reassured. "I've gotten used to this, I'm not gonna mess up like I did once. Though Applejack was pretty ok with it."

"Yeah well she wasn't pregnant at the time," Remy said.

"Has that been tough for you to handle?" Peter asked.

"A little, I mean I want to be there for Applejack, I love helping her, but it's quite hard work. First time being a father after all, I'm sure you went through something similar though," Remy said.

"Pretty much," Peter replied. "It takes some getting used to."

"I do have help from her siblings, especially Apple Bloom, she's the best," Remy said.

"Apple Bloom is a sweet filly, I love her a lot," Peter said, looking over to Apple Bloom, who had been bucking trees with Rumble, though the two talking more than working.

"Same here, such a big help during Applejack's pregnancy, without her I'd probably be lost," Remy said.

"Apple Bloom's a very intelligent filly, she did figure out I was Spider-Mane on her own, and she knows a lot more than she lets on. In fact Rumble himself says his favorite thing about her is her confidence and her intelligence, add that to how cute she is and she's like a smaller version of Twilight," Peter said.

"Well Rumble is almost like you, so it makes sense that he'd be attracted to that," Remy said.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, so anyway how many more trees do we need to-"

"Peter! Spike!? Where are you two!?" they both heard.

"That sounds like Trixie," Peter said. He looked to see his roommate rushing toward him.

"There you are Peter, you need to get Spike quickly!" Trixie said urgently.

"Why? What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"It's Janet! She's about to give birth to her foal!" Trixie shouted.

Peter's eyes bulged, "What!?" Peter called out. "Spike! Get over here! You're wife's gonna have the baby!"

"She's what!?" they heard Spike shout. He ran over to them with Big Macintosh following closely. "Where is she!? Where's my wife!?"

"She's on her way to Ponyville hospital, Twilight is assisting her but we need to move quickly! The rest of the family is there as well!" Trixie said.

Peter nodded, "Right, we're on it!" He turned to Remy. "Hey I have to go see Janet, will you be alright on your own?"

Remy nodded, "Of course, go do what you gotta do Peter."

Peter looked toward the direction of the hospital, "You ready to go Spike?" Peter got no answer, so he looked to the side. "Spike?" He noticed that Spike wasn't there.

"He's already on his way over Peter, he wouldn't wait, I suggest we get moving ourselves, you know how your wife hates waiting" Trixie stated.

Peter did a mock laugh, "True, though luckily for me this time, Spike's the one who has to deal with all the screaming and yelling."

A little bit later.

"And I was wrong," Peter said, covering his ears as Janet yelled really loudly while in bed.

"IT HURTS SO MUCH! I WANT THIS BABY BORN NOW!" Janet shouted, flailing around while everypony else tries to comfort her.

"Don't worry Janet, I've been in this position, I know how you feel right now," Twilight said.

"That's nice Twilight, BUT THAT DOES NOTHING FOR THIS AMOUNT OF PAIN!" Janet shouted.

Peter waited in the room next to Trixie, who herself had her ears covered.

"The day I have children, remind me not to scream this much," Trixie said.

"I doubt you'll fulfil that promise," Peter said.

Trixie glared slightly at Peter for the comment, then focused more on trying to block the sounds of Janet screaming.

Spike himself attempted to comfort Janet as he held her hoof in both his hands, "Come on Janet, you're an Avenger, you've handled much tougher."

Janet grabbed Spike's hands with her other hooves, "Spike, I really don't think I would compare that, but you might have a point. Still, this baby is really CAUSING ME SO MUCH PAIN!"

Spike covered his ears slightly, though soon went back to comfort his wife, "Don't worry, I'm here for you. You're gonna be alright, ok Janet?"

"I'll do my best..." Janet said, still holding back the pain. "Just stay near me Spike."

Spike held her hooves as he looked into her eyes, "Of course, I'll always be nearby."

Janet smiled a little, though again shut her eyes at the pain. The only thing easing her was Spike being so close by.

Twilight awed at that. "That's so sweet," She then found herself covering her ears when Janet started screaming again, "Was I this loud when I was pregnant?"

"To be fair, you're this loud even when you weren't pregnant," Peter said, but got a clonk on the head for that. "I guess I had that coming."

Outside Mayday is sitting impatiently near Aunt May, who was speaking to some of the nurses. Later the door opened, Mayday turning to see that it was Scott and Carol.

"Hey, how's Janet doing?" Carol asked.

Aunt May turned to greet them, "Oh hello there, Janet's fine but she's in a lot of pain right now."

"Yeah I remember when my daughter was born, maybe I should give Spike some advice," Scott said.

"He's fine, Peter's there, but I'm sure Janet will be happy to see the both of you," Aunt May said.

Carol walked over to Mayday, "Hey there Mayday, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, really bored though, how long before the baby is born?" Mayday asked.

"Um, it could take a while," Carol said. "It's a lot for Janet though."

"How is a baby born anyway? Why does it grow in the belly?" Mayday asked.

Suddenly Deadpool appeared at the window, "It's very simple kid, you see-"

Carol quickly closed the window on Deadpool's face, knocking him back. "That moron!"

Mayday scratched her head, what is with that guy and why does everypony keep getting angry at him?

Soon loud screaming was heard from Janet, including some not so gentle words. Carol covered Mayday's ears as Aunt May put her hoof to her mouth.

"I should teach that young lady some better manners."

Later Apple Bloom had arrived, joined by Rumble. "Has the baby been born yet!?"

Mayday looked curious, "Apple Bloom? You came too?" She then smiled a bit. "And you brought Rumble! Hi Rumble!"

Rumble waved, "Hi Mayday." He turned to the others. "Has the baby been born?"

"Not yet, almost though," Scott said. "Hopefully soon, that screaming is a bit annoying."

"She's giving birth Scott, what do you expect?" Carol asked.

Back inside Janet is still huffing and breathing hard, Spike holding her hooves.

"Almost there Janet, you can do this. You're one of the strongest mares I know, if anypony can handle this it's you!" Spike encouraged.

Janet nodded, "Yeah, you're right...damn it still hurts though!"

"I'm here for you, I won't leave your side until it's over Janet!" Spike said. "Bring out our baby! You can do it!"

Janet nodded and did her best to continue, "Spike! I...almost got it!"

"Keep going! You can handle it Janet!" Spike said.

"I...know I can...AND I WILL!" Janet shouted, more determined as she went harder.

Outside everyone else is still waiting and later heard a baby crying.

"You all hear that right?" Scott said.

A moment later, Nurse Redheart came out to greet them. "The baby's been born. It's a girl!"

The other ponies quickly went into the room and saw Janet laying in bed, holding her baby in her hooves. Spike was right beside her, looking on at his baby, already feeling the pride of being a father.

Peter, Twilight and Trixie also looked on in awe. Seeing this brought back great memories for Peter and Twilight, remembering the day that Mayday was born.

Soon the other ponies gathered around to see the baby. From what they could see, it was a pony, so far no signs of it being a mixed breed, though with the blanket around it, it's hard to tell.

"Aw Janet, you're baby's so adorable," Carol said.

Janet nodded, "Yeah, she is, I'm so happy."

Apple Bloom got in close to see the baby as well, "Wow, so that's what the baby of a pony and dragon looks like."

Twilight observed it, "So fascinating, this could be considered a great moment in science, the first known baby of a pony and a dragon."

Janet glared slightly, "Hey this isn't a science experiment, it's my baby, watch yourself Sparkle."

Twilight backed off a little, "Sorry, bit insensitive I know. But I am happy for you and Spike of course."

Spike chuckled, "It's fine Twilight, I know how you get sometimes. But remember, this baby is your niece, so please treat her like one."

Twilight nodded, "Right, I will...oh wow, I'm an aunt, well I know I'm already an aunt since Shining Armor is also a father, but still, now I'm an aunt again!" Twilight squeed, "I'm so happy, now I have two nieces, plus my daughter."

"Wow, a lot of girls, that's great, though maybe we need some diversity, hopefully one of us will have a son soon," Peter said.

"We had Rumble at least," Twilight said, turning to the young colt. "Kinda wish you were still with us."

"One day maybe, I miss you too," Rumble said.

Peter looked curiously at Twilight, then shrugged it off. Rumble's a nice kid but he wouldn't call him his son anymore these days.

Scott chuckled a bit, "Yeah, looks like it is mostly girls, I would know myself."

Peter looked at the little baby, "So is she gonna be an Avenger like her mommy one day?"

Janet had some realization, does she want her daughter to do what she does? She's not too sure if she wants her to go through all that.

"We'll see Peter, but it's too early to decide that. Let me just focus on raising her properly with Spike," Janet said.

"Yeah, she has plenty of time to decide that, she doesn't even know how to walk yet," Spike pointed out.

Suddenly the baby started to cry a bit, to which Janet tried calming her down. "Aw, are you hungry dear? You want mommy to feed you?" As Janet prepared to feed her, she remembered that she's not by herself. "Um I'm gonna need a little privacy everypony."

Everypony in the room nodded and left, leaving Janet behind with Spike as she went to feed her baby. As Janet fed her foal, Spike started thinking about what Peter and Twilight have said, knowing his child is already so unique. While his niece Mayday is technically half human, Peter still had a pony form, so Mayday is still born a regular pony. But what about his own child?

Since Spike is a dragon and not a pony, his child is a much more obvious half-breed, take into account that his child is technically part human he wonders how complicated things might be. Right now his child has the form of a pony, even though her mother is born a human, but will his child have the traits of a dragon?

Spike started to shudder at any hardships his child will have to go through, but he promises to help his daughter though any problems in life.

Janet noticed how deeply Spike seemed to be thinking, she can likely guess it had to do with being a father, but he seemed really concerned. Is Spike worried about having to raise a child? Does he doubt himself? Janet can't let him think like that. She pulled Spike in for a little kiss, snapping Spike out of his worries. Spike returned the kiss, using his slim tongue to his advantage as he tickled the inside of her mouth.

Janet broke the kiss to look into Spike's eyes, "Our baby will be fine, she's part of a great family, and we'll be great parents, alright?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah, we will, I love you."

"Love you too Spike." Janet said, resting her head against Spike's as she continued to feed her baby.

Spike then had another realization, "Wait, what do we name her?"

Janet tapped her chin, "I like the name 'Hope', do you?"

Spike nodded and smiled, "Hope...I like it, it's a great name."

Janet smiled and looked down at her daughter, "Then Hope it is, Hope Van Dragon."

Everypony had left the hospital, quite happy with what's happened.

"So Spike and Janet are officially parents, our family has gotten even bigger," Peter said.

"I just hope they can handle it just fine," Twilight said.

"They will," Trixie reassured. "But we'll all be there to help I'm sure."

"I'll definitely do so," Carol said. "Janet's a good friend of mine after all."

"I'll be around more often to help myself," Scott said. "Somehow it just feels right to do so."

"We'd greatly appreciate that," Twilight said. "Now we still have two other ponies that are expecting children, we gotta make sure to be there for them."

"Mah sister's handling it well, she's a little moody sometimes but she looks like she'll be ready," Apple Bloom said. "Oh speaking of mah sister, ah should head back to see how she's doing." Apple Bloom turned to Rumble, "Let's go Rumble."

"Sure thing," Rumble said and turned to the Parker-Sparkle family. "I'll see you all another time."

They all waved good-bye, watching the two foals run off.

"They do look cute together," Peter said.

"Yeah," Twilight said, then noticed something in the air. "Hey Peter, it's Johnny."

Peter looked up and saw Johnny flying overhead, it looked like he was carrying something.

"Yo Johnny! Down here!" Peter said.

Johnny looked down, "Hey sorry bro, I can't talk now, I gotta get this food to Dashie otherwise she'll have a fit."

"She having her weird cravings again?" Peter asked.

Johnny nodded glumly, "It's such a pain bro, I love Rainbow Dash but this is a lot to handle, especially with how bad her attitude is lately."

"It'll happen, just remember she really needs you right now," Peter said.

"Being pregnant isn't easy Johnny, it's a lot of work for Rainbow Dash, just keep doing your part and I promise you it will turn out well," Twilight said.

Johnny nodded, "Right, will do sis, anyway I gotta go, see ya."

As Johnny flew off, Twilight had a realization, "Um, did he call me 'sis'?"

"Yeah, though he probably didn't realize it, but I will admit, you are pretty similar to his sister Susan," Peter said.

"Doesn't he already consider Pinkie Pie his sister?" Trixie asked.

Peter tapped his chin, "Sorta, he and the rest of the Fantastic Four do like the Pie sisters, though him calling Pinkie Pie his sister is more of group thing, not sure if the bond is fully there."

Twilight shrugged it off, "It doesn't matter really, I'm flattered he called me 'sis', even if he probably didn't realize it. It just seems so nice."

"Ever since you helped Johnny stay in this world, he's become that much more fond of you, especially at the wedding when you helped his family come," Peter said. "Truth be told, I think he really cares about you a lot, when we talk about you he always seems to be happy, he always has nice things to say about you."

"He's sweet, annoying sometimes but still a nice stallion. I'm happy to help him," Twilight said, looking in the direction he flew.


	19. Family Growth-Showing their Love

Days went by, Janet and Spike had brought their daughter home, their parenting days were really beginning.

Mayday already loved her new cousin, often playing peek-a-boo with her. Somehow this seemed easier for Mayday than playing with Flurry Heart. Maybe she just liked being like an older sister than being somepony's friend, even if that pony is her other cousin.

Carol did come by quite often with some of The Avengers, each of them seeming to like being around Hope. They're happy to see a fellow Avenger as a mother, and are glad she has a great husband like Spike.

Now others wonder what will the other children be like, though it's gonna be a long wait for some, especially those like Remy and Apple Bloom who have constantly needed to care for Applejack. They don't mind, except the days where she gets a bit moody from her frustration.

"Man, just wait til ah get pregnant, then I'll be the one that gets this treatment," Apple Bloom said, delivering some food to Applejack.

The older Apple glared at the young filly, "You better not get yerself pregnant anytime soon, otherwise I'll make yer rump as red as yer mane!"

Apple Bloom backed away a little, not too happy with her sister's choice of words, "How? You can't even move two inches!"

"Apple Bloom, please don't get your sister upset, I'm usually the one who has to deal with it afterwards," Remy said.

Applejack glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Remy shook his head feverishly, "Remy didn't mean anything by that!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and laid back, "Just go get me something tah drink, and maybe a pad fer mah back, this baby's really causing some pain. Ah can already tell it's gonna be a strong pony."

Remy nodded and took her hoof, "Sure thing, my lovely wife."

"Don't start with that romance stuff, just get me mah drink and pad!" Applejack said.

Apple Bloom groaned and spoke low, "Wow, bossy much?"

"What was that young filly?" Appplejack said, causing Apple Bloom to back off.

"Nothing, let's go Remy!"

The two quickly went to fulfil the favors asked by Applejack.

"Ugh she's such a pain lately," Apple Bloom said, grabbing a pad. She turned to Remy, not hiding her annoyance. "Why'd yah have to get her pregnant, couldn't you control yer dang urges!?"

"Watch that mouth of yours, besides we agreed to have a baby so it's not like we weren't expecting this," Remy said, grabbing a drink.

"Didn't tell me nothing!" Apple Bloom said.

"Didn't have to tell you nothing!" Remy said.

Apple Bloom sighed, "Whatever, let's just hurry before she starts complaining, where's Big Mac anyway?"

"Doing the apple bucking, which we gotta help him with afterwards," Remy said.

Apple Bloom groaned, "This is so lame, wonder how Johnny's handling things?"

"He says he's got this, he's probably handling it well," Remy said, then muttered. "Or not."

At the Cloudiminium, Johnny is flying around trying to get Rainbow Dash everything she wants, needless to say she was being a little too demanding.

"Hurry up Johnny! I'm getting really hungry!" Rainbow shouted.

Johnny had been trying to cook a meal for Rainbow Dash, while at the same time getting her several supplies such as a pad for her pain, a book for her to read, making sure the light is properly dimmed, making sure her pillow is adjusted 'just right', and making sure she doesn't feel too hot one moment or too cold the next.

Johnny was so preoccupied he didn't realize his loaf bread he had been making was starting to burn, so he quickly went to it and turned off the machine and open the door, letting some smoke out, which bothered him a bit. He quickly pulled the bread out and placed it on the table, checking to see if it was badly burnt.

"We can still eat it I think," Johnny said.

"HURRY UP WITH MY FOOD!" Rainbow shouted, freaking Johnny out a bit.

"Coming right up babe!" Johnny said and quickly cleaned up a bit while grabbing plates for them. He got a piece of the bread, put some hay on the side with some carrots and quickly got the food over to his wife. "Got your food Dashie."

"About time! Give me that!" Rainbow said and grabbed the plate, then proceeded to shove everything into her mouth, not even tasting the food.

Johnny looked a little concerned at the speed she was eating. "Careful, you don't want to get a stomach-"

"Back off!" Rainbow said, spitting out some food in the process, then going right back to eating. Johnny sighed and sat back, this really was hard work.

Meanwhile Rarity is in her boutique, making some clothes while Bobby has a tea party with Sweetie Belle.

"Aren't you a little old for this by now?" Bobby asked.

"Hey I always wanted a big brother to do a tea party with, and I'm getting that wish," Sweetie said.

Rarity noticed the situation and found it humorous. She loves how well Bobby and Sweetie Belle have bonded. Her sister means a lot to her, for her husband to show that same affection is one of the only things Rarity cares about.

Though speaking of sisters, Rarity herself finds herself wondering about her sister from Future Equestria. She wishes the Sweetie Belle of that would could come live in this timeline, where she can have a family that would care about her.

Rarity again looked over to Sweetie Belle, who seemed to be enjoying herself. The young filly was growing up fast, part of her would miss the days when she was younger. She looked over to her husband as well. While Bobby didn't care much for doing this, he still did it anyway because he only cared about making Sweetie Belle happy.

She also thought a little about her friend Coco Pommel, from what she's heard Coco has really done a great job so far as Tony Stark's assistant, getting praise from her boss on a regular basis. Tony Stark believes Coco Pommel is his best assistant since Pepper Potts, and coming from him is a huge compliment.

Rarity then started thinking about children, hearing about Janet and Spike having their baby, plus seeing Applejack and Rainbow Dash pregnant has her wondering, should she try for a baby of her own? Her heat is months away, so that's plenty of time to think about it at least. Perhaps she should try being a mother, she's confident she and Bobby can make excellent parents.

She loves the idea of having a big family, though wishes the one final member could live with her. Her future sister deserves to be happy after all.

"Wonder how she's doing?" Rarity asked herself.

Meanwhile in the future, Future Sweetie Belle is laying on her bed, holding a foal in her hooves, rocking it while humming the 'Hush now, Quiet now', lulluby.

She was then joined by Future Pinkie Pie, "Hey Sweetie Belle, you busy?"

"I'm just trying to get my little colt to fall asleep, what's up?" Future Sweetie asked.

"Another city is close to being rebuilt, I thought you would like to go see it for yourself," Future Pinkie said.

"That would be nice, just hold on, he's almost asleep," Future Sweetie said, still rocking her baby.

Future Pinkie looked at the baby, it was close to falling asleep. Somehow Future Pinkie always seemed happy around the baby, it was so cute. Not to mention the baby brought so much happiness to Future Sweetie, but she also remembered one important thing, something she wishes her friend would do. "You never told Peter about your baby, did you?"

Future Sweetie looked away, "Now's not a good time to talk about that Pinkie."

"Sweetie Belle, you need to tell Peter about him, he deserves to know after all," Future Pinkie said.

"Tell Peter what? That he had a baby with a pony other than his wife? What do you think that would do him? What do you think it would do to his relationship with Twilight!?" Future Sweetie asked. She focused on rocking her baby, "Peter's better off not knowing, he's happy, I don't want any more regret from him."

"You can't be serious Sweetie Belle, Peter needs to know about his child!" Future Pinkie said.

"He has a child, Mayday Parker-Sparkle, her mother is Twilight Sparkle, that's the way it should be!" Future Sweetie said. "This baby is my responsiblity, Peter doesn't need that burden!"

Future Pinkie shook her head, "Do what you want, but you know this isn't the right thing to do. Deny it all you want, but Peter is the father of your son, you can't change that."

Future Sweetie groaned, "You're such a pain, what good would it do to tell him? Peter doesn't live in this timeline. Besides I can take care of my foal by myself!"

Future Pinkie knelt by Future Sweetie, "First off you're not gonna raise that child by yourself because I'm here. You're all I have left Sweetie Belle, and I care about you a lot. I'm gonna help you raise your baby, I'll treat your baby like my own. But I still think Peter should know, and I hope you tell him soon."

Future Sweetie groaned, she hates when Future Pinkie is right, but she has no choice here. Perhaps one day she'll talk to Peter about this.

"I'm just worried Pinkie, what would he think? What would Twilight say? " Future Sweetie said.

Future Pinkie hugged Future Sweetie close, "You'll never know unless you find out. Suppose they do find out another way? This is too big a secret to keep from them."

Future Sweetie nodded, "But still...I'm a bit nervous about telling them."

"If you want, I can go with you the next time you wanna go see them in the past," Future Pinkie said.

Future Sweetie smiled at that, "That would make it easier, thanks Pinkie, you're my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too, and I love to see you smile," Future Pinkie said, showing off her trademark smile. Despite her now usually serious face, she still remembers how to smile, thanks to Peter. All she can do right now is make sure that Sweetie Belle has a smile, as well as her baby.

Future Sweetie nuzzled against Future Pinkie slightly, though her baby's cries distracted her a little, so she went back to rocking the baby. "I'll go with you to the city, but can you help me rock the baby to sleep?"

Future Pinkie nodded and sat next to Future Sweetie on the bed, wrapping her hooves around both her friend and her baby, both singing the same lullaby.

 _'Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head,_  
 _Hush now, quiet it now, it's time to go to bed'._

The baby eventually drifted to sleep, a big smile on his face as both ponies looked down on it with smiles of their own.

"You're right Pinkie, Peter should see this baby, he should see what he helped bring into this world, a chance for all of us to smile again," Future Sweetie said.

Future Pinkie nodded, "That's the best thing he could have given us too, we'll go see him as soon as possible."

Weeks passed by in the main timeline, Spike and Janet have gotten their baby routine down. They had some help from Twilight, who made a nice checklist for them to help they stay on track, things have been almost easy for them.

They did have some harder moments, such as trying to get the baby to eat.

"Come on Hope, eat your veggies, they'll make you big and strong," Spike said, trying to feed his baby.

His child wouldn't have it though, she whacked the spoon away and stuck her tongue at it, much to Spike's irritation.

"Seriously? Come on they're not bad, watch!" Spike said and tasted some of the veggies. Truth be told he hated it, but he had to fake a smile so his daughter would it eat. "Mmm, yummy veggies." Spike rubbed his stomach in satisfaction, wanting Hope to buy it.

Unfortunately his daughter responded by taking the plate and tossing it away, really annoying Spike much more.

"You know your cousin Mayday never acted like this!" Spike complained.

Hope started shouting gibberish, much to Spike's irritation. Janet came by and noticed the mess.

"Is she giving you trouble again?" Janet asked.

"All I want is for her to eat her veggies, and she responds by throwing the plate, where did she learn that from!?" Spike asked.

Janet went to her daughter with a stern glare, "Now, now, don't disrespect your daddy, he knows what's best for you." The baby held her hooves out, as if she wanted Janet to pick her up, but Janet shook her head. "You're staying there until you eat your food young filly." Hope pouted a bit, even more when Janet grabbed more veggies and held the spoon in front of her face."Eat, you're not moving from this spot until you do so," Janet said with a stern glare.

As much as the baby didn't want to, she couldn't turn away from her mother's glare. She gave up and started eating the veggies. Luckily she didn't mind them too much, she became more eager with each bite.

Spike sighed in relief, "Finally she's eating."

"See, much better, you're such a good girl, you're mommy's special little filly," Janet cooed.

Spike chuckled. "You're so much better than I am."

"Maybe she just likes me better," Janet joked, much to Spike's irritation.

"Haha, I'm doing my best Janet, but Hope can be a little stubborn," Spike said.

"She's just testing you Spike, you gotta be a little tough," Janet said.

"Like you?" Spike asked.

Janet looked to her daughter, "Well maybe it's because she's just being mommy's daughter, being a girl like me, we understand each other better."

"But Peter could handle his daughter much better than I could handle my own, in fact he does better than Twilight," Spike said.

"Peter's just naturally good with kids, you can be too, just be confident in yourself. Stop trying too hard to be a typical dad and just be yourself with a little fatherly personality," Janet said.

Spike nodded, "Sure thing, I'll try." He grabbed the food and tried feeding his baby again, "Here you go Hope."

The baby seemed more eager to eat, though that's mostly thanks to Janet. But at least Spike has this under better control.

Janet smiled at that, "Good job, anyway I'm gonna prepare some bottles for later and set up her bath, make sure she eats everything."

"Will do honey," Spike said and kept feeding his daughter.

Later Janet had the bath set, the water a good height and temperature with some toys for her baby to play with.

Peter passed by and noticed Janet setting everything up, "So how are things going?"

Janet sighed, "A little rough, Spike's having some trouble getting the baby to eat, but it gets better little by little, especially when I'm around."

"It's tough at first, but after a while you feel so proud. Everyday I'm proud of Mayday, and I know you two love your son just the same," Peter said.

Janet nodded, "I love her a lot. I have a great husband and an adorable daughter." She turned around, "Now I know how you feel...to have a great life partner and to have a wonderful child." Janet remembered something. "Speaking of Mayday, she's just the sweetest little girl. She's so nice to my baby, you really taught her well."

Peter rubbed his head with a sheepish smile, "Thanks, Mayday loves her cousin, she told me the other day she's like a little sister, she didn't know how fun it was to have a pony to be like a little sibling. Now she wants to know why me and Twilight didn't have one sooner."

Janet giggled, "She's a natural, just like her daddy. If you two do have another baby, I just know she'll make a great big sister."

Not too long later, Spike arrived with the baby, "Hey Janet, is the bath ready? Because our daughter is ready for one."

Janet noticed some of the veggies covering both Spike and Hope, causing her to suppress a giggle, "It's ready, you look like you could use one yourself."

"Totally," Spike lamented. He looked to Peter, who too was suppressing a giggle. "What? Like you've never looked like this?"

"Hey if I have it was on purpose, like the time me, Twilight, Mayday and Luna covered each other with frosting," Peter said.

Janet giggled, "When was this? Sounds so funny."

"Couple of years ago, don't worry we'll invite you to the next one," Peter said with a grin.

Spike went inside, "Anyway let's just get this bath over with, then later we'll teach our daughter a valuable lesson in making sure more goes in than out."

Peter chuckled and walked off, "I'll leave you three alone then, see ya."

Peter went to his room where Twilight was making a few notes. "Hey hon, what you up to?"

"Comparing notes, hoping to find a way to expand the portals," Twilight said.

"Working on Capcom right now?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I think I may have it figured out, though it's still gonna take some time," Twilight said, placing some notes down.

Peter sat on the bed, carefully not to cause any paper to fly away, "Don't work too hard, I don't want you to get a headache."

"I'm fine Peter, I'm actually quite excited, I'd actually like to visit the Capcom world, in fact I'd like to go to your world again soon, just enjoy things there," Twilight said.

"Hey you're not missing much, I mean maybe I can show you around some places we haven't been to yet but there's not much else," Peter said.

"How about that Wakanda place? The one King T'challa lives at?" Twilight asked.

Peter shrugged, "I guess, it gets boring really fast though."

Twilight furrowed a brow, "I doubt that, anyway I'd still like to see Capcom, I wanna see how they live."

"From what I've heard, it doesn't sound like an ideal place either," Peter said.

Twilight groaned, "Come on Peter, you've been there, surely there are some nice places."

Peter shrugged, "Maybe where Mega Man lives, it's got a great scientific atmosphere, but beyond that, it's pretty meh."

Twilight sighed, "Anyway after Capcom, we have to find another portal, where to?"

Peter shrugged, "Let's not get carried away. Two portals is enough for now. Weird enough Sunset Shimmer even wants to open that second portal."

"Sunset Shimmer...that mare is probably working harder than me right now trying to get to the Capcom world," Twilight tapped her chin. "How much does she even like them?"

"A lot, especially Ryu it seems," Peter said.

Twilight laid back to wonder, "You think you and your friends can befriend Ryu and his allies? You think your rivalry is over?"

Peter shrugged, "I'm not even sure honestly, they're just so competitive, hopefully they can manage that. I'd like to befriend Ryu though, he seems like a nice guy, he just needs to learn some fun, I don't even know if he's used to having fun."

"He has fun fighting I think, I think you encourage him to be stronger," Twilight said.

Peter thought about that, having a friendly rival to help each other get better, he can help Ryu be stronger as a fighter and himself be stronger as a hero.

"I think Ryu can be a great friend and rival, I'd like to try that. I think we can help him really learn the Magic of Friendship," Peter said.

Twilight smiled at that, to spread her Friendship message to other worlds, that's what this is all about after all.

"Anyway I should get busy, I really want this portal opened, I miss Nathan, he really needs a friend as well," Twilight said.

"Well he has Chun Li, speaking of whom I'd like to see her too, she's really nice," Peter said.

Twilight felt some mixed feelings on the idea of seeing Chun Li, "The thing about her though Peter, do you think she's in love with you?"

Peter looked surprised, "Why do you say that?"

"The way she acts around you, plus I keep hearing it from her allies," Twilight said.

Peter looked confused, "Chun Li didn't like me when I first met her, in fact when I got invited to their tournaments they all started to hate me, I honestly think I'm the reason our worlds didn't like each other."

"Peter don't say that, it was a rivarly, nothing big," Twilight said.

Peter shook his head, "No, there's more to that. When it was just the X-Men during their whole Street Fighter thing, the rivalry was friendly. Logan and Ryu had a lot of fun challenging each other. Then The Avengers were challenged by Ryu and the other Street Fighters, soon they wanted to face the other heroes. I heard about this from Johnny actually, he was on his way to challenge them, came by to boast about it, so I went with him and I found myself facing some of their fighters, including Chun Li. I swear she did not like me, probably because I poked some fun at her legs."

Twilight groaned, "Her legs aren't that big, their a bit muscular but I think everypony exaggerates a bit, that could be why she gets so upset when somepony mentions them."

Peter shrugged, "Anyway we fought for a bit, and I did have fun, a little too much since I taunted them after I beat them, boy did Ryu's best friend Ken hate that. Later more Capcom fighters came, including Mega Man and Strider Hiryu, but it wasn't until later that they all really started to hate me, maybe because I got carried away. I started hearing the arguments between Logan and Ryu, while Logan found me annoying he always seemed to hate when someone else would talk bad about me."

"Logan cares in his own way, he's always been sweet like that," Twilight said.

"Yeah, but the arguing got worse, most of the Capcom people hated me, only a few were nice, like Strider Hiryu, who would often talk with me after a fight. I got the feeling he sensed my sadness, truth be told even Susan Storm had to comfort me after each fight. I just felt so bad knowing that I may have been the reason the worlds started to hate each other," Peter said. He laid back as he looked to the ceiling, "Question is why? Why did they go through all that trouble for me? I was just some low leveled hero, they didn't need me after all."

"Peter," Twilight said, laying next to him. "You need to stop thinking that. You feel like you've been alone all your life, but the truth is you weren't. All your fellow heroes cared about you, for good reason to. Look at Johnny, you two used to be rivals as well, now he's here in Equestria, he always watches out for you, the two of you have a brotherly bond that very few can match with. Now you have the others who care about you, look at Remy, he proudly calls you his 'Apple Brother', and Janet, who's here living with us. Even Ant Man lives in Ponyville and he looks out for you. I don't wanna say you're the reason for the rivalry, but you must realize that the reason they may have fought over that is because they all care about you, maybe it wasn't just you, just that they would even act like that."

Peter looked to his wife, then moved in closer to hug her, resting his face against her chest, "You really think that?"

Twilight hugged Peter, "I know that, your fellow heroes care so much about you, I mean if they didn't, they wouldn't be around to help you as often as they do, whether it's saving the world, or just being your friend. We all love you Peter, both in this world and yours, and now even Capcom's starting to like you. You see how much Chun Li cares for you now at least, even to the point where I get a little worried that she likes you too much."

Peter thought a bit, "I get it, maybe she's just trying to make up for things. She was pretty harsh with me at one point, even calling me a 'Disgraceful Hero', and a mockery of martial arts. Then some stuff happened later, I even remember waking up one moment and she's right next to me, blushing a lot and smiling."

Twilight looked worried, "What stuff? What happened?"

"I don't fully remember, I think there was some trouble between our worlds and well, I just woke up and she was much nicer. She even hugged me and told me how sorry she was for having been so unfriendly with me. Unfortunately everyone else still hated me, so our worlds closed off contact. Not much longer later on, I came to this world," Peter said.

Twilight had even more suspicion over Chun Li, "I'll worry about that later I guess, I have a few questions for her. For now, let's just relax."

"What about your work?" Peter asked.

"That can wait, you're always much more important to me after all," Twilight said, rubbing his mane.

Peter nuzzled into her neck, "I love you so much."

"And I love you, don't ever forget that Peter," Twilight said, keeping Peter close to her.

Peter then had to wonder, what other world is there? What else could be seen? What other portal could be opened?

His questions could soon be answered, especially if a certain Saiyan learns of more powerful warriors. In The Dragon World, the Saiyan known as Goku had wondered when his next major challenge would be.

Off at the Apple Family farm, Applejack is laying in bed, rubbing her stomach, eagerly awaiting the day her foal would be born.

"Just a few more months little one, ah can't wait til ah can hold you in mah hooves," Applejack said with a smile. A moment later she heard a knock on her door. "Come on in."

Remy came into the room alongside Apple Bloom, bringing over Applejack's dinner.

"Food's ready for yah," Remy said. "Your Granny put extra care into this."

"Thanks, you can set it by the table," Applejack said.

Remy nodded and used his magic to levitate the food to the table. He then sat on the bed next to Applejack, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine," Applejack said.

Apple Bloom went to the other side, "Do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine, you two do a lot fer me anyway so don't worry too much," Applejack said.

"You are carrying my baby, I do have to worry a little bit Applejack," Remy said, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, but ah don't need anything right now, so don't worry, ok sugarcube?" Applejack said.

"Well, if you do need us, we're here fer you, alright?" Apple Bloom said.

Applejack nodded, "Ah know, yer both the best, ah appreciate all the things y'all do fer me, despite how ah act sometimes."

"Hey it's fine, I expected that," Remy said.

"Well I wasn't prepared at all," Apple Bloom said, but still offered a smile. "Still happy to help yah sis."

Applejack brought them both in for a hug, "Ah love you both, you two, along with Granny and Big Mac are the most important ponies in the world to me, soon we're gonna ad one more to that."

Apple Bloom pressed her ear against her stomach, "I think ah can hear yer baby, I feel it kicking."

Remy also pressed his hear, "Same here, hey little one, you ready to come out into this world yet? Your daddy wants to see you."

"Dont' forget yer Auntie Apple Bloom, she's waiting to see you as well," Apple Bloom said.

Applejack chuckled, "Give the baby some time, soon it'll be ready few this world, but right now it needs to grow."

Remy nodded, "Right, so you want me and Apple Bloom to leave or..."

Applejack shook her head, "No, yer more than welcome to stay here, I love the company of mah husband and little sister after all."

Remy gave Applejack a nice kiss, "We love your company as well, we'll always be here for you when you need us mon cherrie."

Apple Bloom rubbed her sister's stomach, "Still, ah can't wait til yer a mother. Ah know from personal experience that you'll be a great mom Applejack, yer the closest thing I had to a mom after all." Apple Bloom thought a moment, "Is this how Johnny used to feel?"

"Think so, his sister is pretty motherly," Remy said.

Applejack rubbed her sister's head, "Don't worry, I don't mind being like yer mother, you are the most important little filly to me after all, ah love you very much Apple Bloom, I'm so grateful to have you as mah little sister, and I know you'll be the best Aunt to mah baby."

The two Apple sister shares a close hug with each other, causing Remy to wipe a small tear away.

Applejack caught that however, "Somepony's feeling emotional."

Remy blushed, "What? I just had something in my eye, that's all."

Applejack giggled, "Remy you don't need to be a tough guy fer me, ah won't think any less."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah, yer family, ah know ah say this a lot, but I'm glad yer mah sister's husband, and I'm glad yer mah brother-in-law. I love you very much Remy."

Remy kissed Apple Bloom's forehead, "And I love you as well little sis, so will the baby."

Remy laid beside Applejack and rubbed her stomach while Apple Bloom also hugged onto her big sister, the Apple Family enjoying their nice moment together, eagerly awaiting the for the new Apple to finish growing.

Over with Rainbow Dash, Johnny is helping her bathe, the two sitting in a bathtub with Johnny wiping her back.

"Little to the left," Rainbow said, to which Johnny replied. "Thanks, that spot felt really sweaty."

"Sure thing babe," Johnny said.

Rainbow rubbed her stomach, "Johnny, thanks, for you know, being there for me."

"It's my job, I am your husband, and you're carrying our baby," Johnny said.

"Still, you're so patient, I know I order you around and I'm always yelling at you, I even said something really mean to you once," Rainbow said.

"You were just in a foul mood, I know you better than that," Johnny said, washing her sides.

"I still shouldn't treat you like that, I just feel so frustrated lately, I hate not being able to do things for myself, and I hate that I can't fly around right now," Rainbow said.

"It's not so bad thought right? You have your Daring Do books," Johnny said, rubbing her other side.

"That's the thing, I feel so nerdy reading all the time, sitting back and just reading. I'm starting to feel like Twilight," Rainbow said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, I mean she is your best friend, in fact she does a lot for both of us," Johnny said, rubbing her back some more.

Rainbow Dash felt a little guilty, "I'm not trying to insult her, but it's just not my thing."

"I know, I get it. Look I can understand, if I couldn't fly around and do stuff I'd be frustrated to, but it's gonna be worth it in the end," Johnny said.

Rainbow rubbed her stomach, "I know, I can't wait for the baby to be born, not just so I can fly, but I really wanna hold it in my hooves, I want my baby now."

"So do I, just give it a few more months, until then I'm gonna keep taking care of you, alright babe?" Johnny said, washing her legs and flanks.

Rainbow nodded, letting Johnny wash her. Soon she laid back against him as Johnny washed her stomach, increasing his body heat to make her feel comfortable. Eventually Johnny hugged around her and started kissing her cheek a little, making Rainbow Dash blush.

Sometimes Rainbow Dash felt so weird when Johnny treated her like this, making her feel all girly, but she loved it too much. Her hormones haven't helped with that, feeling a lot more sensitive lately. Johnny still makes her feel so good though, she can't hate that.

"Dash, I know you're going through a lot, but you're the toughest and more awesome mare I know, you're handling this pretty well, and you're gonna keep doing so. Just be confident in yourself, that's one thing I love about you after all," Johnny said.

Rainbow Dash grinned, Johnny certainly knew how to make her feel good. "Yeah, you're right, I am pretty awesome, with an awesome husband to match."

"Damn right about that." Johnny said with his old arrogance. "Our baby's gonna be awesome as well, the daughter of the most awesome Superhero and the coolest Wonderbolt."

"Yeah, also once this baby is born, we can go back to our...nightly activities," Rainbow Dash said.

Johnny blushed a bit, "Hey, I can still make you happy, just tell me what you want."

Rainbow Dash gave a seductive stare, "I'll leave that up to you, we'll try something right now."

The two wasted little time, Johnny figured this would be the beat way to keep her in a good mood, and Rainbow Dash really needed this type of affection.

In the future, Sweetie Belle and Pinkie Pie had a portal ready to go back to the main timeline.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Sweetie Belle?" Future Pinkie asked.

"As long as you're with me," Future Sweetie said, then turned to the colt beside her. "Both of you."

The baby looked up at Sweetie Belle with a smile, it even let out a giggle once he was in the forelegs of his mother.

Future Pinkie set the machine, "Time to return 25 years into the past, think this world will be fine without us for the moment?"

"Yeah, I had some guards placed around, we should be fine, let's just hurry," Future Sweetie said.

Future Pinkie nodded and warped herself and Future Sweetie into the past.


	20. Adjusting to Changes Part I

In Ponyville at Fluttershy's cottage, both Laura and Lightning Dust are cleaning up some of the mess the animals left behind. It's their least favorite job to do since some are messier than others, though doing it together makes it less boring.

"So, what do you think of that portal that Princess Twilight made? Seems like you might be able to see your world again," Lightning said.

"I really don't care, I have no interest in my world," Laura said. "Everyone I care about lives in Equestria. You, Fluttershy, Limestone, that's all I care about."

"Um, aren't you forgetting somepony?" Lightning asked.

Laura shook her head, "No, that's everypony."

Lightning groaned a bit, knowing that Laura purposely left out Logan. It's been a little over a year since the heroes have stayed in Equestria, Laura's had enough chances to form a bond with Logan. But the mare was just to stubborn to do so.

"If you say so," Lightning Dust said. "Still, having The Avengers around does have me thinking. Are you gonna be an Avenger too? Are you gonna be more of a Superhero?"

"I don't have any interest in being an Avenger of any kind," Laura said. "I'm not letting any of them tell me what to do."

"Huh? Are you sure about that? I think you can be a great Superhero," Lightning Dust encouraged.

"I really don't care about being a Superhero," Laura said. "I just want to live a normal life for now, with the mares I care about the most."

Lightning Dust shrugged it off, "If that's what you want, I still think you could be a great hero though."

"I appreciate that Dust," Laura said. "But I'm fine just being here with you and Fluttershy."

Lightning Dust felt pity that Laura wouldn't want to be a hero, but at least appreciated how much care she got from the mare. Lightning trotted over to give Laura an affectionate hug. "I'll still think you're great even if you don't want to be a hero."

Laura brought Lightning in closer, keeping the mare close to her. "Thanks Dust."

As this happened, some weird energy started to form near the mares. Laura revealed her claws and got into a defensive stance, keeping Lightning Dust behind her, ready to protect her from whatever might be coming.

Eventually the energy took three different forms, two mares and a baby colt, much to the confusion of the two mares.

"What's happening?" Lightning asked.

"I don't know, just stay behind me," Laura said, ready for a fight.

When the energy stopped, all that was there were Future Sweetie Belle, her baby colt in her hooves and Future Pinkie Pie.

"Good, we're here," Future Sweetie Belle said.

Laura looked to them a moment, "Oh, it's just the future version of that Sweetie Belle girl, looks like she brought a future version of Pinkie Pie...she looks a lot different though, kinda weird."

Lightning Dust looked at the colt, "Um, who's that kid? Why is she carrying him?"

Laura got a good look, "Not sure, he looks a little bit like her...think it's her foal?"

Future Sweetie Belle approached them, still holding the baby in her hooves, "Hi Laura, hi Lightning Dust, great to see you."

Laura waved, "Sup Future Belle, um who's the kid?"

Future Sweetie Belle looked to her son, "This is my baby."

"Baby!?" The two mares said in confusion.

"Yup, my baby," Future Sweetie Belle said with a slight giggle.

Lightning looked curious, "Whoa, so you have a baby? That's nice to know, but who's the father?"

Future Sweetie blushed, "It's a long story, anyway I just came by to see Peter."

"He's off in Canterlot doing something with his prissy wife, he'll be back later," Laura said.

Future Sweetie didn't take too kindly to Laura's choice of words, "Alright then, maybe I should go see my sister."

"She's not in town either, she and her husband are off in some other city to see Tony Stark and a friend of hers," Laura said.

Future Sweetie Belle looked curious, "Tony Stark? Wait he's in Equestria?"

"Yeah, a lot of The Avengers moved here recently, Princess Sparkle-Butt came up with the idea herself, along with the other two princesses," Laura said.

Future Sweetie groaned, "Must you speak like that of Twilight? She happens to be a great pony that I have a lot of respect for."

Laura shrugged in a non-caring way, "Whatever, anyway your sister isn't in town and neither is Peter, now why are you here, who's that colt and why did a futuristic Pinkie Pie come as well?"

Future Pinkie shook her head, "You have really bad manners you know that? How about some respect when you speak with others?"

Laura snorted a bit, "Wow, didn't think you could you could speak so intelligently Pinkie Pie."

Future Pinkie glared, "Watch it, I'm nothing like the Pinkie Pie here, don't get on my bad side."

"Or what?" Laura said, taking a stance.

The two mares stared each other down, making Lightning Dust and Future Sweetie Belle feel a bit worried. Luckily before a fight could happen, another voice called out.

"Sweetie Belle? Pinkie Pie?" They all looked to see Fluttershy, "Oh my, you're the ones from the future,"

Future Sweetie Belle waved, "Hi Fluttershy, good to see you again."

Fluttershy waved, and turned to Future Pinkie Pie. "Oh my, you look so different than the Pinkie Pie here. Not something I expected to see honestly."

Future Pinkie Pie just stared in surprise, then felt some newer emotions. This is the first time in so long she's seen Fluttershy, and heard her sweet and loving voice. Future Sweetie Belle noticed her friend's reaction, an understandable one. This was the first time in so long she's seen her friend after all, and she knows her friend has a chance to see the others too.

Future Pinkie just trotted over to Fluttershy, some tears in her eyes. "Fluttershy...I haven't seen you in so long."

Fluttershy looked a little confused at first, then remembered what she's heard about that future. This Pinkie Pie went through a lot, and suddenly Fluttershy had an incredible amount of pity for her friend. "Well, you see me now don't you? It's great to see you though. Your mane looks kinda nice too, it's unusual to see it straight but it still looks pretty."

Future Pinkie felt the mane on her head a bit, "Yeah, it hasn't been poofy in years, I'm not sure if it will ever return to how it once was."

"Well I think it looks cute on you," Fluttershy said.

Pinkie Pie smiled a bit, "Thanks Fluttershy...I missed you so much. You and the others."

"Come inside then, I'll make you some tea...though I know you really don't like tea much, I'm sure you'd prefer sweets."

"Oh no, I don't mind. I just wanna spend a little time with you," Future Pinkie said.

"Then come in, all of you," Fluttershy said, then noticed the colt in Sweetie Belle's hooves. "Um, who's that colt?"

Future Sweetie looked to him, "He's my son."

Fluttershy gasped, "Your son? How?"

Future Sweetie blushed, "It will take some time to explain, we'll take your offer to come inside for now, it sounds like Peter and Rarity aren't in Ponyville right now."

"No they aren't, but you'll see them later. Come on inside," Fluttershy said.

The future mares took Fluttershy on her offer and went in with Laura and Lightning Dust. There was gonna be a lot of explaining.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Twilight is in Sunset Shimmer's room, comparing the notes she made regarding the portals with her. Both of them were hoping to find a means to open portals to other worlds.

"This is proving a little more complicated than I hoped," Twilight said. "Getting through to Peter's world was easier because not only have we both been there, but due to Peter being summoned here, it already created some form of a link between our worlds."

"But the Capcom world can travel to other worlds with no problem, how come they can't travel here?" Sunset asked.

"Our world is a bit more protected from stuff like that than Peter's was, plus they have some form of technology and their own magic to help them," Twilight explained. "We might have to open from within the Marvel world."

"I tried that, nothing happened," Sunset said.

"You can't do it by yourself, besides the way they made it sound, even they can't just open a portal whenever they want, it sounds like they just keep an eye out for whatever portal might be weakening," Twilight explained.

Sunset continued to look over her notes, hoping to find something, anything that might help. "Maybe we can try to contact them? Don't they have their own magic users?"

"I'm not sure, they don't have any actual wizards to my knowledge, I think most of their magic is mostly for battle," Twilight said.

"We just need at least one, Marvel has only one and that was all we needed," Sunset said.

"They have more than one actually, but Doctor Strange was the only one we knew," Twilight said.

Sunset groaned, "I can't believe it's been over a year and we haven't gotten any closer!" Sunset shouted.

"Relax, I'm sure Capcom will try to return eventually," Twilight said. "I doubt they'll end their rivalry with the Marvel world just yet."

Sunset sighed, "Hopefully, I feel like I'm missing something though."

Twilight shrugged, "Honestly, do we really need to make a portal there? What if Capcom isn't as interested? It's not like they're Superheroes like the Marvel world is."

"I just want to see them again, I want to explore their world too," Sunset said, then blushed a bit. "Plus I have other reasons."

Twilight sighed a bit, realizing Sunset's real goal here. "I can understand I guess, anyway we need to get going, The Avengers have a meeting set up and I don't wanna be late."

Sunset sighed, "Fine, I'll take a break." She walked off with Twilight, ready for the Avengers meeting.

Off in the portal room, a small meet up area was made for The Avengers to discuss things, whether it's helping Equestria and other stuff.

A table was set there with different chairs, all of them having some symbol on them, with Scott sitting on a chair with the Ant Man symbol, Carol sitting by her symbol, and Thor sitting by his. For the likes of Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot, they had their Cutie Marks as their chair symbols, the three sitting next to each other, waiting for Captain America. Peter sat on the chair with his Spider symbol. Right next to it was a chair for Twilight, which had her Cutie Mark symbol.

"This is so cool, I feel super important being here," Peter said with his hindlegs on the table.

Cap approached Peter with a look of disapproval, "Peter, get your legs off the table."

Peter scoffed, "Good one Cap," He chuckled a bit though it started to fade when he saw Cap's look of disapproval. Peter immediately obeyed him and sat properly, getting a smile of satisfaction from the Avenger hero.

Celestia herself had noticed this moment, finding some humor in it. "You really should mind what the Captain says Peter, he knows best."

Peter groaned, "Let's just get on with this, where are the others?"

Cap looked around, "Well Tony is in Manehattan, explaining his business to some of your friends, T'Challa has something to do in Wakanda and Dr. Banner is working in the castle's lab."

Peter scratched his head, "So this place has a lab now?"

Cap nodded, "Yeah, it was Princess Celestia's idea."

"I figured some of the more science loving Avengers could try out new experiments using resources from this world," Celestia said.

"I used it before myself, trying out new kinks to this suit," Scott said.

Peter nodded, "Makes sense, now all we need is Twilight, Sunset Shimmer and Luna. Wait where are they?"

"I'm here," Luna said, walking in looking a little tired and grumpy. "Sorry, I didn't have a chance to get any sleep, I've been up all night after all." She glared at Celestia, "Couldn't you have scheduled this a bit later!?"

"See! Luna agrees with me! It's still early! You know when Twilight had to wake me up!?" Peter asked.

"Stop whining Peter," Cap said. "Manage your sleep better and you won't have to worry about when you wake up."

Celestia sighed a bit. "Luna it's only a quick meeting, you can get your sleep afterwards."

"Fine, whatever," Luna said and sat in her chair next to Scott, who looked a little uneasy around her.

"Huh, not much for mornings are you Miss Guardian of the Night?" Scott asked.

Luna glared a bit, "I am not in the mood for your poor attempts at humor."

Peter sighed, "Don't bother Luna too much, she works hard during the night so you can't blame her for being tired."

"What do you do all night that you're tired then?" Scott asked, grinning a bit.

Peter angrily blushed, "Real funny! It's not like that every night...despite what many other ponies think. I'm already awake and active during the days so I could use a little more rest and not have to wake up as early as I do. Honestly I still don't get how Twilight could be up as early as she is sometimes, especially since she stays up all night reading some silly books.

"What's that supposed to mean Peter!?" Twilight asked, unhappily walking in alongside Sunset Shimmer.

Peter started to sweat nervously at the sight of Twilight's scowl, "Oh, Twilight you're here."

"Peter you're sometimes up all night doing your silly science experiments," Twilight then turned to Scott. "Also what me and Peter do during the night isn't any of your business, nor is it anypony else's!"

Scott cringed a bit, "Right, sorry."

Cap got their attention by hitting his shield on the ground a bit. "Can you all please focus!? Let's just start this meeting already!"

Twilight nodded, "Yes Captain." Twilight sat next to Peter. She then felt Peter stroke her mane a bit.

"You do look cute when you're reading though, so it's not all bad at least," Peter said.

Twilight just looked to Peter a moment, then smiled a bit. "I do like your focus when you're doing your experiments, it's so...attractive."

"I get that feeling, I do have a thing for nerdy mares after all, I married one," Peter teased.

"And I like dorky guys, kinda like you," Twilight said.

Peter leaned in to kiss his wife's muzzle, to which she returned it with a kiss to his cheek.

Scott rolled his eyes, "They argue one moment and then start kissing the next, such a lovey-dovey couple." He turned to Luna, "So Princess."

Luna turned to Scott, "What is it Mr. Lang?"

"You can call me 'Scott', don't be so formal," Scott said and looked over to Peter and Twilight. "So are they always that lovey-dovey over each other? They look like teenagers."

Luna took a look at Peter and Twilight, both still acting flirty with each other. One thing that amazes Luna is how much Peter and Twilight seem to still love each other, like if they just fell in love hours ago. She envied how much they cared for each other, wishing she had something like that herself.

She then herself imagined what it would be like to be in Twilight's position, to have Peter show her that much affection, to make her laugh, even with his childish jokes. Perhaps it is his childish nature that she likes, knowing that he can always find a reason to laugh, something she so desperately wants. Peter would have given her the happiness she longed for, the one she yearned to have.

At least Peter has her as a friend, he even made her the Godmother of his daughter, something Luna takes great honor in. Peter may not be her husband, or anything like that, but it hasn't stopped him from trying to make her feel loved the best way he could in his position. It means a lot to her that he's still there for her, and always wants her to feel loved and welcomed.

"Hello, Princess?" Scott said, waving his hoof in front of her face. "Equestria to Luna!"

Luna snapped out of it and turned to Scott, unaware of the blush on her face, "Oh, sorry Mr.-I mean Scott, um what were you asking?"

Scott raised his eyebrow but shook it off, "I was asking what you thought of Spider-Man and Twilight as a couple? Are they always so lovey-dovey? Is that normal for a princess?"

Luna looked over to Peter and Twilight, who had stopped flirting after being asked to by Cap, him explaining it's not the appropriate time for that.

"Um yes, they love each other a lot, I personally love his dedication to her, she's the only mare in his eyes and-" Luna cringed a bit, having to admit something like that. "It's nice to see honestly."

Scott looked to Luna, not fully sure what to make of it, but he can somehow sense she might be uncomfortable with this topic. He has heard some rumors that Luna liked Peter, but he hears rumors like that about every woman Peter's met, he usually brushes it off, but somehow Luna was different.

Luna noticed that Scott hadn't taken his eyes off her, not wanting to risk him asking more, she decided to get to the main topic, "Sister, Captain, what is the reason for this meeting?"

Cap was the first to speak, "It has been a few months since we've all settled here, I should hope everyone's properly adjusted to the changes?"

"Considering half of The Avengers didn't even move here, I don't see what changes you mean," Scott said.

"What I mean is how have you adapted to your new forms? If you needed to take immediate action would you be able to?" Cap asked.

"I think most of us have gotten used to these forms, I haven't had much trouble myself honestly," Carol said.

"I have it figured out myself, though it wasn't easy, sometimes I still land on my back hooves," Scott said. "Though I'm still able to somewhat walk on them."

"I think all you human born ponies can," Spitfire said. "Probably natural instinct."

"Getting used to walking with four legs was is pretty tough, and also not having any fingers," Scott said, looking at his hooves. "I'm still able to grab things though."

"Don't forget, some of you have bonus features, if you're an Earth Pony you're much stronger, the Unicorns can do magic and the Pegasus Ponies can fly," Sunset said.

Carol looked to her wings, "Well I was already able to fly, but these wings have increased my speed."

Peter nodded, "That can happen, even Johnny said his speed's increased thanks to his wings."

"Peter you're a Unicorn, how has your magic helped?" Carol asked.

Peter blushed a bit, "I can't do magic Carol, it got sealed off over six years ago."

Carol looked curious, "What happened? Can't you get it back?"

Peter sighed, "It's a long story, but Luna had to seal off my magic to keep me safe."

Scott turned to Luna, "You sealed off his magic? What gives?"

Luna turned to Scott with an annoyed glare, "I had my reasons for doing so, besides Peter still has some access to magic, it increases his natural strength."

"Isn't that an Earth Pony thing?" Scott asked. "Pretty sure Shimmer just said that."

"It increases his super strength because he already has it, Earth Ponies gain more strength," Luna said.

"They also gain agility, Logan has gotten much faster since he's been an Earth Pony," Peter said.

Cap started to wonder, "What about Tony? I wonder how his magic is doing?"

"He hasn't really talked much about it, though I have seen him use it somewhat well. Mostly to pick things up though," Twilight said.

Carol turned to Thor, "You've been really quiet, don't you have anything to say? You're the only one of us that became an...what's it called?"

"Alicorn," Twilight said. "Which surprises me a little, then again you are Royalty AND a God so maybe it's not that surprising."

Thor nodded, "True, in this form my power feels absolute." Thor flexed himself a bit, "I imagine you too feel this type of power Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, my magic has increased ever since I became an Alicorn, though I don't think I have your strength. Truth be told I'm still learning how to fight as well as Peter."

"Hey my style is mostly self-taught," Peter said. "Granted my training with Chun Li helped...though I haven't used it much so I might be a little rusty."

Celestia spoke up, "I would say most of you still need to channel a lot of your new abilities, that way you can all be at your best."

Cap nodded, "Will do Princess, we'll keep Equestria safe from anything."

"This place is pretty peaceful though, what do we need to keep it safe from?" Scott asked.

"There's a lot of things that can endanger us, tell me, have you gone into the forest near Ponyville?" Celestia asked.

Scott shook his head, "No, though I just never needed to, I did hear that place has some weird stuff though."

"It does, the first time I went there I fought a hydra," Peter said.

Scott looked curious, "Say what now?"

"Don't forget about any dragons that might cause problems," Spitfire said.

Thor crossed his forelegs, "Dragons? They aren't friendly with the ponies? What of Twilight's friend, the one that married Wasp?"

"Spike was hatched here in Canterlot," Celestia said. "I raised him myself before sending him to live with Twilight and her family."

"Normally dragons don't like ponies, Spike's an exception," Twilight said.

"So ponies, dragons, what other species exist in this world?" Scott asked.

"Griffons, Zebras, Changelings, though you should watch out for the last ones," Sunset warned.

"What are Changelings? Why do we need to watch out for them?" Cap asked.

"They're enemies of ours, they've caused some trouble for this land before," Celestia said.

"They're like Skrulls, they can shapeshift into any form, plus they know magic. They also feed off of love," Peter explained.

"Whoa, that's sounds bad," Scott said.

Twilight nodded, "They are, Peter himself found out how bad they were when he time traveled to that alternate future, they had taken over, it was awful."

"Oh yes...that future is still possible, hopefully we are prepared for that," Luna said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Peter said. "When they come I'm gonna try to talk with them, see if I can get them to not be hostile with us. I think I know how to get them on our side."

Celestia looked unsure of that, "Are you positive it will work Peter? I don't want to chance anypony getting hurt."

"We still got a year, or at least a year an a half, I have almost everything planned," Peter said.

"That's good at least, hopefully we can avoid a fight, any further questions?" Cap asked.

"I have one," Twilight said. "Are any other heroes gonna come to Equestria?"

Cap looked unsure, "Maybe, not just Avengers, rumor is that Spider-Woman has shown interest."

Twilight looked curious, "Spider-Woman?" She turned to Peter, "Who's she?"

"He probably means some girl I know that pretty much copied my name," Peter said.

"Oh, so she's not affiliated with you?" Twilight asked.

Peter shook his head, "The only thing we have in common are the names, our powers are different as well. Question is why does she wanna come?"

"I'm not sure, maybe she wants to start over here as well," Cap said.

Peter shrugged, "Fine by me, so long as she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Stupid? Like how?" Twilight asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you later," Peter said.

Cap looked around, "Now is there anything else we should address?"

Celestia shook her head, "No, I think we've covered everything for now."

"What about the other portals?" Sunset said. "Don't any of you know a way to access the Capcom world?"

"You'll need to talk with Doctor Strange, but even he doesn't understand everything," Cap said.

"I think it needs to be accessed by Capcom themselves," Carol said.

Sunset groaned, "Damn, this feels like I'm getting nowhere."

"Keep trying young Shimmer," Thor encouraged. "Don't give up just yet, there must be a way. Traveling through realms isn't easy after all."

Sunset nodded, "I'll try my best then."

"That's good," Cap said and turned to the others. "You're all dismissed, enjoy the rest of your day."

As everypony started to leave, Celestia got Cap's attention. "A word with you please?"

Cap nodded and followed Celestia to wherever she was going.

Spitifre turned to the others, "We're heading back to Cloudsdale, see you all next time." With that she left with her two teammates.

Thor went to the portal, "I need to return to Asgard a moment, til we meet again." Thor flew through the portal, leaving the others behind.

"I'm gonna stay around here a bit, I've been looking around to see if I can find a place to live honestly," Carol said.

"Oh you're gonna move here? That sounds cool," Peter said.

"I don't see why not, Scott says it's nice and I like spending time with Janet. I have to say, her daughter is the cutest little pony I've seen since coming here," Carol said.

Peter furrowed his brow, "Not the only cutest pony right? Don't forget about my little girl."

Carol chuckled, "And your daughter too Peter, she's such a nice young filly, you're raising her well."

Peter wrapped his hoof around Twilight, "Not alone."

Twilight giggled, "Oh Peter, I love you so much." She kissed his cheek, getting a blush from the hero.

"Again with this, you two really love each other, I really envy that honestly," Scott said.

Luna again cringed a bit, though she mentally scolded herself, knowing full well that Peter and Twilight have done nothing wrong. While she envies Twilight, she's also happy for her, but no matter how many times she tries to tell herself, it just doesn't work. She's too in love with Peter still, she needs help letting go.

Sunset also sighed, wishing Ryu was here so she can do that with him. Then again he doesn't seem like the type to be that flirty. Maybe he can be like how Logan is with Fluttershy she hoped.

"I'm going back to my room, I gotta figure out that portal," Sunset said.

Peter shook his head, "You're working too hard, you need to relax. Come down to Ponyville with us, you can come as well Luna. I know you want to sleep a bit though, you can use my bed, it's pretty comfortable."

Luna's ears perked, "Oh, really? That's kinda of you Peter."

"Well I do like spending time with you, you're one of my best friends, my personal favorite in fact," Peter said with a playful smile.

Luna blushed a little, "Oh, of course." Despite him referring to her as 'best friend', the fact that he admits to liking her company and being his favorite among his best friends means a lot, even if the last part was mostly playful.

Peter turned to Twilight, "You don't mind if they come right?"

Twilight shook her head, "Of course not, I like having them around as well." Twilight looked to Scott, "Do you want to join us as well?"

Twilight nodded, "That's great, come on everypony." She led the others to the train station, ready to go back to Ponyville.

Meanwhile in Celestia's room, she had made sure nopony was around before talking with Cap. "Can I trust you with some things of importance?"

Cap looked a little unsure, but nodded his head. "What is it?"

Celestia showed Cap some files she had stored away, "I hate to be secretive but it's for the safety of Equestria. There are a lot of strange things that happen in this world, things even I myself aren't sure of."

Cap looked through the files, impressed with certain things. "What does all this mean?"

"Sometimes to maintain the safety, I have to keep several secrets from so many ponies, that includes Peter, Twilight, the rest of the Elements of Harmony, even my own sister. There are so many secrets that can't get out, I need your help on that," Celestia said.

Cap had a look of disapproval, "Why are you hiding secrets? That doesn't seem like you."

"Like I said, I need to ensure the safety of Equestria, if some ponies knew of this stuff it could cause problems. I just want my subjects to be safe and happy," Celestia said.

"Princess, I understand you wanna help but this won't make you look good, a lot of this stuff can cause other ponies to question your authority!" Cap said and looked through the files. "And what's this about Sirens?"

"That requires some explaining but that's why I need you. Keeping this secret could be tough, I need an extra pair of eyes, I need that to be you," Celestia said.

Cap shook his head in disbelief, "You want me to keep these secrets? To lie? Are you just like Nick Fury? He kept a lot of secrets himself, it made it hard for me to trust him. Believe me I don't want to feel that way about you."

"That's why I want to tell you, I just need your help on this Captain," Celestia pleaded.

Cap felt a little irate, but somehow he pitied Celestia. It sounds like she's at least trying to do what's right, but he knows it's wrong. Maybe he can help her, it's possible certain things may have made her much more worried. He has heard about what happened to Princess Luna at one point.

"Princess, I'm still not sure about this...but fine, I'll accept," Cap said. Celestia sighed in relief, but took note of Cap's determined look. "But only if this ends soon, I don't like the idea that you're keeping these secrets. I know you're just trying to protect your subjects, and I respect you for that, but this isn't the way to do it, can you promise me that this won't be a habit?"

Celestia nodded, "I'll do my best, hopefully with you all around there won't need to be a reason. Just please protect my world, I love all my ponies, I just want them to be safe and happy."

Cap took her hoof in his, "I will, I promise you Princess."

Celestia smiled, a slight blush on her face. "Thank you, and you may just refer to me as 'Celestia', I don't mind you dropping your formalities."

Cap looked unsure, "But you're the Princess of this world, ruler of the lands, I can't be so formal with you, it doesn't seem right."

"Please, Steve," Celestia said, rubbing his face. "I want us to be close, I at least want you to trust me. I know what I'm doing isn't the best, but it's the only thing I can do now, I'll do just about anything to make everything right."

Cap felt her hoof on his face, he looked up at her, taking note of the worried look on her face. He knew she isn't trying to do wrong, she's probably just confused. He could likely help her realize that this isn't the right way to do things, and help make her a better leader.

"Alright Celestia, I'll do this, for you," Cap said.

Celestia smiled down on him. He was different than most stallions, he had that look of determination, a true stallion and a great superhero. She leant down and kissed his cheek, causing a rare blush from the captain.

Cap felt his face where he was kissed, while he's been enamored with women before, this felt different. He looked back at her, just now realizing how beautiful she looked. He's never really noticed before, his natural instinct only noticing the beauty of human women. But these ponies aren't all different than humans. Even Peter managed to look past that when he married Twilight, other superheroes following suit, one even marrying a dragon.

Cap felt a little too awkward though, he quickly turned around and began leaving the room, "If that's all, then I'll return to my-"

"Wait Steve, one more thing please," Celestia said. Once he returned she spoke again with concern, "About Peter's plan for the Changelings, I know he has good intentions and I hope he's right but, if anything goes wrong, I want to make sure you and your allies are there."

Cap frowned a bit, "You don't trust Peter's idea?"

"It's not that, I just need to be prepared for anything, I just want you to keep a close eye on everything, even if Peter is successful," Celestia said.

Cap sighed, "Alright, but you might be worrying over nothing, Peter's a smart boy, I think he knows what he's doing."

"He is a smart boy, but I don't want anypony to take advantage of his kind nature, and I know you don't want that either," Celestia said.

Cap looked down a bit, then nodded in agreement, "Yes, you're right. Alright, I'll keep an eye on things, but I still think you're worrying over nothing."

Cap made his way out the room, Celestia herself sitting back in her chair and wondering about everything. She believes she can trust Cap, he's an honorable pony, she also deems him quite handsome. Though that has Celestia questioning other things, such as how close she can be with somepony like Cap, worrying what might be improper and what won't.

She may be a ruler of a land, but even she has desires of her own.


	21. Adjusting to Changes Part II

Meanwhile in Manehattan, Stark is in the top floor of his building, showing off everything to Rarity and Bobby.

"This is my office floor, busiest part of the building for me, since I personally approve everything here," Stark said.

"My how fascinating," Rarity said while looking around. "You've really brought a lot of business here Tony, must have taken a lot of work."

"Yeah, but it comes naturally for me, everyone in my family can do big business like this," Stark said.

"Fine family trait I would say, a mare like me can learn a lot from a great business pony like you," Rarity said.

Stark nodded, "Yeah I guess so, though I should say you're great in this department yourself, your business in expanding as well."

"Yes it is, though yours is just extraordinary." Rarity continued to look around at all the busy ponies, "Everything is running so smoothly as well."

"I've been doing this a bit longer, since I was a kid in fact, like I said since it's a family thing I can get into it much easier," Tony boasted a bit.

"It's still remarkable, wouldn't you say so Bobby?" Rarity said, turning to her husband, who looked to be nodding off. "Bobby!"

Bobby got startled and jumped up a bit, "Huh!? What!?" He looked to see an unhappy Rarity and a smug smiling Stark. "Oh, um, yeah sure, I guess."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Bobby can you at least pretend to show interest?"

"It's fine Rarity, this isn't for everyone I suppose, besides he's always been a lazy type from what I've heard," Stark said.

"Coming from a pampered rich boy, I've been through much more than you ya know," Bobby said defensively.

"Bobby, enough please, Mr. Stark is very nice in showing us his business, be a little more appreciative," Rarity said.

Bobby grumbled, "Still..."

Rarity turned to Stark, "Don't mind him, he's probably a little grumpy, probably woke him up too early."

"It's fine, like I said this isn't for everyone, I'm just glad you're seeing what you helped make," Stark said.

Rarity blushed, "But I didn't do much, it was all you."

"True, but you did help me get started, sometimes that's all you need, someone to help you," Stark said. "I'm sure that's how it was when you expanded your business, you knew the right ponies and they helped you move along."

Rarity nodded, "I guess so."

"Don't guess, I credit you for this success, you helped me establish a building here," Stark looked to see an oncoming pony. "Plus this great assistant you introduced me to also helped."

The pony on the way over was Rarity's friend, Coco Pommel. "Greetings Mr. Stark, I just finished looking over the new prototypes you were working on a few days ago, they're coming along quite nicely."

"Good, keep up on that, I need those done within the next two days," Stark said.

"Will do, also I spoke with the Rich family, it seems as if they still haven't come to a decision regarding that branch of your business," Coco said.

"Still!? I asked them over a week ago! I went over it with them several times, what don't they seem to understand about my offer!?" Stark asked, obviously frustrated.

"It appears Mr. Rich still doesn't fully understand how this works, he's not good with certain technology," Coco said.

"He doesn't have to understand it! I can send someone to help him with that!" Stark complained.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried explaining but he's still reluctant," Coco said somewhat saddened.

Stark patted her shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault that idiots exist in every world." Stark sighed, "I'll talk this over with him, again, just make sure everything else runs smoothly."

Coco nodded, "Yes sir, will do." Coco turned to Rarity and Bobby, "Good to see you both again, I hope you've enjoyed yourself so far."

"Yes I have, thank you darling, I'm happy you're doing so well," Rarity said.

"Thank you for introducing me, I didn't know I can do a job like this so well," Coco said.

"Of course, I knew you were something special, I'm glad Tony can see that as well," Rarity said.

"You bet, maybe I can have you go to the building in my world, you can see some of my friends here," Stark said.

"Sure thing Mr. Stark, well I'm off," Coco said and went to handle the rest of the business.

"Such a great mare, she's so perky too, she even helps the others feel at ease with her cheery attitude," Stark said.

"That's what I like about Coco, she's come a long way from just being a seamstress assistant," Rarity said.

Stark nodded, "Anyway I gotta speed this up, I really need to talk with that Rich family."

"Who are they anyway? Anyone important?" Bobby asked.

"I know them," Rarity said. "My sister Sweetie Belle goes to school with their daughter, though I'll admit I'm not too fond of her."

"Why what's wrong? She a total snob?" Bobby asked.

"Unfortunately yes, she used to constantly taunt my sister about her blank flank, if it wasn't that it was something else, such a pain honestly," Rarity said.

"What's this thing with Blank Flanks anyway? Why are Cutie Marks that important?" Bobby asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," Stark said, looking to his Cutie Mark. "Granted I got mine from working on my suits here but still, I'd like to know what's so special about it."

"They're just part of what makes a pony well...a pony," Rarity explained.

Bobby looked to his own blank flank, "So I need one or something?"

Rarity shrugged, "I'm not sure, when Peter first came here, his lack of a Cutie Mark did cause him some trouble, I'm not sure if it applies to you though."

Bobby tapped his chin, "Maybe I should rethink getting mine, your sister can help with that I'm sure."

"She would love to, in fact she asked me if you were interested, when we get back home you can tell her, alright darling?" Rarity said.

Bobby nodded, "Sure, now tell me more about this little filly that's messing with Sweetie Belle."

Rarity shook her head, "Don't worry, she's lightened up, and Sweetie Belle can take care of herself, she won't let some mean names affect her."

"Still, I know what it's liked to be teased, being a mutant a lot of people gave me crap because of my powers. I don't want Sweetie Belle being teased," Bobby said.

"It's fine, she'll come to you if you if she needs you, just promise you'll be there," Rarity said.

Bobby nodded, "I will..."

Rarity nuzzled Bobby, "You're a great brother-in-law."

"Thanks Rarity," Bobby said, then noticed Stark. "Oh, right, you're still here."

Rarity looked to Stark and his coy smile, she found herself blushing a bit. "My apologies, anyway I know the Rich family, they usually do business with Applejack, maybe she can help you explain things to them."

Stark had a successful smile, "Excellent idea! Rarity you've done it again, I should hire you as well."

Rarity giggled, "That's fine, I'm happy in my business."

"Makes sense, maybe we can do a partnership or something," Stark said.

"How?" Bobby asked. "Rarity makes clothes and you make...wait what are you making?"

"Several things, there's so much technology this world hasn't seen yet! It's gonna be quite amazing!" Stark said, expanding his arms out.

Bobby looked unsure, "Just don't do anything too stupid."

"Bobby," Rarity said with a glare, then looked to Stark. "I'm sure it will be great."

Stark nodded, "Anyway I'll show you the rest right now, maybe later we can all do coffee, you, me, Bobby and Coco."

"Sounds like I good idea," Rarity said.

Bobby shrugged, "Guess so."

Stark nodded and continued to tour around the place for them.

Back at Fluttershy's cottage, she is giving some tea to Future Pinkie Pie and Future Sweetie Belle, the latter setting it aside so she can continue holding her baby.

Logan is also there, standing on his hind legs against a wall. Somehow he already knew who the father of the baby might be, he can pick up the scent. He remained quiet for the moment.

Laura and Lightning Dust were also in the room, sitting next to each other, waiting to hear what the mares from the future have to say.

"Alright, I guess I should just come out and explain," Future Sweetie said. "As you know, this baby is mine, he's a little over a year old."

"He's a beautiful baby, but I guess you want to tell us who the father is?" Fluttershy asked.

"Right, here it goes." Future Sweetie took a breath. "The father of this baby..." Future Sweetie looked around to see all the ponies staring intently. She started to have some doubts, knowing that revealing this could be very awkward.

Future Pinkie patted her shoulder, "I'm right here for you."

Future Sweetie nodded, "Right, anyway the father of this baby...is Peter."

Laura and Lightning stared wide-eyed and mouths opened. "Seriously!?"

Future Sweetie nodded, "Yeah, he's this baby's father."

Logan sighed, he knew she would say that but it still didn't take away the shock. He knew this wouldn't be an easy thing for Peter or Twilight.

Fluttershy took a moment to register what Sweetie Belle said, she didn't quite expect to hear that. "Wow...Peter has a son, but not with Twilight. Um what's the baby's name?"

"Peter Belle Junior," Sweetie Belle replied.

Laura stifled a laugh, "That sounds so weird."

"Laura!" Fluttershy scolded, then looked back to Sweetie Belle. "I think it's sweet you named him after Peter."

"I'm guessing he doesn't know," Logan said.

Future Sweetie shook her head, "No, he doesn't. I'm afraid it will upset him."

"Upset him? You should be more worried about upsetting his wife! She's gonna be so pissed when she finds out! How did that even happen anyway!?" Laura asked.

"Long story, but it wasn't Peter's fault, he was a bit out of it when we, you know, did it," Future Sweetie said with a blush.

Laura shook her head, "If I were you I'd go back to the Future before that prissy Princess shows up and-"

"Laura! Enough!" Logan shouted. "She understands the situation, don't make it worse!"

Laura crossed her arms with a pout. Lightning Dust still looked pretty amazed to know that Peter had a baby with somepony else.

"Truth be told, I didn't expect to have gotten pregnant from that, I didn't even realize I was in heat. I guess considering what was happening all around me I couldn't really tell, though it may have been another reason why I was so...flirty, with Peter," Future Sweetie said.

"Flirty is an understatement, you were practically all over him, you even kissed him a few times before this happened," Future Pinkie reminded.

Future Sweetie nodded, "Right, between the circumstances, my feelings for him and my heat, I guess I couldn't really control myself, especially that night. All I wanted at that moment was to forget about everything, and I knew Peter needed to forget as well. We just needed a moment of relief, we just found it in each other."

Logan looked aside, somewhat understanding what Future Sweetie is saying, "I get you kid, what happened between you two wasn't a romantic night, just a time to relieve stress."

"I'll admit, when I saw that Sweetie Belle was showing signs of pregnancy I too was a little surprised," Future Pinkie said. "I was even more surprised when she told me Peter was the dad, explaining that it happened the night before he went back to his time."

"That was a very awkward conversation between us," Future Sweetie said, remembering what had happened.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sweetie Belle, what have you been eating? You need to drop some weight," Future Pinkie said, noticing the growing on Future Sweetie's belly._

 _Future Sweetie Belle had an annoyed blush, "I haven't been eating more than usual, especially considering we're still rebulding this world, that includes the food."_

 _"Still, why are you gaining weight like that? Surprised it's only going to your belly, everything else looks the same," Future Pinkie said._

 _Future Sweetie Belle felt weird now, she knew the reason, now it's time for Pinkie to know. "There's another reason, when I noticed my belly getting bigger I also started to feel different, and a lot hungrier. I came to a conclusion and took a test to see if it was true, which it was."_

 _Future Pinkie rose her eyebrow, "What conclusion?"_

 _Future Sweetie took a breath, "Pinkie...I'm pregnant."_

 _Future Pinkie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. A whole group of questions suddenly swarmed in her mind, so she picked one to start with. "How!? I mean, when did this happen!? Who's the father!?"_

 _Future Sweetie felt even more weird, "The father has to be the only pony I've been intimate with...Peter."_

 _Future Pinkie was gonna say something to protest such a ridiculous idea, but then remembered that the night before Peter left, he was with Sweetie Belle, and she did hear some moans of pleasure from nearby. She thought she was imagining things, but now everything started to add up._

 _"Wait, you, Peter, a month ago...HOW!?" Future Pinkie shouted._

 _Future Sweetie sighed, "When a boy really likes a girl, they then-"_

 _"I already know that part!" Future Pinkie said with a blush. "I mean how did you end up being intimate with Peter!? Last I checked he was married, why would he go along with this!?"_

 _"It's my fault, he wasn't even fully aware, he was just acting on instinct. The stress and the chaos just got to him and he fell into despair. I just helped him snap out of it. Though he really wasn't happy about it the next morning," Future Sweetie said._

 _"Of course he wouldn't be happy, what were you thinking!?" Future Pinkie angrily shouted._

 _Future Sweetie shrugged, "I don't know, I just had to do something and-"_

 _"Suppose Twilight found out!? Suppose this ruins his relationship! Imagine how his daughter would feel! I thought you got over Peter for Celestia's sake! How can you been this stupid!" Future Pinkie shouted._

 _Future Sweetie sniffled a bit, "I don't know, I just had to..."_

 _"Had to what? Sleep with a married stallion!? Cause him more grief!? Now look at you! You're pregnant with a baby from a father who isn't even from this timeline! How is your baby gonna be like, growing up without a father around! You couldn't even realize you were in heat!?" Future Pinkies shouted, feeling more irate by the moment._

 _Future Sweetie sniffled some more, she really started to regret things. "I'm sorry Pinkie, I know it was stupid, and I could have made a mess but...I just couldn't do nothing while Peter was like this." Future Sweetie rubbed her eyes and looked to Pinkie Pie, "I'm sorry I upset you, but I couldn't...I just couldn't..."_

 _Future Sweetie had broken down in tears, the shame and humiliation she felt was extrodinary. She knows she messed up but she did what she thought she had to do. Soon enough she found herself in Pinkie's embrace._

 _"Shh, it's alright Sweetie Belle. I'm sorry I got so angry, I'm just worried for you." She looked into Sweetie's eyes, "But I'm here for you, I'm gonna help you through this alright?"_

 _Future Sweetie nodded and hugged Future Pinkie, crying into her shoulder. "Thank you Pinkie."_

 _Pinkie rubbed her mane, "I love you Sweetie Belle, I'm gonna be here for you."_

 _End Flashback_

"Yeah, I wasn't happy when I found out, to know she did that with a pony who she knows is married, you could only imagine how Twilight and Rarity would take that," Future Pinkie said.

"He told Twilight actually, she took it pretty well. When Rarity found out, it wasn't so well," Logan said.

"Figures, still as mad as I was, I knew I had to help her through this. She's still my friend and I wasn't gonna leave her alone to handle this, over time I grew to love this baby too," Future Pinkie said.

Future Sweetie blushed, "Pinkie really helped me with this, I'm so glad to have her as a friend." Future Sweetie hugged Future Pinkie slightly, which her friend returned.

Fluttershy crossed her forelegs, "So, is that why you came to see Peter? You were gonna tell him?"

Future Sweetie nodded, "Yeah, I figured he should know, well Pinkie told me he should know, I'm just worried."

"For good reason, not to encourage what Laura said but Peter and Twilight won't take this too well," Logan said.

"That's why I didn't want to tell them," Future Sweetie said. "Twilight knows about what me and Peter did, I'm lucky she forgave us, I don't wanna push it."

"But if they find out another way, it could make things worse, wouldn't it?" Future Pinkie said.

Fluttershy looked unsure, she felt that Peter should know, but she wasn't sure if it was needed.

"I think you should tell them," Logan said. "Maybe not right now though."

Future Sweetie Belle looked to Logan, "Huh? Why not?"

"They've both been really busy lately, with all the heroes moving here, finding more portals, having to constantly chat with The Avengers, all the families about to start. Right now Spike and Janet just had a child, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are about to have kids of their own, plus the headache Shimmer's been giving them about creating a portal to the Capcom world. Telling them about your son isn't needed right now," Logan said.

Future Sweetie Belle looked down, "Are you sure? Is it right to keep this from him?"

Logan shook his head, "I'm not saying to keep a secret from him, what I am saying is when to tell him. Just wait a while, once all the headache is done, they might handle it better."

Future Sweetie looked to Future Pinkie, who only shrugged.

"If we need to wait longer I guess it's ok, I'd rather do it now but you know what's best I guess," Future Pinkie said.

Logan turned to Future Sweetie, "Of course it's still yer call, I know you wanted to wait, just be sure that's what you want."

Future Sweetie looked around the room, the curious expressions of all the ponies all around. She looked down at her baby, who only looked up in confusion.

"This baby will meet his father," Future Sweetie Belle said. "Another time." She looked to Future Pinkie. "I'm sorry we came here for nothing, but Logan's right, I can't do it now."

"It's fine, maybe he is right. I just hate the idea that Peter doesn't know, it just doesn't seem right," Future Pinkie said.

"Telling him now will only cause more of a headache," Fluttershy said. "Take Logan's advice, just wait maybe a couple of months, things will cool down then."

Future Pinkie nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right Fluttershy."

Future Sweetie got up, "I guess I should head back now, no point in staying."

Fluttershy shook her head, "You can stay a little longer, isn't it lonely in the Future?"

Future Pinkie shook her head, "We're fine, thanks for your kindness though Fluttersly, I really missed that about you." Future Pinkie got up to hug Fluttershy, "After over twenty years, I never though I could do this again. Thank you Fluttershy."

Fluttershy returned the hug to Future Pinkie, "I'm here for you Pinkie Pie."

Future Sweetie Belle smiled on that moment, she realized that even though the Pinkie of her world has always tried to be there for her, she probably feels really lonely as well. She deserves to see her friends more too.

Future Pinkie broke the hug and returned to her friend's side. "We should probably get going."

"Don't you wanna see your other friends?" Future Sweetie asked.

Before Future Pinkie could answer, she heard the baby cry. "I don't think this little guy can wait, he might be hungry."

Future Sweetie held him up, "Don't cry little guy, your mommy will feed you." She gave the baby to Pinkie a moment as she pulled out a device. "Time to go back 25 years into the future."

She went outside to activate it, creating a portal that would send them through. The other ponies looked amazed.

"Hey can we go to your future soon?" Lightning asked.

Pinkie looked curious, "Why? It's not a good place, it might still be dangerous. Granted Peter helped us defeat most of The Changelings, some still show up from time to time, plus there are other creatures as well."

"Dangerous? If it is maybe we should come, help you keep the danger down," Fluttershy said.

"It's fine, I have the Twilight Arms, if I still see anymore Changelings I can handle them," Future Sweetie Belle said.

Logan looked unsure, "If they're still there, your world might be in danger, I think you should get some help, I'm sure one of us can handle it."

"It's fine, it's our problem, besides we can handle it," Future Pinkie said.

Fluttershy looked unsure, but trusted them. "Alright, but if you run into any trouble don't hesitate to come here."

"Don't worry, like I said, we'll be fine, but if you're really worried, take this" Future Sweetie said and gave Logan a radio. "It's specially designed so that it can communicate between timelines. I originally made this for Peter so he can talk to us, but we can give him one another time."

Logan nodded and tucked the radio away, "Got it, we'll be in touch if anything."

"Thanks, take care now," Future Sweetie Belle said.

"Bye everypony, hope to see you again soon...especially you Fluttershy, promise you'll let me throw a party for you and the others, like old times," Future Pinkie said. "I'd love to see Maud again soon. How is she?"

"She's great, she moved to Ponyville recently, or rather Ponyville Adjacent as she calls it. This way she's close to the Pinkie Pie of this world," Fluttershy said.

"That's great, I'm happy to hear that. I miss her so much," Future Pinkie Pie said.

Fluttershy nodded, "You'll see her again soon. She and thers and waved along with their friends as the two mares returned to the future.

"Did she only say Maud?" Laura asked. "What about her other sisters?"

"Maybe they're in that future too? I'm not sure," Lightning Dust said.

"Me neither. Anyway will they'll be fine?" Laura asked.

Logan sighed, "Not sure, those girls need help if Changelings still exist."

"I still say send a hero from your world there to make sure," Fluttershy said.

"Maybe, though I feel like there's others better suited that aren't in my world," Logan said.

"Huh? Like who?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll think about it," Logan said. "Let's go back inside now."

Fluttershy shrugged and followed Logan inside with the other two mares.

In the future, Sweetie Belle was feeding her baby, laying in bed as Pinkie Pie walked into the room.

"I really hoped this Changeling thing would be over," Future Pinkie said.

"It's not as bad as it once was, we've done a good job so far keeping it under control," Future Sweetie Belle said.

"I guess, still though, I'm worried it's gonna get out of control," Future Pinkie said.

"We'll ask for help if need be, but for now let's just relax," Future Sweetie Belle said.

Future Pinkie shook her head, "Not sure if that's a good idea, we should be able to handle this ourselves, not burden others with this."

"We can't do everything ourselves Pinkie, if we could this would have ended by now, and honestly we only got this far because Peter helped us," Future Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah and look what that did to him, from what you told me he's a complete wreck from what's happened here," Future Pinkie said.

"Weird, this only happened because he was messing with time travel, not to say this was his fault but it also shows that we would need help if anything, that's why Twilight even got that summoning spell in the first place, Equestria needs Peter," Future Sweetie said as she finished feeding her baby.

Future Pinkie sat on the bed, thinking over everything that's been happening. She partly wishes she could just go live in that other timeline, not because it's safer, especially since they're still dealing with certain things, but because she misses her family and prefers that calmer atmosphere. She also misses the feeling of hope and safety she felt when she was around Peter.

Future Sweetie got her baby ready for bed and placed him in his crib, "Time for bed honey, you need sleep to grow properly. One day you're gonna be a fine stallion, just like your daddy."

The baby smiled and held his hooves up, but Future Sweetie shook her head, "Sleep now, play later." After a minute, the baby finally went to sleep, lost in his pleasant dreams. Future Sweetie Belle smiled, then felt concerned. "I hope I can raise him well."

"I'm here for you," Future Pinkie said, hugging her friend a bit.

Future Sweetie Belle offered a smile, "I know, thank you Pinkie." She looked back at her baby. "I'm sure we'll be great mothers."

"Of course, damn sure won't be easy but we'll get through it. I look forward to helping you raise him, he's already such a good boy, adorable too," Future Pinkie said.

"Yeah, he takes after his father after all," Future Sweetie said, then started blushing at the memory of Peter.

Future Pinkie looked curious, "Do you still love him?"

Future Sweetie looked surprised, "Do I what?"

"Love him? Do you still love Peter?" Future Pinkie asked.

Future Sweetie wasn't sure how to answer the question, she knew it's foolish to love Peter but she can't deny it either.

"I don't really know, I mean he did give me my baby, even if he didn't intend to. That baby is the greatest gift I could have gotten, plus I've always had a crush on him," Future Sweetie said with a blush. "I think I might be in love with him still, but I know it won't ever happen."

Future Pinkie pitied Future Sweetie, she remembers how much her friend liked Peter, all the hope he would give the others, she too cared a lot for Peter. Maybe she too could have fallen in love with him if she had the chance, she just never saw him that way. He was always just a friend, a great friend, one she cares deeply about, but she never loved him like that. He did help her smile again, and he's a main reason Sweetie Belle is smiling. She took another look at the baby, he did seem to resemble Peter a bit, even the same adorable smile.

Future Pinkie nuzzled Future Sweetie's cheek, "It's ok if you still love him, he did give you such a wonderful baby. In a way I love him for that too, maybe not the same way you do but still."

Future Sweetie Belle hugged Future Pinkie close, "Thanks, don't worry, I love you as well. I do wish this baby had a father though."

"Maybe I can help you, I'm sure there's a decent stallion in this world," Future Pinkie said.

"Or another world, like Twilight has," Future Sweetie Belle said.

"Is there even a way for us to access another world? If we did, I wonder if it would be a future world?" Future Pinkie asked.

"I don't care if I meet someone from the present world or a future world, but I guess if you're with me then I'm fine," Future Sweetie Belle said.

"You're sweet, cute too. I could probably be with you myself," Future Pinkie teased.

Future Sweetie Belle blushed, "Come on Pinkie, you're more like a sister than somepony for me to be in love with."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Future Pinkie said. "Let's not worry about it right now, go get some rest."

Future Sweetie Belle nodded and went to bed, Future Pinkie Pie wondering if there truly is another world for them to access. A couple of possibilities exist, ones they may soon realize.

In the present timeline, that's something Sunset Shimmer hopes to achieve, accessing the Capcom world.

"I just know I'm getting closer, just you all wait, I'll make this happen," Sunset said.

Discord however, had a bit of trouble when trying to access the Dragon World.

"Um...something tells me I wasn't suppose to do that, I hope that God of Destruction is understanding," Discord said, putting the crystal ball away for now. "He might not like having been woken up early though, I hope this won't cause any trouble for those Saiyans."

Things weren't going so well for either Sunset or Discord, they will have to keep trying it seems. They only hope they can succeed in that.


	22. Sweet Relaxing

Sugarcube Corner the next day was really busy. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were munching down a lot of food, mostly sweets. Johnny stood near Rainbow Dash to make sure she didn't get too carried away, same with Remy and Apple Bloom for Applejack.

The two mares eventually came to one sweet, one both really wanted, but as they reached for it, they realized they each wanted the same thing. Both of them glared at each other, ready to attack.

Johnny, Remy and Apple Bloom got a bit concerned.

"Now ladies, let's compromise, you each can get half," Johnny suggested.

The two mares glared angrily at Johnny which made him slowly back away, causing Remy to step in. "Look there's only one and it's not fair for only one of you to get it, now I suggest-"

Remy too was silenced by the glares, this time with snarls following.

Apple Bloom groaned, "Let me handle this, it's probably just a mare thing." She approached the two, "Listen, ah know yer both in a foul mood, but fighting about this isn't gonna-"

"I SAW IT FIRST!" Rainbow shouted.

"YOU NUTS!? AH SAW IT FIRST!" Applejack shouted.

"YOU WANNA GO COUNTRY GIRL!?" Rainbow shouted.

"BRING IT ON WONDER-DOLT!" Applejack shouted.

Before it can get out of hoof, Johnny stepped in to hold back Rainbow Dash while Remy and Apple Bloom went in to hold back Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash! You need to calm yourself!" Johnny shouted.

"Come on Applejack! Please don't make this any worse than it needs to be!" Remy pleaded.

As this happened, Mrs. Cake approached the group with a look of disapproval, "Listen ladies, I know being pregnant gets your hormones out of line, I've been there, but if you don't calm down I am gonna have to ask you to leave. I will get more treats for you but you're just gonna have to be patient!"

The two mares gave up and sat away from each other, with Johnny, Remy and Apple Bloom feeling relieved.

Mrs. Cake had a satisfied smile and turned to the others, "Sometimes you have to just take charge in a situation like this."

"Did Mr. Cake do that with you?" Johnny asked.

Mrs. Cake scoffed, "No, but it would have helped." She trotted off, leaving the ponies at a loss for words.

Peter called from the other side of the room, "Not so easy is it!?"

Johnny, Remy and Apple Bloom glared at Peter, then each tossed a piece of cake at him.

Mayday giggled a bit at everything, then looked at Applejack and Rainbow Dash, seeing their bellies getting much bigger. "To think, babies are gonna come out of them...wish I knew how though." She looked around to see if Deadpool was nearby, though he was busy setting up a prank on Logan, one Mayday knew he was gonna regret.

She felt somepony nudge her, so she turned around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake's son Pound Cake holding out a tray of cookies.

"I made these, with the help of my sister, I thought you might wanna try them."

Mayday could tell he looked a little nervous despite how confident he tried to sound, she guessed that he was worried how the food would taste, figuring he wants to be a baker like his parents.

"Ok, I'll try one." She grabbed a cookie and took one bite. It took her a lot to prevent herself from cringing from how bad it was, it even tasted a little burnt. She didn't wanna hurt his feelings however so she faked a smile. "Wow, um, this is really tasty, the best cookies I've ever eaten" Mayday said, doing her best not to maintain her smile despite the bad taste from the cookie.

Luckily Pound Cake seemed to believe her, "Wow really!? I'll make more then!"

Mayday's eyes widened, "Um wait a minute, I-"

"I'm so glad you like it, I made these especially for you, so it means a lot you found them tasty, I'll make some so you can eat every day," Pound Cake said with a slight blush on his face.

Mayday nervously giggled, "That's so nice..."

Pound Cake trotted off, "I'll be back with more soon!"

"Ok, you do that then," Mayday said with a nervous laugh, then groaned once he had left. "Aw great."

Trixie walked to Mayday while shaking her head, "Let me guess, you didn't like how they tasted, but you told him you liked it anyway."

"I didn't wanna hurt his feelings, he said he made them for me, why only me though?" Mayday wondered.

"I have a reason but it's too early to tell if it's accurate," Trixie said, knowing full well why the colt seemed to wanna make something for Mayday. "Still telling him they were the best you've ever eaten wasn't the way to go."

"So next time just tell him the truth, even if it hurts his feelings and he starts crying and then I'm the worse filly in the world because I ruined the dreams of a young colt and-"

"Mayday!" Trixie interrupted. "You're starting to sound like your father. Now listen, next time tell him that you appreciate the thought but not to make so many for you, otherwise you'll grow tired of them."

Mayday blinked in realization, "That would be better, why didn't I think of that?"

"Guess you really are like your father," Trixie said and trotted off.

Mayday looked confused, "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" She looked over to Peter as he licked the frosting off his face from the cake that was thrown at him. "Why is he so weird...? Oh no, am I gonna be that weird?"

Fluttershy sat alone near the food, wondering about the situation with Future Sweetie Belle. Logan took a seat next to her, "You alright darling?"

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about Sweetie Belle and Pinkie Pie, the future ones of course. More the talk we had about their baby. You think telling them to wait was the right decision?" Fluttershy asked.

Logan shrugged, "Time will tell, but I think it was the best thing to do now, Peter's too busy to worry about something like this."

"I guess you're right," Fluttershy said, then noticed the modern Sweetie Belle sitting with Rarity and Bobby. "Amazing to know that in another timeline, that little filly is a mother."

Logan looked to Sweetie Belle, "They gotta grow up sometime, besides this Sweetie Belle isn't that little, in a few years she'll reach the other one in size."

"I guess you're right, it's just hard for me to imagine her as all grown up, imagine how Rarity would feel too. Being a big sister myself I know how weird she would feel to know that in another world, her sister's a mother. It would be weird for if I saw my brother as a father, and he's a grown pony" Fluttershy said.

"It'd be weird if he becomes a father at all in any world, who'd wanna date that dimwit?" Logan said, barely paying attention to how he was saying it. He then noticed the look of disapproval on Fluttershy's face. "What?"

"I've asked you to be nicer when talking about my brother," Fluttershy said, her voice showing signs of anger.

"Come on, even you find him annoying!" Logan argued.

"Even if he is, he's still my little brother Logan, you know how I feel about you saying things like that about him!" Fluttershy said.

"Pardon me for not liking a guy who keeps wanting to style my mane because it's 'Not Cool Enough' or 'Too wild bro', I really don't care how my mane looks!" Logan said.

"He's just trying to help! Is it that hard to say something nice about my brother!?" Fluttershy said.

"Kinda," Logan bluntly said.

"Logan!"

As the two continued to argue, Laura rolled her eyes having listened nearby. "How many times are those two gonna argue about Fluttershy's dorky brother?"

"I'm starting to see why she never mentions him, seems like he causes her a lot of frustration," Lightning said.

"Probably," Laura said, looking over to the arguing couple.

Nearby Sunset sat back and drank out of a cup, still thinking about Ryu and the Capcom Portal. Luna, who had stayed in Ponyville as well for the night, could tell she was distracted. "Tell me, why do you like Ryu?"

Sunset shrugged, "I'm not sure, there's just something about him that's so appealing. For one he's really handsome, and I can relate to him. We both want to be the best, we both have a pony as a goal to wanna be as good at or better than, for him it's Peter and for me it's Twilight, and we've both struggled with a type of dark magic."

"He doesn't seem like the affectionate type though," Luna said.

"Probably not, doesn't mean it's not worth it. Not every guy can be like Peter, but he has that certain charm to him," Sunset said.

Luna continued to eat her cake, "Still, what can his allies offer? I believe all those in Peter's world are fine as it is."

"I'm sure there's a lot to learn from Ryu's world as well," Sunset said.

Luna sighed, "I just hope they don't bring or cause any more problems than we need."

Mr. Cake walked through the back of his store to grab some more treats, then noticed Deadpool slammed through the wall.

"What happened this time?" Mr. Cake asked as if not surprised.

"Tried to prank Logan, he didn't find it funny," Deadpool answered.

Mr. Cake rolled his eyes and pulled Deadpool out the wall. "Please be more careful."

"I'll do my best boss," Deadpool said with a smile, causing Mr. Cake to fake a smile of his own.

Nearby Maud was watching with Pinkie, "Is there a reason your husband's like that?"

"Not really, he's just random I guess," Pinkie said.

Maud nodded, "Are you two gonna have kids yourselves?"

"Maybe, we're still figuring that out. But I bet it would be super duper fun to be a mom!" Pinkie said.

"Just do this carefully, I'm sure being a mom is harder than it looks," Maud said.

"We got this, don't worry," Pinkie reassured.

The families soon started going home, Rarity saying good-bye as she walked home with Sweetie Belle and Bobby.

"I pity Johnny and Remy," Bobby said. "Looks like expecting a kid isn't easy at all."

"As to be expected, but we know deep down they're really excited," Rarity said.

"I'm sure they are, but the work that goes with it," Bobby said.

"That will happen with us when we have kids though Bobby," Rarity said.

"When are you two gonna have kids?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"When we're ready to," Rarity said, then turned to Bobby. "Though if we're gonna have a baby, we would need to do it soon then."

"How soon?" Bobby asked.

Rarity blushed, "A few weeks from now. Only if you're ready to though."

Bobby started to think, occasionally looking to the other two pregnant mares and their husbands. The work looks hard, though maybe he can do a better job than them.

With Remy, he was walking home with Applejack, not gonna be an easy walk but he'll get there.

"Want me to carry you?" Remy asked.

"No offense, but ah don't think yer strong enough to get me to Sweet Apple Acres. I'm fine though, ah can handle the trip. Mah hooves ain't exactly soft after all," Applejack said while walking slowly.

Apple Bloom also stayed close to her, "Don't worry, I'm here fer ya as well."

Applejack felt at ease knowing she had two ponies that cared this much for her and her expecting child. She should expect no less from her husband and little sister.

"Thanks Apple Bloom, you too Remy. It won't be much longer, more eager to carry this baby on mah back rather than in mah belly," Applejack said.

"I'll help carry yer baby too," Apple Bloom said.

"Ah know you will," Applejack said, rubbing her sister's mane. She then turned to Remy to kiss his cheek. "Ah love ya both."

Remy blushed at that, "Love you too Applejack, and you Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom turned to Johnny and Rainbow Dash, "Hopefully they're just fine themselves."

As Johnny walked Rainbow Dash home, she still felt a little cranky again.

"Do we have muffins at home?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Johnny shook his head, "I don't think so."

Rainbow Dash stopped to glare at him, "Then get me some muffins! I want some muffins now!"

"Um, don't you think you've eaten enough?" Johnny asked. That was the wrong question for him to ask.

Rainbow looked him right in the eyes, "I, want, muffins, NOW!"

Johnny gulped as he looked into the angry eyes of his wife. "Sure thing."

He had rushed back to Sugarcube Corner as Rainbow Dash stood there angrily. She then looked to the side and saw Derpy.

"Hey, try not to hog all the muffins from that store, I like my muffins too." Rainbow snarled a Derpy, freaking the mare out. "Then again, I've never been pregnant so what do I know?" Derpy said with a nervous giggle and flew off.

It didn't take long for Johnny to return with muffins, luckily with help from Scootaloo.

"Don't worry Johnny, I can handle the muffins, just help Rainbow Dash."

"You're the best Scootaloo," Johnny said, helping Rainbow Dash walk.

"I want one now," Rainbow said.

"Scoots?" Johnny said.

"On it," Scootaloo said, getting a muffin to Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy walked home as well, still a little unhappy from her conversation before. Logan also walked, keeping a distance from Fluttershy, knowing she wasn't too happy and didn't wanna risk her getting angry. Some things even Logan wouldn't dare try.

Laura and Lightning followed him closely.

"You really messed up old man," Laura said.

"Think she'll be mad long?" Lightning asked.

"It'll pass, fer now I'm just letting her have some distance, let her blow off some steam," Logan said.

Laura laughed a bit, "Can't believe that such a shy mare can make you feel so nervous."

"It's called not making your wife any angrier than she needs to be," Logan said.

"Right, man you heroes and your wives, something none of you can handle very well," Laura taunted, much to Logan's annoyance.

The Parker-Sparkle also started making their way home along with Scott, Luna and Sunset. Mayday was still carrying a batch of Pound Cake's cookies, even though she wanted to just toss them out.

"I'll have more for you tomorrow Mayday! I'm gonna try out a new flavor!" Pound Cake called out and went inside before she could say anything.

Mayday groaned a little, "Lucky me..."

As they walked, Peter looked to Mayday, "What's that all about?"

"Pound Cake made me some cookies, wanna try?" Mayday asked in a droning sort of way.

Peter grabbed one and tasted it, nearly spitting it back out. "Wow, you actually like this stuff Mayday? You have a weird sense of taste."

Mayday slightly glared at her father, "I don't like them daddy, but I can't tell Pound Cake that, it'll hurt his feelings. Luckily Auntie Trixie told me what I should do."

"Your Auntie Trixie knows a way to say something without upsetting another pony? That's surprising," Peter said, earning a glare from Trixie.

"Like you're one to talk. Anyway Pound Cake has taken a liking to your daughter, since he made those cookies especially for her..." Trixie winked a little for Peter to understand.

"Huh?" Unfortunately he did not.

Trixie rolled her eyes, "You're so dense."

Twilight seemed to understand and had a small blush, "Aw, that's so adorable."

"What is?" Peter asked, still confused.

Janet shook her head, "Good thing you're married Peter, you're so hopeless." She faced the baby on her back. "Your Uncle Peter's so silly."

Hope giggled a bit, causing Peter to feel even more annoyed, "Come on, I wanna know!"

"I'd like to know as well, why are you all being weird?" Mayday asked.

"Yup, Mayday is Peter's daughter for sure," Spike joked, causing the others to start laughing, much to the annoyance of Peter and Mayday.

"Daddy what's going on!?" Mayday asked.

"I really don't know!" Peter whined.

Scott chuckled, "Don't worry Pete, it happens."

Luna and Sunset themselves pitied Peter and Mayday, though they too found the idea that Pound Cake likes Mayday cute.

"Even Mayday has a chance for happiness...if only I were that lucky," Luna said.

Scott looked over at Luna, a little curious by what she meant.

"Same, I really need to open that portal," Sunset said.

Scott started to wonder, "Are there any other portals that can be opened?"

"Don't ask," Luna said. "I somehow feel that attempting that wouldn't be ideal. Fortunately nopony else is attempting to do so."

Not too far off, Discord looked curious about something. "So...now there's a Super Saiyan God? I really need to see how strong this is against Peter, though unfortunately I'm having the same luck Sunset is having with her Capcom portal. I'd offer to help her but I doubt she would allow that. I have to try another plan."

The Parker-Sparkle family had continued to make their way home, though something nagged inside Peter, as if he could sense certain trouble. He only hoped it was nothing, though at least The Avengers weren't too far away that they couldn't handle it. Still, he wonders what's to come.


	23. Family Growth-More Babies

Months had passed by, nothing major had really happened aside from the heroes still getting used to Equestria, though by this point they're all just about ready, but one thing certain heroes weren't totally prepared for.

At Sweet Apple Acres Remy is bringing in a load of apples. "Man that's some hard work, but worth it in the end at least, just a little bit more and-"

"Remy!"

Remy looked around and saw Apple Bloom make her way over, "What's wrong?"

"It's Applejack! She's having the baby!" Apple Bloom said.

Remy's eyes widened, "Wait now! Are you sure!?"

"Kinda!"

Remy looked like he was gonna panic, "Oh wow, my Applejack's gonna have the baby...I'm gonna be a father!" Remy started to pant nervously, "Ok, stay calm Remy, you know what to do..." He grabbed Apple Bloom by her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "WHAT DO I DO!"

"Snap out of it!" Apple Bloom said while slapping Remy. "You need to get a grip!"

Remy rubbed his face, "Ow, you hit hard."

"Comes with the Apple Bucking, anyway we need to get Applejack to Ponyville Hospital," Apple Bloom said.

Remy nodded, "Right, ok is her cart ready?"

"Big Mac's getting it, you and I are gonna get Applejack on the cart and we gonna take her to the hospital, think you can handle that?" Apple Bloom asked.

Remy nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"Let's hurry, come on," Apple Bloom said and rushed over to where Applejack is, with Remy following closely behind.

Big Mac had gotten the wagon set while Remy and Apple Bloom assisted Applejack.

"You ok there?" Remy asked.

"I'm fine, just help me onto the cart please," Applejack said.

Remy quickly got Applejack on the cart with Apple Bloom helping. The two managed to get her on board and get her comfortable. Apple Bloom sat next to her, "Alright Remy, go help Big Mac pull the cart, I'm gonna keep Applejack company and make sure she's doing alright."

"Sure thing little sis," Remy said and went next to Big Mac, "Ready big bro?"

Big Mac nodded, "Eeyup."

The two stallions pulled the cart as Apple Bloom helped Applejack through her pregnancy.

"Remember to breath sis, it's gonna hurt fer a bit but soon the baby will be out of yer belly and in yer hooves. I'll help ya through this,," Apple Bloom said.

"How are you so knowledgeable about this?" Applejack asked.

"Ah asked Twilight, she even gave me a book," Apple Bloom said.

Applejack glared, "It didn't say how to get pregnant did it?"

Apple Bloom blushed, "Ah already know that part! Ah ain't gonna get pregnant, Rumble's not even ready to do that with me yet."

"He better not be, neither should you!" Applejack said.

Apple Bloom groaned, "Just do your dang breathing!"

The Apples weren't the only ones expecting that day though, in the clouds Rainbow Dash had only one thing to say.

"JOHNNY! THE BABY'S COMING!"

"NOW!?"

"YES NOW! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE YELLING!?"

"...Not even gonna answer that."

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing dear!" Johnny then started to panic and freak out, he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. "Great, what do I do first!? Get her to the hospital, yeah that's smart, but how!?"

At that moment, the doorbell had rung. He rushed to open it and saw Scootaloo.

"Hey Johnny, I heard some yelling, do you need help with something?"

"Oh Scootaloo, I'm so glad you're here!" Johnny said, pulling her into a hug, causing the young filly to feel a bit awkward.

"Johnny what's wrong? What do you need help with?" Scootaloo asked.

Johnny broke the hug, "Rainbow Dash is having the baby and I'm not sure what do to!"

Scootaloo's eyes widened. "Whoa seriously!? Ok don't worry, I'll go get Twilight and Rainbow Dash's parents, do you have that transport wagon?"

"Transport wagon?" Johnny looked to see what Scootaloo meant in the corner of the home, "Forgot about that, Twilight gave that to me a while back." Johnny turned back to Scootaloo, "Go quickly, I'm gonna get Rainbow Dash to Ponyville Hospital."

"Sure thing," Scootaloo said and flew off as Johnny went to Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, let's get you in that wagon," Johnny said and tried lifting her, she was heavier than she looked. "This is gonna be a problem..."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Let me, I can still fly a bit." Rainbow flapped her wings enough to land in the wagon.

Johnny sighed and propped in on his shoulders, "Alright, let's go!"

Before long he had flown her to Ponyville Hospital. Helps having speed to help when there's not enough muscle.

Later on both Applejack and Rainbow Dash have been taken to their rooms, which happened to be next to each other. In one room Applejack is in bed, breathing heavily as Remy, Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom stayed by her side. In the other room, Johnny and Scootaloo are with Rainbow Dash alongside her parents, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles.

Applejack seems to be handling it better, taking her breaths and trying to stay calm, as opposed to Rainbow Dash who's screaming so loudly that everypony within a five mile radius can hear.

Twilight and the others are all waiting outside, hoping this goes well.

"Man I really should have brought some ear plugs, didn't think anypony could beat out Twilight or Janet," Peter said, earning a clonk on the head from Twilight.

"Shut up."

Janet shook her head disapprovingly and focused on the screaming, "He's not wrong, was I this loud?"

"Kinda," Peter said, getting a slight glare from Twilight. "What? She asked!"

Janet shrugged, "True, I did."

Moments later, Granny Smith had arrived. "Sorry I'm late, the others just rushed her to this here hospital without much of a warning. Don't blame them though, when the baby wants to come, it's gonna come. Is she in the room already?"

"Oh, hi Granny Smith, yeah they're inside, you can go join them if you'd like," Peter said.

She heard some loud yelling and got nervous, "That Applejack's got quite the yell don't she? Never heard her cry this loudly though."

"That's not Applejack, that's Rainbow Dash," Twilight said.

"Oh...she giving birth too? Busy day," Granny Smith said.

In Applejack's room, she's still panting and breathing hard. "Dang, this ain't gonna be easy."

"You got this Applejack, you're a strong mare after all, Remy always found that attractive about you," Remy said.

"There's nothing you can't do Applejack" Apple Bloom said.

"Just keep going baby sister, you got this," Big Macintosh encouraged.

Applejack nodded with a slight smile, "Guess so, I'll do it. Ah want this baby out of me, I'm gonna hold mah baby in the next five minutes! Get ready, I'm gonna get to work here!"

Remy grabbed her hoof, "I'll be with you the whole way."

Applejack nodded and went through with what she said, working hard to get the baby out. It wasn't easy for her, but she didn't care, she was too determined to mind the pain much.

In the other room, Rainbow Dash seemed to be taking it worse. "AAAHHH! This is so much pain!"

The others covered their ears, the screaming being a lot for them.

"Heh, kind of a loud screamer huh?" Bow asked. "Best at having a baby."

"You said it dear," Windy Whistles said. "Best, birth-giver-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash shouted, freaking out her parents. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING THE BEST! I WANT THIS BABY OUT NOW!"

"Bow, Windy, I love how you both love to cheer everything Rainbow Dash does, but I don't think she's in the mood for that," Johnny said.

The two nervously nodded.

"Right, sorry, not the time for that I guess," Bow said.

Rainbow Dash turned to her mother, looking really upset. "I'm so sorry mom!"

"Sorry about what dear!?" Windy asked.

"I put you through this didn't I? I put you through this pain! I didn't realize how much it hurt!" Rainbow said. getting tear eyed.

"It's nothing to be sorry about dear!" Windy said. "The pain was worth it to me, because after it was over, I held you in my hooves. That moment means more to me than you could imagine!"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "I love you mom, thanks for always being there for me in my important moments! Especially this one!"

"Oh honey, of course I'll be there for you," Windy said, holding her daughter's hoof. "I can't wait to see my grandchild."

Johnny chuckled a bit, "That's cute, your wife's so awesome Bow."

"Where do you think Rainbow Dash got it from...well half of it," Bow slightly boasted.

Rainbow Dash felt some pain, "I need this baby out of me! But it hurts so much!"

Johnny approached her from the other side. "Rainbow Dash, remember what I've always told you. You're the toughest mare I know, you always overcome a challenge! This is no different! Didn't you say you wanted to give birth before Applejack did!?

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah, I did."

"Endure the pain, once it's over our baby's gonna be born. It hurts but you're more than tough enough to handle that! Show me that awesome confidence I love about you! It's time for our awesome baby to come to this world! Show them Rainbow Dash!" Johnny shouted.

Rainbow Dash suddenly got a more determined look in her eye, "You're right! I gotta be tougher! I'm Rainbow Dash! The most awesome pony in Equestria!" She began to start. "I'm gonna show the world my baby! I'm gonna give my parents the best grandchild of all time! If my baby's gonna be awesome, I gotta show how it's done, right at the moment of it's birth!"

Johnny felt relieved, Rainbow Dash seemed to stop complaining and began to feel more determined and confident. "Alright Dashie! Show our baby what awesome is! Make it their first word!"

"Come on Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo encouraged.

"Go for it!" Bow and Windy said.

Rainbow Dash nodded and smiled with determination, "It's coming, get ready!"

It wasn't long before screaming from both rooms were heard. The others outside became very curious.

"You almost got this Applejack!" they heard Remy shout.

"Come on sis!" they heard Apple Bloom shout.

"Go for it Dashie!" they heard Johnny shout.

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash worked hard, each letting out one big scream before the sound of crying was heard. They had both given birth to their foals. The doctor ponies had come out to let the others know, and for their convenience, both mothers were moved to a bigger room which they shared.

Applejack had given birth to a nice healthy baby colt while Rainbow Dash had a young filly.

Remy, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith sat near Applejack, Remy feeling proud to finally see his son while Apple Bloom and Big Mac were so happy to see her nephew. Granny Smith felt pride for her granddaughter, seeing her with a baby of her own meant a lot to the Apple elder.

At the other bed, Johnny is seen sitting next to Rainbow Dash, admiring the fact that he has a daughter, plus feeling relieved that Rainbow Dash stopped screaming. Bow and Windy had tears in their eyes as they looked at their grandchild and Scootaloo looked happy to see the baby of a pony she considers her older sister.

The Parker-Sparkle family also looked happy to see the two babies having been born.

"So, what are their names?" Peter asked.

Applejack looked down at her baby, "His name is Oliver Apple, it's a name Remy himself picked out."

"I only picked the Oliver part, you picked the Apple," Remy pointed out.

Peter chuckled, "She picked the Apple, good one."

Remy rolled his eyes a little, but decided to let it pass, he was in too good of a mood, plus he kinda set that up himself without thinking about it.

"Well I think name is cute, I like it," Twilight said.

"Yeah, it is," Peter said and then turned to Rainbow Dash. "What about your daughter's name?"

Rainbow Dash rocked her baby, "Her name is Firefly, Firefly Storm,"

"A name Dashie picked out I should say," Johnny said.

"Firefly, sounds fitting," Peter said.

"Definitely," Johnny said, stroking his baby's mane. "This is awesome, I'm a dad, now I know how you feel Peter."

"Same here, me and Applejack got ourselves a great young Apple to call family," Remy said.

Big Macintosh looked down at his new nephew, "Eeyup."

Scootaloo looked to Rainbow Dash's baby, "She's gonna be awesome, like her parents."

Windy and Bow looked on in happiness as they soflty said, "Greatest Grandchild of all time."

Later on the rest of their friends came to see the babies, both Rainbow Dash and Applejack were sitting while holding their foals, both their husbands nearby and looking over the babies.

"We're so happy for you two, what's it like being mothers?" Fluttershy asked.

"Considering we've only been mothers fer about an hour, I'd say it's a really great feeling to have," Applejack said.

"Totally, to think this baby in my hooves is mine, that I carried her for what felt like a year and now she's here for the world to see," Rainbow said.

"That'll happen," Twilight said. "It's an amazing feeling, I'm sure your husbands wll agree."

All the ponies noticed that both Johnny and Remy look to be in tears, they can barely hold back their excitement.

"I have a little boy, I never thought I'd see the day," Remy said.

"Same here bro...my daughter is so beautiful, just like her mother," Johnny said, stroking Firefly's mane.

Rarity got their attention, "Any tips on how to handle your pregnancy?"

Peter looked curious, "Any reason you ask Rarity?"

Rarity had a smug smile, "Because I wanna prepare for the next year."

All the ponies in the room looked to her with a surprised look on their face.

"You mean you...and Bobby," Peter started saying.

Bobby put his hoof around Rarity, "You bet, months from now she's gonna be feeling exactly how Applejack and Rainbow Dash are feeling."

Twilight immediately ran to Rarity, "You're pregnant!? You're gonna have a baby!? That's so exciting!"

All the ponies went to offer congratulations to Bobby and Rarity, even Applejack congratulated her from where she was sitting. Rainbow Dash, however, felt different.

"You trying to compete with me Rarity!?" Rarity glared at Rainbow Dash, as did most of the other ponies, including her parents, causing her to feel awkward. "I mean...yay for Rarity," Rainbow said and offered a worried smile.

"Remember Rainbow Dash, there's a time to be competitive and a time not to be," Bow reminded.

"Sure thing dad," Rainbow Dash said.

Bow chuckled a bit, "But I can't blame you, you just have a lot of spirit."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Rainbow will be Rainbow, gotta love her though. Still this is your moment, as well as Applejack's, so let's celebrate you two."

The ponies continued their congratulations to the two couples. More babies of Superheroes in Equestria, and more to come. Such happiness couldn't be explained with words for them.


	24. Vacation Time Part I

The next two months was eventful for all the ponies. First for the Parker-Sparkle family, little Hope had grown a bit more, getting better at walking on her own. Having been born a unicorn, she had moments where she would do bursts of magic, something Twilight had warned them about.

Luckily the two had help from all of their family members, especially Peter and Twilight, who knew how to deal with babies, Twilight being born a Unicorn herself, she knew how to handle the magical outbursts.

Mayday had to deal with the sudden affection of Pound Cake. It's gone on for a while, he always seemed to be making her treats. She thought by telling him she didn't want some everyday it would get him to tone it down, but instead he makes it at least once a week for her. Now she doesn't know how to handle this without hurting his feelings.

Her parents and Trixie offered her some guidance, telling her that sometimes she has to be honest sometimes, even if she risks hurting somepony's feelings.

Rarity was showing signs of her pregnancy, though it was minimal. She could still do her work, despite Bobby occasionally asking her to not work too hard. Rarity loves her husband's care but he can be a little too protective, which is somewhat annoying for her. Fortunately Sweetie Belle had been around more to help with the work, plus she had some advice from her mother on pregnancy, which helped a bit.

Applejack and Remy had their start as parents and it was quite exciting for them. Oliver was born an Earth Pony, meaning he'll develop some great strength. He's already shown some interest in Apple bucking, as he normally watches his parents do it, and always claps whenever he sees his mother buck a load of Apples out of a tree.

Applejack loved her colt very much, she constantly showered him with her motherly love, and she loved having him outside whenever she would buck apples. She knew he was gonna be a little mama's boy, much to Remy's concern. It's great that he and Applejack will very likely have such a great mother-child relationship, though he hopes Applejack won't get carried away like she's been known to do when it came to looking out for her little sister.

Remy of course was a great father to his son, often showing off his kinetic powers to his son and watched as his son tried to imitate his movements. Remy then started to wonder if his son had the X-Gene, if he too is a mutant. Remy's not worried, his son lives in a great world, so it wouldn't be as tough for him.

Apple Bloom loved her nephew, she would often let him ride on her back as she galloped around Sweet Apple Acres. She also helped out a lot with him, such as being the usual foalsitter if Remy and Applejack had to go somewhere. Apple Bloom even made a promise to get him his Cutie Mark once he was old enough.

With Rainbow Dash and Johnny, it was a little different. Their daughter Firefly was definitely theirs as she had a bad habit of throwing tantrums and being sassy. Every time Johnny tried to feed her, she would throw the plate at his head and laugh. Whenever Rainbow Dash tried to bathe her, she would splash water in her mother's face, much to her amusement. Even getting her to fall asleep was a pain as it would take her forever to lay down, sometimes even waking up in the middle of the night and crying. Johnny and Rainbow Dash did not get a lot of sleep and it really affected their mood.

Bow and Windy did their best to help, usually offering to watch over the baby so Johnny and Rainbow Dash could have time to rest. They were used to overly energetic babies, they believe Firefly is no different than Rainbow Dash as a baby, so they had a better idea on what to do with her, though it still wasn't easy, Rainbow Dash certainly wasn't.

Their daughter was also born a Pegasus, and had moments of randomly flying around, making it that much harder for her parents to keep up with her. This filly was becoming a real headache for the couple, they only hoped they could get better.

Scootaloo tried helping as well, though she could barely handle this baby, plus whenever it started flying, it flew really fast. Scootaloo might be able to fly now, but she's still not fast enough to catch up to this baby. Johnny already believed this baby could potentially surpass himself and Rainbow Dash when it came to flying.

Tony Stark's business had grown a lot to the point where it had expanded to other cities. He still had Coco Pommel at his side, making things a lot easier for him, despite some of the morons he's been dealing with.

Sunset Shimmer had been working tirelessly to open the portal to Capcom, but there was just something about it that made it too difficult and doesn't know what it is. She vows to see Ryu again, and though she worries she won't get that, she won't stop trying.

Discord had been attempting to reach the Saiyans still, but he worried about getting the attention of the Godly beings there. He didn't wanna cause too much trouble, it won't go along with his plan. Maybe he should try to speak with Sunset Shimmer, or at least help her goals, the more portals there are, the weaker the link between the worlds get.

Even the Avengers had to keep busy, while things were usually calm, there were moments where their assistance was needed. One in particular involved them having to keep a dragon away from Ponyville. The dragon was huge, but that didn't intimidate the Avengers as they did their best to keep the dragon away.

"Come on team! That town needs our help!" Cap said, using his shield to block a fire blast.

Stark flew around, blasting the creature a bit with his Ion lasers, "Not the first time we've fought a dragon, but they're still tough each time!"

Carol also flew around to blast the creature with her powers, "This thing's pretty stubborn I'll say that much."

The dragon had swatted at The Avengers, missing them narrowly each time. Thor had flown to the dragon and fired some thunder at it, though the dragon held out it's claws to block the attack, though still leaving a mark.

"Such a stubborn creature!" Thor continued to attack with his hammer.

Cap rushed over and threw his shield at the dragon's face, though that merely annoyed it as it slammed it's fist down on Cap, the Avengers leader dodging it narrowly.

The dragon again went to attack, but suddenly his hands were all webbed up. The dragon looked to see Peter making his way over, running at the dragon and doing a jumping kick to it's face, stumbling it back.

Peter landed next to Cap, "Am I too late?"

Cap shook his head, "Not really, we're glad you're here, maybe this can end a little quicker."

The dragon again marched toward The Avengers, but Iron Man blasted it in the face, then Thor threw a hammer at his jaw.

"Easy guys, we don't wanna hurt it too badly, we just need it to go back to it's home," Peter said.

"Well it keeps going to your home over there, so that's not working out too well," Stark said.

The dragon recovered and punched down at them, but they all dodged. Peter managed to web the dragons hand to the ground, leaving it stuck.

"Sorry, not gonna let you potentially destroy my town, kinda live there with my family," Peter said.

The Dragon shot some fire at Peter, though he jumped out the way as Carol punched his face. The Dragon again tried to slam down, but Carol moved out the way, causing him to miss and Peter webbing his other hand down.

The dragon struggled to break the webbing, but it wasn't working. Peter shook his head disapprovingly. "Sorry big guy, this webbing was specifically designed to handle a dragon's strength, now unless you wanna spend time here and-WHOA!"

Peter dodged the dragon fire. Stark rushed in and punched under it's jaw as Thor landed on top of it's muzzle.

Peter took this time to web the dragon's mouth shut, "Are you done!? Now you can stay like that or you can agree to go back wherever you came from!" The dragon glared angrily at Peter, making him groan. "If only Fluttershy wasn't afraid of dragons, maybe she can talk sense into him."

Cap looked to a group of oncoming ponies, "Actually that can happen, look."

Peter saw Twilight make her way over with Logan and Fluttershy, the latter looking a little freaked out.

"I really don't like dealing with dragons," Fluttershy admitted.

"I know you're afraid of them, but you have to try," Twilight said.

"Don't worry, I'm here few ya if anything funny happens," Logan reassured.

Fluttershy looked to them both, each offering a smile of encouragement. "Alright, I'll try then."

Fluttershy approached the dragon, who gave her an intimidating look. Fluttershy almost backed out, but she knew she had to be brave. Besides she has a look of her own. She flew over to the dragon and unleashed her Stare, causing the dragon to freak out a bit.

"That Stare of hers does wonders," Peter said.

Fluttershy spoke to the dragon, "Alright Mr. Dragon, I don't know why you're cranky, but you have to stop what you're doing. There's nothing for you in our town and it's not polite to step over the homes of other ponies. Now if you agree to leave, I can have my husband free you from my friend's webbing."

The dragon looked over to Logan, who showed off his claws, and an intimidating look that freaking the dragon out more.

"So, what will it be?" Fluttershy asked.

The dragon nodded it's head, so Fluttershy gave Logan the signal. The dragon was freed and quickly went away, back to it's home.

Cap sighed in relief, "Good work team, the town is safe again."

"Man so many dragons, how did you ponies handle them before?" Stark asked.

"The Wonderbolts usually did, at least before Peter came," Fluttershy said.

"I will say, it's nicer having some help with this type of stuff," Peter admitted.

"We're happy to help, it must make your life much easier," Cap said, putting his Shield on his back.

"Yeah, maybe one day I can go on a nice vacation without having to worry about saving the world," Peter admitted, somewhat joking.

That got Twilight's attention, "A vacation? That sounds fun!"

"A vacation would be nice, a good way for you to relax Peter. I wouldn't mind going somewhere with Logan myself," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, spending a week away from home at a nice resort, that would be cool," Peter said and sighed. "If only though."

"So why don't you?" Cap asked. "If you want to take some time to yourself, by all means go for it."

Peter shook his head, "Can't, gotta be alert. I mean I can go to the beach from time to time, but to spend a week away is too much."

"Peter, one reason we came to this world was to help you and make things easier. I think you and your family should take a vacation, maybe even your wife's friends if they want to," Cap said.

"Yeah, we can watch over Equestria for a week, we have plenty of help," Stark said.

Peter looked unsure, "But, I don't wanna dump my responsibilities on you."

Cap approached Peter, looking very serious, "Peter, you need some time to yourself, it's good for you. It's great that you wanna be a hero but sometimes you need to relax your mind, it can help you grow stronger. Don't worry about giving us your work, you've done so much for our world and this one, you deserve a chance to relax. Now don't make me give you a direct order to do so."

Peter still felt unsure, but he realized maybe Cap was right. While Equestria was a bit more safer than his world, he still always kept on high alert. Maybe a chance to relax would be good for him.

Twilight approached Peter as well, "It would be good for you Peter, you get too stressed out sometimes and I don't like seeing you get worried. Trust me a vacation would be a great thing for us, we can bring the whole family if you'd like."

Peter tapped his chin, "That would be nice." Peter shrugged and gave in. "Alright Cap, I'll take you up on that."

Cap smiled, "Good, anyway since the situation here is resolved maybe you should go back to your home and tell the rest of your family."

"I will," Peter said and turned to Twilight, "Let's go honey."

Twilight nodded and turned to Peter, "Thank you for your help Captain."

As the Parker-Sparkle couple went back as Fluttershy approached Logan, "Maybe we should take a nice vacation, what do you say?"

Logan shrugged, "Don't see why not."

As they also went home, Cap and the others returned to Canterlot to report a job well done to Celestia.

Back at the Parker-Sparkle home, Peter explained the idea of a vacation to everypony there.

"A vacation? That sounds really good, where to though?" Spike asked.

"Um, I don't know, maybe a beach house?" Peter suggested.

Janet squealed in excitement, "That sounds so fun, laying on the beach, getting a nice tan...might be hard because I have fur now but still, that sounds so relaxing."

"Maybe we can go for a nice swim together," Spike suggested.

"That too, wait what about Hope? Should she come too?" Janet asked.

"Sure, everypony can come, I'm sure there's stuff for Hope to do," Twilight said.

"We can only...Hope," Peter said and chuckled a bit. He stopped when he noticed the glare Spike and Janet gave him.

"What did we tell you about using our daughter's name as a pun?" Spike said, arms crossed angrily with Janet doing the same.

"Um...only do it if it's a good one?" Peter sheepishly said.

Everypony just glared hopelessly at Peter as he chuckled nervously.

Spike sighed, "Guess it can't be helped, Peter just loves his puns."

Janet shrugged, "I guess, besides I don't think Hope minds anyway."

"I hope she doesn't," Peter said and got another glare. "I swear I wasn't trying to make a pun that time!"

Trixie groaned, "Ignoring Peter's usual idiocy, I think a vacation would be a wonderful idea, the whole Parker-Sparkle and Van Dragon family can come."

"Maybe we can invite Rumble, we haven't seen him much lately and I miss having him around," Twilight said.

"I doubt he'll wanna come, or if Flitter and Cloudchaser would be ok with that," Peter said.

"We can just invite them too, it'll be fun," Twilight insisted. "Besides think of how happy Mayday would be, she loves him like a big brother, and we do love Rumble like a son so I think he counts as family."

Peter scratched his head at the whole 'son' idea. At this point he wouldn't consider Rumble much of a son anymore. He doesn't mind Rumble as a little buddy, but to call him his son nowadays doesn't really work too well anymore. Though it doesn't matter, he won't stop the idea of Rumble coming.

"So when do we go? How long do we stay?" Trixie asked.

Twilight used her magic to grab a calendar, "Let's see...oh, how about in five days? I can get some rooms and we can spend a whole week there, that sounds fun right?"

That got a unanimous 'yes', to which Twilight started making plans.

"Ok, we can start packing now so we'll be ready when the time comes, we'll get up at dawn and-" she was interrupted by some loud groans. "Is there a problem, Peter...Spike...Janet?"

"Why so early? It's just vacation, the point is to NOT get up early," Peter said.

"We wanna get there in time, when we get there then you can get some rest," Twilight said.

"By that does that mean you'll let us sleep in or are you gonna schedule some early morning stuff?" Peter asked, earning a glare from Twilight.

"Do you really wanna spend a week away from home just to sleep in Peter? What's the point of going on vacation then?" Twilight asked.

"Um, to relax, something I can't do if I have to get up before Celestia even raises the sun," Peter pointed out.

"He has a point," Spike said, earning a glare from Twilight which caused him to hide behind Janet.

Trixie sighed, she knew how to stop this. "Listen, my idea is that you let Peter sleep later than normal, maybe an extra two hours, so he has more sleep and it's still early enough to do some activities you may want him to do."

Twilight tapped her chin and nodded, "Sounds reasonable, alright we'll do that. BUT we're still getting up at dawn!"

Peter groaned, "Fine, you win dear."

Twilight smiled in victory and trotted off, "I'll go start packing, I should hope the rest of you do so as well."

Trixie also trotted off, "That sounds like a good idea, I suggest the three of you don't wait too long, though I won't be too surprised if you put it off until the morning of the vacation."

"Hey! We're not that lazy!" Janet said, then whispered to Spike. "Please don't let me forget."

"Don't worry, I help Twilight with her scheduling a lot, I kinda learned a lot from her," Spike insisted.

As the two mares left, Peter glumly shook his head, "Guess this can't be helped, a husband must do what he can to make his wife happy."

"Still, she could be a little more understanding, why does she have you get up early anyway?" Janet asked.

"It's just how she is, she likes having a really early start to the day," Peter said.

"She's been like that with me, though not as strict. Then again I'm not as lazy as you are Peter," Spike said.

"Huh!? You're totally lazy! You spend a lot of time sleeping when Twilight doesn't wake you up!" Peter complained.

"I don't sleep for half the day like you would if Twilight didn't wake you," Spike said.

Janet chuckled, "Peter, you really shouldn't sleep that much. I don't like waking up early either, and I personally wouldn't make Spike do that, but think of it this way. The earlier you're awake, the more time you spend with Twilight for the day. That would make her pretty happy I would say," Janet said.

Peter thought a moment, then nodded, "I guess."

"Don't forget your daughter, she'll be happy too," Spike said, then heard some crying. "Oh, speaking of daughters, better go see what Hope wants."

"She's either hungry or she needs to be changed," Janet said.

"Maybe both, come on," Spike said as he and Janet went to Hope's room.

Peter chuckled a bit before making his way to Mayday's room, "Better let Mayday know too, I'm sure she'll love this idea."

At Fluttershy's cottage, she's also explaining the whole vacation idea to her family.

"A vacation huh? Where too?" Lightning Dust asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe a nice and quiet nature reserve?" Fluttershy suggested.

"What do we do there?" Laura asked.

"Well, we can watch all different types of animals, maybe see some Butterflies, or some cute bunnies, or even the Breezies," Fluttershy said.

Laura looked unsure and turned to Logan, "You got any ideas old man?"

Logan shook his head, "Can't think of any, best go with what Fluttershy suggests."

"You said Peter is planning his own vacation, why don't you go ask him and maybe get some ideas," Lightning said.

"Oh, good idea, I can bring this up to her later on, we're all gonna meet tomorrow at Applejack's farm to see how she's doing with her colt, I can ask her there," Fluttershy said.

"Uh...think Rainbow Dash will be there too?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, she should be, why?" Fluttershy asked.

Laura bit her lip a little, "How do you think her mood will be?"

"Johnny's too, I mean they haven't been too friendly lately," Lightning said.

"They're just getting used to being parents, that's all," Fluttershy insisted.

Laura looked unsurely to the side, "If you say so."


	25. Vacation Time Part II

The next day, Fluttershy and her family made on their way to Applejack's barn. When they got there they already saw that the Parker-Sparkle family was there, that being Peter, Twilight, Mayday and Trixie; as well as the Pie family, who even brought the Cake Twins to play with the other foals. Rumble had also been there, spending some time with Apple Bloom.

"We're here!" Fluttershy said, getting their attention.

Peter waved, "Hey, you're here, great to see you."

"Same, we really needed to speak with you Peter," Fluttershy said.

"Y'all can have a seat few now, later the boys can go elsewhere while we gals can do a little talking of our own," Applejack said.

"Sounds fun," Fluttershy turned to Logan. "Please try not to lose your temper around Deadpool."

"As long as he doesn't do anything to make me lose my temper," Logan said.

Fluttershy glared a bit, "Logan..."

Logan sighed, "Fine darling, I'll try to-"

"Hey Logan! Wanna play a game with us!?" Deadpool asked.

"Fine...let's play hide and seek, you can hide and we'll all try to find you," Logan said.

"Oh, I love this game, I always win, no one could ever find me!" Deadpool said and ran off.

Peter chuckled, "Too easy sometimes."

"Yeah, what a moron, so where are the others?" Laura asked.

Applejack looked to the distance, "Well, ah see Rainbow Dash and Johnny with their daughter...and ah can hear their daughter, very clearly from over there...them two don't look to happy."

The Pegasus couple arrived on the farm, Johnny carrying his crying daughter on his back. Both Johnny and Rainbow Dash looked really tired as evident from their eyes.

Pinkie Pie was the first to greet them, "Hey Dashie! Hey Johnny! Oh little Firefly, can I hold her!?"

"Sure, maybe you can get her to stop screaming," Johnny said, showing signs of agitation.

Pinkie picked up Firefly, who was still screaming and having a fit. "Aw, don't cry little pony, your Auntie Pinkie Pie's here."

Pinkie walked off with the baby as Johnny and Rainbow Dash walked to the group.

"Well howdy you two, how are ya?" Applejack greeted.

Rainbow Dash just glared, "Hey, Applejack...how's your baby doing?"

"Oh, he's doing fine, love that little bundle of joy, fills me with so much pride being his mama," Applejack said.

"Oh, how nice, isn't that nice Johnny?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's so nice to hear Dashie, how well Applejack seems to handle her son, I bet he's not up all night crying and leaving us wondering what we're supposed to be doing!" Johnny said as he rubbed his head, his voice volume going up each word he spoke.

Applejack felt a bit awkward, "Eh, some kids are different than others ah suppose. Ah hear that Spike has trouble getting Hope to eat."

Rainbow Dash and Johnny just glared at Applejack, causing her to back away a bit.

Peter looked on with some worry, "Well we're all here, let's have a nice talk, I'll grab the guys, you girls can stay here."

"Wait, where's Rarity?" Twilight asked.

Trixie pointed at Rarity's direction, "Over there."

Off in the distance, Rarity is trotting over, her stomach a little bigger than normal, but not too big. Bobby was carefully walking next to her, wanting to make sure she was comfortable as she made her way over.

"You sure you're ok walking? I don't want you to overdo it," Bobby said.

"Bobby darling, I'm fine, I'm not that pregnant that I can't walk," Rarity said.

"Ok, but just let me know if you feel tired alright?" Bobby said.

Rarity smiled at her husband, "I'm fine, but thanks for worrying, your care has made this a bit easier for me."

The two had arrived and met with the other families.

"Hey Bobby, hey Rarity," Peter greeted.

"Sup bro, room for two more to join?" Bobby asked.

"Sure, we can go see the guys, the girls can stay here," Peter said.

"Sounds good," Bobby said and turned Rarity's attention to him, "Will you be ok without me for a moment?"

"Sure dear, go talk with your friends, me and the girls will be fine here," Rarity said.

"Alright, but if you need me I'll be right nearby," Bobby said and looked to the mares. "Come get me if she needs anything."

"Don't worry, we'll watch over her," Twilight reassured.

Bobby nodded and walked off with Peter and the others guys as the mares took their seats. Pinkie Pie had given Firefly to Big Macintosh as he along with Rumble and Apple Bloom went to keep an eye on the fillies and colts.

"So, how is everypony?" Twilight asked.

"Doing great, our little guy is the greatest son a mama can ask fer. He's so sweet, good-mannered and ah can tell he's gonna be a great farmer, he's already got interest in what we do. I'm sure he'll make the Apple Family proud," Applejack said.

"Pfft, lucky you, I got a daughter that doesn't know when to stop crying, and when she's not crying she's throwing tantrums and making a mess, I don't even know why she's like that," Rainbow said, rubbing her mane with her hooves.

"If she's doing that it means you're not taking enough control, you have to tell her who's boss," Twilight said.

"I tried, me and Johnny tried being tough but it's not working! She just gets angrier, doesn't help that Johnny's by himself on occasion, now that I'm not pregnant the Wonderbolts have me flying with them on occasion," Rainbow said.

"Wow, that was fast," Twilight said.

"Hey once I was able to fly again I had to, I have an obligation to fill for the Wonderbolts, plus it helps me lose the baby fat," Rainbow said.

"Ah yeah, ah remember how much weight ah gained, thankfully Apple bucking has been helping me," Applejack said.

Twilight blushed a bit, "It took me forever to get rid of my baby fat, I hope it's all gone."

"I'm still trying to get rid of mine, so embarrassing, it went straight to my thighs," Janet said, then smirked. "Luckily Spike doesn't have a problem with it, he seems to like it."

"Mine went straight to my...well you know," Twilight said with a blush. "Peter made it very clear he liked that as well."

There was a slight chuckle among the group, with the exception of Rainbow Dash. "Anyway that's my motherly life so far."

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said sympathetically. "It's only been two months, you'll get better."

"Or worse," Rainbow lamented. Pinkie patted her back.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll do great, remember we're all here for you and Johnny," Pinkie said.

"Maybe it's just a phase, she'll grow out of it," Fluttershy said.

"I really hope so," Rainbow lamented.

Rarity rubbed her stomach, "Question is, how will this little pony be when they're ready to be born?"

Twilight tapped her chin a little, "Maybe it can also be in the genes, Johnny has fire powers and he admits it can affect his mood, so maybe your daughter is showing signs of being Johnny's daughter."

Rainbow looked unsure, "Can that really be it? I mean she's only two months old, I mean maybe if Mayday were climbing walls right now I'd buy it, but I don't think that's the reason."

"Maybe it works differently, keep in mind that Peter and Johnny got their powers differently," Twilight said.

"Different situations maybe, but it's still mostly the same," Rainbow said.

"But for Peter, he just got bitten by a spider, Johnny and his family went through some giant space cloud. Reed said because of that big cloud he and the others went through they got their powers because of their personalities. Even if it's not directly his powers maybe your daughter acts like that because Johnny is naturally hot-headed and can be a little hot-tempered," Twilight explained.

Rainbow sighed and laid back against the wall, "I don't even know, all I know is I really wish she would stop crying so much. Honestly sometimes I feel like my parents kinda encourage it. Thinking about it my mom told me that my daughter isn't too different than me when I was that age, so maybe you have a point on the parent thing or whatever."

Twilight turned to Applejack, "Has your son shown signs of having Remy's powers?"

Applejack shook her head, "No, though Remy says he might show signs later on, that's if he has the X-Gene."

"The X-Gene? What's that?" Rainbow asked.

"It's the gene which all the mutants have, Remy says he along with Bobby and Logan have the X-Gene which makes them mutants," Applejack said.

"Can the child get it?" Rarity asked, once again wondering about her baby.

"It's possible, has Bobby ever talked about it?" Applejack asked.

"Bobby doesn't talk much about this, he says it's just some science mumbo-jumbo and it really doesn't matter to him," Rarity said.

Twilight turned to Laura, "You have the X-Gene too correct? Because Logan is your father?"

"I was created as Logan's clone, so of course I would have the X-Gene, but that was mostly machines," Laura said. "I will say that there's a good chance your kid could end up as a mutant though, I've seen mutants that have parents that are mutants, such as Nightcrawler," Laura said.

"Nightcrawler? The one with the blue hair and long tail that talks almost like Photo Finish?" Fluttershy asked.

"Who? Oh that mare with the camera that you modeled for once? Yeah him," Laura said.

Rarity looked a little nervous, "So there's a chance that my child could develop powers like Bobby?"

"I guess so, but that shouldn't mean anything, it's still your child," Twilight said.

"Of course, I just worry what it would have to go through, Bobby told me all the troubles he went through because of his powers," Rarity said.

"Nopony said it would be easy, but we still have to try, I run that same risk too with Mayday, even if she's not a mutant she might still develop Peter's powers" Twilight said.

"Just be there for your kids, all of you," Laura stated.

"That's all we can do," Applejack said.

As they agreed among themselves, Lightning nudged Fluttershy. "Pst, vacation, remember?"

Fluttershy nodded, "Um Twilight, you and Peter are going on vacation right?"

"Oh, yeah, me and the whole house, why do you ask?" Twilight asked.

"Me and my family want to take vacation, we were hoping you can give some ideas," Fluttershy said.

"A vacation, I could really use one," Rarity said.

"Same here," Rainbow said.

Twilight had an idea, "We should all go, I can get us all booked to a Beach House not too far from here, you can bring your whole family if you'd like."

"Sounds great, I can bring Sweetie Belle along," Rarity said.

"I hope Scootaloo counts, could spend a little time with her," Rainbow said.

"Of course, we're bringing Rumble so you should be able to bring Scootaloo," Twilight said. "Pinkie you can even bring The Cakes, I'll get a place big enough."

"That sounds fun!" Pinkie said. "What about my sisters?"

"Them too, I'll even ask my Big Brother," Twilight said. "Johnny can ask his family too."

"I'm not sure if they'll be able to, they're usually really busy, they haven't even had much time to see Firefly," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'll also bring my brother," Fluttershy said, much to the dismay of Lightning Dust and Laura.

"Then it's settled, we'll take a big family vacation!" Twilight said, getting some notions of agreement from her friends.

Off with Peter, he and his friends were talking about similar things.

"Our little guy is gonna be something, he's already showing an interest in farming, won't take too long before he's bucking Apples with me and his mother," Remy said.

"At least he's eager to continue his family's business," Peter said.

Johnny groaned, "You're having better luck than I am with Firefly, why does she keep crying all the time?" He turned to Peter, "Did Mayday ever do this?"

Peter shook his head, "No, and I can vouch that Hope hasn't either."

"Well Hope does make her fair share of messes," Spike reminded. "But yeah she doesn't cry that much."

"Yeah, so it's not you Johnny, some kids are just different," Peter insisted.

Johnny shrugged, "Or maybe you just have better luck."

"Dude, it's me, Peter Parker, I'm not known for good luck," Peter said.

"Peter, get real, your 'Parker Luck' has worked for you just as much as it's worked against you, and I know for sure that your positives are far more impressive than your negatives," Johnny said.

"He's got a point, I mean since coming to this world things have gotten much better for you, great wife, wonderful daughter, ponies love you, yer a lucky guy," Logan said.

"Hopefully I can be that lucky when Rarity has her baby," Bobby said.

"Don't worry, we'll be there for you and Rarity," Peter reminded.

"As always," Remy said.

Outside the foals are playing with each other, or trying to, hard for them to enjoy themselves when Firefly keeps yelling and screaming.

Rumble went to the screaming filly, "Lower your voice, please..."

Firefly stuck her tongue out and continued to throw her tantrum, much to the annoyance of the foals.

Mayday covered her eyes, "Why is she so loud!? Hope wasn't this loud!"

Hope herself covered her ears and herself started to whine at having to deal with such a crying filly.

Firefly continued to cry out when Pound Cake offered her a cookie, "Will this get you to stop?"

Firefly grabbed it and tossed it at his head, annoying the young baker.

"She can't eat it anyway, she's too young," Pumpkin Cake reminded her.

"I don't see you doing anything!" Pound Cake shouted.

"Come on you two, don't start yelling!" Apple Bloom said.

"He/She started it!" Pound and Pumpkin said while pointing at each other, glaring soon afterwards.

Rumble shook his head, "Seriously everypony, we need to calm her down, even Hope is crying now." Rumble gestured to Hope, who is receiving attention from Big Mac in an attempt for her to stop crying as well.

"Great, now we have two crying babies to deal with, such a pain," Apple Bloom said.

Pumpkin got her attention, "I think your nephew is handling it."

Apple Bloom saw Oliver making his way toward Firefly, offering her a pacifier. Firefly took it and began to enjoy it, feeling a little calm.

"How did he even know to do that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Babies understand babies I guess," Rumble said.

Mayday sighed, "At least she stopped crying, that was such a pain, I think I have a headache now." She felt somepony nudge her and saw Pound Cake with another cookie.

"Will this make you feel better?" he asked with a blush on his face. Mayday groaned a bit and laid back while sighing loudly. "Guess you're too annoyed, my mom does that too sometimes. But I'll leave this for you in case you change your mind."

Pound Cake set the cookie on a napkin and sat by Mayday to rub her mane, hoping to get her to relax.

Apple Bloom giggled a bit at that, "Aw, how sweet, maybe he has a crush on her."

Rumble shrugged, "Probably, Trixie thinks so at least, though I don't think she's ready for a coltfriend."

Apple Bloom gave a playful glance, "Feeling protective of Mayday? Mah brother didn't mind mah sister dating Remy, plus you see how it's like with protective brothers, like Peter and Shining Armor."

Rumble nodded, "I guess, still it can't be helped."

Later on Twilight was able to explain the vacation idea, getting all the ponies excited.

"Sweet, a vacation sounds totally fun," Bobby said.

"Could use one, though we gonna need somepony to watch the farm," Remy said.

"Don't worry, ah can get that covered," Applejack reassured.

Fluttershy giggled a bit, "This is so exciting, all of us and our families. I can't wait to tell my little brother."

Logan glared at Fluttershy, "There is absolutely NO FREAKEN WAY that yer brother is-" One glare from Fluttershy shut Logan up as he nervously took a step back. "-I mean...sounds great." Logan did a nervous smile for Fluttershy, to which she turned away to talk to her friends.

Peter and the others looked on, feeling shocked and surprised that Logan had one pony that could make him freak out like that. They don't know if it's Logan's respect for his wife or perhaps the Stare that Fluttershy has.


	26. Vacation Time Part III

The days passed and soon everypony was set for their vacation. Each family had their choice of who was coming.

For the Parker-Sparkle family, everyone in the home was going; Peter, Twilight, Mayday, Trixie, Spike, Janet, Hope, and Aunt May. Peter has also invited Princess Luna, saying she counts as family too and wants her there. Luna was happy to know he cared that much and agreed to go. The Avengers offered to watch over the night for her so she could feel more secure. They also invited Rumble along with Flitter and Cloudchaser, all of them agreed to go. They had tried inviting Shining Armor and his family over but they didn't have time to spend a week away, though they were ok with letting Flurry Heart go.

For Fluttershy's family; Fluttershy, Logan, Laura and Lightning Dust all went. As per Fluttershy's request, Zephyr Breeze was also invited, much to the dismay of the other family members, though they wouldn't dare say anything.

For the Storm-Dash family; Johnny, Rainbow Dash and Firefly went, Scootaloo also tagging along per Rainbow Dash's request. They tried contacting the Fantastic Four to come, but they were too busy, except for Ben, who agreed to come. Ben had also brought Johnny's nephew Franklin, this way he can play with the foals and make new friends. Bow and Windy also agreed to go, wanting to spend time with their grandchild and help make it easy for Johnny and Rainbow Dash.

For the Pie family; Pinkie and Deadpool were going, they even invited the Cake family to come, though Mr. and Mrs. Cake were too busy, but they let their twins go instead. She also invited her sisters, Marble, Limestone and Maud. Luckily all of them were able to go, the parents insisting that Limestone take some time away from her work. Pinkie would have liked her parents to come, but they weren't interested, they needed to watch the farm.

For Rarity's family; Rarity, Bobby and Sweetie Belle were all going, though Rarity wouldn't be as active with her friends due to her pregnancy.

Finally for the Apple family; Applejack, Remy, their son, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh were all invited. They even got Babs to come along per the request of Apple Bloom. They got Apples from other farms to come watch over Sweet Apple Acres for the week. None of them minded, it wasn't inconvenient for them and they were happy to help.

Scott had also decided to join them on vacation, mainly tasked by The Avengers to watch over them and make sure they're just fine. Also because Cap wanted to be sure Peter actually enjoyed himself.

They arrived at the beach house eventually, everyone awing at the sight. It was a big home, enough for all the families, plus the beach was rather large. Also, luckily for them, they were gonna be the only ones using that beach, so more for them.

"Wow look at that beach," Bobby said in awe.

Lightning took a nice look as well, "That's awesome, come on the sooner we unpack the sooner we can go in that water!"

Twilight escorted everyone inside, "Don't rush it though, you might make a mess."

"I wanna build sand castles!" Mayday said.

"I wanna do some ice surfing," Bobby said.

"I just wanna lay back and relax," Janet said.

Before they can say more, Firefly started throwing a tantrum. Johnny sighed and picked her up, "Firefly not now, can't you just relax until we get to the beach?"

Firefly stuck her tongue out at Johnny in response, further annoying Johnny.

"You need to try getting your kid to listen to you more," Bobby said.

"Be quiet! Wait til your kid is born and then see what it's like being a dad," Johnny said.

"Let me try," Peter said and grabbed Firefly. "Come on, cute little fillies like you shouldn't be acting like this, and I know you're a cute and sweet little filly."

Firefly continued to cry a bit, though it lessened once Peter started talking.

"That's a good girl, dry up those tears, this is a place to have fun and smile, can you smile for me?" Peter cooed while giving his own smile.

Within moments Firefly started to smile and giggle a bit, amazing everypony around.

"Such a good little filly, your uncle Peter's so proud of you," Peter cooed and booped his nose against hers, getting more of a giggle.

This amazed everypony around, especially Johnny and Rainbow Dash.

"Dude, how!?" Johnny asked.

Peter shrugged, "Not sure, I just went with what felt right."

Firefly leaned in more, wanting to hug Peter, which he obligated. In a rare moment, Firefly was happily giggling, something Johnny was both thankful for and envious of. Peter sure is something when it comes to others.

"Now only is he a great hero, he's also so good when it comes to children," Windy said.

"That's some talent he has there," Bow admitted.

Peter approached Johnny, "I guess you can take her back now." As Peter tried to pull her away, she hugged tighter, vocally objecting the best she could. "I guess she doesn't want to let go yet."

"That's fine, if it's ok with you maybe you can hold on to her a bit, hopefully later she'll be more calm," Johnny said.

"That's fine, I kinda miss holding Mayday like this, it's nice to have another baby around," Peter admitted.

"Trust me, Peter can be like that, there are days he just loves spending time with Hope," Spike said.

"Hey he makes for a good foalsitter," Janet said.

"Maybe come by more and spend time with mah colt," Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash grabbed her things, "Come on, let's unpack, later we can go to the beach and relax for a bit."

"Sure thing babe, oh and thanks Peter," Johnny said.

"No problem," Peter said, still holding Firefly.

Rumble dragged his stuff, "Come on girls, I wanna go to the beach with you too."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Sure thing, let's get going!"

Soon all the ponies started going to their rooms and unloading. The married couples shared a room shared a room, while some like Zephyr Breeze, Luna and Scott had individual rooms. The foals all got one room to stay in, expect for the babies who stayed with their parents.

Once they were all unpacked, everypony went to the beach. Peter jumped into the water along with Johnny, Rainbow Dash, Bobby, Spike, Rumble and The Crusaders along with a few others while some like Twilight, Rarity and Luna stayed on the sands.

The foals all stayed together, trying to make a sand castle, though Firefly kept knocking it over.

"Stop doing that!" Mayday shouted, though Firefly again stuck her tongue out, enraging the young Pegasus. "One of these days..."

"Just do what your dad did," Pumpkin said.

"I'm not picking her up, you do that if you want," Mayday said.

"Well somepony's gotta calm her down," Pumpkin said.

Mayday turned to Oliver, "You have any ideas?"

Oliver just stared at Mayday, though almost as if he understood, tried offering another pacifier to Firefly. This time however, Firefly whacked it out of his hooves. Oliver turned to the others with a shrug, causing a sigh from the foals.

"Guess that doesn't always work," Pumpkin lamented.

Flurry turned to Franklin, "Isn't she your cousin? You do something?"

Franklin shrugged, "Not much I can do honestly."

Pound Cake grabbed some cookie crumbs, "Maybe this will work, it's easier for her to eat."

"It won't work Pound, besides those cookies never taste good anyway," Pumpkin said.

"Like yours are any better, besides mine taste great, Mayday thinks so," Pound Cake turned to her. "Right Mayday? You like my cookies don't you?"

Mayday glanced between the twins, seeing Pound Cake's hopeful face and Pumpkin's awaiting glare. Before Mayday could answer, Firefly tossed a bucket at her head.

"Ow! Seriously!?" Mayday rubbed her head, glaring at the sight of the giggling Firefly.

Pound Cake rubbed Mayday's head a moment before glaring at Firefly, "That wasn't nice, say sorry to her!"

Firefly tossed another bucket at Pound Cake's head.

"You know she can't talk anyway right? She's only four months, dummy," Pumpkin said.

"I'm not a dummy! You're a dummy!" Pound Cake shouted.

Mayday groaned, "This is not relaxing."

The day went on, soon most of the ponies left the ocean to lay on the beach, Peter laying beside Twilight while Bobby rubbed the hooves of Rarity.

"Oh Bobby, you're so good at this," Rarity said, laying back as Bobby rubbed the hooves of her hind legs.

"My goal is to please you, especially considering the fact that you're carrying our little foal," Bobby said.

Rarity rubbed her stomach, somewhat concerned knowing that it's gonna get bigger, but she knew that's what it meant to be pregnant.

"I wonder how our child will turn out?" Rarity said, thinking over the possibilities.

"Hopefully not as wild as Johnny's kid," Bobby said a bit playfully.

Rarity gave a glance of disapproval, "Bobby that isn't polite, Johnny and Rainbow Dash are doing everything they can for their daughter."

"Their daughter seriously needs to chill though," Bobby said.

"In time, for now we need to be supportive, besides their daughter can 'chill', it's just harder for her to do so," Rarity said.

"I guess Johnny doesn't have Peter's luck with kids, or Remy's luck," Bobby thought about that a moment. "Actually I think Oliver's good behavior is mostly from Applejack, the Apple Family seem very humble, I haven't seen one member that was arrogant."

"You just haven't known them long enough, believe me some have had their own struggles, take Babs Seed for example, she used to pick on Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and even Sweetie Belle, but she got things under-"

Bobby interrupted Rarity, "Whoa, hold up, Babs picked on Sweetie Belle!? When!?"

"A few years ago, but they've made up at least and Babs has learned her lesson, even Peter had a talk with her," Rarity said.

Bobby glared at Babs from afar as she sat with The Crusaders and Rumble. "She better have learned."

Rarity looked on with concern, she didn't like Bobby's sour attitude. "Bobby, I know you care about Sweetie Belle a lot, and I am very grateful for that, but please don't make a big deal out of this. The situation's been handled and Babs hasn't picked on the girls since then, they themselves have forgiven her and are just happy to be friends with her. Apple Bloom calls Babs her favorite cousin, besides haven't you had times where you didn't get along with the other X-Men?"

"Hey I still barely get along with them at times, even Logan. Granted I haven't had much trouble with Remy, but that's because we understand each other better," Bobby said.

"Still Bobby, put your feelings aside. Remember Sweetie Belle is my little sister, I know what's best for her and I wouldn't let Babs near Sweetie Belle if I didn't trust her, and Sweetie Belle trusts her too, so please Bobby," Rarity said, giving pleading eyes to her husband.

One thing Bobby can't turn away from is the lovely and hopeful eyes of his wife. "I guess you're right, Babs is really nice the times I talk to her, I just find it hard to believe she could be like that."

"We've all had moments," Rarity said. "What's important is to learn from them."

Bobby nodded in agreement as he continued to rub Rarity's hooves.

Elsewhere Johnny and Rainbow Dash are laying together on the sand, having actually fallen asleep from what looks like exhaustion. Bow and Windy were nearby, somewhat giggling at the sight.

"Those two, they're so tired aren't they?" Bow said.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash sure has a lot to do now as a mother," Windy said.

"She probably thinks she's doing a lousy job though, her baby's just energetic, it only means she'll likely be a great flyer someday and have such a great personality too," Bow said.

Windy nodded, "Little Firefly, she really is like Rainbow Dash when she was a baby." Windy sat by Rainbow Dash, rubbing her mane, "I can't believe how much Rainbow Dash has grown, between getting married, achieving her Wonderbolts goal, even being a mother herself. I'm so proud of my little girl."

"Me too dear," Bow said, sitting next to his wife. "She's got a great husband at least, I can tell he cares a lot for her."

"And you were worried she wouldn't find anypony good enough," Windy teased.

"Well I kinda wished that she was the one Spider-Mane married, she did have a crush on him, it's a shame that didn't go anywhere," Bow said. "But I think Johnny's just as good, maybe even better. He's a good guy for her, someone who encourages her as much as we do."

"He also understands the value of family," Windy said.

"Sure does," they heard. The two turned to see Ben Grimm, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Rainbow."

"Hello Ben, good to see you," Bow said.

Ben noticed Johnny and Rainbow Dash sleeping, "Wow, never thought I'd see Matchstick so tired, he's usually full of energy."

"That's what it means to be a parent," Windy said. "I was the same way, but I loved every minute of being Rainbow Dash's mother."

"Well it looks like she might still need ya," Ben said.

"Yeah, seems like it," Windy said. "I don't mind, I love being there for my daughter, and I'm glad I can still be part of her life even after being a mother herself."

"At least I can tell Suzie that. It upsets her that she can't be around more but she's really busy, plus she's a mother herself so she has her own son to watch over," Ben said.

Windy turned to Johnny, "We'll be there for him too, anything for the stallion who takes such good care of our daughter."

Ben chuckled, "I'll tell you one thing, your daughter might just very well be the best thing that could have happened for him. He's actually a bit more grown-up than normal, and he's much happier having someone he can love. That's all he needed I guess."

Windy nodded, then noticed Johnny moving a bit. He seemed to be pulling Rainbow Dash closer, Windy noticing a blush on her daughter's face. "Even in their sleep they love each other." She wiped a tear and stood up, "Let's leave them be for now."

"Yeah, besides we should check on Firefly, I think she's causing a bit of trouble again," Ben said, looking ahead to seeing a unhappy Firefly giving a headache to the foals.

"Right, let's hurry," Windy said.

The end of the day came, Luna still did her duty to raise the moon, but after that went to her room. On the way she passed by the Storm-Dash room and heard all the crying from Firefly.

"Firefly, please, aren't you tired?" Johnny asked in desperation.

"If you go to bed now, I'll let you have ice cream for breakfast, maybe lunch and dinner too, I don't care, just please stop crying," Rainbow Dash pleaded.

Luna shook her head and continued on, "Those two have a lot to learn as parents."

Luna continued and walked past the Apple Room and heard Applejack tucking her son in.

"Yer such a good colt Oliver, now get some rest, tomorrow you, me and yer daddy can take a nice walk along the sands," Applejack said.

Luna heard the happy giggles of Oliver, feeling joy in hearing such a happy child. She also likes Applejack's motherly tone, it just sounds so natural, yet she felt some envy, how she wishes she could be a mother.

Luna groaned, every time she felt this way, the desire to be a mother, to be married, it went to that same pony, Peter. She still loved him, despite her attempts to let go. She has grown to accept that Peter is married to Twilight, but she still can't stop loving him, and it frustrates her.

Perhaps she just needs to try and look for new love, with so many heroes in Equestria thanks to the opened portal maybe she can choose from them. Obviously she can't pick between the ones that are married, though she never seemed interested in any of them. Logan was the only one interesting for a while, but she doubted her ability to be in a relationship with somepony like him, not that he wasn't an ideal partner, but she feels Fluttershy is the only perfect match. Plus she never felt that strong of an attachment, he would have probably at the very least made for a nice date.

She thought about the other heroes that came through the portals. Captain America? Perhaps, though she found his strict personality to be uninteresting, besides she believes that Celestia has eyes for him and she wasn't about to go against her sister just for the chance at love.

There's Iron Man, he has his charm, but she doesn't like his snobby attitude. Hawkeye seems nice but he's not exactly what she's looking for. Black Panther to her knowledge is already married, shame since he seemed pretty nice, though she didn't feel like she was missing much. Thor seems noble, she can put him as a 'maybe'. Ant Man also interests her, but his playful attitude will have her comparing him to Peter, she doesn't think it's fair to him. There's also Ms. Marvel, she hadn't thought about dating another mare, but she won't object to it either. That's another 'maybe' for her. Bruce Banner is a definite 'no'. Dr. Strange also falls into the 'maybe' side.

Unfortunately none of them have Peter's charm, once again it frustrates her but she doesn't know what to do. She almost wishes she could just turn back time and confess her love to Peter sooner, but she just can't do that to Twilight. Her morals, her love, her loneliness, all of them clashing over and over, she just can't handle it, what can she do to feel at peace.

Her inner conflict was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice, "You ok there?"

She looked and saw Ant Man standing to her side. "Oh, I didn't see you there Mr. Lang, yes I'm alright."

"I told you, call me 'Scott', don' be so formal," Scott said. "Anyway from what I just noticed, you looked pretty bothered by something, I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

Luna blushed a bit, "Oh, was it that obvious? I was just lost in thought, I'm fine though."

Scott shrugged, "If you say so, anyway I'm heading to bed, this place is nice, next time I'm bringing my daughter...that is once her mother lets her come, why doesn't she like a world of ponies?"

Luna rose her eyebrow, "If you'd like I can vouch for you the next time you try to get your daughter to come by."

Scott shook his head, "No it's ok, I almost have it under control. Anyway I'll get to bed, see you in the morning."

As Scott walked off, Luna once again made her way to her room. On the way she heard another familiar voice, "Hey Luna!"

She turned to see a Pony she can never get tired of seeing, "Hello Peter."

Peter quickly trotted to her, "Hey did you have fun today? I know I did, beach is great and my friends really know how to party."

"Yes, though it seems like your friend Johnny Storm hasn't had the best time," Luna said.

"Johnny's just dealing with being a father, unfortunately his kid has too much energy," Peter said.

"Perhaps," Luna said.

Peter shrugged it off, "Anyway I'm sure you were most likely going to your room but I was hoping you can come by my room, me and the family are playing a game and we need even teams. I mean you don't have to if you don't want but-"

"Oh no, I don't mind, I would love to join your game," Luna said enthusiastically.

Peter grinned, "Great, let's go, but first and foremost, you're on my team, don't let anypony else sway you."

Luna chuckled, "Of course Peter."

Peter trotted off to his room while Luna followed. Amazing for her that even though she isn't Peter's wife, at least she's always on his mind in some form or another. That's the second best thing for her.


	27. Vacation Time Part IV

The next day everypony immediately went to the beach area, most of the guys going into the water. Bobby even created a surfboard out of ice and used his powers to glide around the water, showing off for Rarity.

"Yo Rarity, check out my awesome moves!" Bobby called out as he continued to surf.

"That's lovely darling!" Rarity called back as she laid back against her beach mat. Twilight sat next to her, looking on at Bobby's surfing and also looking on as Peter played in the water with Mayday.

"We have such caring husbands, don't we?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Bobby is the sweetest colt, aside from Peter. His tenderness has really helped me through my pregnancy," Rarity said.

Twilight sighed blissfully, "I remember when I was pregnant with Mayday, I was so excited to be a mother, though I admit I was a little frustrated due to the pregnancy hormones."

"Yes, feel some mood swings, but Bobby is always patient with me during those. I don't recall you ever having anything too bad though," Rarity said.

"It did affect my judgement on occasion I admit, I feel like I've been too hard on Peter at times," Twilight admitted, some regret apparent in her facial expressions.

"Even if you were, it doesn't seem to bother him, he's always happy when talking about you," Rarity said.

"That makes me feel worse, he's too understanding at times, he never really gets mad, so I feel terrible for getting mad at him, like whenever he's around Felicia Hardy," Twilight said.

"Oh yes, I know how much you dislike her," Rarity said.

"She's caused more than her fair share of troubles, I admit I get really jealous when Peter's near her, especially if I don't know about it," Twilight said.

"You don't think Peter would do anything with her do you? She might be flirty but I don't think he cares for it, or when anypony flirts with him. You do need to remember that she's in this world too and likely causes a bit of trouble, so Peter had to tend to her. He's the only one who really knows how to after all," Rarity reminded.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Still don't care to see him near her, but at least he's trying not to be too secretive anymore, hence why he didn't hesitate to confess the fact that he got intimate with Future-" Twilight stopped her sentence, remembering who she was talking to. "-Nevermind."

Rarity looked to the side glumly, "It's fine, I know what happened, but I also know the circumstances surrounding it, I'm not angry and I know you're not either."

"Peter felt so regretful of that, I'm just happy he came back from that situation at all, but I'm worried how much it affected him emotionally, he seems to have some struggles with everything he's been through," Twilight said.

"Maybe you can have Logan talk to him, we can ask Fluttershy to help set it up," Rarity said.

"Set what up?" They heard, seeing Fluttershy make her way over. "What's going on?"

Rarity patted the side, gesturing for Fluttershy to have a seat, "Me and Twilight were talking about what Peter's going through and we were hoping you could get Logan to talk with him, from what Bobby's told me he's been through a lot and still stays hard as a stone, so maybe he can help Peter with what he's gone through."

"First off Logan is not hard as a stone when it comes to emotions, I know better than anypony right now that he has his own struggles like Peter, second Logan has considered talking with Peter but he feels that all Peter needs is love and affection from Twilight and the rest of their family, honestly there isn't much to talk about," Fluttershy said.

Twilight nodded, "You might be right, even Nathan has said that what Peter's going through is an unfortunate side affect of his profession."

"Nathan? Oh right, the one with the metal foreleg," Rarity said.

"It's Bionic, and yes that one," Twilight said.

"Either way, Peter seems fine for the most part, I mean look at how happy he is," Fluttershy said, gesturing to Peter and Mayday, both of them with a mischievous look in their eyes. The two were approaching Bobby as he sat on his ice board while talking to Laura and Lightning, both of them anticipating the prank. Suddenly Peter and Mayday flipped the board, knocking Bobby into the water as all the ponies nearby laughed at his expense.

"Poor Bobby," Rarity said.

Fluttershy stifled her own giggle before moving on with her point, "Peter's happy, he'll have his moments though, even I have my moments when my shyness overtakes me, granted it's not as bad as it used to be but still, Peter's still a very happy pony, he has his daughter and now he has all his friends with him, that's all Peter needs."

Twilight looked towards Peter again, this time he and Mayday were rushing out the water due to them being chased by Bobby, who was yelling for revenge. "I guess so."

Peter and Mayday ran to where Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy were sitting and hid behind the three mares as Bobby approached them.

"You two are due for some serious frostbite," Bobby threatened.

"How, you can't even catch us," Peter said.

"We're cooler than even you Bobby!" Mayday taunted.

Bobby scoffed a bit, "Oh you really are Peter's daughter aren't you Mayday? Even more suiting that I get to you after I get to your old man."

"Hey, who you calling old? We're the same age!" Peter said.

"Let's ditch this chump daddy!" Mayday said.

"You said it, run!" Peter said and ran away some more while Bobby chased after them with a playful grin.

"It's like having two children honestly," Twilight said.

"Speaking of having two children, are you and Peter gonna have another baby?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight shrugged, "We want to, but like I said, we need to be fully prepared. Mayday was a nice surprise but we were a little under prepared for that. Though at times I have Rumble as a foal to be a mother to."

"Aren't Flitter and Cloudchaser the ones who look after him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, yeah, but Rumble still looks at me like a mother and I can't turn away from him, he's still my little colt," Twilight said.

Rarity looked a bit concerned, "Don't baby him too much Twilight, he's old enough to mate now after all."

Twilight looked unhappy, "You've babied Sweetie Belle, and she's a year older than Rumble. Besides just because he's old enough doesn't mean he's ready to. He's still a child, after all."

"Still, take it easy with Rumble, I've seen how you get around him, you are too motherly, so is Trixie, and Flitter, and Cloudchaser...goodness it seems like a lot of mares like Rumble, he's almost like a younger Peter," Rarity said.

"He is in a way, but he's got his one and only mare at least," Twilight said, looking over to Rumble swimming with Apple Bloom, the other Crusaders not too far behind.

Meanwhile Johnny is trying to feed Firefly, once again she refuses to cooperate.

"Firefly, come on," Johnny said with a groan.

Ben approached Johnny and sat beside him, "Kid trouble? Maybe you should ask Suzie to help you sometime."

"You kidding? I don't want her thinking I can't take care of my own daughter," Johnny said.

"You gotta do something Matchstick, besides don't Rainbow Dash's parents help you?" Ben pointed out.

"That's because they want to and that's up to Rainbow Dash, not me. Just let me handle this for now," Johnny insisted.

Ben sighed, "Your choice, anyway I'm going back to the buffet before that pink pony and her whack job husband take all the food." He walked off, leaving Johnny to try harder with his baby.

"Maybe I should ask Sue for a few tips...or maybe not," Johnny said, still unsure what to do.

As he tried to feed her, Rainbow Dash had been walking over there with her parents.

"Looks like he's having trouble again," Rainbow Dash said, then turned to her parents. "What did you two do when I was like that?"

"Um...honestly nothing too different than how you're handling it right now," Bow said.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "So basically just hope that it gets better?"

"Just remind your daughter you love her, it's what we did with you, and look how well you are right now," Windy said.

"I'll do my best, still seems easier said than done," Rainbow Dash said.

"It is, but I think you'll figure out your own way soon," Bow said.

"I believe you'll be a better mother than I am Rainbow Dash," Windy assured.

Rainbow Dash looked aside, "Kinda hard living up to that honestly."

Windy awed at that and pulled Rainbow Dash for a hug, "That's sweet of you to say, I love you so much little Dashie."

Rainbow Dash whined a bit, "Moooom, everypony else is watching!"

Windy pulled away, nervously chuckling, "Sorry dear."

Later on inside, the foals are playing in a play area as Rumble and the Crusaders watch over them. Firefly had finally eaten, though it took longer than Johnny would have liked, and was with the others.

The bigger ponies were playing together, aside from Mayday who seemed to be doing something by herself. Flurry and Pound Cake seemed disappointed that she wasn't playing with them, Pumpkin didn't care and Franklin wasn't sure what to think.

"Those foals are so cute, aren't they?" Apple Bloom said.

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, sure are."

"I'm just surprised Firefly isn't crying right now," Scootaloo said.

"That's because she has a distraction," Apple Bloom said, gesturing to the doll that Firefly was hugging.

"That's a surprise, but a good one at least," Babs said.

"At least it shows us just how cute she really is, she's not so bad, she just needs to learn better," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle moved in close to Rumble, "I'm sure you could teach her, you have that charm Peter has, I'm sure you would make a great father, and a great husband."

Sweetie Belle shifted her eyebrows up at Rumble, though Apple Bloom got in the middle, slightly glaring at Sweetie Belle, "Yeah, he would make a good husband, something ah look forward to."

Rumble blushed, "Let's not think that far ahead, not that I doubt that would happen but for now it's too soon to think about."

"Don't worry, no rush," Apple Bloom said and nuzzled Rumble.

Sweetie Belle looked slightly jealous but let it go, "Sure, no rush, I look forward to seeing what happens with your romance."

Apple Bloom wasn't sure what to make of that, but she shrugged it off. "Ah look forward to seeing what happens mahself."

Scootaloo and Babs sensed the awkward tension, both eased away a bit.

While this was happening; Logan, Fluttershy, Laura and Lightning Dust had entered the room. As they entered, they heard Sweetie Belle say, "I bet it would be fun to be a mom."

At that moment, all four of them just stopped in their tracks and glared curiously at Sweetie Belle.

"It doesn't seem fun, look at Rainbow Dash, her daughter's always crying and screaming," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, but look at Applejack, her son never cries and screams," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom lightly chuckled, "That's because you don't live with us, sure he's usually well behaved but he does have his moments."

"Still, little crying is better than a lot of it, besides I think I can keep my baby calm," Sweetie Belle said.

Logan, Fluttershy, Lightning and Laura continued to look on, normally they wouldn't care or just brush it off as childish wants, but knowing that Sweetie Belle's future counterpart has a child just makes it weird for them to hear.

"If you become a mom, who do you want to be the dad?" Babs asked.

Sweetie Belle tapped her chin, "I can think of at least two good stallions."

Apple Bloom glared slightly, "One of them better not be Rumble..."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Fine, but there's still Peter, can you imagine what it would be like if we had a baby together?"

Logan cringed at hearing that, Fluttershy had a big blush, Laura and Lightning put their hooves in their mouths to stop from either laughing or just vocalizing their surprise.

"Sweetie Belle, ah thought you got over Peter," Apple Bloom said.

"I did, but I still like to imagine, he is my first love after all," Sweetie Belle said with a blush.

Apple Bloom looked on in shock, "No he ain't, he's yer first crush, maybe, but not yer first love, you aren't in love with him."

"Oh you're just jealous that he thinks I'm cuter, I bet you wish you had somepony like Peter," Sweetie Belle bluntly said.

Apple Bloom's eye twitched in anger a bit, "First of all, Peter likes all of us the same, second he's like mah big brother, ah don't see him that way, third yer being a real brat right now, and ah don't like it!"

Soon tension was felt among the two fillies, this tension was uncomfortable for all the ponies nearby.

"Girls, come on, I know for a fact that Peter does like you all the same, don't fight over his affection," Rumble said.

"That seems to be the thing with Peter, all the mares have a crush on him, kinda annoying honestly," Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle turned toward her scooter riding friend, "Scootaloo, I know for a fact that you also had a crush on Peter, so don't even start."

Scootaloo blushed, "I don't have a crush on Peter! I just think he's cool that's all."

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "Whatever, I still think me and Peter would have made great parents to a baby."

"I can't even imagine what a baby born by you and Peter would even look like," Babs said.

Again the family behind them just had looks of awkwardness on their faces. Maybe they should just keep walking and leave the foals to their awkward conversation, but they were feeling too awkward to move.

"Well, I think our baby would be beautiful, the most beautiful baby in the world, more beautiful than any other babies," Sweetie Belle said blissfully.

The four want to just walk away, but they're just unable to move, magnetized to the floor.

Apple Bloom shook her head in shame, then noticed Mayday get closer to Sweetie Belle, the young filly had something to say.

"Sweetie Belle," at that moment, Sweetie Belle looked down toward a very unhappy looking Mayday. "Do me a favor, stop talking about my daddy like you wanna marry him. It's really weird and it's never gonna happen, my daddy loves my mommy and they're always gonna be together. There's no way my daddy would have a baby with another pony."

The family behind them continued to freak out a bit, now they have to wonder, how WOULD Mayday react to the son that Peter and Future Sweetie Belle had?

"Hey I can dream Mayday, like it or not your daddy's very handsome," Sweetie Belle said.

"I know, but he loves my mommy, he's not gonna make babies with another mare, not that I even know how but I assume it has to do with being in love with somepony, and daddy only loves mommy," Mayday said.

Deadpool showed up nearby, "Actually kid, there's more to having babies than being in love, you see-"

Apple Bloom then buck kicked Deadpool through the roof and he landed outside, splashing right into the water from the beach.

"That guy is the biggest moron ah know," Apple Bloom said.

Mayday sighed, she never knows what Deadpool is going to say, one day she might have to just ask him, "Anyway it doesn't matter, like I said, my daddy only loves my mommy."

Logan looked on with some concern, "That poor kid, this is why it's better for that Future mare to wait."

"Yeah, good call at least," Fluttershy said.

Unaware of the four ponies still watching, Rumble went on to speak himself. "It's true Sweetie Belle, Peter never really pays attention to other mares in that regard, he only notices Twilight's beauty, and it's not just her physical beauty, but her personality and just the fact that he only cares about Twilight, he's very loyal to her after all."

"Yeah, and ah know that he taught you that loyalty, right Rumble dear?" Apple Bloom said with love in her eyes.

Rumble nodded, "Of course, I only love you Apple Bloom."

Mayday glared slightly at the two, "Don't forget about me. I'm still your favorite filly."

Apple Bloom looked on in disbelief, "Ah thought you outgrew that!"

"I still care about Rumble, that's never gonna change," Mayday said. "I know he loves you as his marefriend but he's still important to me."

"Maybe Mayday will have her own crush on Rumble," Scootaloo said.

Mayday groaned, "Seriously Scootaloo?"

Pound Cake felt a bit unhappy, the idea that Mayday has eyes for another colt really irks him. He glared slightly at Rumble, vowing that he is now Rumble's rival for Mayday's affection.

"Just you watch Rumble, soon Mayday will be saying that stuff about me," Pound Cake said, speaking low, though not low enough since his sister was right next to him.

"Ha, you like Mayday," Pumpkin teased.

Pound Cake blushed, "S-so? Mayday's a pretty filly."

Mayday's ear twitched when she heard Pound Cake call her name, "Pound, did you mention me or something?"

Pound Cake freaked a bit, "Uh, no, it's just your imagination!" He chuckled nervously, hoping Mayday would buy it.

Mayday shrugged, "If you say so, I guess." She then muttered, "He's so weird sometimes."

Flurry shook her head, "I bet he has a crush himself, what do you think Franklin?"

Franklin shrugged, "I guess." Deep down he himself found Mayday to be pretty, even for a pony, but he was too shy to admit it just yet.

Flurry shrugged it off, "You're not much of a talker are you?"

Franklin nervously chuckled, "Sorry."

Apple Bloom rubbed her head a bit, "Ya'll are giving me a headache, I'm going back to mah room to lie down."

"Need me to massage you or something?" Rumble asked.

Apple Bloom shook her head, "Just give me a few minutes to relax, later you and ah can take a swim together, just us two."

Rumble nodded, "Sounds fun."

After Apple Bloom left, Sweetie Belle took the time to speak. "You can give me a massage if you want to Rumble, you can even watch me swim around, I have a nice bathing suit I'm sure you'd like to see."

Rumble blushed some more, "Maybe another time Sweetie Belle, I should go too, see ya!" Rumble quickly left, avoiding the awkwardness.

Scootaloo shook her head, "Seriously Sweetie Belle, are you mostly attracted to colts who are taken?"

"Hey it's not like I'll, you know, have babies with somepony that's into another mare, I can only imagine what would happen if that happened with me and Peter," Sweetie Belle said.

"SERIOUSLY!? QUIT MESSING WITH OUR HEADS!" Lightning Dust shouted.

At that moment the foals turned to see the four ponies just standing there.

"Um, how long have you four been there?" Sweetie Belle asked, a little concerned.

"Long enough for us to tell you to GET OVER PETER ALREADY!" Laura shouted.

Fluttershy looked at the two mares with great annoyance, they're gonna make things so much worse!

Sweetie Belle scoffed a bit, "Wow you're pretty jealous, you sure you don't have a crush of your own on Peter?"

"Hey you can't prove anythi-I MEAN NO I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON PETER!" Laura shouted.

Fluttershy chuckled nervously, "Come on girls, let's not make things more awkward than they already are..."

Unfortunately things were gonna get awkward, Peter and Twilight had entered the room, looking a bit concerned.

"Hey is everything ok in here? I heard some screaming, Apple Bloom passed by me telling me she head a headache and I even saw Rumble fly off in a hurry," Peter said.

"Oh it's nothing daddy," Mayday said. "Everypony's just being weird that's all."

"Yeah, nothing's wrong here Peter, just us, and the foals, and talking, about love, crushes, making babies and-OW!" Lightning said, rubbing her foreleg after it got elbowed by Fluttershy.

"Making babies? That's not a topic to be discussing in front of the foals there," Twilight said, gesturing to the smaller ponies.

"Relax, the babies were already made so-OW!" Lightning said, rubbing her foreleg again after being once again elbowed by Fluttershy.

"Will you stop talking!" Fluttershy angrily whispered.

Peter looked a little weirded out, "O...k then, anyway I should grab Mayday, I saw Rumble go toward where the café is and I think it's better for all of us to eat."

"Right, come on Mayday," Twilight said, walking toward her daughter.

Mayday turned to her friends, "See you in a bit." She walked toward her mother. "Hey think I can get some extra ice cream?"

"Sure, anything for my one and only child after all," Peter said.

"Hey what about your son!" Lightning shouted.

Fluttershy and Logan angrily glared at Lightning while Laura stifled a laugh at the goof-up.

"Son?" Peter asked, then groaned a bit. "Let me guess, you mean Rumble right?"

"Of course, he's like our son, our little boy," Twilight said proudly.

"Don't get too carried away Twilight," Peter muttered.

Laura sighed in relief, "Wow that was a close one, I thought you were gonna find out that big secret."

"What big secret?" Peter asked.

Now it's Laura's turn to feel silly, she too felt the angry glares from Fluttershy and Logan. "Um...the secret that..." She became desperate to get the awkward glares away from her and blurted out a secret she promised to keep to Lightning Dust, "Lightning has a thing for that Lulamoon pony!"

"LAURA!" Lightning angrily shouted at her friend.

Peter blinked in surprise, "Did she just say 'Lulamoon'? As in Trixie Lulamoon?"

Lightning desperately covered up, "No! She said 'Luna...Moon!' Luna does control the moon right! I have a thing for her! Yeah that's it! Me and Luna...Moon!"

This had gotten really awkward for all the ponies around, it became even more awkward when Laura noticed something. She nudged Lightning to get her attention and pointed to the fact that Princess Luna was standing at the doorway. She had come by to get Peter as Rumble's request and arrived just in time to hear Lightning Dust's 'love confession'.

"Um...did I miss something?" Luna asked, still in surprise.

"A lot apparently, it seems Lightning Dust has a crush on you Luna," Peter said.

Luna walked into the room, standing before Lightning Dust, the latter sweating up a storm, wishing she were somewhere else right now. "You feel affection for me?"

Lightning glared slightly at Laura, partially faulting her for this. "Um...yeah, I uh... totally think you're hot?"

Luna felt a blush come to her face, mainly from the awkwardness of this conversation. "Um...I am deeply flattered?"

After more moments of awkwardness, Mayday slowly trotted to her parents and whispered to Peter, "Should we leave now?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Peter, Twilight and Mayday quietly left the room, leaving only the rest of the Crusaders and the foals with Luna as well as Lightning Dust and her family.

"So...you wanna go on a date?" Lightning asked, figuring Luna would say 'no' and end this awkwardness.

Luna wanted to reject, but she figured this is a good opportunity to try dating other ponies and see if she can get over her crush on Peter. "Sure, I'd like that."

"I understand, you are a princess after all and-" Lightning's eyes widened, "Wait seriously?"

Luna nodded, "It can't hurt, I'm not doing much later."

Lightning looked genuinely surprised, "But you're Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria. I'm just some Pegasus from Ponyville, why would you date me?"

"Oh I don't care about any of that, Peter himself was just a pony when he dated Twilight after all," Luna said.

Lightning looked unsurely at Luna, "Um Peter's a superhero, I'm not. I just live with one and his wife, who's also more of a hero than I am. Even my so-called best friend Laura is more worthier to date you."

Laura cringed at the 'so-called' part, looks like she really messed up here.

"Look, it doesn't matter to me, I want to give you a chance, you don't have to do anything special, just treat me like you'd treat any mare, you don't even have to call me' Princess', just Luna is fine," Luna said.

Lightning was still surprised, but looking at it in another way, she has a chance to date a Princess of Equestria, the second most powerful pony she knows. She's not gonna pass this up, "Ok, thank you Luna, um I don't have a lot of bits, so can I just treat you to dinner at the café?"

"That's fine, I'll see you in about half an hour," Luna said and walked off, still puzzled herself. How long had Lightning Dust liked her?

Lightning sighed, then felt a pat on the back from Laura, "Hey it worked out at least."

Lightning groaned and walked away, "Don't talk to me."

Laura felt a bit hurt from that, "Come on Dust, so I messed up, you got a date with a Princess out of it!"

Lightning Dust just kept walking, "That's the last time I trust you with a secret!"

"Laura groaned, "Well the way she acts sometimes it's not that much of a well kept secret." She turned and saw the look of disappointment in Fluttershy's eyes, as well as Logan's. "What?"

"Laura, why would you blurt that out?" Fluttershy asked.

"I had to, I felt...tension," Laura said. "Besides I just said 'Lulamoon', that could be anypony, I'm sure Trixie's not the only one, I figured I had that covered."

Logan face hoofed, "That wasn't very smart Laura."

"Yeah, yeah, point is I didn't mean to upset her, I don't know why she's acting like this," Laura felt some concern. "I hope it doesn't last though."

Fluttershy shook her head, disappointed, "Figure this out later, I just hope things don't turn out bad, Luna herself has had a troubling love life, I don't know if those two will even become a couple."

"Hey they only agreed to a date, no major promises were made after all," Logan said.

Laura looked a little concerned. While normally she didn't care who she upset, Lightning Dust was an exception. She wasn't fond of the idea of those two losing their friendship with each other.

Fluttershy sensed her burden and offered a friendly at on the back, "It'll be fine, she honestly didn't seem that mad, just annoyed, she'll get over it soon. You two are too close to let something like that get in the way."

Laura nodded hopefully, "I guess you're right 'Shy, you haven't been wrong yet."

During this, Sweetie Belle had approached them, very curious, "Um, what exactly is going on? Why were you all being so weird? Do you have any more secrets?"

"Wanna know a secret? I really don't like you! Oops, guess it's not a secret anymore, oh well, too bad," Laura said and trotted off, leaving Sweetie Belle surprised.

"What's her deal!?" She let out a gasp, "She IS in love with Peter, well I won't let her get in the way of our love!"

Fluttershy's eye twitched a little, "Sweetie Belle, I hate to be the one to tell you, BUT PETER DOESN'T LOVE YOU THAT WAY!" Fluttershy immediately covered her mouth, surprised at her own outburst.

Sweetie Belle also looked surprised, that look then turned to one of sadness, then her eyes started to get teary, "Fluttershy, how could you be so mean!" Sweetie then ran away sobbing, leaving Fluttershy to feel guilty.

"Oh my, I've never gotten so angry at Sweetie Belle before, what got into me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Guess the awkwardness is just getting to you, I suggest you go relax yerself, maybe I can give you a massage of my own," Logan said, grinning at that last part.

Fluttershy nodded, "I'd like that."

The two themselves walked off, leaving Scootaloo alone with Babs and the other foals.

"Yo Scoots, are things always this weird back home?" Babs asked.

Scootaloo shrugged, "Sometimes, it can get weirder too."

Babs scratched her head, "Such a strange town."


	28. Vacation Time Part V

Most of the ponies gathered at the café, The Parker-Sparkle family were enjoying their meal, already making plans to go swimming again. Apple Bloom came by a bit later, wanting to sit next to Rumble while they themselves made plans to go for their own private swim.

Johnny and Rainbow Dash were attempting to feed Firefly, though each time she knocked the spoon away and laughed a little at her parents. They were just relieved she wasn't crying and throwing a tantrum. Ben offered to assist but Johnny insisted he had it under control. Bow and Windy wanted to help but Rainbow Dash insisted that they were close to getting her to eat. Zephyr Breeze also wanted to assist, but when he got a little too close to Rainbow Dash for Johnny's liking, he was tossed away and landed on the table that Fluttershy and Logan were using.

"Zephyr Breeze..." Fluttershy said, a little disappointed in her brother.

Zephyr Breeze shrugged and laughed, "Some ponies just don't like the help of others I guess."

Applejack had little trouble feeding Oliver, other than a few moments of him being distracted, feeding him wasn't too hard.

"That's mah little colt, keep eating and soon you'll be big and strong like yer uncle Big Mac," Applejack said.

"Don't forget his daddy," Remy said, somewhat joking. "Of course my strength is nothing compared to this little guy's mama."

Applejack blushed a bit, "Aw Remy, yer plenty strong yerself at least."

Remy ruffled Oliver's mane, "Still, this little guy will make a great farmer."

"Hopefully he'll wanna be a farmer, ah remember ah didn't at one point, until I came to my senses," Applejack said.

"Hey he likes seeing you buck trees, if he could walk he'd try to buck them himself," Remy said.

Applejack nodded as she continued to feed him, "Still, what if he grows out of it? As an Apple he should be a farmer, but at the same time ah don't want him to feel like he has to be a farmer, suppose he finds something else he likes?"

Remy sat next to her, "What do you want for him?"

Applejack thought a moment, "Ah just want him to find what makes him happy, like ah said, ah hope he wants to be a farmer, but ah wouldn't feel right forcing him into becoming one."

"He grows up and sees how much fun you're having with the job, he'll wanna do it. Like I said, he likes seeing you buck the trees, so don't worry too much," Remy said.

Applejack nodded and continued to feed him, "Yeah, yer right."

Rarity is at her own table, taking in a lot of food. Being pregnant gives her a rather large appetite and she means business when it comes to eating what she ordered.

"Take it easy Rarity, you might get sick," Bobby said.

"I can't help it, I just feel so hungry!" Rarity said, munching on all the food that came her way.

Bobby sighed, this wasn't unusual, he even heard that Applejack and Rainbow Dash went through the same thing. He just wishes she would slow down a tiny bit and stop making such a mess.

"After this you wanna go lay down? I'll give you some more massages," Bobby said.

Rarity shook her head, "I'd kinda like to get in the water a bit, it might soothe me a little."

"Whatever you want," Bobby said.

Janet walked by, seeing Rarity eat a lot. "And they thought I ate a lot, this is only two months of being pregnant too."

Also at the café was a very unusual sight, Lightning Dust and Princess Luna were on their date. It wasn't too exciting though, neither had really said much to each other.

"So..." Luna said, attemtping to end the silence. "What do you do with your time?"

"I help Fluttershy with her animals," Lightning responded.

"Oh...that's nice, Fluttershy is a nice pony," Luna said.

"Yeah, she is," Lightning Dust said. The two stayed in silence a little longer. This time Lightning spoke first, "So...is it hard being a princess of the night or what?"

"Not too hard, though no simple task either, having to watch over an entire world," Luna said.

"Wow, sounds like a lot, you must be one tough pony to handle that," Lightning said.

Luna blushed slightly at the compliment, "Many thanks." The two just sat there, barely eating their food. "So...do you fly for sport like Rainbow Dash? Or are you more for the ground like Fluttershy?"

"I fly for exercise, had to stop for a while because I hurt my wing. It's gotten better lately, so I hope to be my old self again soon," Lightning said.

"That's nice, will you become a Wonderbolt?" Luna asked.

Lightning sighed, "I'm not sure if I'll be able too, I made some really bad mistakes in the past, it might be too late for me."

Luna looked genuinely concerned, "Don't say such things, everypony deserves another chance after all."

"Everypony keeps saying that, I figured my second chance was the fact that I was lucky enough to live with such a kind family. I don't want to push that luck honestly," Lightning said.

"Do you no longer wish to be a Wonderbolt then?" Luna asked.

Lightning shook her head, "I do, but I haven't always been the nicest pony, I was a real jerk and I made too many bad choices."

"That's no reason, you obviously aren't that way anymore, you seem like such a nice pony. If you want to be a Wonderbolt you deserve that chance," Luna said.

Lightning shook her head. "I'm not sure Luna, I mean-"

"I've made mistakes too, I've had my own troubles, but if Twilight and Peter have taught me anything is that everypony should get another chance. I got mine, you should get yours too Lightning. Even Trixie got her second chance, from what I've heard even Logan and Gambit have made their mistakes but they too got another chance, I want you to have that chance," Luna said.

Lightning looked surprised, she never expected Luna to feel so bad for her. "I don't know what I should do though Princess."

"I can help you, I'll get you a chance to try out for the Wonderbolts again, if you do well enough I'm sure Spitfire will take you back. I'll even vouch for you, and since you're so close with Logan maybe I can get him to speak with The Avengers since they're gonna be working closely with The Wonderbolts," Luna said.

Lightning felt excited, she's gonna get her second chance. Suddenly she felt a little unsure, "You don't have to go through that trouble for me."

"Don't be silly, it's no trouble at all. Besides I know Peter himself would love to see this happen, he has spoken fondly of you," Luna said.

Lightning looked surprised, "Wait, he talks about me?"

"Sometimes, not that much, but when asked about you he always says how nice you are and how he hopes you can achieve greatness. In fact, just the other week when The Avengers were considering ponies to join them, Peter brought you up, so he obviously believes in you," Luna said.

Lightning felt a blush come to her face, she feels so honored that Peter thinks of her enough to want what's best for her. "Thank you Luna...but like I said, I feel weird having you do this for me."

"It isn't any trouble, I want to see you get another chance," Luna said.

"I appreciate that, but it's just that...just that...I mean about this date..." Lightning bit her lip.

"This date?" Luna asked, then wondered. "Oh, you don't wanna feel like you're using this date to get what you want. Don't worry I don't feel that way, besides it's just my duties as a Princess to help my subjects."

"It's not that, well not totally," Lightning said. "Look I can't lie to you Princess Luna, I owe you the truth. If it upsets you then I'll understand if you don't want to help me."

Luna looked curious, "What's wrong?"

"Thing is...I don't have a crush on you, I only said that because I didn't want anypony to know who I really have a crush on, I'm sorry," Lightning said.

Luna tapped her chin, "Oh, well that makes some sense, you did seem unsure, I thought it was because of my title. But how did this happen if I may ask?"

Lightning looked to the side, blushing a lot. "Laura blurted out the name of a pony I liked, so to cover I said the first thing that rhymed with the pony's name, Luna...Moon."

"Luna Moon?" Luna thought for a moment, trying to figure out who has a similar name. "Luna Moon...Luna...Lula...Lulamoon. Oh, Trixie Lulamoon, that would explain it."

Lightning nodded, still blushing, "Sorry for the misunderstanding, I just panicked. Don't get me wrong, I do think you're very beautiful, but you weren't the pony I liked that way."

Luna blushed a little and nodded, "I understand, thank you for telling me."

Lightning looked surprised, "You're not mad?"

Luna shook her head, "No, mistakes happen I guess. I do appreciate you being honest, and the fact that you took my feelings into account. Rest assure I still wish to help you."

Lightning felt relieved and offered a smile of hope, "Thank you so much Princess Luna."

"Like I said, you may call me Luna, don't be so formal," Luna said.

Lightning nodded, "Thanks." She looked to the side and noticed Laura sulking alone at a table. "I guess I should go talk to my friend, she probably thinks I hate her."

Luna noticed Laura, "I suppose so."

Lightning got up and hugged Luna before leaving, "Thanks Luna, for what it's worth, this was a nice date, at least when we began talking. I wouldn't against another one, if you're ever curious."

Luna nodded and returned the hug, "Same to you. Perhaps one day."

Lightning broke away and trotted off, leaving Luna to herself. She was happy she got a date, Lightning Dust was really nice. But she still can't get Peter off her mind. She hoped finding a date would help bring her mind off Peter, but she believes even if Lightning did genuinely like her it would make no difference, she still loved Peter. She wants him, yet can't bring herself to ever want to take him away from Twilight, from Mayday, from Trixie, the ones who love Peter so much. They're a family, one that does what they can to make her feel a part of it. Why does she still feel this way? Why can't she be happy with what she has?

"Is it me or do you always look troubled?" she heard a voice say. She looked next to her and saw Scott.

"Oh it's you again...do you follow me around?" Luna asked a bit suspiciously. He can shrink to the size of an ant, so that would make it easy for him.

"No, I just notice you a little bit more, you always look like you're so sad, you need to smile more," Scott said.

"I am fine Scott, just leave me be for now," Luna said, somewhat annoyed. He's been quite irritating lately with him always watching over her. Wait was he asked to do so? She knows he mainly came to make sure Peter enjoyed his vacation, she only hopes that's his only reason, she doesn't want to think that he was sent to keep an eye on her, knowing he's the best pony to do so.

Scott however just shrugged it off and kept walking, "Suit yourself princess, but try to relax a bit more."

Luna just watched as Scott walked off, still a little unsure about him. She then saw Peter along with his family enjoying themselves. Seeing that she's alone right now, why not just go see how Peter's doing. She trotted over to the family, to which Peter noticed.

"Hey Luna, here to join us?"

Luna nodded, "My date ended early, and I did not wish to sit alone."

"Sure, take a seat," Peter said, patting a seat next to him.

Luna gladly took a seat next to Peter, she saw herself sitting across from Trixie, Mayday, Apple Bloom and Rumble.

"How was your date though Luna?" Twilight asked.

"Nice, though it turned out to be a misunderstanding, one Lightning Dust cleared up. But nothing to worry about, she turned out to be a nice pony, she also makes for a good friend," Luna said.

"Well that's the most important part right? Sorry it didn't work out, but it can't hurt to try," Peter said.

Luna nodded, "I will say, she's very caring though, I think she could make a great marefriend to any pony." Luna looked over to Trixie, wondering if she looked interested. She wouldn't tell her or anypony else, knowing that Lightning wanted it to be a secret, but she does want to try and help Lightning find what could be her true love.

Trixie just sat back sipping a drink, "Romance is overrated, it will be a long while before I myself even consider getting into something like that."

Luna looked concerned, not the answer she was hoping for.

"Only the best for Trixie," Rumble said.

Trixie ruffled his mane, "As you know my favorite little colt. Too bad you aren't older, you would make a great stallion for Trixie."

Rumble blushed, "Thanks Trixie, if I were older I would definitely-OW!" Rumble rubbed his side and remembered that Apple Bloom was sitting next to him. She did not look happy, "Um, what I mean is, you're a nice mare Trixie, I hope you can be as lucky as I am when it comes to love."

Rumble gave Apple Bloom a nervous smile, which she accepted. "Good colt."

Peter chuckled a bit, "Ha, told you this could happen Rumble, keep an eye out and don't upset your filly." That got Peter a glare from all the ponies around the table. "What?"

At Laura's table, she is still sitting alone, barely touching her food. She looked for Limestone, though it looks like she hadn't come to eat yet, probably still with her sisters. She heard somepony approach so she looked to see Lightning Dust with a smile on her face.

"You could use come company," Lightning said.

Laura looked a little surprised, but gave a nice genuine smile, a rare smile saved only for those she loved and cared about, which were very few. "Thanks...and I'm sorry for letting that secret slip."

Lightning waved it off, "It's fine, it was an awkward moment, don't worry about it. Besides I can't stay mad at you over something like that."

Laura got up from the table and pulled Lightning Dust into a hug, "Love you Dust."

Lightning returned the hug, "You too Laura."

The two stayed in their hug, though noticed some unwanted company in the form of Deadpool.

"What do you want moron?" Laura asked.

"So...are you two gonna make out now or-" Suddenly Deadpool was punched across the café and out the door. "Ow..."

The rest of the day was more relaxing and some fun for the families. Fortunately for Johnny and Rainbow Dash, Firefly had tired herself out from her 'fun' and actually slept when they wanted her too. But they knew it wouldn't last long, so they themselves got as much sleep as possible.

Rarity took a nice bath, joined by Bobby, who spend the bath both bathing and massaging her, in return she made him very happy.

Luna herself made her way to her room, though she was joined by Peter moments later.

"Hey Luna."

Luna turned to him with a smile, "Hello Peter, good to see you."

"Same, anyway it was nice of you to take Lightning Dust on that date, but why was it such a misunderstanding?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I can't say too much, she entrusted me with a personal secret, but needless to say I wasn't the one she was into," Luna said.

"Yeah, I figured she would be into Trixie," Peter said.

Luna nodded, "Yes, she...wait, did you say Trixie?"

"Sure did," Peter said. "I knew it was Trixie, as much as she tried to hide it, I heard Laura say 'Lulamoon', Lightning made a weird save with that 'Luna Moon' thing, though a bit funny. Anyway I figured she probably liked Trixie, I've seen how she eyes her, when she's not eyeing me."

"Right, all we can do now is hope for Lightning, but that's probably as much as we can do," Luna said.

"Hey I can throw some subtle hints here and there, maybe you can too, but yeah, in the end they have to figure it out themselves," Peter said.

Luna remembered something else, "By the way, I told Lightning Dust I could probably get her into The Wonderbolts, do you think her chances are good?"

Peter shrugged, "I would have to ask Johnny and Rainbow Dash since they know Spitfire better than I do at this point."

"Good point, I'll be going to my room, though I thought it would be nice if I gave Lightning Dust a quick goodnight. Like I said, she was a good date, even if it was short and a bit awkward," Luna said.

"Sounds good, I'll come by as well, maybe I can let her know," Peter said.

The two made their way to where Lightning Dust was staying, Peter gently knocking on the door. "Yo, Lightning Dust, you in there?"

"She's asleep, what is it?" they heard Laura say.

"Oh it's Peter and Luna, we thought she was awake, should we come back later?" Peter asked.

"Come back tomorrow, now buzz off," Laura said.

Luna didn't take too kindly to that, she began opening the door while lecturing, "Now see here, I don't care if you are part of Logan and Fluttershy's family," she got the door opened, "I will not tolerate you..." Luna stopped mid-speech when she saw a strange sight. "Why is she sleeping on your backside?"

Peter looked inside to see that Laura was lying stomach first on her bed, with Lightning Dust using her rump as a pillow as she slept soundly.

"What? We only had one pillow," Laura said in a matter-of-fact way.

"But...she's resting her head on your butt...that doesn't look normal," Peter said.

"She's my best friend, if she wants to use my butt as a pillow I could care less, now buzz off," Laura said.

"But...does Limestone know?" Peter asked.

Laura groaned, "I don't think she'll care, not the first time Lightning Dust did something like this."

Peter blushed a bit, "Um, how often does this happen? How close are you two anyway? Have you ever...tried anything with-" The moment Laura extended her claws Peter ran off.

"Finally..." Laura said, then looked to Luna. "Like I said, she's asleep, come see her tomorrow."

Luna slowly backed away, this was so unusual for her to see. Laura sighed and noticed Lightning Dust stirring a bit.

"Uh...what happened?" Lightning asked.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, we got plans tomorrow," Laura said.

Lightning nodded and went back to sleep, nuzzling peacefully against Laura's rump. Laura rubbed her mane a bit before going to sleep herself.

Outside Peter still looked a bit weirded out, "What type of relationship do those two have?"

Luna shrugged, "Not sure, they're closer than sisters it seems, not sure if they're more to that, though somehow I doubt it. I think they're just as close as two friends could be."

"Or they really can't decide who they like. Still If Laura lets Lightning Dust that close, I can only imagine how close she lets Limestone get," Peter said.

Luna blushed at the idea, "Let's not dwell on it, for now let's go to bed."

"Yeah," Peter said and walked with Luna. He suddenly had a thought of his own. "So when can I sleep on your butt?"

Luna clonked Peter on the head, mainly because she was desperate to hide her blush. Being that close with Peter is ideal but probably not the best thing for them to be discussing. "Don't say such silly things."

Peter rubbed his head, "Fine, I'll let you sleep on my butt."

"Peter!"

Another clonk was heard follow by the immature laughter of a spider hero.


	29. Vacation Time Part VI

The next morning, Peter had made his way to the café area to meet with his superhero friends. He was joined alongside Mayday, who wanted to spend a little time with him before she went to join the other foals.

Something had been bugging Mayday lately, especially since her conversation with Sweetie Belle the previous day. She believes her dad only loves her mom, but she's gotten a little concerned lately with Sweetie Belle's affection.

"Hey daddy, may I ask you a question?" Mayday asked.

"Sure thing pal," Peter said.

"You really love mom, right?" Mayday asked.

Peter felt curious, "Huh? Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"You would never leave her and marry another girl would you?" Mayday asked, feeling a little more nervous.

Peter looked at her curiously, where were these questions coming from? "Of course not, I love your mom very much, more than any other girl. Why do you ask?"

"I keep hearing about other girls that like you and I started to get worried, I thought you would find somepony better than mom," Mayday said.

Peter stopped in his tracks, confusing his daughter. He looked down to her, making sure he had full eye contact, "Mayday, you don't need to worry about that type of stuff alright? I promise you that me and your mom are always gonna be together, I would never just leave her, or you for that matter, and I don't love any other girl more than her. She means everything to me, just like you do. I don't know who's telling you this stuff or if half this stuff is even true, I know I had my set of admirers but it's just that, admirerers, ponies who like me because I'm a superhero. Your mom loves me for more than that, and it's because of that that I love her. Those other girls just like the suit, your mom loves the pony in the suit. So don't think I would find another girl to marry, because no other girl, whether they're mare, griffon, human, changeling, robot, alien, whatever, can ever compare to your mother."

Mayday felt some relief, she knew her father was speaking the honest truth. "Thanks daddy, I knew you would only love mom, but I like hearing you say it."

Peter rubbed her mane, "It's fine, nothing wrong with a little reassurance. Though if I may ask, what made you so worried?"

"Sweetie Belle, she keeps talking about marrying you, or Rumble, but mostly you. Even Laura had yelled at her, telling her to stop talking like she wants to marry you," Mayday said.

Peter sighed, "Don't worry about Sweetie Belle, she's always thought I was cute, she'll get over me. I just hope she can also get over Rumble and actually like a boy that isn't taken...or a total jerk."

"That includes the other Sweetie Belle right? The one from the future?" Mayday asked.

Somehow Peter felt worry when asked that question. While he doesn't love that Sweetie Belle, he had still been intimate with her, which was the only time he questioned his own loyalty to Twilight. However he could answer this question honestly to his daughter.

"Yes, that includes Future Sweetie Belle. I only love Twilight, I would never marry another mare," Peter reassured.

Mayday smiled in relief, "Good, I hope you don't."

The two continued trotting down and eventually found the café. Logan, Remy and Bobby were already there, talking about something.

Remy noticed Peter and Mayday arrive, "Peter, Mayday, good to see you this morning."

"Hey guys," Peter said and approached the table. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah, just talking about stuff, like our wives and our plans for the future," Bobby said.

"How is Rarity doing lately? Feeling hormonal?" Peter asked.

"Only a little, not too much though. I can't tell too much since she's always been somewhat hormonal and prone to mood swings," Bobby said.

"Guess so, she's a little...overly dramatic," Peter said. "It might get worse, she'll be really mad, or really happy," Peter said.

Bobby tapped his chin, "When you say really happy, do you mean REALLY happy?"

"I mean really, REALLY, happy," Peter said.

Bobby offered a coy smile, "That sounds good to me."

The group laughed a bit, though heard one question from Mayday, "Um, what does that mean?"

Peter stopped laughing and turned to Mayday, "Forgot you were still here."

"Daddy, what did you mean by-"

"Don't ask," Peter interrupted. "And please don't tell your mother."

Mayday got even more confused, "O...k, I'm gonna go now."

"Are you gonna play with the other foals?" Peter asked.

"Sorta, I'm gonna to where they are at least," Mayday said.

As she began to trot off, Deadpool appeared beside Peter. "And you think I'm stupid, if anything you'll be the one who-" Peter then punched Deadpool through the roof of the place. "This is really getting old!"

Peter groaned, then turned to Bobby. "I really should be more careful when talking around Mayday."

"Peter, did you notice that she said she was going to where the other foals were, but she didn't say much about playing with them," Bobby said.

"Huh? Oh that's normal, she's usually close with the others but she does her own thing," Peter said.

Bobby shook his head, "That doesn't seem like a good idea, seems like she's having trouble making friends."

"Trouble?" Peter asked. "Maybe, but it's no big deal. She's just not much of a talker, she'll do it when she's ready."

"Still, isn't it weird that she barely interacts with them? Franklin I understand, she doesn't really know him, though it's sort a weird how she doesn't interact much with The Cake Twins since Pinkie Pie watches over them, so you'd think they'd be closer to her since Pinkie and Twilight are close friends," Bobby said.

"She plays with them, sometimes. Pound Cake gives her some attention at least," Peter said.

"She barely plays with her cousin Flurry Heart too, I think it bothers her a little, she wants Mayday's attention but Mayday won't give her any," Bobby said.

"Don't worry about it, just let Mayday be who she is, alright?" Peter said.

Bobby shrugged, "Alright, but I'm sure Twilight's gonna mention this, she is the Princess of Friendship."

Peter shook his head and went into the café with the others.

With Mayday, she kept trotting until she bumped into somepony. "Oh, hi uncle Johnny."

Johnny waved at the young filly, looking pretty tired, "Sup kid? Where's your dad?"

"In the café, but why do you look so tired?" Mayday asked, then came to her conclusion. "Is it Firefly?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't too bad, she eventually fell asleep...two hours ago."

Mayday took pity of Johnny, "You should go back to bed, I can tell my daddy why you're not there."

Johnny shook his head, "I'm fine, when you're a superhero you're used to sleepless nights, besides if I go back to bed now then your daddy's gonna try pranking me, and I'd rather not take that chance."

Mayday shrugged, "What can I say, he has a good sense of humor."

"Yeah, I know, I helped him channel it better," Johnny said playfully.

Mayday giggled a bit, "Anyway I'm gonna go see my friends, bye now."

"See ya kid," Johnny said as Mayday trotted off. Before she left she turned back to Johnny.

"One question though uncle Johnny," Mayday said.

Johnny looked to Mayday, "What's up?"

"Why do so many girls like my daddy and wanna marry him even though he's already married?" Mayday asked.

Johnny turned to her with some surprise. Is she aware of Peter's admirers? Granted some are very advancing he didn't think Mayday would really notice. He shouldn't be surprised, she's very smart for her age. "Your dad's got a combination of good looks, intelligence, athleticism and a great personality. It's almost hard for girls to not find that attractive. Luckily he's also smart enough to know which girl loves him for him, and that would be your mother Twilight."

"You really think so?" Mayday asked, trotting over to him. "Mommy really loves daddy? Are they really a perfect couple?"

Johnny chuckled, "They're not perfect, many ponies say that but they're not. Your dad is a total goofball and constantly annoys your mother with his odd antics. Your mother has moments where she'll overreact to certain things. What makes them a good couple is despite all that, they understand each other so well. They need each other and they would do anything for each other."

Mayday nodded, "That's good to know...and it's because they love each other that i was born right? That's how babies are made?"

Johnny knew the real answer but he wouldn't tell her, he doesn't want to hear it from her parents. But he gave her a pretty honest answer, "Peter told me he found out about your mother being pregnant with you sometime after he said he felt 'close' to Twilight. He said Twilight always wanted to be there with him and help him, that he was never gonna be alone. So basically Mayday, the moment Peter and Twilight knew they loved each other, Twilight got pregnant with you shortly afterwards. In a way you are always a reminder to Peter that he's got a great wife and a great relationship, one he would never trade away."

Mayday felt a small blush in her cheeks, she hadn't thought of things that way, could she really ave been that important to Peter? She knows her dad loves her, he never stops saying that, but now she feels like she has more meaning.

"Am I really that special?" Mayday asked.

Johnny approached Mayday and rubbed her mane a bit, "Of course, you're a great kid Mayday. You have so much of your parents in you, you're so kind and so beautiful like your mother. And like your father, you're fun to be around, you're even becoming as smart as they are. I hope my daughter becomes as great as you."

Mayday smiled up at her honorary uncle. She went in for a hug, "Thanks uncle Johnny. You're the best, and I think you're a good father, your daughter just needs to realize that."

Johnny chuckled, "I'm sure she will. I love her regardless, she's my little girl. Now I know how Peter feels, he loves you so much Mayday, he doesn't shut his mouth about you."

Mayday blushed, "He hasn't said anything embarrassing has he?"

Johnny thought, "Probably, don't worry I won't say anything to the others, at least not the other foals."

Mayday looked concerned, "Promise me that Uncle Johnny."

"Would I do anything to upset you? You're my favorite filly remember? I care a lot about you, and your parents," Johnny said, hugging her a bit.

Mayday returned the hug, "I like you Uncle Johnny, can you come to our house more?"

"I'll do my best kid," Johnny said.

Mayday leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Alright, I'm going. Love you uncle Johnny, bye."

As she trotted off, Johnny chuckled a little. "Just like her mother, she's got that cute look in her eyes when she's happy."

Mayday kept trotting when she heard Flurry Heart call out. "Cousin Mayday! Over here!"

Mayday noticed the others foals, seeing the excited wave of Flurry, the normal one of Pumpkin, a bashful one from Pound Cake and another shy one from Franklin.

"Hi everypony," Mayday said.

"Hey Mayday, just in time, Auntie Pinkie is gonna help us make a big sand-castle," Pumpkin said.

"Sweet...wait Firefly won't be there right?" Mayday asked, remembering how much of a pain she was before.

"No, Firefly is with Miss Rainbow Dash and Miss Applejack, she's playing with Oliver," Pumpkin said.

"Yeah, it's just gonna be us Mayday, you and me," Pound Cake said with a blush.

Pumpkin rose her eyebrow at her twin brother, "Um, and me too."

Pound Cake blushed, "Right, you too."

"And us," Flurry reminded, gesturing to herself and Franklin.

"Alright I get it already," Pound said a little annoyed.

Mayday again found Pound Cake to be a bit weird, but she's getting used to it by now. "If you want to I guess."

"Sweet, let's just wait for Auntie Pinkie Pie, wherever she is," Pumpkin said.

As the Pie sisters were trotting along the beach, they noticed Deadpool trotting and angrily mumbling to himself, mostly about Peter.

Pinkie Pie sighed a bit, "I wish he could get along better with the others."

"Why did you marry him anyway? I still think you could have done better," Limestone said.

"He's much more caring than you think Limey," Pinkie said. "He does care about me and he's really nice with the Cakes, especially Pound and Pumpkin."

"Does he even do much? Is he even an actual hero? The others don't really seem to like him. Face it Pinkie, you made a bad decision," Limestone said.

Pinkie groaned a bit, "I know what I'm doing! I didn't make any mistakes in who I married!"

"You're not smart at times Pinkie, ever since you saw that stupid Rainbow you've been so annoying with your partying to the point where you can't even think properly anymore! You've become such a ditz!" Limestone said.

Pinkie groaned, "At least I know how to be happy unlike you!" Marble freaked a little at Pinkie's outburst and ran off, leaving Pinkie a little regretful. "Wait Marble, come back!"

Maud shook her head and took this time to speak up, "This is suppose to be a vacation, a time to relax. Let's try not to stress Pinkie out too much. I feel confident she made the right decision."

"You always take her side Maud, this is why she won't grow up," Limestone said.

Pinkie huffed, "You're just jealous because you're not close to me like Maud is. Anyway I'm going to check on my husband, who, like it or not, I love very much!" Pinkie left in a huff, leaving the two remaining Pies behind.

"You need to work on how you speak to others, this is why you need to leave the farm more," Maud said.

"Somepony's gotta watch over our family's farm," Limestone said.

"Yes, maybe somepony other than you," Maud said, leaving as well, finally Limestone being alone.

"Pfft, whatever, I'm the only one here who seems to know what I'm doing," Limestone said, walking by herself.

Pinkie continued to walk, getting closer to Deadpool, who still seemed pretty upset.

"I swear those guys can be real jerks sometimes," Deadpool muttered.

"You alright honey?" Pinkie asked.

Deadpool turned to see Pinkie Pie, "Oh, hey Pinkie. I'm fine, just a little annoyed."

"What happened?" Pinkie asked.

"I may have annoyed Peter a bit. I know I shouldn't but sometimes I just say whatever comes to mind and, well, crap happens," Deadpool said. "So were you by yourself or..."

"I was just with my sisters, not something I wanna talk about right now," Pinkie said, a little annoyed.

Deadpool looked concerned, Pinkie looked pretty upset, something he's not used to. "If something's bothering you, I'm here for you. I may be a little out of it but I would never leave you to be unhappy."

"I know, I love you for that," Pinkie said. "You love me too though, don't you?"

"Duh, of course I do...am I not doing a good job showing you?" Deadpool asked, genuinely concerned. "I don't want you to feel unloved."

"You're fine, I love you the way you are," Pinkie Pie said.

"Same here, don't ever change Pinkie Pie," Deadpool said.

"Same to you, Deadpool," Pinkie Pie said.

Pinkie then heard Pumpkin calling out for her. "Auntie Pinkie!"

"Sounds like Pumpkin, better get to her," Pinkie said. "Come on."

Deadpool nodded and followed his wife.

Nearby Maud had been watching, a small smile on her face. She feels confident that Pinkie Pie is happy with who she married, though deep down worries that her husband may start to feel inferior.

As Maud went over to check on Pinkie Pie, she couldn't also help but notice that Mayday seemed mostly to herself, despite how upset Flurry Heart and Pound Cake looked. She pitied the two foals, but in a way related to Mayday, knowing she's the same way with her rocks. Sometimes she wonders if maybe she should have had more friends aside from Pinkie, or at least tried to make sure the Pie sisters stayed closer. She could worry later, for now she'll just keep trying to enjoy herself.


	30. Vacation Time Part VII

The week passed by, everypony continued to enjoy themselves. Peter had a chance to relax more, Rarity continued to get hungry, Johnny and Rainbow Dash continued to try as parents, plus other fun things.

Towards the end of the vacation, in a play room, the foals sat in an area to play with toys given to them. Once again, Firefly had that doll she found before to keep her quiet and happy.

Fluttershy and Logan sat and watched over them, watching the foals get along with each other, seeing Oliver build blocks with Hope, and Mayday working on a puzzle with the Cake twins, Franklin and Flurry. Pound stayed really close to Mayday while Pumpkin made kissy noises behind their backs. Flurry seemed a bit annoyed while Franklin still looked unsure what to think.

"Such cute kids, some of them seem to take after their parents," Fluttershy said.

"In a way, yeah. Mayday's as clever as her dad, just as much of a smart mouth too at times, but like her mom she's very strong willed. Oliver looks like he has a bit of Remy's charm but he also gives off that friendly vibe you see from Applejack and her family. Even Firefly is her parents in one, Rainbow Dash looks short tempered and Johnny can be immature about things," Logan said.

Fluttershy tapped her chin, "What type of baby do you think Bobby and Rarity will have?"

Logan crossed his arms in thought, that was a good question. "Not too sure honestly, Bobby's always been cool about certain things, but Rarity looks very determined when she wants something done. Peter and Twilight may be similar but they at least had their smarts. For all we know their child could either be like Rarity and very busy, or like Bobby and very relaxed."

"How do you think they even got together?" Fluttershy asked.

"Got me, it just happened out of nowhere, part of me thinks they were desperate to have love since all their friends were getting together, but they do have nice chemistry and they balance each other out. Maybe Bobby's the only one who knows how to keep calm when Rarity is all dramatic, he likely also helps her calm down. In return she helps him be a little more attentive. It's good to have things in common, but sometimes having opposite personalities works better because you learn from each other," Logan said.

"Is that how you view us? Opposites?" Fluttershy asked.

Logan shrugged, "Eh, sometimes. I mean yer sweet, delicate and always more calm about things, I'm a little more aggressive and I have a bad temper."

Fluttershy patted his hoof, "I think we have more in common too, you like animals like me, and despite my calmness, even I have moments where I just lose my temper, I don't even know how."

"You keep it to yerself too much, despite yer shy nature you can be pretty intimidating when yer mad, though I'll admit, seeing you get all angry and tough is one thing I find attractive about you. No one tells you this much I'm sure, but yer a tough gal, tough enough to keep a guy like me under control, and tough enough to keep Laura and Lightning under control as well," Logan said.

"It's easy for me to be tough when it comes to helping those I love, I learned that from being Zephyr Breeze's big sister. I always looked out for him when we were younger, I never liked to talk much and if a pony was mean to me I didn't do much. But if anypony was mean to Zephyr, that's when I decided enough was enough. At the same time I always had to be tough with Zephyr because I was his older sister and I wanted to make sure he would be just fine," Fluttershy said.

"Heh, just like Parker. In a way I'm almost surprised you two didn't get together, you have quite a lot in common with him," Logan said.

"I did have a crush on Peter, I just didn't have the courage to tell him. But I have no regrets, he's happy with Twilight and I got to marry you," Fluttershy said.

Logan brought Fluttershy close with a side hug, "If it weren't fer you I never would have wanted to come here. But I'm glad, and fer the record, while Bobby likes to go around and talk about how 'hot' his wife is, I can say with the utmost confidence that if anypony is naturally beautiful, it's you. Rarity, she's a sweet gal but she mostly uses make-up to pretty up, your beauty comes off more naturally."

Fluttershy blushed at Logan's words, she's always happy to see his more gentle side. "Thanks Logan, and personally I consider you a great a stallion, a handsome one too, and I'm so happy to be your wife."

The two leaned in for a kiss, it lasted only a few seconds, but it's a few seconds of bliss they both enjoy.

"Logan, I have something to ask, and it's ok if you say 'no' but...this last week, seeing how happy the families were, makes me realize I want more for our family. I wanna have a baby with you, if you don't mind that is," Fluttershy said.

Logan would say he was surprised, but he saw how much Fluttershy always seemed to be glancing over to the foals when she could, and seeing how happy Peter is around Mayday, how happy Applejack is around Oliver, and despite being a pain, she could see how much Johnny and Rainbow Dash loved their daughter, because the moments she's not crying, the two always seemed to be looking on with pride.

He knows she wants to be a mother, and it looks like she's vocalizing her desires, one he's willing to help her with. Besides, he likes the idea of being a father, or at least being a father for a child from the start.

"Of course darling, I'd love to have a baby with you," Logan said with an honest smile.

Fluttershy squealed in happiness and hugged Logan, "Oh Logan, I'm so happy. Once my heat kicks in we'll get started."

"You excited for having a baby, or what it takes to make a baby?" Logan said with a grin.

Fluttershy blushed at that, "Not in front of the foals Logan."

Logan realized what he said, feeling a bit foolish and grateful the kids didn't hear. "Right, sorry about that."

He continued to hold Fluttershy close, though before anything, Fluttershy had one more thing she needed to address. "By the way, I spoke to Zephyr before, by any chance, did you toss him into a garbage can?"

Logan's pupils shrank, feeling very nervous, "To be fair, he started with that grooming my fur crap. If I want something done, I'll handle it myself."

"Logan, please refrain from causing harm to my little brother," She then spoke low enough so the kids wouldn't hear. "Otherwise next time you have certain urges, you can handle _that_ yourself."

Logan chuckled nervously, even more when Fluttershy slightly glared at him. "Sure thing darling."

Fluttershy nodded and rested against Logan some more.

On the beach, Sweetie Belle had laid out her towel and grabbed some sun screen. She was gonna use magic to apply it but she saw Rumble walking nearby and got an idea. "Rumble, mind helping me with sun screen?"

Rumble looked over to Sweetie Belle, "Sure thing I guess."

"Great!" Sweetie Belle laid on her stomach as Rumble took the sun screen and applied it to her back. He started rubbing her, much to Sweetie Belle's delight.

"Try to get everywhere, even my legs," Sweetie said, then muttered, "And any other part of my body you're curious about."

Rumble looked curious, "Did you say something?"

Sweetie shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

Rumble shrugged and kept rubbing her back. Not too far off, Laura, who was laying on her own towel next to Limestone, with Lightning this time using her stomach as a pillow, noticed what was happening. "I can't believe that Sweetie Belle girl."

"Sweetie Belle?" Limestone said and looked over to see Rumble applying sun screen. "Did she get that Rumble kid to give her sunscreen?"

"Yeah, like seriously, she's only doing that because she wants him close to her, the kid's already got a marefriend though, what's her deal anyway?" Laura asked.

"It's just sunscreen, he's not gonna start kissing her or anything, no big deal," Lightning Dust insisted.

"Still, it seems like she wants to get in the middle of Rumble and Apple Bloom's relationship," Laura said.

"I'm surprised you care, I was under the impression you didn't like Apple Bloom," Limestone said.

"I just don't like the idea of her getting in the middle, Rumble's a nice kid but like Parker, is a bit of a dimwit, and Apple Bloom, like her sister, is really stubborn. If Apple Bloom gets the wrong idea then it's gonna lead to crap for all of them, trust me you don't wanna see the drama those kids can cause, they look like the type to make it a bigger deal than it has to be," Laura said.

"Well I wouldn't wanna see Rumble have to go through that, he's a nice boy," Lightning said.

"He's ok I guess, kinda wimpy though, also he really needs to work on the fact that he looks like a filly," Limestone said.

Lightning looked up a little at Rumble, "Huh, that's right, he does look like a filly, but so does Peter, and that makes him very attractive in my opinion." Laura and Limestone both agreed on that statement.

Eventually Rumble finished applying the sunscreen, "All done."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "Thank you Rumble, such a nice colt. I bet Apple Bloom is really happy to have you as a coltfriend, I just hope she's being nice enough to you."

"She is, she's such a sweet girl," Rumble said.

"I'm sure she is," Sweetie Belle said, then got up to kiss Rumble's cheek. "But you're an even sweeter boy."

Rumble blushed, "Uh thanks...I should get going, see ya."

Sweetie Belle watched Rumble as he trotted off, blushing as she watched him walk off. "He's got such a fit body, I so want him closer to me, even if just for one night." She herself trotted off, leaving the three on-looking mares curious.

"I don't trust that filly," Laura said.

"Don't worry about the filly, just hope that colt stays loyal," Limestone said.

"Girls, best not worry, I'm sure Rumble won't do anything he shouldn't, Sweetie Belle still has a crush sure but she'll get over it, hopefully," Lightning Dust said.

Laura scoffed, "She better, I have my eye on her, she messes anything up, she'll regret it."

Lightning Dust sighed, "Just relax, I think it's just the environment, it's too relaxing. Once she goes back home to Ponyville it will be fine. If anything we can see if there's a colt for her to date."

Laura just laid back, still unsure about Sweetie Belle.

Later on the foals are seen with their parents. Spike can barely get Hope to eat, but Janet has no problems doing so, much to Spike's annoyance.

"Seriously, how do you do it!?" Spike asked.

"It's a mother's talent," Janet said.

Remy and Applejack are walking along the beach with Oliver, the little colt riding on his mother's back.

"Wanna go faster little guy?" Applejack asked. Oliver clopped and giggled. "Sounds like a 'yes' to me. Let's go Remy!"

"Sounds good to me," Remy said.

The two galloped across the beach, enjoying their time together.

Johnny is again trying to calm his daughter down with Rainbow Dash sitting next to him.

"Please Firefly, why are you so unhappy? Didn't this week relax you?" Johnny asked. Firefly just continued to cry, Johnny feeling really stressed out. "I'm a lousy father, I can't even calm my own kid down."

Rainbow shook her head, "I can't do it either, we're both lousy parents."

Johnny sighed and held his daughter close, "Maybe we're trying too hard? I mean Peter got her to stop crying like it was nothing, maybe there's something we're not doing." Johnny continued to hold her close.

Rainbow Dash sat close to Johnny, pulling him and their daughter into a hug, "Maybe we have to accept that she's just like this, not much we can do."

Johnny looked to his crying daughter, frustration building up. "I just want her to be happy, I hate seeing her like this." Johnny hugged her close, "Firefly, what can I do to make you happy?" Firefly just continued to sob and whimper, Johnny stroked her mane. "Man, you really are a crier, probably the best at it."

Rainbow lightly chuckled, "Our daughter's already the best at something, even if it is a pain."

Johnny too chuckled a bit, "That's one way to look at it, our number one crier."

"Sounds like something my parents would say," Rainbow Dash said and thought for a moment, "In a way, this just means she has a lot of energy, just think when she gets older she can probably try to be a flyer just like you and me! I can almost tell she has the drive and determination to do so."

Johnny rocked his daughter a little, nodding in agreement with his wife. "Sounds awesome, and besides she can't cry like this forever, maybe she'll grow out of it."

"Yeah, I just hope she does so sooner than later," Rainbow Dash said.

Johnny laughed a little, he finally sees a bright side to this situation. He held up his still crying daughter. In spite of all the noise she was making, he can't help but be glad to have her as his daughter.

"You're such a pain Firefly, but I still love you, and I know you'll grow up to be something special." Johnny pulled his daughter for a closer hug, "You're my little girl, my special little filly, and I'm so happy to be your dad." During this her crying started to stop, much to Johnny's surprise. "Firefly?" Johnny pulled her away a little, but she started to vocally object, wanting to be closer.

"Hey, she's not crying, and she wants you," Rainbow said.

Johnny pulled Firefly for another hug, feeling a huge sigh of relief. "Whoa...she's not crying, and she's happy to be around me."

"I guess your sappy speech got her to stop," Rainbow teased.

"Hey if it gets her to stop crying I'll be sappy all day and night," Johnny insisted.

Rainbow found that amusing, then got in closer, keeping her husband and daughter close to her. "I love you both though."

"We love you too Dashie," Johnny said, giving his wife a kiss.

For the first time in a while, the three could finally sit together in peace. This little scene didn't go unnoticed by Ben, Windy and Bow, who had made their way over to see them. Once they saw the cute moment, they decided to leave them be a little while longer.

"I knew they could do it," Ben said.

"Yeah, they're getting it, they're gonna be the best parents," Bow said.

"I'm so proud of them, a great daughter, her wonderful husband, and the greatest grandchild we could hope to have," Windy said.

Later on while the families are in the café, Pinkie was sitting with Maud and the Cake Twins.

"So how is it with Franklin? Is he fun to be around?" Pinkie asked.

"Sorta, he's really shy," Pumpkin said.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk a lot," Pound said.

"He's just getting used to Equestria," Pinkie said.

"He at least plays with us more than Mayday does, she doesn't play with us that much and when she does, she doesn't seem to care," Pumpkin said.

"I've been doing everything I could to get her attention," Pumpkin said.

Maud looked to the side a bit, remembering how much Mayday seemed to prefer being by herself. She then focused back on the twins. "She still needs practice, just keep trying."

"We'll try Auntie Maud, I really want Mayday to like me," Pound Cake said.

Pumpkin scoffed, "Like you? Not us?"

Pound Cake groaned, "Oh be quiet."

"Hey, be nice with each other, siblings should always love each other," Pinkie said. Deep down that made her feel sad, remembering her argument with Limestone from before.

Maud stroked Pinkie's back a little, hoping to reassure her that things will work out.

At another part, Franklin is sitting with Ben, Windy and Bow.

"So, Franklin, how do you like Equestria?" Windy asked.

"It's fine, I like the ponies here," Franklin said.

"That's great, it seems like you have some new friends," Windy said.

"Sorta, the Cake Twins are nice, and Flurry Heart is ok, I really wanted to spend more time with Mayday though, she seems really smart, I ber she could do great things in my dad's lab," Franklin said.

"Mayday's probably gonna be smarter than her old man," Ben said. "That's say a lot considering how much Stretch likes to speak fondly of him."

"Well I hope you can come by more often dear, be a good cousin for little Firefly," Windy said.

"I'll try, it's not easy since she cries a lot and I don't know what to do," Franklin said.

"Just be there for her, it'll work out," Bow said.

Franklin nodded, "Alright, I guess I can try."

Ben chuckled a bit, "Don't worry too much about it, soon it will be too easy for you."

Nearby Flurry Heart is sitting with Princess Luna.

"How has your time been Flurry?" Luna asked.

"So much fun! The Cake Twins are great to be around, they know fun stuff. Franklin's ok, he just needs to talk more. Mayday though, I wish she played with us more, it seems like she likes being by herself," Flurry Heart said.

"It happened to her mother as well, don't worry she'll understand The Magic of Friendship eventually," Luna said.

"I hope so, I really wanna spend more time with her. I think she's so amazing. Not only is she pretty, she's very smart, I wanna be like her," Flurry Heart said.

"I'm sure you'll both be great ponies, and don't think yourself short, you're quite intelligent yourself, you're very talented at using your Alicorn abilities," Luna said.

"Alright Auntie Luna," Flurry said, then noticed Peter making his way over. "Uncle Peter!"

"Hey, wanna join us at our table ladies?" Peter asked.

Flurry jumped to Peter, getting him in a strong hug. "Sure thing!"

Peter chuckled nervously and hugged Flurry, "Such a strong girl, maybe you can be a Superhero one day."

"That sounds fun! Will you teach me how?" Flurry asked.

"If your parents are ok with it," Peter said, trotting off with Luna right behind him.

So far everything seemed to be fine for the families, aside from a thing or two, most of them started to feel much more relaxed at least, and some closer than others.

The vacation eventually came to an end, all the ponies made their way back to Ponyville. Despite a few moments of annoyance, the families found themselves very relaxed and refreshed. They were ready to resume what they had been doing prior to the trip. The ones that came through the portal were ready to go back for now.

"Bye Franklin, hope you had fun," Johnny said as the young boy walked off with Ben.

"I did, bye Uncle Johnny, bye Auntie Rainbow Dash," Franklin said.

"Try to come by more kid, I'd like to get to know you more, and hopefully my daughter won't need too much of my attention," Rainbow Dash said.

"That's fine, you're doing great as a mother, and you're doing great as a father Uncle Johnny" Franklin said.

"Thanks kid, also maybe I can help you spend more time with the other foals," Johnny said, then grinned. "Including the fillies, find one you like."

Franklin blushed, "Uncle Johnny! I'm just trying to find friends, nothing more than that!"

"Yeah, for now it's about finding friends, but soon you'll want more than that," Johnny teased.

Franklin groaned, "Come on Uncle Ben, let's hurry."

"Relax kid," Ben said and waved to Johnny. "See ya Matchstick."

As they left, Windy started to giggle. "That nickname of yours is cute."

"Please don't ever call me that though," Johnny said, getting more of a laugh from Rainbow Dash and her parents.

The Parker-Sparkle family had just sent Flurry Heart on a train with Spike and Janet, having said their good-byes as she returned to The Crystal Empire.

"I guess Cap was right, we did need a vacation," Peter said, making his way back home.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime," Twilight said.

"Sounds fun, right now I'm itching to get back home though, I'm starting to miss it," Peter said.

"The best part is we know it's fine and safe, because we have The Avengers," Twilight said.

"Yeah," Peter said, then started to wonder. "What else will become of The Avengers living in Equestria?"

Back in Canterlot, Cap had made his way to Sunset's room. She was still working on a spell to bring Capcom over, getting closer each time.

"I almost have it, soon I'll be able to see them again, and our worlds will be even more protected," Sunset said.

Cap knocked on her door, "Miss Shimmer?"

Sunset turned around to see Cap, "Oh, hello there, what brings you here?"

"Princess Celestia wishes to speak to you, she wants to know your progress on the Capcom portal," Cap said.

"I'd be glad to, I almost have it done. Soon Capcom will be linked to our worlds," Sunset said.

"Good, now let's go. Princess Celestia wants to make sure things are ready, Peter and the others will be coming home soon after all," Cap said.

"Right," Sunset said and grabbed her notes. "Once we figure out the Capcom portal, the rest should be easy, especially with Capcom's help."

Cap escorted Sunset to Celestia, though brought up something on his mind.

"So...Ryu, you seem to really like him correct?" Cap asked.

Sunset nodded, somewhat blushing, "Yeah, I have a lot of respect for him."

"He is a great man, has a lot of pride and honor, but it seems like there's more to him that you like than just that," Cap said.

Sunset turned away with a blush, "I just think he's cool, that's all."

Cap chuckled a bit, "Just cool? Is that really it?"

Sunset blushed a bit, "Come on Cap, I get enough of this from the others."

"It's fine," Cap said. "I won't go deeper, but it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm sure it isn't," Sunset said.

Cap continued to walk, though his cheery mood started to fade a bit. "Question...What do you think of Celestia as a ruler?"

Sunset seemed surprised at the question, "Um...she's ok."

"Ok? Do you think she's unfit?" Cap asked.

Sunset stopped in her tracks, a little surprised by the question. "Unfit? Why would you say that?"

"No reason, I just wonder sometimes. This is a big job and I worry that she might be in for a lot a times, I don't want her handling more than she can," Cap said.

Sunset shrugged, "She cares about the ponies and she always looks after them. She wants what's best for us, and she's done a great job at handling it so far. Though I admit, there are times I wish she would be more open to certain things. Why do you ask though? Do you think she's unfit?"

Cap shook his head, "Not exactly, I know she wants to keep Equestria safe but when you've done what I have long enough, you want to make sure those you serve with can handle these things just as well."

Sunset looked down as she continued to walk, thinking about what Cap is saying. She's had her disagreements with Celestia, believing her to be too cautious at times, but she can't deny that Celestia always does what she can to protect Equestria.

But is it worth in in the end?

Sunset would continue to try to open the new portal, bringing in some of the Strongest Fighters, the ones that can rival The Superheroes. Sunset isn't alone, Discord continues to get closer to his goal of The Saiyans. He hopes to see how well a strong fighter like Goku would do against Peter, a perfect way to really see power. Neither one knew they would eventually meet, but both of them could feel something approaching soon.

The Avengers in Equestria, The Wonderbolts getting better, the Superhero and Element Couples growing stronger love, Capcom eventually arriving, the progress in Future Equestria, and the potential of The Saiyans, many things to happen, but Peter, his friends and family will be ready.


End file.
